Organization On Crack
by rokunami
Summary: This is a random story that makes no sense. I'd rather you not read it because it doesn't have any meaning to it what so ever. It is just crack and retardation. : Don't read it. No really. Don't.


Rp Kingdom Hearts Role Players, Delainey, Kierstin

Kierstin,  
Demyx

Delainey,  
Roxas

Both,  
All the other members

Roxas sat at the organization chairs. He was waiting for the meeting to start. You know what he looks like.

Zexion/Ienzo Demyx/Meyd (Med)  
Demyx sat with his legs resting on the table folded in an etiquette position. He strung his Sitar trying not to bother the other members.  
Zexion sat a few chairs higher than Demyx reading his favorite book on quantum physics.

Roxas soon saw Axle come to the tables with a book in his hand."Yo Axle." He called. Axle did not hear him. Then he heard Demyx playing the sitar. Then all of a sudden he just wanted to sing. He started humming "La La La Dada-dada Ladadada" He then started singing really loud and soon Axle could here him.

Demyx stopped playing, and looked up at Roxas. "I'll keep playing if you give me a cookie," he whispered down to him, hoping Xigbar, Xaldin,  
Marluxia, Zexion or anyone else for that matter overheard.

"I.I was singing?" Roxas felt like he was asleep just that moment.  
" I will give you a cookie if you don't tell anyone about this you got it?" He started grabbing a cookie box out of his pocket.

Demyx smiled like a dog begging for a bone. "Throw it here," he said holding out his hand.

Roxas already had it open because Demyx wanted some earlier. Demyx helped Roxas make a cake for Axles birthday. So he gave him a cookie. 1 so Demyx didn't tell anyone about it and 2 so that Demyx wouldn't bug him all day. He grabbed a chocolate chip chips ahoy cookie and threw it up to Demyx. Luckily no one saw him throw it so that no one will blame hi if demyx is hyper.

Demyx nibbled at the cookie already feeling the sugar rush from the first bite. He jumped around in his seat playing wildly at his sitar.  
Luxord jumped to the edge of Demyx's seat. "Demy?" he asked. "What?!" Demyx yelled in a hyper state. "Demyx love, what bloke gave you crumpets"  
he asked. "Roxy of course!" he smiled. Luxord cringed "XIII explain this," he demanded pointing to Demyx. "Didn't anyone tell you Demyx is hyper enough without sugar?!"

"Uhhh... well... yes but well..hmm I can't really umm.. well you know.  
Young fellow. Crumpets are good for the boys soul." Roxas started talking with an accent. He wanted to run away now and then he looked up at Demyx. Then he said in his regular voice. "Well yes I know he can't have sugar but he was begging me all day so I had to give it to him." In his mind he was thinking "Yes I am out of this situation yes!!"

Luxord sighed "Don't let it happen again XIII," he said, "and Demyx calm down Marluxia killed your fish," he smiled. Demyx looked down in horror at Marluxia "You monster!" he yelled. "Not Xiggy," Xigbar looked up at Demyx "You named it after me?" he asked sparkly eyed.

"Sigh." Axel said. He was reading a book that no one seemed to want to ask him about. It was a book about nobodies. But why was he reading about nobodies. He knew everything about them but Roxas guessed he wanted to learn more. He put the book down and then started in the organization gayness. No not happiness.

Xigbar summoned a portal to Demyx's side. He hugged Demyx "Oh, Demy you named your fishy after me!" he smiled. "No, I though Marluxia killed you," Demyx said poking Luxord. "Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke," he laughed. "No brits," Xigbar said pushing Luxord off the chair "No poke No poke No poke No poke No poke," he said not poking Xigbar. Marluxia jumped to Roxas' chair. "Since everyone else is busy, how bout' we get a little busy ourselves huh?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

He pushed him off his chair. Then Marluxia went over to Axel and Axel said "Go ask someone a little more gullible." Then Marluxia just went back to his chair. Then Axle went to Roxas's chair. "I am a little petrified." Roxas said. Axle sat on the edge of the chair. Then came in Zexion. He sat on his chair all alone. Marluxia came up to him. "So how are you doing handsome?" He said. "Go away." Zexion said. Then he pushed him of the chair witch was higher than the other ones so it was a long fall down. Then came in Zemnas. "Go to your own seats." he said acting mad. Axle went back to his seat. "Who gave this one sugar?" he said pointing at Demyx who was still poking people.

"Roxy did," he smiled happily jumping to Lexaeus. Lexaeus looked at him thinking about several times new members gave into those puppy dog eyes of his.

"13." Zemnas said calling him over to him. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE IT TO HIM!!! WHY ARE YOU EVEN OVER HERE GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT!!!!" He yelled so that all the members could hear. "Now is everyone other than DEMYX paying attention?" He asked all of the members.

"Yes'sir," they all responded simultaneously. That is everyone except Demyx He summoned over to Xemnas. "Yup yes yepperu!" he smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said to himself. "First thing is to get Marluxia off of Roxas. Marluxia was on Roxas's lap saying a few words that none of the members could make out, but Roxas was stunned and couldn't talk or move. He was very very very scared.

Demyx portaled to Marluxia to listen into the conversation. His eyes twitched in utter horror. Xigbar went to Demyx and put his hands over Demyx's ears. "XI!" he exclaimed. "Its okay Demy your virgin ears don't have to hear such language!" "He said horrible things," Demyx sulked.

Roxas mumbled a few little words that was loud enough for Xigbar to hear. He mumbled "hhheellpp Mme."

"What do I look like your mother get Axel to do it or something!" he said taking Demyx from the 'danger' .

Axle went over there. He took Marluxia and took him back to his own seat then went back to his. "Okay now do we have everyone except for DEMYX AND ROXAS?" Zemnas said rolling his eyes. Everyone said yes. "Okay so first order of business." He started until the bell rang for lunch.  
They all walked out the door but Roxas sat in his chair still petrified.  
Marluxia walked up to him and got on his lap. Then Axle popped out of nowhere through him out the door and tried to get Roxas to move. Then he finally slapped him and Roxas was himself again and they walked to the dining hall ignoring Marluxia who was on the ground.

"Aw, its okay Marly you can come with me," Demyx smiled grabbing Marluxia's hand. Marluxia smiled, and tackled Demyx with hugs, and kisses.  
Saix scratched at at him and replaced Marluxia with himself. "Oh, hiya puppy!" Demyx smiled.

"So how are your crumpets?" Luxord asked Zexion. "Good." He said. "Hey guys." Axel said. "Guess who got his senses back? " He asked everyone.  
"Hey." Roxas said. "I remember when Marluxia that fellow tried that with me. Gladly it did not work." Luxord said. "He can be a pain in the ass." Zexion said still reading his book. Lexaeus was at the end of the table. Him and Roxas never spoken. "I remember when Marluxia did that to me too." Lexaeus said."I almost killed him."

Demyx pulled Saix into the room. Saix took a seat. Demyx crawled next to Luxord "Lux? Can I have crumpets too?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I am sorry love you can not. You already had some. But you can have delicious fruit." He said. Handing him an apple. Roxas was taking out his box of cookies. "Don't take them out in front of him." Axel said looking at the cookies.

"Do not want," Demyx pouted. "I guess I'll go back to my seat," he sighed. "Just kidding!" he said stealing the cookies. He quickly ate the whole box. He twitched and began to poke everyone in sight. That is everyone except Xigbar. "Why wont you touch me?!" he yelled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" roxas yelled. "THAT WAS MY ONLY LUNCH!!!!I DON'T HAVE 1 he yelled. He kept on banging his head on the table. He skipped breakfast because Demyx wanted to go to the park. That was the time when he had most of his energy anyway.

"We don't have to pay!" Demyx said. I'm sorry I'll just go punish myself. He said head down walking with several snivels. He walked taking one glance back. Luxord, Saix, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Lexaeus ran over to him. "Aw, its okay Demy," they said consoling him. Demyx smiled "Can I have cupcakes?" he asked. "No," they said.

"Ohh... " Roxas said. "Now I feel bad." Axel said. Roxas was just sitting there. He was thinking about what Riku and Sora were doing. Demyx smiled at being pulled and loved. Zexion looked over from his book "Would you quiet down!" he hissed.

Everybody stopped talking and then just looked at Zexion. "What are all you dimwits staring at. I don't give a damn if you think I am rude"  
Zexion was very weird. He usually didn't tell anyone to quite down. Then Roxas knew why he was being like that. He was reading a soap opera book that is about romance and love and heartbreak. "Maybe he does have a heart." Axel would think to himself.

"Well, we do so have hearts!" Demyx said almost as if reading Axel's mind. "Xemnas, just tells us that we don't to make us believe we don't have hearts so we will have stronger wills, and a great sense of apathy,  
and frankly I love our dysfunctional little family, except maybe Marluxia, which proves I have a heart!" Demyx Defied.

"What happened to your sugar rush?" Roxas asked him. He still had blood-shots in his eyes but maybe he had calmed down. "Hey Roxas," Marluxia said. He was again about to sit on his lap. Then Axel sat there. When Marluxia saw him Axel stuck out his tongue. When Marluxia left Axel got off. "That was his 3rd time in a row so he is trying to break his record of trying to do that 6 times." Axel said. He was smiling and laughing.  
"Nyah I still got a rush," he jumped. I'm gonna go get my lunch from the kitchen," he smiled running off. When he got into the kitchen he looked in the fridge. "OHMYGOSH!" he yelled to himself. "Cake, more importantly Zexion's cake!" he said unwrapping it. Xigbar looked at the table "Hm, Demyx's lunch is right here," he said suspiciously. Zexion's eye slightly twitched "My 'Demyx is about to get a hard core sugar rush off of my super sweet, super sugary, strawberry cake' cake sense are tingling," Zexion said not taking his eyes of the book.

"Everyone we have to go get him!!!" Saix said. So everybody ran into the kitchen.

A flash went past the group. "What was that?" Xigbar asked. Zexion picked up the now empty cake tray. "No," he sobbed. "Heehee you'll never catch me alive!" Demyx yelled. He had a tie wrapped around his head like a headband. Everyone's mouth opened wide, except for Marluxia's who was turned on by the fact that Demyx was streaking. Xigbar covered Marluxia's eyes, and Axel Roxas'. "Hey I wanna see!" Marluxia whined. "Thats sexeh," Xigbar drooled. Marluxia covered Xigbar's eyes "Hey I wanna- I mean catch Demyx, and put his clothes back on that is," Xigbar laughed.  
Demyx twitched and hid in a cupboard. "Thats where I hide my cupcakes"  
Zexion yelled.

Inside of the cupboard was a dozen cupcakes witch was made with only 12 so that Demyx didn't get one, because everyone except for Roxas knew this would heard a lot of bangs inside the cupboard and everyone wanted to know what was going on. "What is he doing in there"  
Xigbar said. "My cupcakes for the next meeting!!" Zexion yelled. "WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO INTERESTED IN OTHER GUYS? ARE YOU GUYS GAY!!!" Roxas yelled. Everyone was quiet for a second until Luxord said a few words.  
"That is it. We are getting him out of there before Xemnas comes and sees that he is even more hyper. And for the fact that the kitchen is a mess"  
Demyx jumped out of the cupboard, and Xemnas caught him. He held him down "What the fuck is going on here why is Demyx so hyper I will not allow this!" Xemnas yelled. "Woo! clank clank clank let me out!" Demyx yelled.

"WHY DON"T YOU COVER HIM? ARE YOU GAY TOO?"Roxas yelled at Xemnas.

Xemnas stared blankly. He threw Demyx to Marluxia "Hey babeh," Marluxia smiled promiscuously.

"UHHHH GROSS!!!" Roxas said acting grossed out. He got a pair tongs and picked up Demyx's underwear. "Here do ME a favor and put something on." Roxas said. Hopefully he would put them on.

Demyx hit Roxas' hand "Ew," he yelled wrinkling his nose. Xigbar took Demyx from Marluxia "Not for you!" he yelled. Axel hugged Roxas "its okay," he assured Roxas petting him.

"You know what I need a nap or something. I am going to my room." Roxas said leaving. He went to his room and fell asleep he was very scared because it seemed like everyone he knew was gay. So Zexion went back to read his book. When he got there it already had frosting from the cake there. "That little Asshole." He said to himself. He closed his book and went back into the kitchen. "DEMYX PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!!!" Xemnas yelled. He almost lost his voice.

Demyx calmed down. "Xigbar, I have a tummy ache," Demyx sobbed holding his stomach. "You know what would help that a nice warm bath," Xigbar smiled. "You can't accompany him II," Xemnas said leaving. "Damn"  
Xigbar cursed. He looked back and Demyx was gone. Demyx settled into the tub it looked like it could fit the whole organization. Demyx sunk deep to where it was just below his nose.

Xigbar was about to open the bathroom door. Then as he turned the knob Saix said or growled "GRRRR STAY AWAY!!!" Then he chased Xigbar around the house. Axel was walking into his room but when he went down the hall he saw Marluxia walking towards Roxas's room. Then Axel went the way that Marluxia was. He was about to open the door but when he did Axel was already there. He had sent a portal to Roxas's room instead of walking. "get out." he whispered so that Roxas wouldn't wake up. Axel kept an eye on Marluxia.

"Saix puppy are you out there?" Demyx asked. "Do you need a bath too"  
he said popping his head out. Demyx always bathed in the dark it reminded him of home. "Saix puppy I thought I heard you," he called to the empty halls.

"Bark."He barked his head off and ran to the door of the bathroom.  
"Bark bark bark." He was barking.

"C'mere Saix puppy!" Demyx laughed jumping into the bath. Saix followed stripping his clothes. Marluxia walked next to Xigbar "We be dissed"  
he sighed.

Axel was watching Marluxia and then Marluxia entered the bathroom. "Ha can't watch me here!!" He exclaimed as if he had won the fight. Axel made a portal and went back into Roxas's room. Then after Axel got there was Marluxia."Damn it!!" Marluxia said. And then they closed the door and went back into the living room.

Demyx washed Saix's hair thoroughly. "Your hair is so greasy!" he said wrinkling his nose.

Xigbar waited outside of the bathroom hearing laughing inside. He felt very upset and wanted Demyx to wash his hair.

Zexion walked past Xigbar "Xemnas wanted me to make sure you didn't enter the bathroom," he said walking in. Demyx smiled "Hey, Zexy do you want to play hair salon with me a puppy?" he asked "sure," he smiled. "We like to see you tortured," Zexion smirked.

Roxas woke up after an hour. "YAWN!!!" he yawned mouth wide open. When he got up he saw Axel strangling Marluxia."Get out." He whispered.  
"No." Marluxia whispered back. They did not see that Roxas was awake. So Roxas walked out the door and they did not notice. "Hello Roxas. How was your nap?" Luxord said. "Very good but there are two people in my room who are strangling each other." Roxas said with a smile on his face.

Demyx braided Saix's hair, and smiled. Demyx put bubbles at the top of his head. "There!" he smiled. Zexion poked Demyx in the butt "Ow, that hurts," Demyx said. looking at Zexion "why're you touching my butt?" he asked. "You got a bruise its fine though," Zexion whispered. Xigbar heard what Demyx nearly yelled. He heard Demyx's ow, and then "Why're you touching my butt?" Xigbar fell to the ground "What're they doing in there?" he asked. "Sexy Zexy," Demyx smiled, laughing.

As Roxas went pass the bathroom he heard Demyx say "Sexy Zexy." and he started laughing his head off. "Hey Xigbar, Sexy Zexy. Your losing to Zexion." Roxas was laughing his head off and it made Xigbar sad.

"Oh, fuck Zexion stop touching it, it hurts you know," Demyx said slightly clocking Zexion on the head.

"Huh. Demyx such bad language it is all Zexion's fault. He cusses all the time. Fuck what am I going to do if he says bad words in front of Xemnas?" He said to himself. He ran inside. "Demyx you have been a bad boy." Xigbar was red with anger.  
Zexion was still poking Demyx's bruise. "Ew, Xigbar get out I'm naked"  
Demyx blushed throwing a towel at Xigbar "GET OUT!" "I'm telling superior!" Zexion pointed, hiding his body from Xigbar.

"No you listen here you have bad language and you can't hang around people like Zexion." Xigbar said. A big rain-cloud was over Zexion's head.

Demyx sunk into the water, he grabbed his towel "I'm a bad boy?!" he asked beginning to cry. "I'll go punish myself," he said running out of the bathroom. He ran past Marluxia "Oh, sexeh," he smiled. Then he ran past Xemnas sobbing "IX?" he wondered. Demyx ran to his rooms, and slammed the door shut locking it. He didn't bother to change, he just sat in his towel. Apparently bad boys don't get privileges such as clothes.  
"Aw, Demy," Zexion said. Saix pouted then glared at Xigbar.

Xigbar ran to Demyx's room and tried to open the door. "Demy Demy open the door." He said punching the door. At that moment Marluxia and Axel looked for Roxas and he wasn't there. "Oh shit now he is gone"  
Marluxia said. They ran into the living and saw Roxas siting on the couch next to Luxord. Then Axel and Marluxia raced to the couch. Lucky for Roxas Axel got there first. They were watching some british movie and it was a comedy, and everyone was laughing except for Marluxia who was in a corner crying.

"No, go away!" Demyx yelled. "Im not allowed to talk to anyone I'm being punished," Demyx pouted. Xemnas portaled to the room "IX, what's wrong," Xemnas asked holding Demyx's shoulder. Demyx covered himself more with the towel "I'm being punished for saying fuck, fuck I said it again Fuck again oh, fuck I'm punishing myself more for this he cried.  
"Zexion," Xemnas said summoning Zexion "Take care of IX," Zexion nodded.  
"Yessir, oh, and don't let Xigbar bug him anymore,"

Xigbar made a portal into Demyx's room and sent Zexion out. "I am sorry Demy. Your not a bad boy its just that you said a bad word and that is really bad." Xigbar said.

"I'm bad," Demyx corrected. Zexion didn't pay attention to Xigbar. I have to put medicine on his bruises superiors orders," he smiled shrugging. "So you get to touch Demyx's butt?" Xigbar asked. "Thats right"  
Zexion smiled. "Lucky bitch," he said walking out. "I forgive you," Demyx smiled.

Marluxia decided that he was tired of losing to Axel. He went up to Roxas and sat on him. "Get off." Axel said he was ready to pounce on Marluxia. "No." he said with a smile."And you know what?"Marluxia said."No what?" Axel asked. Then out of nowhere Marluxia kissed Roxas on the lips. "Bleh ewww. " Roxas said. "Gosh mate that was pretty disgusting"  
Luxord said. Roxas went into the restroom to wash his mouth with soap.

Xigbar sat at the door. "Ow, Zexy not so hard softer, slower," Demyx explained. Demyx was the healer, but it was hard to reach back there.  
Zexion did as he was told. Xigbar listened through the door. He gets to touch Demy's butt! Xigbar whined.

Roxas saw Xigbar next to the door. "What are you listing to?" He asked.

Xigbar looked up at him. He was feeling a bit mischievous. Listen I'm not sure but it does not sound good," Xigbar said. "Ow, Zexion even slower than that, your new to this aren't you I thought you practiced with Lexaeus! I told him to, Ow, I'm sensetive there" Demyx whined.

"uhhh..." Roxas said. He felt like he was going to need another nap to get rid of all of the things that happen that look like they play over and over again.

"Ow, fuck, fuck fuck," Demyx sweared. "That hurts!" he said. "It's because you have a cut there," Zexion explained.

Roxas felt like he did earlier when Marluxia was on him telling him things that demyx should not have heard even if he is older.

Demyx ran out of the room half naked covered by his towel. "Ow, you hurt me!" he yelled. "Oh, hey Roxas," Demyx smiled. "Wait I'm not finished! Superiors orders!" he said chasing after Demyx.

"AHHHH THIS ORGANIZATION IS GOING NUTS!!" Roxas yelled. Xemnas saw Roxas and Demyx run. "What happened now?" He was thinking to himself. Roxas was so scared that he hid in the cupboard that Demyx had earlier that day. That was at 12 and now it was 4.

Demyx opened the cupboard, and jumped inside with Roxas. "Zexion's trying to hurt me," he whispered.

"Really I thought he was well you know what you don't need to know"  
Roxas said. Axel had seen them run into the kitchen and now worried of what was happening around this place. He opened the cupboard and jumped in."What are you doing in here?" He asked them. "I think this place is going nuts." Roxas said. "It is. What about you?" Looking at Demyx.

Demyx sighed "Zexion's trying to rape me of my virginity!" he yelled "Well, thats what Marly, and Xigbar told me, they said Zexion was a bad influence," Demyx said. "And I just thought he was putting medication on my owies,"

"hehe." Roxas laughed twitching. "I was right everyone HERE IS GOING MAD!!!" He yelled laughing his head off. He was twitching. "I heard you two in your room it sounded like a load of crap that they are just going to put on your medicine. Of course they are going to try to rape you because everyone here is booby-sacks. " He passed out after saying that.

"OMGEEE Zexion's trying to rape me!" he yelled running from the cupboard. He ran into Zexion "Don't rape me!!!" he pleaded pulling the towel tight around him. "Which one was it Marly or Xiggy?" Zexion growled.

"Roxas Roxas!!!" Axel was yelling. He slapped Roxas and then he woke up. "Oww. My head hurts what happened?" Roxas asked Axel. "Oh you were just going nuts like the rest of us. You are a real organization member"  
Axel said.

"Wellllllllllllllllllll, Marly Xiggy, Roxy, Vexy, Lexy, Axy, Saix puppy, and Xemmy," Demyx listed. Zexion twitched "What about Luxord?" he asked. "You silly goose Luxord's a brit," Demyx smiled gently tapping Zexy's head.

They got out of the cupboard and they walked passed Zexion. "Hey"  
Roxas said. "I WASN'T TRYING TO RAPE HIM!!" He yelled. Then Xemnas came up and said "There is a meeting today at 8." He said. "What time is it?"Roxas asked him."It is 6 why?" "No reason. I have a question are you gay?" Roxas asked him. "If I was gay would I have my girlfriend in my Catolack?"

"Hey Zexion stop trying to rape poor sweet innocent Demy," Xigbar said petting Demyx. "Yeah preserve his virginity for me," Marly said stealing Demyx from Xigbar. "Roxy," Axel hugged Roxas "Lets name our first child Roxel," he smiled.

He opened his eyes wide."Just kidding."he said. A sigh of relief was everywhere.

"I'm going to Radiant Garden," Demyx said summoning a portal.

"Wait for me." Xigbar said walking through the portal.

Marluxia followed "I want to rape- I mean play with you!" he said.

"I am going to save Demyx." Roxas said. Axel came with so that he could watch Marluxia. And of course came. Luckily he brought extra clothes for Demyx just in case Demyx got a little embarrassed.

Zexion followed to prove he's not trying to rape Demyx. Marluxia groped, and glomped Demyx. He covered Demyx's neck with kisses. "Get off me"  
he said. The six were drawing an awful lot attention. "I want my clothes! Zexion might try and rape me!"

"Here you go I brought your clothes." Luxord said handing him underwear and pants and a of nowhere Saix came through a portal.

Demyx put the clothes on "You guys should change too so we don't draw alot of attention," Demyx suggested. Zexion nodded, and summoned a portal coming back a few minutes later in khaki jeans, and a white tank-top.

Then the rest of them did the same. Roxas wore a red sweater and a pair of ripped jeans with van shoes.

Demyx smiled "Follow me!" he sang. He ended up at a small cafe "Table for, Um," he looked around counting on his fingers. "Uh, I think 7. Is that right Xiggy?" he asked Xigbar. "Yes thats great," he smiled. Demyx smiled back "Yay!" he laughed.

"Wow he can count." Marluxia looked at him and growled."I heard that." Saix said growling.

"Right this way," the waitress smiled. Demyx followed the waitress Xigbar followed Demyx Zexion followed Xigbar, and so on.

"Here is our dinner menu." The waitress smiled looking at Demyx, "I suggest the chicken strips." She smile at Demyx like he was one of the little kids that come. She went to another table and ordered them." MMM.  
These all sound delicious. They have things like duck. It reminds me of brit." Luxord said.

Demyx smiled "Mm, chicken," he said licking his lips. "Nyah, Xiggy, can I have soda?" he asked. "No, no sugar for you, you'll get too sugar high" Xigbar justified. Demyx pouted, "but Xiggy I want soda!" "Calm down IX, your dragging a lot of attention towards us," Zexion said hitting Demyx on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Demyx sulked "Owie," he said holding his head. Xigbar looked around they were getting a lot of attention. He heard some people mumble "how old is that boy?"

Marluxia heard them whisper about their group. He was going to try to sit on Roxas again but he didn't want people to see. "He is 18"  
Marluxia said to the people next to them. Then there was more whispering. "Why did you say that." Saix growled witch made people stare.

"Aw, Saix puppy, don't try to kill Marly again," he whined petting Saix. Saix snuggled up to him, and softly growled in approval. Xigbar sulked "Hohoho Xiggy, not poke not poke not poke," he said pretending to poke Xigbar but not. "Why wont you touch me?!" he yelled. They were gathering a lot of attention. Zexion sighed "I'm never going anywhere with you guys again, especially you IX,"

Roxas was looking at the menu. "Maybe I should have the shrimp.. Nah"  
He would think to himself. He decided to get the Steak with mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. "So have everyone decided or do you just want your drinks?" The waitress asked them. "Can we have a little more time,  
love?" Luxord asked her. "So what would you like to drink. "Umm. can I have a coke and a water for him." Xigbar said pointing at Demyx." We would like 3 ice teas." Zexion said. It was for him, Axel, and Luxord.  
"I would like a diet coke." Roxas said. "Umm.. I would like milk in a dog bowl." Saix said. Now the other tables were staring at them like they were nuts. "Mommy I want to talk to them." A little boy said at a different table.

Saix growled protecting Demyx from the little boy. Demyx looked at Xigbar with puppy dog eyes, when Xigbar ignored him he had to make a scene "I hate you!" he yelled. Marluxia sat on Roxas' lap "Hey bebeh," he smiled seeing everyone was busy trying to calm Demyx.

"Get off." Roxas said pushing Marluxia of of him. "Oh, how about he gets a 7up. It doesn't have that much sugar like that cookie did." Luxord said with a smile.

Demy smiled at Xigbar "please?" he asked. "Fine," Xigbar said. "Yay"  
thank you Luxy!" he yelled happily hugging Luxord.

The waitress came with the drinks."Are you done thinking?" She asked.  
"Yes we all are Betty love."Luxord said. "I would like the fried duck with mashed potatoes and a dinner roll." Luxord said

Demyx smiled "Chicken fingers," he smiled nibbling at his fingers.

"I would like a prime rib steak with mashed potatoes and a dinner roll." Roxas said. "A lobster and some rice." Marluxia said. "Can I just have a hamburger." Axel rolled his eyes because everyone was getting something expensive. "Um I will just get the special." Zexion said.

Demyx sat on Luxord's lap talking his head off about how angry he was that Marly killed his fish.

"What he killed your fish?" Luxord said. "I will get you a new one and you can name it Zexy okay?" Marluxia was on the ground still poking Xigbar's leg to make it seem that Demyx was doing it.

"Demy stop poking me dork," he said. Then he saw Luxord and Demyx talking. He looked under the table "then who?" he wondered lifting the table cloth. "Get in your own seat!" he yelled kicking Marluxia. Demyx smiled "Thanks Luxy!" he said snuggling up to Luxord.

In the other corner they were quietly eating there dinner. "Oh great you guys it is 7. We have a meeting at 8." Roxas told everyone. "OKay so everybody eat very fast so we all aren't all late and get yelled out.  
They all quickly ate their dinner and were about to get the check.

Demyx summoned a portal, and left. "Suckers" he thought laughing to himself.

"Okay." Luxord said."It is only 7:15. Lets go." They walked out the door and went into the garden."Wait where is Demyx?" Xigbar said."Where ever he is he is fine wait ... scratch that he is too stupid." Roxas said. They all made a giant portal and went back to the Castle. They went into the meeting room and sat in their chairs. "Good it is only 7:30"  
Axel exclaimed. "I am still worried about Demy." Xigbar said. "Oh great." Zexion said." What?" Roxas asked. "We didn't notice but Saix is gone too."

Saix ran to Demyx, and rubbed against his legs. "C'mon Saix Puppy lets go wander around parts of the castle we've never been to before!" Demyx smiled.

"Oh damn we are going to get in so much trouble." Roxas said. Xemnas walked own the hall and saw Demyx going the way he was coming back from.  
"IX,VII what are you doing there is a meeting in 25 minutes." He said looking at him. So far he knew that something was going on and it was going to start a LOT of problems.

"They left us so we went wanderin'," Demyx smiled. Saix got up from the down position he was in "Well, superior, you see, Demyx seemed to have wandered off so I followed him to protect him from danger," Saix explained.

"Well if you don't want to get yelled at IX you will be there you got it?" Xemnas said.

Demyx smiled, and nodded. "Oh and VII come with me," Xemnas said walking on. "Yes superior," Saix said obediently following. Demyx ran off in the opposite direction. Lexaeus knew he was late for the meeting, but didn't really mind. "It was already a half an hour into the meeting, but Xemnas sent him on a mission, so he was excused. He was walking to the meeting room when he saw Demyx wandering around like a happy lost puppy. Lexaeus picked Demyx up when he refused to come with him. Demyx began to poke furiously at Lexaeus. "I believe this is yours," Lexaeus said bringing Demyx into the room.

"I liked it better without him put him back." Roxas said. He soon hiding the box of cookies he had in his pocket again. "Nice to see you IX.  
Xemnas said. "Come hear." He called to Demyx. "Hey Roxas." Marluxia said from above."Why don't you come sit with me?" He asked Roxas with a smile making room for him. "Hmm... let me think..umm... NO!!And if you come over here you won't like it." Roxas told him. All of a sudden the keyblade showed in his hand."Ummm.. It's okay I will just stay here"  
Marluxia said."Hey people!!"Xaldin said. Next to Xaldin there was Vexen and Larxene was with them. They had just came back from a mission that they were on for 5 weeks and they had actually won. "Well it is nice to see you again." Xemnas said to the 3 of them. "Well now we have everyone back. And buckle up Demyx so that he doesn't run away." Everybody had to hold him down so that they could put him in a crazy person coat thing. "IX you can't keep on doing this unless you don't want to be in the organization anymore. Well I mean you could stay and live here but not be a part of us anymore." Xemnas said trying to make him understand that he was being unexceptable. When he said that everyone in the back heard and there was a big gasp from everyone.

Demyx made puppy dog eyes "But I heal..." he whimpered, starting to cry. Oh, you made Demy cry you jerk," Xigbar said to Xemnas.

"I know you do but you aren't listening to what I tell I know you heal but you are just getting too hard for them to watch you. They are all to worried about you and right now I can't deal with it especially at this time." Xemnas said trying to stop him from crying.

Luxord tele-ported to Demyx. "Demy sweet heart, Xemnas isn't trying to be mean, but we're scared when you wander off," Luxord explained. "Oh,  
okay," Demyx smiled.

"So is everyone paying attention?" Xemnas asked them like he always does. "YES!!"They said all together in a group." As you know.." Then Roxas exclaimed "I am tired can this meeting be over?" Then everyone else said that they were tired. "Fine everyone get ready for bed same times like today." Xemnas said."We aren't ever going to get anywhere." He thought to himself.

Demyx ran out of the room, and undid the straight-jacket. "Thats better," he said entering the bathroom. Marluxia figured Demyx would go straight to the tub like he always did before sleeping. Marluxia tele-ported to Demyx. Demyx was already in the tub playing with a rubber ducky.  
"How bout' I join you?" Marluxia smiled. "Ew, I'm naked get out!" Demyx yelled.

Roxas smelled like dirty poop and needed to take a shower. He went to the other shower witch Demyx WASN"T in and then began to shower. He was only in for 5 minutes and when he got out Marluxia was inside the bathroom listing to Roxas sing. "Why you little." Roxas said. His keyblade was with him again and he chased Marluxia out. He got into his thomas the train footsie pajamas.

Demyx sat in the tub thankful Marluxia hadn't joined in. He smiled still playing with his duck. "Mr, Ducky," he sang.

He came out of his room and all of the members were wearing thomas the train pajamas except for Demyx who was in the bathroom.

Demyx poked his head out of the bathroom "Hey, I'm scared," he said teary-eyed.

Everyone heard Demyx and Zexion,Xigbar, and Saix came. "Whats the matter?" Xigbar said. "Do you need me to come in there with you?" Saix said.  
"Its okay I am here what do you need?" Zexion said.

Demyx smiled feeling loved. "Zexy, and Saix puppy you can come," he smiled. Xigbar smiled a little uneasy "what about Xiggy?" he asked "Huh,  
can Xiggy come too?" Demyx shook his head. "There's no room," Luxord walked over "What about Luxy?" he asked. "Okay," Demyx smiled. Xigbar sobbed in a corner feeling all alone.

"Does Demyx do this to me on purpose. Well I am tired of doing whatever he says I am going to go on with my life." He said.

Axel looked at him "Oh, this will cause a big scene for Demyx," he smiled mischievously. "Roxas want me to escort you to your room?" he asked.

"Umm sure but I can get there myself." Roxas said. When they got into his room Axel told Roxas his plan. "I have an anti-Marluxia alarm thing.  
First it make sure that he doesn't get through the door and he can't portal here. Xemnas knew that Marluxia kept on doing this so he gave me said that he gave everyone one. He just didn't have the money to do it till now." Roxas was relieved that he didn't have to worry about Marluxia." Yah I know what you mean I still have mine." Axel said.

Later that night Demyx had nightmares about evil bunnies, and hamburger men. "Xigbar, I'm scared I can't sleep," Demyx cried softly.

"Umm just go ask Zexy or something." He said as if he did not care.

"But I want to lay with you," he whimpered wiping his eyes. "Xiggy,  
please," Demyx pleaded.

"I think you will be better with someone who does care." he said. He felt horrible for saying it but he couldn't help but be mad at Demyx.  
That night Roxas dreamt about Sora,Riku and Kairi. They all were playing in their tree-house and having a lot of fun.

Demyx cried "Fine I'll go lay with Luxy! I hate you, Xigbar!" he yelled not using Xigbar's usual pet name Xiggy.

"whatever." He said in his regular voice then he went back to sleep.

"Luxy!" Demyx yelled. "Luxy wake up! Wake up Luxy!" Demyx demanded. He walked into Luxord's room with his small fish pillow in hand.

"What now Demy?" He said in his funny accent. "It is 1 o'clock in the morning you should be asleep or with Xigbar." He had stayed up late reading his book till 11 so he didn't much sleep since Demyx interrupted.  
Marluxia got hungry in the night so went into the kitchen to make something. While he was in there Roxas went to get a glass of water. He didn't even notice him. Then Zexion went in there and was making a cake.  
Axel walked in helping him. "What are you doing?" Marluxia asked them as they got everything out. "We are making a cake. So?" Axel said. "Why so late?" Roxas asked them drinking his water. "Because we are bored"  
Zexion said pouring the cake mix in. "Can I help?" Marluxia asked."Sure"  
Zexion and Axel said. Roxas went back into his room but couldn't get back to sleep so e went out there and started watching tv. Vexen came out and started watching TV along with Xaldin and Lexaeus.

"Xiggy-I mean, my ex-best friend is being a big meanie!" Demyx yelled.  
"How bout' we go get you some water and talk about over a, sugar free,  
cookie," Luxord smiled. "NO I WANT XIGGY!" He yelled beginning to cry.  
"Was that?" Saix asked "Demy?" he continued. He wrinkled his nose noticing everyone was invading his bed. (In the kitchen)

"GRR..."He growled. "Something bad is happening." He told everyone.  
"Well I know what is going on." Axel said."It isn't that complicated but Xigbar is neglecting Demyx because Demyx didn't let him in the bathtub with him." Axel was laughing at the thought. "That makes sense"  
Zexion said.

...............................................................................Demyx, stomped on the ground then fell hitting it hard. He began to cry louder and louder. Luxord tried to calm down Demyx "Sh, its okay," he said rubbing Demyx's back.

The people in the living room could hear him cry. "Hey why is Demyx crying?" Roxas asked the people in the kitchen. They all came running into Luxord's room and said it was Luxords fault. "What did you do to him?!" Both Saix and Zexion yelled. Zexion was holding Luxord by the shirt and Saix was biting his leg. "Demyx what is the matter?" Axel asked him. Xigbar could hear from the other room. "So this is what it means not to have a heart." Xigbar whispered.

"I want Xigbar!" Demyx yelled. "No I hate Xigbar, and he hates me"  
Demyx yelled. He got up, and left to the kitchen getting himself a glass of water. He stopped crying to sip the water. He wrinkled his wet red little nose.

"Demyx doesn't need someone like me anyway he is better off with Zexion or Saix. I am a bad example for him." Xigbar said so no one could here him. He got up and went to the bathroom. On his way there Roxas,Axel,  
and Luxord were yelling at him.

Demyx walked back to the three, and looked at Xigbar. He was shorter than everyone else except Roxas. He looked at Xigbar then away from him like a hurt puppy.

"Look he doesn't like me so can I go to the bathroom in peace?" Xigbar asked them."No you listen when Demyx wants something give it to him except for sugar." Luxord said. Xigbar went into the restroom and after he was done he washed his hands got into some normal people clothes and went to the gardens. The 3 waited for him to get out but when he didn't they opened the door and he wasn't there. It was now 3 o'clock and they didn't know where he went. They all went to sleep and woke up the morning with him still gone.

Day 2 Demyx searched around the castle all night for Xigbar. He didn't find him so he ended up falling asleep in a corner. The corner was dusty,  
and decorated with cob-webs. Demyx woke up drooling on his fishie pillow he didn't bother to get up, he was too depressed.

Everyone searched the whole entire castle and everyone met in the living room. "Any signs? Luxord asked everybody. Team 1 was Roxas,Axel, and Marly and they didn't find anything on Xigbar. And team 2 was Zexion,  
Saix, and Luxord and they didn't find anything on Demyx. As always guess who found Demyx in the corner. "Now what happened?" He asked Demyx.

"Xiggy left," Demyx sobbed. "I'm not leaving this corner until I can see Xiggy!" he yelled grabbing onto a pillar.

Xemnas grabbed him and started walking into the living room with him over his shoulder."You know you need to learn to say sorry." Zemnas gave him to Zexion. "Keep an eyes on him for now on." He said walking away.  
"Meeting at 11.I am going to the gardens." It was now 9:30 and Xigbar was out all night. "Well it is nice to see you here Xigbar." Xemnas said. "Come we are going back." He said with a smile."I always have to fix things don't I?" he asked him. He put Xigbar next to Demyx and left.

Demyx looked at Xigbar then away he scooted to the far side of the couch, and pouted. Making puppy dog eyes to the air.

"GET OVER IT YOU TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS WHY BE MAD AT EACH OTHER?" Roxas yelled.

"Xigbar hates me," Demyx said. Xigbar looked at Demyx. That trade mark pout could let him get away with murder. "Oh, Demy will you forgive Xiggy?! I'm so sorry," he said rubbing up against Demyx.

"Thank you." Roxas said looking up at the sky. He went into the kitchen to see the birthday cake but the whole pan was empty. "No!!!" He yelled with anger.

Demyx smiled, Xigbar's touch was gentle like he was touching the wings of a butterfly.

"DEMYX!!!!!!!"Roxas yelled in the kitchen.

"Yes?" he asked accepting Xigbar's glomps.

"Where is that cake. And the cake they made last night?"He asked twitching.

"I eated it so I'd have enough energy to find Xigbar!" he yelled back smiling.

"Hehehe."Roxas was trying to laugh but there was too much anger inside of him. Then he let out a big breathe. I have to make another one.

Xigbar hugged Demyx "Aw, you looked for me I'm sorry I made you worry Demy!" he said. Demyx smiled "I'm sorry," he said hugging Xigbar back.  
Luxord smiled "How bout' I join in," he laughed walking over. Xigbar glared at him as if saying leave or die you fuckin' brit.' Luxord backed off, and walked to Saix and Zexion who were also sulking.

"I will be in the meeting room." Roxas said. He walked into the room and some how got on the chair. He then took a small nap. "Roxas,Roxas." A voice said. He woke up and looked down. "Hi Roxas." A girl said.  
"Namine?!" Roxas yelled.

Marluxia put his hands on Namine's shoulders. "Namine will be piecing together Sora's memories," Marluxia explained. Demyx walked in surprisingly without Xigbar. "Namine!" he smiled happily hugging her legs.

"Well yes that." Namine said trying to get Demyx of her legs. "But I also came to tell you that I was ordered to stay here. By Xemnas I don't know why." She said. Her bags all of a sudden appeared. "So where do I sleep." She said smiling. Roxas was confused. "I am fine here I don't want to go back to Sora." Roxas said looking the other way.

Demyx smiled, and got off, as he did so a 14th chair appeared next to Roxas. Xemnas appeared next to Namine. "This will be your new seat," he said before leaving again.

"So she is back." Larxene said. Her and Namine hated each other. "So let the cat fight begin." Marluxia said.

Xigbar walked in "This is what you wanted all along you really didn't want Namine to piece together Sora's memories,"

"Pretty Sora kid is a pain in the ass anyway." Marluxia said.  
Luxord came in the room with Axel. "Oh love it is so good to see you.  
I can't wait to play poker against you and win this time." Luxord had a trick under his sleeve. "How ya doing?" Axel asked Namine. "I am fine except for savage witch over there." Namine said pointing to Larxene.

"Savage Nymph! Thats Savage Nymph!" Larxene yelled. Saix attacked Namine like a dog. "Hello young miss Namine," he smiled. "Saix puppy I need company," Demyx yelled down from his chair. Saix portaled to Demyx's chair, and attacked him in licks. "No puppy dog kisses," Demyx laughed.

Zexion came in reading. "Zexion guess who is here." Axel yelled. He looked up and saw Namine. "Oh hi." He said. He went to his seat and kept reading. Lexaeus and Vexen came in and saw her. "Hi." They both said.  
Then Xaldin came in a totally ignored her. He didn't really talk to her the last time she showed up. Then everybody came in and sat in their seats. "Hey Roxas." Namine whispered while Xemnas was talking. They were at the same level. "What?" He asked. "24." She said and they began laughing really hard. They did that the last time she came because they were talking about how old Axel was. "Is there something you would like to share with us?" Xemnas asked them.

Demyx looked down to Namine "Namine, can I have a cookie, please?" he asked quietly so no one could hear.

"Okay." She said pulling out a cookie box out of her pocket.

"What the fuck is up with fuckin' cookie boxes?" Demyx wondered. "Quick throw it here!" he said putting out his hand.

Roxas did not see it happen. And when she threw it up he felt crumbs on his head.  
Demyx nibbled on the cookie. Luxord saw him nibbling on it "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
he yelled in slow motion. "Why are you saying No so slow?" Xigbar asked. Marluxia tilted his head slightly why're you saying no at all?" he asked looking at Luxord's horrified face.

"He... is eating a cookie."Luxord said when the cookie was gone.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
The whole organization yelled.  
Demyx's eyes slightly twitched. The organization all covered their heads in protection, as if hiding from a bomb. "He's not doing anything"  
Luxord said removing his hands. They all looked up at Demyx. "He's just quietly sitting there," Xaldin said.

"Who gave him the cookie anyway?" Xemnas asked.

Demyx sat quietly for three minutes. The suspense seemed to kill everyone. Demyx sat staring, waiting, watching, ready to blow up in an explosion of hyperness. "N-n-n-n-" he paused. Xigbar couldn't take it anymore "C'mon just tell us!" he demanded. "NAmine, namine, namine, namine,  
namine, namine, namine, namine, namine,-" h paused again after his loud outburst "N-n-namine, NAmine, NAmine, NAmine, Larxene!" he yelled jumping to random seats.

"Umm.. he is lying I did it." Roxas yelled. "Stop telling lies you just don't want her to get in trouble." Larxene said.

"Wait did you hear him he said Larxene!" Zexion yelled. "Everyone kill Larxene!" Saix yelled. Everyone began closing in on Larxene. "Help meeeeeee!" she yelled. Everyone, but Roxas, Namine, Demyx, and Luxord were attacking. Luxord sat next to Demyx, "So wanna make-out?" Luxord asked.  
"Okay," Demyx shrugged and so they did.

"Ehhh." Namine said. "Ewww..." Roxas also said. "Everyone stop it and Luxord and Demyx stop. Roxas come here." Xemnas said. Everyone was quiet except Demyx. "I know you like her but..." Xemnas started."How do you know that I do?" Roxas said. "Well it is obvious and everyone knows"  
Xemnas said. They talked in low voices so no one could hear and Demyx was being loved by everyone.

Demyx smiled at being loved. Xigbar sulked "Why don't you make-out with me more?" Xigbar asked. "You never asked me," Demyx replied. "Okay,  
Demyx wanna make-out?" Xigbar asked. "No way that would be disgusting"  
Demyx said wrinkling his nose. "What does Luxord do to you when I'm not around?" Xigbar asked. "Lots of things," Demyx smiled. Xigbar glared at Luxord then began choking him.

Namine was looking away. This is what happened the last time. "Oh.  
Namine." Axel said. "You need one of these for your rooms. "It was a machine that said "Marluxia and Larxene keep away alarm. "Marluxia will try to get in your room. And so will Larxene we need these for all the girls that come. Marluxia and Larxene heard. "You afraid I will come in and strangle you, witch?" Larxene said. "Eww I wouldn't go in her room she is a girl." Marluxia said.

Demyx jumped on Xigbar's back "No he's turning purple!" Demyx yelled.  
Xigbar stopped strangling him "Your lucky you fuckin' brit," he mumbled carrying a, now happy Demyx on his back. "Yay, Xiggy's a pony," Demyx laughed playfully. Xigbar smiled "Okay Xiggy's a pony," he laughed in a 'dear lord help me' kind of tone.

After Roxas and Xemnas talked he sat back down. "What did he ask you"  
Namine asked him. "Nothing." Roxas said. Xemnas was trying to get Demyx off of Xigbar's back. "He had to ask you something. So what was it"  
She asked. "You want to go to the cafe later?" Roxas asked totally changing the subject. "Okay." She said completely forgetting about the question.

Demyx jumped on Roxas' lap "I want to go too!" he yelled. Everyone else was busy fighting, or in Marluxia's case trying to get a 'cheap feel.

"Umm...well Demy it was just going to be me and Roxy." Namine said to Demyx.

Demyx started to snivel, "but I want to go," he cried cuddling up to Namine like a disappointed puppy.

"Umm why don't you ask Xigbar and the others to go with you and you guys can be at a different table?" Namine said trying to not give in.

Demyx was sobbing "but," sob "I" sob "Want" sob "to" sob "go" sob "with" sob "you!" he cried loudly so it would bring attention to the fact Roxas was trying to hit on Namine.

"Roxas what do you want to do." Namine asked him."I don't know." Roxas said being annoyed.

Demyx sobbed more, and now he was finally getting the attention he begged for. "PLEASE!" he yelled. "What?" Saix, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia,  
Zexion, and Lexaeus asked.

"NOTHING!!!" Roxas yelled. Now everyone was staring. "Me and Roxas are going to the cafe and Demyx wants to go." Namine said.

Xemnas smirked "Demyx is going with you two to chaperone your little 'date'," he said. Xigbar held back laughter "more like for them to babysit," he laughed to Luxord. Luxord also held back laughter "Yeah," he said.

"GRRR then I am coming to." Saix said. "For all we know they will just leave him there." "Damn it." Roxas said to himself. "My plan isn't going to work."

Demyx smiled "yay, yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay aya yay yay," he yelled running in circles.

"Okay now it is back to business." Xemnas started. "We haven't had a break in a year. Lucky for Namine we go on Vacation in two days. We are going to Atlanta for three weeks." Xemnas looked like he needed a break too. "For now KingdomHearts will have to wait."

Demyx smiled, and began to run in circles again "Thats where Edym lived!" he said not stopping.

"Maybe he forgot about the cafe." Namine whispered. They began quietly laughing. "Okay meeting over for once lunch time." Xemnas said.

Demyx sat on Namine's lap "Nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami!" Demyx yelled "lets go now!"

"Maybe not." She told Roxas smiling. So they got into normal clothes and went to the cafe and Saix went with them. They got the same waitress they got the last time. "So what would you like to drink?" Betty asked.

"Soda!" Demyx yelled happily. Saix looked over the menu "May I have milk in a doggie bowl ma'am?" he asked politely.

"The same thing you got last time. "Oh and the bowl has your name on it ummm... it is Sai right?" She asked. "Yah." He said. "No, no soda"  
Roxas said. "I will have a coke." Roxas said. "I will too." Namine said politely. The other members were at the table across them in disguises.  
"Okay nothing yet." Luxord said with a wig and a mustache on.

"No I want soda!" he complained "Or I'll tell Xiggy on you, and he'll be really angry, and I'll tell Marluxia how to get past the anti-Marluxia thingy!" he said pointing at Roxas.

"No because you will get to hyper." Roxas said. "Grrr." Saix growled.

"But I want!" he yelled starting to cry. "Somewhere Xemnas is laughing his ass off," Saix thought to himself.

"NO!!!" Roxas yelled. "Demy can you please listen to Roxy?" Namine asked in a polite manner. "Demyx is crying that is it I am going over there." Xigbar said. "NO!!" Zexion said. "There is a way to get passed the alarm?" Marluxia asked them all.

Luxord looked at him, and smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. "I want Xiggy!" he yelled rolling on the floor. "You can't hurt him Roxas,  
Superiors orders," Saix said licking the milk from the bowl.

"I am not going to." Roxas said. "Why is she being so polite?" Larxene said. "Why doesn't she show the world how evil she is?"

Saix began to Caress Demyx's back "Sh It's okay," he assured. Demyx hugged Saix -sniff- "thanks Saix puppy," he said snuggling close to him.  
Xigbar cried "that should be me!"

"Roxas." Namine said. "Yah." Roxas said hoping she wasn't going to say that this was the worst date ever. "Maybe next time Demyx won't come"  
She said smiling.

Demyx soon fell asleep in Saix's arms. Saix rocked Demyx while gently tapping his back. "He doesn't look half as destructive when he's asleep eh?" Saix asked.

"I am going to bring him home bye." Saix said going outside with him in his arms. He made a portal and went home. There he tucked Demyx in bed and watched him sleep. "Oh great now we have to watch those ones too"  
Luxord said. "My Roxy." Marluxia said. Tears were running down his face.

Xigbar was falling asleep as Roxas, and Namine talked about the usual boring stuff teenagers talk about. "Where's the angst?" he asked. "I wanna watch Demy sleep again," he pouted. Demyx started tossing, and turning in his sleep. "No," he mumbled.

Then they started laughing. "I want to know what they are laughing about." Marluxia whined. "Oh you two stop your complaining." Luxord said watching them. "I am tired of this why can't we just leave them they are just teenagers." Zexion whined. "What does Roxas see in that girl anyway?" Larxene asked them.

Axel walked up to them wearing a brunette mustache. "May I take your order eh?" he asked with a canadian accent.  
"Run Saix puppy!" Demyx yelled in his sleep still tossing.

"Umm.. yes umm Turano." Roxas said reading the name-tag. "I would like the Steak with mashed potatoes and a dinner roll.""I would like the lobster and potatoes." Namine said. "We could've done that. So lets"  
Marluxia said. They all agreed and they did after Axel left. "Hello how are you doing tonight." Marluxia said in a canadian accent. "What are you guys doing here?" Roxas asked. "Have you guys been spying on us"  
Namine asked. "Here is your orders." Axel said handing them the food. "Thank you Turano." Namine said.

"We're wearing wigs, so how could you not tell this was Axel all along?" he asked tugging off the mustache. It didn't come off so Marluxia tugged harder "Geez you got this thing on tight," he said. "Hey that hurts eh!" the waiter yelled. Luxord tugged Marluxia off. "Thats not Axel"  
he whispered pointing to the real Axel who was talking to Vexen at a separate table outside.

"Get out all of you." Turano yelled. "I am so sorry Turano." Namine said. When Roxas payed the bill they left a tip of 20 and left a note saying sorry.

Demyx opened his eyes "Saix puppy, will you lay with me?" he asked.

"Okay." Saix said. He laid with Demyx until he fell asleep. When they exited the cafe the other people were gone except for Axel and Vexen who were eating. Really the rest of them were hiding in a bush. "That was very nice except people kept bothering us." Namine said. Roxas looked disappointed. "But I had a great time." Then out of nowhere she kissed him on the lips. For a good minute or so until Marluxia yelled.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" They stopped and looked in the bush and saw all of them. "Lets go." Roxas said making a portal back to the castle.

Demyx cuddled up to Saix. "Wait, before you go back to sleep how bout'  
we change into Pj's?" Saix smiled. "Okay," Demyx said jumping up and walking to his drawer. He picked out an outfit "Here Saix puppy for some reason Lexaeus' left his Pj's in my room they'll probably be big on you, but you can borrow them," he smiled. Sai took them "thanks" he smiled. Demyx began to take his clothes off "Aren't you gonna turn?" he asked. "Oh, its okay puppy," Demyx re-thought. He began to start taking off his boxers. "I'm worried let me go make sure Demyx isn't being raped by Saix," Xigbar said leaving. He went to Demyx's room "DEMYX!" he yelled. Demyx turned "Xiggy what are you doing!" Demyx asked blushing. "I knew you'd do this while I wasn't here!" XIgbar yelled grabbing Saix by the collar of the shirt.

"That guy did look like Axel." Namine said. They began to laugh. Then they heard yelling in the other room. They ran to Demyx's room. "What is going on?" Namine asked. They were in his room and when they went in Demyx was naked. She covered her eyes and left the room.

"Xigbar's being naughty!" Demyx yelled blushing covering himself up. "I was trying to change into Pj's!" he yelled.  
'Are those mine?" Lexaeus wondered.

"Put on your clothes."Roxas yelled. "I don't want to know what happened." Roxas left the room. Namine was in the living room. "Sorry you had to see that." Roxas told her. "I am okay I guess." She said. He grabbed her bags. "Here follow me." Roxas said showing her to her room. "It is next to mine. We were going to give you the one next to Larxene but we didn't want to take chances." Roxas said smiling. They began laughing.  
This is it. It was like a room like they had except they had different things in it. "You can do whatever you want to it even draw on the walls." Roxas said. "Well you can unpack I am going to try to settle the others." He left the room and she began unpacking. "So sad that he will forget this ever happened when I put everything together." She said to herself.

Demyx ran out of his room only wearing boxers. He hid in Namine's room unaware she was there. "Phew, that was close," he said. "Their really annoying!" he began to talk to himself, then turned to see Namine.

She was unpacking and singing the song "My Girl" to herself or in this case her and Demyx. She heard something behind her so she turned around but didn't see anything.

"Their annoying me, by fighting over me and whatnot. Can I please stay in here Nami?" he asked.

"Demy?Where are you?" she asked. In the other room. "Stop why are you fighting?" Roxas asked Saix and Xigbar.

"Im here," he said popping his head up from behind the couch.

"Oh.. You scared me. Here." She said passing him a blanket. "Hid under that if they come in here."

"Yay! Thanks Nami!" Demyx smiled. "Hey where's Demyx?" Saix asked looking around. "Nice try Saix he's right over-" Xigbar paused mid-sentence.  
"Oh," he said.

"You better find him because if he is wandering then you know who will find him. Xemnas will be mad and not at me for once." Roxas said leaving. He went by Namine's room."Hey Namine do you know where Demyx is?" He asked her. "Yah he is behind there but don't tell anyone." She said.  
"Okay." He said smiling.

"Nami!" Demyx said moving from behind the couch. "Roxas you'd better not tell anyone!" he yelled.

"I won't I promise I like seeing them worrying about you." Roxas said laughing. Saix and Xigbar were calling his name. "Hurry Hide." Namine said.

Demyx pulled the blanket over himself, leaving one of his little feet sticking out.

"Hey do you know where.." Xigbar started walking in the room. When they were Roxas and Namine were making out. "Never-mind they couldn't have seen anything." Saix and Xigbar said leaving. "That got rid of them"  
Roxas said.

Demyx hid in the corner "Ew, ew ew!" he yelled "thats gross!"

"But you and Luxord were making out and that is even more wrong"  
Namine said.

"But your a girl, Roxas you probably have cooties now!" he yelled.

"He will never understand." Roxas said to Namine.

Marluxia walked in the room. "Namine touching his bitch, and Demyx without a shirt on. "Hey Demyx come here," he called Demyx. "Okay," he smiled. "No don't do it!" Namine yelled.

Axel was watching TV with Luxord. "Hmm. I want to kick someone right now." He said to himself. So he went up to Xigbar and kicked him on the shin.

Xigbar yelped "Ow!" he yelled. "Oh, y'know Roxas is allllll alone with Namine. "Demyx you have to listen to me," Demyx smiled "Okay," he said.  
"You have to take your pants off very very, very slowly," Demyx looked at him in disbelief for a moment. "Okay!" he smiled beginning to strip off his clothes.

Roxas covered Namine's eyes. "No Demyx keep them on he is trying to trick you!!!" Roxas yelled.

Marluxia whispered in Demyx's ear. A look of horror crossed his face.  
"I could blow up!" he yelled. "Yes unless you do everything I say"  
Marluxia explained.

"No listen he wants you to blow up to save yourself you have to run to your room and put on your pajamas or go take Xigbar Saix and Zexion and take a bath!!!" Roxas yelled.

"You want me to blow up!?" Demyx asked. He ran out of the room screaming "I hate you Marluxia!" he yelled. He ran into a wall "Trippy dude"  
he said closing his eyes. Marluxia chased after him "Oh lucky!" he said in a sing-song voice. He picked up Demyx and carried him to his room.

"XIGBAR!!!!" Roxas yelled. "WHAT!!!???" "Go save Demyx Marluxia is trying to rape him." Roxas yelled. Lucky for Demyx Marluxia couldn't get in his room. He forgot about the protecter thing it was like a force field.

He ran across the hall into the bathroom, and waited for Demyx to wake up. "Hey Demy, you'll blow up if you don't take a bath!" Marly said.  
"What?!" Demyx yelled. He pulled off his boxers, and got in the tub.  
"Thats perfect!" Marluxia smiled.

"GET OUT!!!" Xigbar yelled kicking Marluxia in the uncomfortable spot.  
Marluxia left.

Demyx played with the bubbles in the tub smiling and singing 'twinkle twinkle little star.' "Who wants to take a bath?" Demyx asked. Luxord appeared out of a card "I will!" he smiled. Saix ran through the door "I will!" Saix smiled.

Namine was done unpacking and now just sitting on her ned in her pajamas. She soon fell asleep. It was 10 at night and became very cold. Roxas put the covers over her and forgot to put the alarm on. He turned off the light and closed the door. After everyone got out of the tub and was asleep Roxas went to sleep too but was awakened by foot steps then he herd a door open and close. He got out of his room and went into Namine's room. When he went in there he saw another person. He turned on the light and saw larxene about to strangle Namine.

Demyx went to Lexaeus' room Zexion was...under Lexaeus. He turned to see Demyx, and clinged onto Lexaeus. "Lexaeus I can't sleep," Demyx said.  
Lexaeus stopped biting Zexion's ear. He quickly moved away from Zexion. "Demyx didn't I say never some in my room when me and Zexy are talking?" Lexaeus asked. Demyx began to cry, "so you wont lay with me?" he asked. "W-well-" Lexaeus started "Lexaeus don't you dare," Zexion whispered. "Well Saix said he wanted to lay with you, so I don't want to make him sad," Lexaeus said thinking quickly. "Oh okay!" Demyx smiled running out. "Now where were we?" Zexion smiled. Demyx ran to Saix in the kitchen. "Puppy can I lay with you?" he asked. "Okay," Saix smiled. Demyx cuddled up to Saix "I love you puppy," he smiled.

"Ummm I can explain." Larxene said. "I bet you can." Namine said.  
Larxene left the room. After she did he set up the alarm. "Okay it should be okay now." Roxas said. "Okay thank you."Namine said. Roxas turned of her light closed her door and went back to his room and went to sleep.

Demyx woke up around 1-o-clock He felt hands around him. "Puppy?" he asked, but puppy was in front of him. He looked back to see Marluxia.  
"Marly!" he yelled. "I was scared," Marluxia said. "Oh, if you were scared why didn't you just wake me up?" he asked. "You looked so cute when you sleep," Marluxia said. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.  
"Yeah..." Marluxia said. "What about?" "Uhhhhh...you blew up in my dream"  
Marluxia said. "Its okay," Demyx assured hugging him.

Roxas was asleep until 8 when he woke up from the sun rising.

Xigbar kicked Marluxia "Let go of Demy!" he yelled.

"I am hungry." He said to himself. He went out of his room and made cereal. When Xigbar stopped kicking Marluxia he did it for the fun of it.

"Oh, don't be so mean to Marly!" Demyx said hugging him. Saix turned and hugged Demyx in his sleep. Marluxia reached his hand behind Demyx,  
and he grabbed his butt. "Wah!" Demyx yelled, then he started laughing.  
Xigbar took Demyx away "HEy he's ticklish there!" he yelled.

"I know." Marluxia said with a smirk.

Xigbar kicked Marluxia. Demyx wiped his eyes, he laughed so hard his eyes began to water.

"Good morning." Namine said. She was already in her clothes. "I went to the cafe and had some breakfast I brought back Demy some pancakes. She said with the box.

Demyx jumped to her "Yay Nami!!!" he smiled taking the box. He ran to the kitchen, but when he got there the box was gone. "No syrup," Xigbar said handing him the box. He handed the box to Demyx, "but you can have strawberries," he said. Demyx took the box "YAY!" he yelled happily.

"I ran into Xemnas there he said for everyone to start packing your bags for tomorrow.I am very excited this is the first time I am going to go on a bus." She said skipping back to her room.

"Wait Namine we're taking our portals!" Xigbar yelled, but it was too late she was already gone.

"I am going to pack later." Xigbar said.

"Xiggy, will you help me pack?" he asked. "I'm sorry Demy honey, I have to get a report for Xemnas," Xigbar said patting Demyx's head. "Okay"  
Demyx smiled skipping to his room. Marluxia portaled to Demyx "I'll help you pack Demy," Marluxia smiled "okay," Demyx smiled back.

Roxas was in his room packing everything he had. "Roxas!!!" Saix called. "Yah what?" He said running in the kitchen. "Roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas Roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas..." "WHAT!!!" "Can you get me milk?"Saix asked with a smile. He poured the milk in the bowl and went to his room. All of his stuff in his bag was one. Then he smelt perfume and knew who took all of his clothes. "LARXENE!!!" He yelled. He ran into her room and saw all of his clothes. "Um this is pay back from last night. She is evil evil I say." Larxene said. He grabbed his clothes and started packing. "ROXAS!!" Saix called. "NOOO!!!" Roxas yelled.

"And that is how babies are made," Marluxia smiled. "Need a demonstration?" he asked. Demyx didn't answer he was too busy freaking out.  
"Anymore questions?" "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" he yelled.

When he was done he over heard Marluxia say "That is how babies are made." "What are you teaching him?!" Roxas yelled at Marluxia.

"He's old enough to know!" Marluxia yelled. "Maybe we should make some babies of out own," he said raising his eyebrows. Xigbar was passing by too. He ran to Demyx, and held him "its okay Demy," he said. "He told me horrible things!" Demyx sulked.

"And remember to never lay down with Marluxia." Roxas said.

"But you, and Axel did that together," Demyx nodded furiously.  
"ROXAS!" Axel yelled "I heard what happened!" he said slurping Roxas' head.

"That is when I was sick!!!" Roxas yelled.

"Are you guys homo-sexicals?" he asked. tilting his head to the side.

"No he isn't." Namine said. "And it is homosexuals." Namine walked pass him to the kitchen. She grabbed some brad and randomly made toast.  
"Here." She said handing Roxas and Demyx toast with butter. But while she was making it she was singing. She said, "You want some toast I bet you do. Please add some jam and Butter too. Were out of grape so sad it's all your fault you bad Xemnas."

Demyx nibbled at the toast. "I'm done packing!" he smiled.

"But you haven't touched your bag." Roxas said.

"Ya ha!" he yelled. "You just weren't there!" he justified.

"Now there is also something you need to learn." Namine started.

"What?" Demyx asked. "Is it what Marly taught me, he said he'd show me later, but he said you have to have Virginia like you have," he said pointing to Namine.

No but Boys and Girls are supposed like each other. If two boys like each other they are called gay and I don't mean happy. And when two girls like each other it is called lesbian." Namine said.

"So Xigbar's gay?" Demyx asked. "And Saix puppy?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes they are." Namine said. "So do you understand that?"

"Hey!" Xigbar yelled. "Wait so last night Lexaeus, a-and Zexion...they..and," Demyx said in horror "Good morning everyone," Zexion said rubbing his fingers through his bangs. Lexaeus was walking next to him. "Hey,  
Demy did you sleep well last night?" Lexaeus asked. "I was worried"  
he said. Demyx stared at him in horror once again "Yeah I could tell"  
Zexion said crossing his arms.

"See what you have done?" Marluxia said. "Now how am I going to do things to him?"

Xigabar started to strangle Marluxia. "You'll do nothing to my little Demy!" he yelled. "Hey where'd Demyx go?" Saix asked. Xigabar looked around only to see Demyx had wandered again.

"Demyx what are you doing." Xemnas saw him wandering again. He knew that he would have to carry him back and lock up that side of the castle.

"Xemmy!" Demyx yelled. "Marly told me scary things, and Zexion might be pregnant!" he yelled. "Because of big brother Lexaeus!"

"What are they teaching you?"He asked Demyx carrying him on his shoulder. "There you are I didn't tell you that only when boys and girls are together can they have babies. And only girls get pregnant." Marluxia said.

"Oh so you wont impregnate me like you said?" Demyx asked. Xigbar glared at Marluxia. Thoughts to kill him where going through his head.

"God why is he so stupid?" Namine asked herself.

"He may be stupid, but I still love him," Xigbar said. The others agreed...except for Roxas!

"So do you understand that liking boys is okay but not normal"  
Marluxia asked him.

"Yeah," Demyx smiled. "No liking boys is not good don't fall into their tricks!" Namine pleaded.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you are trip is post pone to 2 o'clock today so everyone better be at the meeting room at 1:45 you got it." Xemnas said. "Yes." Everyone said.

"Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo," Demyx sang, swaying his head.

Namine was in her room trying to pick a bathing suit. "Demy?" Namine called for him in her room.

"Yes?!" he asked running into her room.

"Which bathing should I bring?This one?" She held up a pink and black polka-dot bikini."Or this?" This time she held up a green striped bikini.

"None," he said shaking his head "Those are ugly!" he pulled out black swim trunks "Wear this" he smiled. "Its mine so it might be small on you," he smiled.

"Umm.. Well thank you but I can't wear that." She said. She knew that he wasn't that smart when it came to girls.

"Why not it'd look great on you!" he whined.

"It's okay I will just bring both." She smiled. "I should've asked someone else." She She thought to herself.

Demyx smiled "Kay," he said running out. He began to wander and Xemnas found him. He walked to the meeting with Demyx singing 'the little mermaid'. "Next time I find Demyx wandering you'll all get in trouble,  
which means double missions. He threw Demyx to Xigbar "Hey, jerk you might've hurt him!" he said catching Demyx.

"I'm starving." Namine told herself. When she was done packing she made a sandwich. "ANYBODY WANT A SANDWICH!!!" She yelled to everyone."WE LEAVE IN 2 HOURS!!!SO YOU BETTER EAT!!!"

Demyx snuck into the kitchen and past Namine he hid in the 'cupcake cupboard' He ate all of Zexion's cupcakes. The cupcakes made Demyx tired so he fell asleep in the cupboard with a half eaten cupcake in hand.

She opened the cupboard trying to find the peanut-butter and found Demy instead. She called in Xigbar and told him to bring him into his room.  
The peanut-butter was next to Demyx when he was in there. There was finger marks in it like someone was digging their fingers in likely Demyx." Namine told herself. Then she saw that there was 1 cupcake left that was neatly done. She put it in a plastic bag incase she wanted it. She decided just to make something other than a sandwich. She didn't know what Demyx got into.

Xigbar picked up Demyx, and carried him to his room. He noticed cupcake still on Demyx's cheek he swiped it with his finger, and licked it.  
His eyes widened a trap set up by Zexion. He fell to the floor dropping the sleeping Demyx on top of him. Xigbar too fell asleep.

When Roxas was walking in the hallway he saw them both asleep and saw that there was cupcake frosting on their faces. He knew that Zexion said that he was going to get back at Demyx for eating his cupcakes. "Hey Namine." Roxas came into the kitchen. "Yes." She said. "Was there any left over cupcakes?" He asked looking around in the kitchen. "Yah I am going to eat it later." She said still trying to figure out what she was going to eat. "Umm don't eat it." Why?" "Because Zexion put sleep powder in it. Xigbar and Demyx are asleep in the hallway with frosting on their faces." Roxas told her. "You are just joking aren't you. Trying to steal my cupcake." She said smiling. She took out the cupcake. "Watch I will take a bite and still be awake." She said trying to prove a point that people can fall asleep at any time. She took a bite with her eyes still open. Her eyes started to close and she soon began swaying. He began running up to her to catch her. She was about to fall until Roxas caught her. He carried her in his arms like a baby and laid her on her bed. "I tried warning her." He told himself. He some how picked up Demyx and brought him to his room and laid him down. After he saw Xigbar still laying there. 'HEY!! YOU WAKE UP!!!" He said kicking Xigbar. "You let yourself fall on the ground." Roxas told him.

Xigbar pulled Roxas down, and hugged him. He began to nibble at Roxas'  
hair. Marluxia saw Demyx asleep in his room. "Oi, Demyx wake up!" he yelled right in his ear. Demyx didn't wake up. Marluxia grinned a sadistic grin, and began to take off Demyx's clothes until he was in his boxers. Being careful not to wake him up. "I saw Lexaeus do this to Zexion once," he whispered. He began to nibble on Demyx's ear. Demyx smiled "Stop Saix puppy!" he giggled. Marluxia slicked back Demyx's hair. Demyx turned his head to the side. Marluxia grabbed Demyx's butt. "No Xiggy not there," Demyx blushed. Marluxia smiled Sadistically, and grabbed his butt again. "Xiggy stop it!" he yelled. Marluxia thought Demyx was quite funny, so he squeezed the nocturne's butt again. "Xiggy, no!" he yelled. His whole face was red. Marluxia giggled "This is so much fun!" he whispered. He gently tickled Demyx behind his ears "Xiggy not there"  
Demyx laughed. Marluxia couldn't take it maybe he should stop? Nah, he thought. Marluxia made his way back to Demyx's butt , and squeezed it "Xiggy..." Demyx groaned. Marluxia blushed in laughter. This new discovery would be very useful. Marluxia squeezed again Demyx swerved to Marluxia "Xiggy please stop it tickles too much!" he said. Marluxia squeezed yet again. "Please!" Demyx begged trying to hold back laughter.  
Marluxia agreed Demyx was much more fun in his sleep. Demyx curled up laughing. Marluxia cuddled with him. Demyx smiled, then Marluxia squeezed his butt again. Demyx thrust forward. "Oh," Marluxia sang if you insist. He squeezed at Demyx again, Demyx blushed "Please Xiggy it hurts now!" he cried.

"What is going on in there." Namine said. He saw Xigbar and herd whining in the other room and saw Marluxia in Demyx's room. "GET OUT OF THERE!!" She yelled at Marluxia she wasn't afraid of waking up Demyx because it was wrong that Marluxia was doing that. "Fine but I was having lots of fun." He said getting off the bed. "XIGBAR GET OFF!!" Roxas yelled.  
"DEMYX IS CRYING!!!" He yelled and Xigbar woke up. "Whats wrong with Demyx?!" He yelled. "I know what is wrong with Demyx." Namine said walking out of Demyx's room ."Marluxia is being wrong. No wonder why you have no girls here." She said smiling.

Demyx woke up crying. "Xiggy was being naughty again!" he yelled covering himself up. He blushed huffing from laughing too much.

"No I wasn't I was out here asleep here." Xigbar said.

"Then who," he asked looking around. "No one else knows my secret,  
except xiggy" he blushed,  
"HEHEHE." Marluxia started laughing. "Marluxia most likely." Xigbar said. Hey people it is 1:30 you better start getting ready. "Namine said.  
Roxas was already in the meeting room with his bags. Then everyone else was coming with there bags.

Demyx blushed "I'm naked!" he said "so everyone out of my room!"

"Demy you need to hurry and t ready we are leaving soon." Xigbar said.

"But I am ready," Demyx said taking his bag to the meeting room. He sat in his chair waiting for Xemnas to arrive. "Roxas, do you have any apple juice?" he asked. "Please I'm real thirsty!"

"Ask someone who carries Apple-juice in their pockets I only carry cookies." Roxas said. "Sorry." Xemnas came in."Anybody want apple-juice"  
He asked.

"Oh, oh, oh me please!" Demyx said putting out his hands. "Throw it here!" he shouted, then Luxord appeared next to him "I got you apple juice," he smiled giving him a box with a bendy straw.

"Okay is everyone here?" Xemnas asked. "Yes." Everyone said. "OKay are you ready lets go." Xemnas said making a portal. "Everyone follow me"  
He said walking through it. When everyone walked through it they were at a beach and a giant castle like theirs but better was there.

Demyx held Xigbar's hand and sucked his fingers. "I'm hungry Xiggy," he said. "Oh, I can get you something to eat it's lunch time anyway," he smiled.

The waves hit the shore hard. Namine was already in her bathing suit and just ran into the water. It was very hot so it felt very good.

Demyx unzipped his backpack, and dumped it out over the sand. The only things to fall out was swim trunks, a tank top cut past the chest, and shorts that were too short. "Demyx did you pack by yourself?" Xigbar asked. "No, Marly helped me," Demyx smiled.

"What about pajamas?" Roxas asked. "I told him that he didn't need pajamas." Marluxia said.

"So he's going to sleep...naked?" Xigbar asked. "Yup," Marluxia smiled.  
Xigbar thought for a moment, then ran to Demyx who was playing with Namine in the water. "Demyx if you get scared at all through the night,  
just come sleep with Xiggy, okay?" he asked Demyx. "Okay!" Demyx smiled completely oblivious to what Xigbar's ulterior motives were. Lexaeus hugged Demyx "You can use my Pj's," he said. Zexion walked over to them "You can use mine because you wouldn't fit in Lexaeus' he's more than twice your size," Zexion said.

Roxas had his bathing suit on and just went in the water. He went deep into the water with Demyx and Namine. Then a big wave crashed on top of them.

Demyx wrinkled his nose then laughed, "I'm all wet, so are you," he giggled.

Roxas was under the water for awhile. When he got up he saw another big wave bigger than the last one. He took a deep breathe before he was shoved under the water again. This time Namine was under longer than he was. When she came up she was taking deep breathes."Are you two okay"  
Roxas asked Demyx and Namine. "I am okay." She said laughing.

Demyx spit out water "I got water up my nose," he laughed. "Oi!" Xigbar called "Children we got your food!" he called. "Yay!" Demyx laughed running out to Xigbar. Xigbar handed him a box. He opened it "Yummy!" he smiled. "Nicken Chuggies!"

"Umm.. I will pass."Roxas said. "Me too I had a sandwich." Namine said.  
"I am going to go in and surf soon." Xigbar said.

"Hey kid!" a man called Demyx looked around, everyone was busy so he decided to walk to the group of boys. They looked funny Drug Addicts' as Xigbar defined. Demyx's mouth was still full of food. "Yeah?" he asked.  
"Hey wanna come with us we got candy, and junk for ya," one of the boys said. "Um, Xiggy said I can't have sugar," Demyx said. "Just c'mon who ya gonna trust some old man or people with candy?" another boy asked.  
"Well I do like candy," Demyx said. "Okay then follow us," they said.  
Demyx did. Saix looked around from tanning "Where's Demyx?" he wondered. "He was just in the water, did he?" he thought. "Oh my god I think Demyx is drowning!" he yelled.

"No he isn't he was eating his food just a minute ago." Roxas said.  
Saix sniffed around for Demyx. When Demyx was with the boys guess who saw him. "Demyx won't you just stay with your boyfr... I mean you uncles?Xemnas said. He put Demyx over his shoulder and brought him back to Saix to eat. "KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!!" He yelled. In the water Roxas and Namine were body surfing and having a lot of fun. Another huge wave came and nocked both of them. While under it pushed Namine on top of Roxas. When they came back up they started laughing.

Demyx began to eat again. "Dude, we have to get that kid back," one of the boys said lighting up a fag. Saix walked circles around Demyx then laid down falling asleep. The boys watched from a far distance. "Hey boss how we gonna get that kid, his uncles are watchin' him," "We'll manage," the boss said. "I know thats the old stiff that owns the castle here," he said. Demyx pet the sleeping Saix. "'Night Saix puppy," he smiled.

"Hey what are those boys planning over there." Roxas said looking at the boys. "I don't know but they tried to get Demyx last time lets not take chances." Namine said. They walked over to the kids. "What do you want with Demyx?" Roxas asked them.

"Hm who's Demyx?" they asked. "E's that one kid eh?" One of the boys shrugged, "I dunno we were just talkin' to im' and e' wanned ta come wit'  
us to our club," he explained.

"Why him? He has done nothing to impress you. He is just a stupid boy"  
Namine said. "Roxas." She said. "Yah?" Roxas answered."Whatever they do do NOT use it." She said looking at him. He knew what she was talking about so he would control it.

Demyx ran up to Namine "Nami, play in the water with me please!" he said Saix followed him. "You have to wait fifteen minutes Demy, I don't want you to get cramps, and drown," he explained. "Okay Saix puppy"  
Demyx smiled petting him. Saix smiled Demyx ran off, then he growled at the boys twitching his pointed ears.

"See he is just to dumb to b

e in your club so please back off." Roxas said to them.

The boys shrugged, and walked off. When they were out of ear-shot Tramer, the boss, smiled. "Hm, both will do just nicely." The others nodded,  
and they disappeared.

They walked back. "I wonder what all of that was about." Namine said.  
"Me too." Roxas said. "Saix keep a good eye on Demyx. I have a feeling those boys will b back." Saix nodded. "I am going to go to the smoothie bar. Demyx you want something?" Roxas asked him.

"I wanna go I wanna go!" he smiled. Saix fell asleep under the umbrella. Demyx smiled as they walked off. On the way he got bored so he wandered off. The boys found him again. "Okay c'mon your uncles said it was okay for you to come with us," they said. Demyx smiled "Kay," he said following them. When they got to the club Tramer pointed to the other three boys "From left to right this is Snud, Kolor, and D," "Pleased ta meetcha'," he smiled.

"Why does he wander off?" Namine said. They saw a big tent which said Stay Out. "They are most likely in there." Roxas said. They walked in and saw the boys from earlier. "Demy. Why did you leave us?" Namine asked holding his hand.

Demyx pulled his hand away from Namine "stop!" he yelled. Namine looked around "wasn't there four of you?" she asked pointing to the two. The other two snuck up behind them, and tied them up put blindfolds on etc.  
Demyx looked at them and smiled "Me and Marly play this game sometimes," Demyx said.

"What do you want from us?" Roxas asked.

"Cooperation," Tramer said, "and silence, here Demyx change into these," he said handing Demyx an outfit. Demyx came out "how do I look?" he asked. He was wearing a sweater that zipped up past his mouth, which somewhat muffled his voice. Around that was a light blue scarf. On his head was a light blue, and pink beanie tilted to the side. He also had baggy jeans that were way too big for him. "Perfect," Snud smiled.

"What did you put on him?" Roxas asked them."Let us go." Namine said.  
"Namine please." Roxas said begging to use the keyblade. "Okay fine just to get us out." She said. The keyblade was in his hand and he sliced the rope around his wrists and feet. Then it disappeared and he took off the blind fold. "What did they do to you?" Roxas asked Demyx. He was untying Namine. Once she got out of the blindfold she saw Demyx. They had scared the boys when they saw the keyblade so they did not bother trying to top Roxas. "Demy please get out of those and get in your bathing suit. Namine asked Demyx.

"No!" Demyx yelled. "I wanna stay here!" he yelled summoning water.  
"SIt down!" he demanded. He was no running completely on sugar.

"NO DEMYX!!! YOU LISTEN YOU CAN"T STAY HERE!!!!" Roxas yelled.

""I wanna!" he stomped. "I'll tell on you, Xiggy said let me do what I want, or he'll get angry!" Demyx cried throwing water at Roxas.

The keyblade showed again and he tried protecting Namine who was behind him. "We don't want to hurt you Demyx." Namine said.

"I wanna stay here," he said summoning water clones. "Now kill all 50 clones in 30 seconds!" Demyx demanded.

"WHY??? And no I am not going to." Roxas yelled. "God what is wrong with him. Damn how am I going to tell Xemnas this happened." He thought to himself. Tune in next week to find out.

Next week

Demyx pouted "No I'm angry at you now," he yelled. Tramer whispered in Demyx's ear "Forget about all about them, and join us," Demyx turned on him "No you listen here I'm in charge now so everyone sit! We're playing duck duck goose! SIT!!!!!!" he demanded.

"No I am not going to!!" Roxas said.

"Fine then we'll fight, winner gets their way!" Demyx said. He threw water at Roxas, and continued to throw water at him.

"Remember," Namine said, "Whatever you do don't kill him." "Okay" Roxas said. They keyblade showed up in his hand and he went straight up to Demyx and held his hands pushing him to the wall.

Demyx pushed against him, and slipped allowing himself to get sliced by the keyblade. He fell to the ground and began crying "Roxas hurt me"  
he cried.

"No I didn't you did it to go to Xigbar and get it better." Roxas said.

"No! I can't!" he yelled. Crying more, but not from the physical pain.  
Tramer put his hands on Demyx's shoulders "Now remember our little deal," he whispered. Demyx got up, and began to fight Roxas again. This time his moves were sloppy, and messed up. "Roxas, Namine, please just leave, leave quickly!" he yelled in a desperate attempt for their safety.

"We arent leaving you." Namine put the keyblade back."What is your deal?" Roxas asked the guys blocking the moves.

"Its a hush hush," Tramer smiled. Demyx fell to his knees "please you guys leave, and don't tell anyone!" Demyx pleaded. The water clones dissolved along with his pride. "Tick-tock," Tramer whispered. Demyx nodded "Leave or I'll kill you," Demyx threatened.

"Well I guess we will have to die then right?" Roxas said. "Namine do you think there is a way to get help?" Roxas asked her. "No they are blocking the door." She said. "Okay then I guess we are stuck here." Roxas said.

Demyx began to cry more "More time please!" he begged Tramer. Tramer nodded "sixty seconds" he counted. Demyx crawled to Roxas "Roxas please leave," he whispered. "Please,"

"I am sorry I can't listen to you until you tell me your deal." Roxas told Demyx. "Demyx we can help you." Namine said.

"No," he shook his head. "You can't," he whispered. "The deal," Tramer started "is if you don't leave we kill you," he said simply. The two in the back held Roxas and Namine down so Roxas couldn't use his keyblade and the two were completely immobile. They pulled out knifes and held them to the two's necks. "Now, please leave," Demyx begged. "Please I love you two far to much for you to die on my account, and if you tell anyone they'll kill me too, and I don't want to die because Xiggy would be very sad," Demyx said. He wasn't being his usual stupefied self,  
perhaps he just acted dumb.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" Roxas screamed. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked himself out-loud. He got so mad that he felt like he was going out of control. Then he just lost it and got the guy of him. Then he had two keyblades. "GET OFF OF HER NOW!!!" He yelled at the guy holding Namine.  
They let go of Namine. "Control yourself!!" Namine yelled to Roxas.

Demyx closed his eyes with his hands, and sunk down. He knew he would get punished for what he did. He was ready for the worst. He squeezed his eyes closed and shifted his hands to his ears.

They all grouped up in the corner of the tent the leader in the front.  
"Stay the hell away from all of us. Next time you will get hurt. Come 1 yard close to him." Roxas said pointing at Demyx."You will get badly injured all of you." Roxas turned around."Roxas watch out!!!"Namine said. The leader had a knife about to stab Roxas in the hand. He hit him in the face before he could. "Come one Demyx." He said.

Demyx looked up, and uncovered his ears. Tears streaming down his face.  
It seemed like it was over, but Demyx somehow knew these people wouldn't be taken pity on. Demyx obediently followed "Aren't you going to punish me for doing wrong?" he asked. When they got back to the beach. He saw everyone was looking for the three. They ran up to them, asking them what happened, and why they were gone so long. Xigbar hugged Demyx.  
"Demyx you scared me to death!" he said.

"God it is hot out here. So you guys going to go swimming?" Roxas asked Demyx and Namine.

Demyx sat on a towel, and held his knees to his chin. He shook his head. Saix brushed up against Demyx. Demyx ignored it, and began to walk to the castle.

"Don't you think that Demyx is being a bit over dramatic punishing himself." Namine said. "Yah. We should go unpack now." Roxas said. They went into the house and chose their rooms even though most of them were taken.

Demyx took out two small puppets a boy, and a girl. He began to puppeteer them. "Hello, miss puppet you look simply beautiful today," Demyx started. "No, go away your ugly, and scary!" he said controlling the girl puppet. "I'm going to do my ballet now," Demyx said moving the girl puppet a few inches away. He set the boy puppet at a distance from the girl, as if he were watching her through a window. "She's so beautiful,  
but she'd never love a person like me," the boy puppet sighed. Then Demyx pulled out another puppet. "I am a genie I will grant you one wish in return for your heart," he said. "Please I want to beautiful so Ms, Puppet will love me," the boy pleaded. The genie made it so.  
Demyx pulled out another puppet, a prince charming. The puppet walked up to the girl, the girl fell in love with him straight away, but he seemed heartless, and unhappy all the time. "I cannot stand how ugly you are!" the girl yelled. She wasn't referring to the outside this time, but the in. The boy puppet was very disappointed he lost his heart, and the girl of his dreams.

"I don't even know what came over to me today." Roxas said to himself out-loud." I went so mad that I became aggressive. I wonder how Demyx is doing." He looked around for Demyx and found him playing with his puppets. "How are you." He asked Demyx.

"Ugly," he said not really paying attention to the question.

"Hello. Earth to Demyx. The plane has came we want our Demy back"  
Roxas said smiling.

Demyx looked over "Ugly," he reassured smiling. I don't know what came over me..." he said "Fear, concern, power, pried?" he questioned. "Or maybe all of them."

"No none of it you just wanted to try new things." Roxas said trying to make Demyx better.

"New things like hurting my friends," he pouted. "I think I'm tired"  
he said turning around, really just hiding tears.

"No you weren't. You were trying to protect me and Namine. You protected me and I protected you. That is what friends do even if they make mistakes they don't turn their backs one each other." Roxas said.

Demyx didn't answer how could he it seemed the words were taken right out of his mouth. Saix walked next to Roxas, and looked him as if asking whats wrong.

"Its okay I got this one settled he is just upset." Roxas said looking up at him like he didn't need to worry.

Saix took his word for it "Laying with him always cheers him up," he said before leaving.

"Why are you so upset I am not mad and there is no reason to be anyway." Roxas said.

Demyx didn't answer "I'm tired," he said again.

"Fine nevermind then I guess I am mad now." Roxas said. He was walking away slowly.

"Roxas will you lay with me?" Demyx asked without turning around.

He turned around an smiled."Okay." Namine had heard everything and was smiling. "At least they are getting along." she said to herself. "But I am not gay like Xigbar." He told Demyx.

Demyx laughed slightly. He turned to cuddle with Demyx and fell asleep holding him tightly so he couldn't escape.

Roxas's whole body was asleep. But he didn't want to wake him up. "Here I can take him now." Xigbar said. "That is going to be had he won't let go." Roxas whispered.

Demyx nuzzled up to Roxas. He softly smiled in his sleep.

Xigbar picked up Demyx and put him in his bed and watched him sleep.  
"So do you want to go swimming?" He asked Namine. "Okay. I saw you and Demyx looks like you and him are friends again." She smiled. "Yah but I sometimes think that he is younger than me." Roxas said. They walked outside. It was burning hot and everyone except for Xigbar and Demyx were outside. They ran into the nice cool water and spent hours until the sun went down.

Demyx rolled around often in his sleep. "Xigbar will you lay with me"  
he asked sleepily. Xigbar smiled, and laid down with him. Demyx cuddled up to XIgbar smiling, happy he was away from those boys. Saix smiled at Roxas "I saw you, and Demyx. Don't you think sometimes Demyx is the child, and your the adult?" he asked.

"All the time." Roxas said. Namine and Roxas started Laughing. "You wouldn't believe what happened today. The only reason Demyx was upset was because these guys supposedly wanted Demy to join their stupid club.  
And he made a deal that if we didn't get out he would kill us or something it was just so stupid." Namine said.

"Thats not right," Zexion said. "Demyx hates violence he wouldn't hurt let alone kill anyone, especially his friends. It just doesn't sound like him. It's not right," he said thinking.

"Well they were forcing him threatening to kill him,"

Saix looked at Roxas in terror "what?! Who would hurt my little Demy he's too cute and innocent! If he's dead who will I cuddle with? Oh my god who would give me baths, and braid my hair and give me rubber ducky?! I can't have another bath from Lexaeus I'm still recovering from the bruises last time!"

"He is okay he isn't dead" Roxas said.

"Well I know that!" Saix said. "But if he was then then then then"  
Zexion came out of Lexaeus' room. "I'm sorry Zexy I was worried about Demy," Lexaeus said, putting his shirt on as he walked out. Zexion just covered his ears. "Yeah, yeah," he said.

"Well it is alright now so we don't have to worry." Namine said. "So lets stop worrying and just enjoy our vacation."

Saix smiled "okay you probably scared those kids pretty bad," he laughed. Tramer sat around his messy tent. "That's it," he said feeling sudden spark of inspiration. "We'll take the kid and keep him for ransom there's no way they'd find us 'you know where,' Tramer smiled. The other three nodded. Demyx began to dream Roxas was dying so he woke up holding back screams. "You were talking in your sleep," Marluxia smiled.

Xigbar went to the kitchen to get water for Demyx because he was turning red from the heat. He walked in and saw Marluxia. "Get out Demy doesn't need a person like you." Xigbar said putting the water on the table kicking Marluxia.

Demyx smiled at Xigbar "I'm hungry Xiggy,"

"You should be it is almost 8. Zexy and Lexaeus are making something in the kitchen." Xigbar said. In the kitchen Zexy and Lexy were making out other than making dinner.

Demyx walked into the kitchen "What're you doing he asked rubbing his sleepy eyes," Lexaeus looked at him, and pushed away from Zexion. "Oh,  
Demyx we were thinking what we should make for dinner," Lexaeus lied quickly. "Oh can I help?" he asked. Zexion brought a spoon out with cake batter on it "Here," he said. Demyx sat on the counter, and started to lick it. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Zexion whispered in a hiss.

Xigbar kept kicking Marluxia but Marluxia wouldn't get out of Demyx's room.

Marluxia left down to the kitchen "Hey Demy want me to show you what Lexy, and Zexy were doing really?" he asked. "Okay," Demyx smiled. "Fist you have to take off all your clothes," Marluxia said leaning over Demyx. "Do I have to?" Demyx asked. "Yes its very important you do." "I have to save him!" Lexaeus said. "No," Zexy said "or I will sleep on the couch,"

"Don't even think about it Marluxia." Namine sad reading a book. She was at the counter but never talked. It was a picture book with popular pictures. "Come Demy lets go see what the sunset looks like." She said holding out her hand.

Demyx took her hand "Kay," he smiled. Marluxia pouted "I hate her," he said. Larxene walked up next to him "You got that right," she said. "Oh my god a trani hag!" Marluxia yelled kicking Larxene.

Outside Roxas and Saix were sitting on a big blanket. "Hey can we sit here?" Namine asked smiling. "Sure." Saix said. Namine sat next to Roxas. "So does this remind you of Sora?" Namine asked Roxas. He just stared at the sunset. "Yah kind of but I can't fully remember." Roxas said.

Demyx sat on Saix's lap. Saix gave him a piece of bread to nibble on.  
He smiled at the sunset with a mouth full of bread.  
"Marluxia, leave now I have to have a word with Lexaeus," Zexion said.  
Marluxia shrugged and left, then Lexaeus, and Zexion started making out again.

"Hey who is that?!" Roxas yelled standing up. He had saw someone on the rock that they were playing on. Marluxia opened the door again and saw them. "Hehehe." He laughed inside. "They are gay!!!!" He screamed around the whole house like a crazy person (which he was.)

Zexion shrugged, and kept making-out with Lexaeus. Demyx ran to the water and started playing when he noticed the girl.  
The girl noticed him too, she swam over to him, and gave him a big hug.  
"Edym!" he smiled. Demyx didn't do anything "Kameron?" he asked. He pushed the girl off, and ran to Saix. He sat in Saix's lap.

"Who is that?" Namine asked Demyx."I was Edym's girlfriend before he disappeared. I am Amethyst. " the girl said. "Well how unfortunate for you because Demyx has been around a lot of boys and we think he is gay"  
Saix said.

"Oh, oh dear, what does that mean?" she asked. "I'm not Edym I'm Demyx," Demyx said. "Oh Edym you have feet like you wanted!" the girl smiled playing with his toes. Demyx moved away for once wishing Marluxia would come take him away, and try to rape him.

"You must be mistaking Demyx for this guy Edym." Roxas told the girl.

"Yeah, there's no Edym any more," Demyx said walking off. "Hey Demyx"  
Snud yelled. "Tramer was doing the same thing to us he was doing to you," Kolor explained. "Lets go pay him a little visit, and show him who's 'boss'," D smiled. Demyx looked back at his friends, suddenly overtaken by anger."I will kill him for threatening my friends!" Demyx said.  
"Thats the spirit," Snud smiled leading Demyx away.

"DEMYX!!!" Roxas yelled. "He ran off with those boys." The girl said frowning. "Oh shit." Saix said. "Lets hurry up and find him before he gets into trouble." There fist stop was the tent which no one was in.  
"Damn they probably knew we would be here. They already packed up their stuff." Roxas said.

"Okay Demyx just walk in through here, and we'll do the rest," Snud said. Demyx nodded "I'm going to make him wish he was never born!" When Demyx got through the entrance he was hit on the head, with what felt like a metal bat. He was knocked half senseless. He fell back with his eyes half closed. When he woke up it was black from the blindfold tied around him. He was completely immobile. There was something else, a fold around his mouth so he couldn't yell. On Demyx's bed was a cellphone, it began ringing to 'the little mermaid' signaling a text.

Xigbar herd it ringing. "Demy your phone is ringing!!!" He yelled. He was curious so he opened the phone and saw the message the message said ...

We have taken ur nephew for ransom. We need your cooperation or we'll kill him. We will send you a picture proving we have him.  
After the text the phone rang again this time it was 'under the sea'  
for picture messages. It was a picture of Demyx tied up looking completely confused.

"SAIX!!!" Xigbar yelled running outside. "Where in the world is Demy he was with you and now he is tied up. They all saw the picture. "I should draw a picture of that." Namine said to herself.

"We...don't know," Saix said. "If anything happens to Demyx I'll kill you!" Xigbar yelled. Then he heard that sissy ring tone again he looked at it. It was a picture of Luxord he was tied up next to Demyx. The text said "We now have your stupid brit friend thing...'

"Who will they get next????!!!!" Roxas yelled. Then another picture came and text with it. "We have your red haired thing here too."

"Luxy, Axel, is that you?" Demyx sniveled.

"Yah what did you do this time?" Axel asked. "Hey Axel. What do you want for dinner?" Zexion said walking in. "Umm... sloppy joes." He said.  
"Okay bye." Zexion said. "Bye." Luxord said. They saw Zexion walk pass them. "Zexion do you know where Axel, Demyx, and Luxord are?" Roxas asked him. "Not a clue." Zexion said walking away. "Should I be worried?  
Nah they will be fine." Zexion said to himself.

"Zexy don't leave!" Demyx yelled, but it was too late. "Whats the number to your leader?" Tramer asked. "I believe Superiors number is 1"  
Luxord said.

"No your leaders cell phone number." One of the boys said. "He doesn't have a cell phone he has a portal phone. The number is 11111111"  
Luxord said. "How do we call through a portal." One of the boys asked the leader.

Xemnas answered his phone. "Luxord I told you not to call me unless your dying now what do you want!?" he asked. Demyx yelled to Xemnas "Get the fuck over here we've been taken for ransom!" Demyx yelled. "He hung up," Luxord said. Xigbar, and Saix burst through the entrance, they ran to Demyx, and began cuddling him "Saix puppy is that you?" Demyx asked. Saix licked him happily. "Yay Saix puppy came to save me!" he smiled.

"That is it I will destroy you!!!" Roxas said. "What the hell is up with that giant key?" One of the boys said when Roxas had the keyblade in his hand.

Demyx summoned his water, and Luxord summoned his cards of death.

They got out by Xigbar for people wonder anyway Axel had his fire chakrams and Xigbar brought out his poison darts. Saix was on his legs.  
" you try to get Xemnas?" Xigbar asked her. "Okay I will be back as fast as I can."She said running to the castle.

The six got in fighting stances. "H-hey thats not fair six against four," Tramer said.

The boys had took Xigbar and Saix and put them behind a force field.  
"Now it is fair." The leader said. "Hehehe." Roxas was looking down. Then he looked up. "I will destroy you!!!" He said. So let the fight begin.

Demyx summoned water clones "Dance water Dance," he said. Luxord shuffled his cards "Care to place a bet?" he asked.

"Peace of cake." Axel said. "Oh shit do you know what we got ourselves into?" One of the boys asked the leader. "Those are really good catch frases." A different one said.

"Thank you, I worked on mine for hours, Xemnas said I couldn't have it have anything to do with bunnies, or rainbows, which left out a lot of choices but I finally chose the one that was the best," Demyx smiled.  
"Oh, really, hey could you help me think of one Kolor asked. "Sure"  
Demyx said.

"Enough Demyx they are trying to trick you." Xigbar said.

"Huh, Oh, uh, like it?" he asked thinking quickly strumming his sitar.  
The clones obediently began to attack.

"This is the last move you will make!!!" Luxord said to one of them with all of the cards confusing the boy. He attacked from the card behind him. He just knocked him out. Axel had a giant ring of fire. He was fighting Kolor who was very strong. He was able to knock out Axel in some weird move. Then Luxord tried fighting him. He wasn't fooled easily.  
They were soon out side fighting. Soon they made it to the water and fought there. "Axel." Namine said when she walked in. She couldn't find anyone so she just came back. "His nose is bleeding and it is bruised"  
She told herself. The only ones fighting inside were Roxas and Demyx.

Demyx looked at Roxas, and nodded as if saying do your best. He jumped up to a rock, and threw water from there.

Snud, the guy Roxas was fighting had two daggers. He only got Roxas once in the arm. His arm was fine and he kept fighting.

Demyx fought against Tramer "I'll kill you," Tramer threatened. Tramer began to win at first huddling Demyx up against a wall. Demyx dodged his shots, and summoned a water clone to help him. He glanced at Roxas to see how he was doing.

Roxas was still using the keyblade. He soon got Snud right in the arm and soon he was unable to use his right arm. Roxas put away his keyblade and began hitting him with his hands. At that moment he looked up and saw Demyx. "DEMYX WATCH OUT!!!" He yelled as he saw Tramer about to stab him.

Demyx turned only slightly dodging the knife, he got blood all down the side of his shirt. He flinched at the pain, but he wasn't in so much pain he couldn't take a last critical hit to Tramer's head.

Roxas knocked out Snud and went to help Demyx. When he saw that Tramer was knocked out he knew it was all over. Luxord came in dragging Kolor.  
"So how is this one?" Luxord said pointing at Axel. "He is okay he is just passed out." Namine said.

Demyx smiled "is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yah let is just go before people start questioning what is inside here." Roxas said.

Demyx nodded Xigbar, and Saix ran to Demyx "Demy are you okay?" they asked pointing to his cut side. "Yeah I'm fine," he said healing the cut so it stopped bleeding.

They left the cave and it was about 9 so when they got to the castle Roxas took a shower and fell asleep quickly.

Demyx got in the tub, and examined his side. The cut was deep, and his powers could only stop it from bleeding the water stung, it stung like a thousand needles digging into his skin. He clenched his teeth "damn"  
he said under his breath tightly squeezing at the side of the tub.

"I am worried about Demy. He is bleeding alot." Saix said next to the bathroom door.

Marluxia portaled to the bathroom. "Hey Demy are you okay?" he asked softly. "Yeah I'm okay," he smiled sinking into the water. "Want me to get your hair?" Marluxia asked. "Yes please." Marluxia began pouring water over Demyx's head.  
Xaldin walked into Roxas' room "Hey Roxas I heard what happened are you okay?" he asked.

"Yah I am fine." He said covering up his was covered with a bandage.

Xaldin slightly smiled "good, because I don't want to hear you snivel and complain to me," he said before leaving. Marluxia put shampoo in Demyx's hair, and began to lather it.

"Wow he cares." He said to himself.

Marluxia brushed his fingers through Demyx's hair. "Wanna, come in?" he asked Marluxia. Marluxia nodded, and stripped down entering the tub.  
He scrubbed at Demyx's scalp making sure all the shampoo got out. when he poured the water over Demyx's head. "Your hair is quite long when you have it down"  
Marluxia smiled.

Roxas got out of bed covering his arm so no one would see it rapped up.  
He had bruises all over his body too."Roxas are you okay?" Namine asked him. "Yah I am fine just the bruises are hurting." He said. She saw him covering his arm with his hand so she moved his hand and saw the bandage.

Saix began to fall asleep near the door waiting for Demyx to get out,  
then he heard him yell. He burst through the door "Demy!" he yelled.

"Blah blah blah." Roxas was talking with real word until Namine interrupted. "Did you hear that?" She asked Roxas. They ran to the bathroom where the screaming was.

Demyx looked at everyone with tear filled eyes. He sunk into the water "Sorry Marly touched me," he said.

"Oh okay." Roxas said just leaving.

XIgbar stormed into the bathroom. "Don't touch my Demy!" he yelled.  
When all the chaos was over Demyx, and Xigbar slept together until Demyx got hungry he went into the kitchen where he saw Lexaeus, and Zexion Lexaeus was laying down, and Zexion was on top of him. "Why are you panting so much? was someone chasing you?" Demyx asked Zexion. Zexion blushed "Um, no Demyx well you see.." Zexion didn't know how to explain to Demyx what he was seeing.

"I am asleep." Roxas said in his sleep.

"Demyx you see when two people love each other very much they well"  
Zexion didn't know what to say. "Oh, you were showing Lexaeus something sciency huh?" Demyx smiled. "Well I just came to get something to drink he took a glass of chocolate milk from the refrigerator, and went back to his room. Zexion looked at Lexaeus, and shrugged then they began making-out again.

"I am still asleep." Roxas said.

Demyx walked into Roxas ' room by mistake the castles format was completely different from castle oblivion's. Demyx cuddled up to Roxas thinking he was Xigbar.

"Are you scared Namine?" Roxas said in his sleep scooting to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah," Demyx said following Roxas, and cuddling to him.

Roxas knew from the voice that it was Demyx and when he was asleep he brought him back to his room with Xigbar.

Demyx cuddled up to xigbar. "Xiggy?" he asked. "Yeah Demyx." "Oh"  
Demyx said.

Roxas woke up at 5 in the morning to see the Sun come up. He sat on the same blanket they did yesterday. He just sat there was looking.

Demyx had woken up earlier to sit on the rock, and think about Edym.  
Edym loved the rock, and he played with his friends all the time. Always harassing Sebastian, and helping Ariel with her antics.

When the sun came up Xigbar came to start teach everyone to surf.  
"Hello Cadets." He said to us with his hand on his forehead like they would in the Navy. The people who wanted to learn was Roxas, Demyx, Namine,  
Axel, and Zexion. He gave all of them a surf board and then they were in the water.

Demyx smiled "Yessir, lets start!" he said jogging in place.

Roxas got a Red board with yellow strips. Zexion got a full on black board. "Axel got a red one and Namine got a bay blue with stripes.

Demyx got a board that was blue with a rainbow stretched across the deck.

He taught them how to start out and when they all had learn it they would be able to do it themselves.

"Like this Xigbar?" Demyx asked, standing on his board while holding his arms out on either side of him, but he soon fell off.

Namine was already on the board by herself before everyone was trying to stand up on it.

Demyx ran out with his board and began surfing with Namine, falling a few times before being able to really surf.

"URRR this is to frustrating." Zexion said. He was getting too mad and he stopped and got a tan.

Demyx fell off again he pouted it was getting too frustrating. Xigbar walked up to him "Want to ride with me?" he asked. Demyx nodded, and Xigbar gave him a 'private lesson' while that was going on Lexaeus was giving Zexion a little 'lesson' of his own.

When Roxas finally was able to do it he was able to go deeper. When a big wave came it was a giant tunnel that fell on top of Roxas.

"Roxy!" Demyx yelled jumping off of Xigbar's board. "Demyx!" Xigbar yelled looking back. Demyx swam to him only to see he was...

Drowning!

Demyx swam him to shore "Roxy needs mouth to mouth!" Demyx yelled putting his lips to Roxas' lips.

"What's the matter?" Namine said running up to the shore.

"Roxas is drowning!" Demyx said. A portal appeared, and out came Marluxia "I know mouth to mouth!" he yelled. "I think I'll do it..." Demyx said.

"I think neither of you should." Roxas said he started coughing.

"Oh Roxy your alive!" Demyx smiled hugging him. "Are you thirsty do you need something to drink?" he asked.

"Yah some clean water. Not the water in the ocean." Roxas said smiling.

"Okay," Demyx smiled. "Lexaeus Zexy do you want something to drink"  
Demyx yelled to them. "Non-virgin sex on the beach!" Lexaeus yelled back.  
"Same here," Zexion said. Demyx stared in horror at the two as they began to make out again. Saix covered Demyx's ears "Hey he's just a kid even if that is that name of a drink!" Saix yelled.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked Roxas. He got up and brushed off the sand.  
"Yah I am." Roxas said. His bandage had come off and his arm was bleeding.

Demyx came back with the water, and gave it to Roxas while Saix got the 'adult drinks'. "here you go" Demyx smiled. "Hey whats wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing it is just a scratch from the last fight we had." Roxas said.  
His arm was bleeding heavily.

Demyx covered his hands in water, and put it on Roxas' wound. "I'm sorry I can only stop the bleeding, my powers are still re-cooperating from when I healed my own wound. I can only heal yours as much as my own"  
He said pointing to his own scar.

"No you should save the healing for a bigger fight." He said taking his arm away.

"No I should use them now, they will get better in a few hours," Demyx said taking Roxas' arm. After he stopped the bleeding he put his hands on Roxas' temples. "This will relax the pain," he said closing his eyes to focus the remaining of his powers on Roxas.

"See maybe if you could have been with an adult.." Xigbar started.  
"What?" Namine asked.

"It was a clumsy mistake is all ,an adult wouldn't have stopped him from drowning!" Demyx testified.

"So you think that it is our fault that I am hurt? You guys are the ones who are stupid enough not to come with teenagers." Roxas said.

"No I meant-" Xigbar started. "I'm going to my room, Roxas Namine come with me!" Demyx demanded.

They followed Demyx into his room."What's wrong?" Namine asked Demyx.

"I'm tired of being treated like a stupid kid!" Demyx pouted. "How about you?"

"Well yah but what are we going to do?" Namine asked. "I say that we take everyones money. And leave." Roxas said.

"We can't steal from them, but we can use the money I've saved up"  
Demyx said pulling out a fish wallet it seemed to be fairly fat. He summoned a portal "So lets go,"

"Wait I need clothes, pajamas, and so do you so just get something because I am not going to only go in my bathing-suit." Namine said.

"But Marly only packed me the short outfit, and this skirt," Demyx said holding up a skirt. "He said it was for 'later'," Demyx explained.

"Well you can use one of Roxas's shirts and just wear your bathing suit trunks with it. I will be right back." Namine said running into her room. "I am just going to get a few things." Roxas said. He went in his room and brought his bathing suit his pajamas and an outfit. Namine had a small bag with everything she needed. "okay I am ready." Namine walked in.

Demyx smiled, and re-summoned the portal. "Here we'll escape to Agrabah," Demyx smiled.

They walked through the portal and were off.

DAY 3

Demyx woke up the next had he fallen asleep he remembered walking through the portal then getting a big headache. He checked his pockets. His wallet was gone! He looked down so were his pants he changed into the skirt he brought along before Namine woke up, and saw him.

"What are you wearing?" Namine asked Demyx. Roxas came back with food and water. "Hey here is your wallet." Roxas said throwing the wallet to Demyx. "I only spent 3 dollars they are really cheap here." He said putting the basket of food on the ground.

Demyx caught his wallet. "Did I pass out or something? And where are my pants I woke up, and they were gone," Demyx said rummaging through the food.

"I don't know but I did get these for free." Roxas said holding up a pair of jeans. "Xigbar repeats what size of clothes fit you on your birthday so I knew." Roxas said."You did the heat changed what really afected you." Namine said grabbing a fruit.

"I did how come I can't remember?" he wondered. "Oh, we're in the desert my powers are weak, next to useless when I'm not around water. Thats why I heal everyone's wounds in the tub," Demyx said. "I'm going to change, he said grabbing the jeans, he changed the jeans, and cut them low, showing off his feminine legs.

"I saw a guy named Aladdin. He looked dirty and poor but he said that he has a little place we could stay in. He told me to meet him next to the fountain at lunch so we better keep some of these for him." Roxas said holding a apple. "Okay." Namine said.

Demyx nodded "I wonder if they've noticed we're gone?" he thought.

At home or at the hotel castle everyone was searching for Demyx I mean all of them. They check the house the beach and the towns. "IT IS PROBABLY ROXAS"S FAULT!!!" Saix said. Everyone agreed with him. "IT WAS PROBABLY NAMINE"S IDEA!!!" Larxene said but no one agreed with her.

Xigbar sighed "No its my fault..I said they were just kids and should have adults with them at all times Demyx got kinda pissed off, and stormed to the castle Namine, and Roxas followed, and thats the last I ever saw of them." Xigbar explained.

"SO IT"S YOUR FAULT!!!" Saix yelled. "GET HIM!!" Everyone was kicking Xigbar."I wonder what Namine and Roxas are doing." Axel said. "WE GOT TO FIND THEM!!" Marluxia said. "I DON'T WANY NAMINE STEALING MY ROXAS."

Xigbar got up "Hey instead of kicking me you should be picking up a scent or something. Saix did he sniffed around. "They portaled here, to Agrabah," he said summoning a portal "So lets get going,"

Namine saw all of the adults show up. "Oh shit!!" She said the first time she cussed. "Hurry Hide or get into those costumes." She said. There was a box of clothes that said unneeded. The adults walked pass them."Hi. Have you seen 3 teenagers 1 girl and 2 boys?" Saix asked them. "Umm I think so. Were they all blonde?" Roxas asked in a different voice.  
"YES that is them." Luxord said. "Oh they were on their way down there." Namine said with a small shrieking voice. She was pointing the opposite way they were going to go.

"Demyx had changed into the skirt Marluxia packed for him to hide, but he though Marluxia would recognize it, so he covered himself. Demyx was covered by a long robe so no one could tell it was him. He ran the opposite way Marluxia looked back one more time he got a glance at the three. He could have sworn he saw the skirt he told Demyx to pack, but he just kept running the opposite direction.

Namine was in one of the Jeanie outfits that was blue. Roxas was in a white shirt with a ripped sweater-vest and a pair of fat fluffy pants.  
They walked to the fountain a few minutes before lunch. Aladdin finally came."Roxas did you bring the food?" He asked Roxas who had a mustache on by the way. "Here it is." Namine said handing him the basket with 5 fruit in it. "Thanks I don't always put food before friends but I haven't ate in a day." He said. "You must be Demyx." He said to Demyx under the robe.

Demyx nodded "How'd ya know?" he asked.

"Roxas told me." He said then he looked at Namine. "Nice to see you Namine." He said bowing down. "So we have to hurry before people see us.  
They have had more guards and that is why I can't eat."

Demyx nodded "We have to leave now too we're like fugitives now, is that okay" Demyx asked.  
Saix sniffed the air I can pick up their sense, but its mixing with alot of the things they've touched so its confusing," he said.

They walked pass the guards without them noticing. "It is okay the reason why I can't eat is because I am a fugitive too." Aladdin said leading them upstairs. "Here we are." He said. He opened the door with a hair-clip. It was empty except for 2 beds a couch. "I will sleep on the couch. But you will try to figure out how you are going to sleep"  
Aladdin said smiling.

"I think I have a clue," Demyx smiled. "I'll sleep with Roxy, and Nami can sleep on the other one!" he smiled completely oblivious to everything as usual.

"Actually night is the only time we can get food. I will sleep through he day and get food at morning." Roxas said.

"So we can't talk or-" Demyx didn't finish he was a little more tired than usual today.  
"Oh, no!" Xigbar exclaimed. "What?" Saix asked "Did you find them"  
"No, but right about now is Demy's nap tim, and he gets scared when he sleeps alone," Xigbar explained.

They put him on his bed. "So we can't get out of this place unless it is during night?" Namine asked Roxas." we want the older people to find us." Roxas said.

Saix picked something up, a scent. " I think I might've found Namine"  
he said.

"How?" Xigbar asked Saix.

"I picked up a scent similar to hers it could be, and most likely is false though," Saix explained to his superior. Lexaeus and Zexion were too busy making-out to even realize what was going on.

"Oh no there they are!" Namine yelled.

Demyx woke up, and closed the curtain "Its too bright in here I can't sleep. He said going back to sleep.  
Marluxia looked up he could of sworn he saw Demyx. He wanted to hug Roxas, and Demyx as soon as they found them. "Marluxia is thinking about something kick him!" Saix yelled. Everyone began to kick Marluxia.

"No I saw Demyx," he yelled

They still kicked him.

"Up there," Marluxia pointer "their up there!"

"Oh great!!!" Namine said seeing them. "Hurry lock the door!!" Roxas said. "Thanks Al but we got to get them off our trail. Can you please just say that we weren't here and we will give you all of out food." Al nodded his head and took the food. "Now we are off to the Pirates. Lets go." Roxas said making a portal.

"Open up!" Xigbar yelled. "Oh, its Xiggy maybe he'll lay with me"  
Demyx said walking to the door.

"No Demyx." Namine said grabbing him and pushing him into the portal. "Hey!" Demyx yelled. "Oh, what is this place?" he wondered. "We're on a big ship!" he smiled. Xigbar bust open the door "Where are they!" he yelled. Saix ran in, and examined the floor.

"Umm who?" Al said looking at them with confusion. "They blonde kids"  
Xigbar said.

Saix brushed his fingers along the floor. "You know exactly who we're talking about, they portaled here!" Saix growled. "The scorch marks are here!"

"I'm captain Jack Sparrow." A guy said from the top of the ship.

"Whoa your so cool," Demyx smiled with glittery eyes.

"I can also do magic tricks!!" He said taking out a hat and pulling out a rabbit.

Demyx jumped on Jack Sparrow "Yay cap'n we can play together, and have slumber parties, and get pregnant at the same time, and play board games, and sleep together when it gets scary, and fish together, and be best friends!" Demyx smiled not even breathing.

"No I don't think so." Jack said.

Demyx sniffled, then he noticed another pirate come out, he had scars,  
and an eye patch. "Xiggy!" he smiled jumping on the pirate.

"Ewww Ewww get him off of me." The pirate screamed.

Demyx smiled "Oh, Xiggy I was awful lonely without you now that your here again we can play together, and have slumber parties, and get pregnant at the same time, and play board games, and sleep together when it gets scary, and fish together, and be best friends!" Demyx smiled not even breathing.

"Who is this Xigbar? I am Clam!!!" He said getting Demyx off of him.

"No you look like Xigbar therefor you are Xigbar!" Demyx yelled.

"Demyx people could look like other people that is not Xigbar." Roxas said. "Yah if it was he would be yelling at us or kissing you." Namine said.

Demyx looked at the pirate's dark red hair "Now that you think about it Xigbar has more scars than this impostor," Demyx said running to Roxas. Demyx hid behind Roxas, and squeezed his sides.

"Let go!!" Roxas said getting him off. "We need a place to stay do you know where we can?" Roxas asked Jack.

"Well right here lads," Jack slurred. "We need more young lads on out crew," he said drunkly pointing a finger.

Roxas, grabbed Demyx and they both walked down the ship towards the stairs. They both needed to get to their room it was getting dark and they had to get up early to help Jack.

Namine walked out the room that Roxas was going into.

"Roxas, I can't believe it's been forever since I've seen you I really need to tell you something." Namine said as she looked down onto the ships dark black floor.

"What is it Namine, you know you can tell me anything." Roxas said as he grabbed Namine hands.

" I miss being with you everyday, I think I." Namine got cut off by a loud bang coming from the ships deck.

"We have been hit, their coming for us." Jack screamed from over them.

"Who!?" Roxas asked the captain.

"The bloody bloke who stole my ship captain bloody Barbosa!" Jack slurred. Demyx smiled, and jumped on the captain "You talk like Luxy!" he smiled. Luxord sighed "Where in the bloody hell are they!?" he asked. Saix sighed "I don't know lets try the Caribbean," he suggested. Xigbar summoned a portal "No time to hurt this poor street rat we have to take our leave," he said beckoning everyone to the portal. "Lexaeus, Zexion stop making out, and get through the portal!" Xigbar demanded.

"Load the cannons and take fire when I say so." Jack said. "Oh great they are here." Namine said. "Oh those lads are the ones trying to get you?Wear these." He said handing the boys mustaches and earrings and eyes patches." Except for you." He said pointing at her."You go downstairs and clean the floors." Namine went downstairs and started sweeping the floor. They put a sign that said keep out so if they did come on the ship and look around they would not go down there.

Demyx put on the earrings, and eye patch. "Teehee I look like Xiggy now," he said tying the back of his mullet into a pony tail. He swayed "Wait we can't fire at them Xiggy, Luxord, Marly, Saix puppy, Lexaeus,  
Zexion, Axel, Larxene, and Xaldin are on there!" Demyx said.

"Fine then I guess that we have to set sail." Jack said. They got to deeper and deeper in the fog until the other ship wasn't able to see them. "You can come out now lass." Jack said calling up Namine. "I finally got you something. That they won't know who you are. I found it in a box downstairs." He said holding up a fancy puffy dress and a nice wig.  
"Don't you have anything better than that?" Namine said. "Fine let me go look." He said about to leave. "No I will." She said going downstairs.

Demyx jumped around on the deck threatening pirates with his sword.  
Whenever one of the pirates wanted to fight he'd summon his sitar and threaten them even more with water clones.  
"Hey I think I've been on a mission here," Luxord said leaning on the ships rails. "Hm I think I'm gonna play some strip poker with the guys"  
Luxord laughed pulling out a deck of cards.

Roxas looked trough the telescope and could see all the people on the other ship. "Ewwww they are playing strip poker again." Roxas said.

Roxas leaned towards Jack, "Hey, are they supposed to be fighting, or playing games?"

"Wait your gonna hurt Xiggy!" Demyx cried hanging on Jack's shoulder.

"Neither." Jack said. "You need to fire ...NOW!!" They saw the cannon ball fly across the sky. Roxas looked through the telescope and saw the ship sink. "Okay they are down." Roxas said.

Demyx ran to Roxas "Roxy, lets play!" Demyx smiled. "I really, really want to play with Xiggy, when can we see him!?" Demyx asked. "I think I got bit," Roxas mumbled.

"Your so stressed out!" Demyx said putting his fingers on Roxas'  
temples since they were around the water his powers were at their strongest.

"Okay Demyx I am fine." Roxas said pushing Demyx's hands away. "We have to focus and no we can't see them until they understand that we are fine by ourselves."

Demyx smiled "Kay," he said resting his head on Roxas. Soon enough he fell asleep, holding tightly onto Roxas like a teddy bear.

"Oh great now they are swimming over here. Captain they are coming we have to set sail."Roxas said yelling to Jack.

Demyx refused to let Roxas go. "Xiggy don't go," he mumbled, as a small tear fell down his cheek.

"DEMYX WAKE UP!!" Roxas yelled. "Come on there is another ship and I need your help with the cannons." There was another ship probably another one of Barbossa's ships.

Demyx woke up, and rubbed his eyes. "Wha?" he asked.

"Come on Demyx I need your help!!!" Roxas said getting Demyx off of him. "I heard yelling." Namine yelled coming out from downstairs. Her hair was under the pirate hat and she was wearing a pirate costume with real earings.

"Xiggy! Yoo hoo over here!" Demyx yelled. "Hi Xiggy!" he smiled cheerfully.

"NO!!!" He can't see we are here." Roxas said. In the water the older people were talking. "Did you hear something?" Xigbar said looking at Luxord and Saix. Zexion Lexaeus were not making out for some reason.  
Lexaeus was worried and Zexion felt like he cared about Demyx more then him.

"Lexaeus your doing good, Zexion you need to worry more about Demyx,  
and Roxas than Lexaeus!" Saix growled. Demyx sat on the ground "Well what the fun of runnin' away if they can't get, so close that they lose us?" Demyx asked.

"We don't want to do that right now because of the other ship." Roxas said. "FIRE!!!" Jack said. It hit the other ship that was now sinking.  
"Okay Namise .." Jack said. "NAMINE!!" Namine yelled at Jack. "Whatever just help me with steering." Jack said.

Demyx obediently sat on the rail of the ship nibbling on a piece of bread given to him by Saix a few days back.

"OMG I think I see Demy!!" Marluxia said looking up. Then everyone else did and saw him. "DEMY!!!" Xigbar said.

Demyx looked out, and waved "Hey everybody," he smiled cheerily. "Oh wait remember what Roxas said," he whispered to himself. "I'm not Demyx,  
he is!" Demyx yelled pointing to an older, heftier man wearing glasses,  
and his hair in a ponytail.

"OH HI DEMY!!!" Marluxia said looking at the man. "Ewww are you gay I am not Wemy person." The guy said walking away.

"He's not Demy I am!" Demyx yelled. "Wait I mean, that guy is!" he yelled pointing to Namine.

"God how are we going to actually get away?" Namine asked Roxas."I don't know but I have a feeling that we are going to have to go somewhere else." Roxas said. "Demy I have to tell you something." Namine said.

"What?" Demyx asked with a mouthful of bread occupying his cheeks.

"Umm how about you try not to tell them that we are here." Namine said.  
"Come on before they get on the ship help me put the sail with the wind." Namine said.

"Kay," Demyx said, then he saw Xigbar climbing on the ship. "Hey Xiggy!" he yelled abandoning Namine with the sail. He walked to the edge, and accidently stepped on Xigbar's fingers. Xigbar yelped, and fell back on everyone else forcing the ten to all fall back. "Oops, sorry everyone!" Demyx yelled at the older members now floating back in the water.

"Okay sorry Jack we have to go. They are on our trail." Roxas said making a portal to Atlantis underwater. "Fine I don't need your help." Jack said looking the other way. "Come on Demy." Namine said. The older people were about to get on the ship but they had already had gotten through the portal.

Demyx waved to Marluxia just before leaving. When they arrived in Atlantis Demyx immediately ventured off in his new fins. They were pink, and large resembling a frilly dress. "Hey Marluxia bought me something like this before!" Demyx smiled.

Namine had pink fins too except that they weren't as girlie. Roxas had blue fins. Roxas swam around trying to learn how to swim.

"Haha Roxas you suck!" Demyx laughed showing off with his fins. He put his hands behind his head, and stuck out his tongue, then he ran into a wall behind him. "Ow," he said sinking to the floor in a daze. Roxas swam to Demyx and put him in a better spot. "God this boy is getting to hard to take care of." Roxas said.

Demyx rolled over, and fell asleep. A boy peeked his head out from behind a rock. He timidly put his hand to his mouth, trying not to be spotted.

Namine noticed the boy. "Hi." She said swimming over to him.

The boy backed away, then fell forward as a rock hit against his head.  
"Haha, come into our territory again!" he yelled. Demyx opened his eyes, and rubbed his head. He looked around regaining his vision. "Hey what're are you doing to Franz?" Demyx asked swimming to the boys. "I-its Edym! Oh shit everyone run!" they yelled. "Hey watch your tongues"  
Demyx yelled back.

"What was that?" Namine asked Demyx. "Are you okay." Roxas looked at the passed out boy. He got hit in the back of his head.

"Um, this is Franz he's kinda like my brother the skittish passive timid boy that everyone picks on, because he's so weak, kind of like you Namine," Demyx explained searching for a bump on Franz' head.

"Wow he must be weak then." Roxas said smiling. "Thanks." Namine said.

Demyx found the bump "Let me relax him," Demyx said rubbing Franz'  
temples. Franz' wok up "Edym?!" he asked. Demyx smiled, and Franz' fainted.  
"I know where he lives can I take him home please?" Demyx asked.

"Sure just don't get off track." Roxas said. On the ship the older people were looking for a scent. "I can't smell anything because of the sea water." Saix said. "Well here is were the portal was." Xigbar said looking at the scratch marks. "Wait a minute"  
Saix said. "I can smell Demyx. I think they are in Atlantis underwater"  
Saix said. They made a portal there when they got there Roxas and Namine hid behind a rock. "We have to find them." Xigbar said. "They are here. I can smell Demyx he is going that way." Saix said pointing in the direction that Demyx was bringing Franz.

Demyx brought Franz' where a small city was. He swam into a small house, and set Franz' on a bed. "What're you doing in my house!?" a man yelled. Demyx turned around. The man lowered the weapon he held. "E-Edym"  
the man asked. Demyx smiled, and the man fainted. "Why does that keep"  
"Who are you did you kill my family!?" a woman asked grabbing the weapon from her passed out husband. Demyx looked at her "E-Edym?" she asked. "Wait no don't-" but it was too late the woman passed out. Demyx hit his head "Oh geez," he whispered.

When they had walked away Namine and Roxas walked out from behind the rock. "Do you think they will find Demyx?" Namine asked. "I don't think so unless Demyx does it on purpose." Roxas said. "Lets just stay here until comes back." Roxas said sitting down on the rock.  
"Sooo...."Namine said.

Demyx saw Xigbar swim by with his large scarred dark blue shark like fin. "Xig-" he started, but something cuffed his mouth, and pulled him down. "Sh, he's one of them," Franz whispered. Demyx looked at him "Your awake?" he asked. "Well, obviously what did you get dumber when you were gone?" "Uh, actually I think so,"

"I am so bored what do you want to do?" Roxas asked Namine. "Why are you asking me I am bored too." Namine said. "Wow big PMS." Roxas said under his breathe. "Hehehe very funny no I am just stressed out from this." she said with her head in her hands. "Why?" Roxas asked. "Just being around gay people is making me want to go somewhere without them. There is nothing wrong with them but they keep on making out in front of me." She said. "You arent gay are you?" She asked scooting away. "NO"  
Roxas yelled.

Demyx looked at Franz "one of them?" he questioned. "They were the ones that took you right?" Franz asked. "They've been terrorizing our beaches recently," Franz whispered. "Wait I heard Demyx," Marluxia said. He put his hand on the door handle. Demyx heard a slap and then "Marluxia we can't invade in others properties!" Vexen scolded. "Oh Vexen you like it rough," Marluxia said leaning on Vexen.

"Good because if you and Demyx started making out I would leave and not put Sora's memories together."Namine said smiling. "But how do I know that you arent gay?" She asked. "Because I like girls. I think that girl Melissa at the beach is cute and the one at the cafe was weird and I think Larxene is an ugly hag and I think you are hot..." Roxas went on.  
"What did you say?" Namine asked Roxas. "What that Larxene was a hag"  
Roxas said. "No after that." Namine said. "Oh well ummm I can't tell you." Roxas said. He did not realize that he ha said that. "NO TELL ME!!!" She yelled at Roxas. "OKAY okay I said that you were hot." He said running away. When he ran behind something she started smiling and laughing.

Demyx looked at how happy Franz was "I'm one of them I'm a heartless,  
but I can't stand to see you so happy its sickening I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Demyx yelled. He swam out of the little house. "I think that was Demyx!" Marluxia said. Xigbar kicked Marluxia "Hey what was that for?!" he yelled. "I don't know..." xigbar said in a daze.  
Dun dun dun.

"No come on!!!" Marluxia said they were swimming after Demyx as fast as they could.

Demyx looked back at them "shit," he said then began to laugh "they'll never catch me I was born to swim literally," he smiled. He looked forward, and ran into a rock once again passing out.

"Hehehe." Marluxia said. He got there first because he was faster.  
"Success!" He said.

Marluxia picked up Demy, and looked around the others were far too behind to notice, so he took Demyx, and went in the opposite direction.  
Xigbar swam, and stopped "Ugh, he must've portaled away!" Marluxia brought Demyx back to the castle on the beaches of Atlantis,  
and once again began taunting Demyx in his sleep.

"Roxas its okay you can get out from behind there." Namine said. "NO!  
YOU MADE ME MAD!!!"Roxas said. "You are being a big baby." Namine said walking away. Roxas got out from behind the rock. "Yay I got you out"  
Namine said without turning around. "I am still bored." Roxas said.  
"You want me to do your make-up?" Namine said smiling. "Hehehe." Roxas laughed.

Demyx eventually woke up mid-butt squeezing. "Um...Marly please don't touch me there..." Demyx sighed. Marluxia looked at him "Oh, Demyx, you see I um...it's just..." then Marluxia portaled Demyx back into the depths of Atlantis Demyx sank to the bottom taking in water. "A-air," he choked until his fins came back.

"NOOO!!!I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO MY MAKE-UP!!!" Roxas yelled swimming away from Namine with some lip stick and eye liner. She finally got him on the ground and started writing with the lip stick on his face until he got ahold of it and wrote on her face.

Demyx poofed next to Namine, and Roxas. "Oh, hey guys Marly tried raping me then he portaled me here, funny huh? Oh, and Xigbar, and the others are coming by the way, so whats wrong with you guys it looks like drunk gorillas did your make-up," Demyx said talking on, and on while the adults approached.

"Oh great it is time to go." Roxas said making a portal back to Atlanta. They all walked through the portal before the adults came. "Hey guess what Namine looked like herself today. She looked like a drunk gorilla." Larxene said.

Everyone attacked Larxene.  
Demyx smiled "I believe we learned an important lesson somehow," Demyx said. "What?" Demyx asked disguising his voice. "Adults are an important part of our environment as children, and Demyx is cranky when he doesn't have his nap, and Demyx didn't have his nap, because he couldn't sleep without Xigbar thus proving my theory on rainbow unicorns," he smiled. "Got a problem with that he twitched aggressively holding Roxas by the collar of the shirt.

"ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS COOKIES!!!" Roxas said. "NO NO NO!! IT IS CHOCOLATE MILK!!!"Namine said. They seemed like they were drunk but they weren't they had not gotten any sleep for the past day so they were tired.  
Roxas passed out on the sand and Namine made it only 3 feet until she passed out.

Demyx smiled "Sucka's" he smiled. He snuck into Vexen's minibar, and drank everything in sight. "Maybe we should go back to the castle they might be there," Xigbar suggested, and so they did. Marluxia had Demyx wearing practically nothing, and was tickling him under the neck. Demyx looked over sloppily "Hey dudes," he hicced. "Marly, and me was just haven a paty!" he slurred slightly stumbling forward into Marluxia. "Hey he came onto me," Marluxia said putting his hands up. Demyx slipped down, then stumbled back up. He fell all over Marluxia "Whoa, you guys are all like trippy..." Demyx laughed.

Nobody really cared about the other two and left them out there the rest of the day. "Yo Roxas Namine." Axel said. They both woke up. "So how was your little trip?" Axel asked them. They both still had lip stick on their faces. "I am never going on a trip with Demyx ever EVER AGAIN!!!" Roxas said. He looked at Namine and started laughing. She did the same. "Your face is very very funny." Roxas said. "Yours is funnier"  
Namine said.

Everyone began to beat up Marluxia, except for Luxord who began to make out with the vulnerable, drunk Demyx, and of course Lexaeus, and Zexion who went to Lexaeus' room to 'talk'.

"AHH I HATE LIP STICK!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled. "YOU WIERDO GET OUT OF THE WATER!!!"Axel said. He had picked up the lipstick that Roxas dropped while he was asleep. "AHH YOU ARE EVIL!!!!!" Namine said running in the water.

Luxord began to remove the remaining of Demyx's clothing, but was stopped by Xigbar who took Luxord by the shirt, and threw him around. Demyx rolled around in the sand all 'tripped out'. Marluxia walked unsteadily to him "Haiy thar sexeh thang," Marluxia slurred stumbling over Demyx.  
"You drank from," hic "Vexy's bur ta?" Demyx asked. "Yeeeeup"  
Marluxia smiled. He laid next to Demyx, and they began to make-out. "Hey Demyx?" Marluxia asked. "Ya?" "Yer da org's beetch," Marluxia laughed. "I aint no beetch!" Demyx testified. "Xiggy!" Demyx stumbled. "Marly said I was the beetch," he laughed falling all over Xigbar now.

A big wave hit Roxas and he popped his head out of the water and started to wash off the lipstick. "HEHE!!!!" He laughed when he saw that Namine still couldn't get it off. "Hey Demy you want to go skiny dipin"  
Xigbar asked Demyx.

"Yeah," Demyx laughed. Xemnas grabbed Demyx's hand as he began to remove his pants. "Don't even think about it XI," he said before Demyx could remove his boxers. "Your coming with me," he said pulling Demyx by the wrists. "Let me go!" he yelled. Xemnas didn't release his grip. He dragged Demyx into the castle.

Namine got out of the water all sandy and went inside and took a shower.

Demyx crawled out of Xemnas' office a few hours later, and isolated himself in a deserted corner of the castle. The beatings had been very severe, and Demyx couldn't move very much further. HE just wanted to get as far as his energy would allow him away from Xemnas.

"LALALALALAAALALALLALAALALA!!!" She sang in the shower. "SHUT UP YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!" Xigbar yelled.

Saix looked around "Geez, Demyx has been with Xemnas for awhile. He said. Unfortunately the only smart, and or sober person that could share his knowledge was with Lexaeus 'talking'. Can we skip two days ahead? ~

DAY 5 Lexaeus walked around then noticed something residing in a corner.  
Lexaeus walked to the little white lump. He turned it around, only to see it was Demyx. He had lost his tan color from being inside for so long.  
He picked Demyx up "Hey Demyx how long have you been here? Where are the rest of your clothes?" Demyx was freezing from sitting half-naked in a cold corner. Lexaeus examined Demyx he was bruised, and covered in blood. "Lexaeus?" Demyx asked weakly. Xemnas paced through the halls, and barged through Roxas' room. "XIII your coming with me I have to speak with you!" he yelled.

"OH GOD HE"S GONNA RAPE ME!!" Roxas yelled.

Xemnas pulled Roxas into his office. "XIII I'm not happy with your missions lately!" He scolded. He took Roxas by the collar, and began beating him.  
Lexaeus brought Demyx to Zexion. "Huh, Demyx what happened!" He exclaimed. Zexion took Demyx, but he underestimated his weight, and slightly stumbled. "Quick run a cold bath, he might have a fever!" Zexion panicked. Lexaeus obediently ran to the bathroom, and made a cold bath. Xemnas shoved Roxas against the wall, and punched him directly in the face several times trying to 'prove' what happens to traitors. When he was done with the beating he threw Roxas out of his office. "Now perhaps you will understand when I say 'try harder'!" Xemnas yelled.

Blood was running down his face. "Why couldn't he had beaten someone like Luxord or that girl Betty at the cafe either way I did win that other mission but I guess I have to try harder." Roxas said. He went to the kitchen sink and washed his face. His nose was bleeding and he had bruises on his face.

Axel happened to stumble across Roxas "Oh my god what happened!?" he asked rushing to Demyx.  
Zexion gently washed up Demyx trying not to harm him. He was against seeing what happened to Demyx, but curiosity was getting the best of him.  
Demyx was fading in and out. "Zexion?" he questioned. "Its okay I'm here.," Zexion assured. Demyx couldn't really open his eyes more then half-way. He felt tears burn his eyes. "Don't leave, please don't leave"  
Demyx gasped. Zexion restrained him so he wouldn't use up what energy he had left. "Calm down I promise I won't leave,"

"Nothing." Roxas said still washing his face. Luxord walked passed them. "What happened to him?" Luxord asked Axel. "I don't know and he won't tell me." Axel said walking away.

After Demyx washed up, and Zexion applied ointment Demyx ventured into the kitchen."You too?" he asked Roxas.

"Yah so?" Roxas said. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Here let me help," Demyx said rushing over to Roxas. He began to heal the wounds on Roxas' face first.

"I will be just fine." Roxas said pushing his hands away. He walked outside and took a short walk.

Demyx sat at the table, and drank some milk, jumping at every little thing that made a noise. "Hey Demy!" Xigbar yelled. Demyx fell out of his seat in shock. "X-xiggy, you scared me," Demyx said. "Whoa lil' dude what happened?" Xigbar asked. "I...um tripped, with Roxas on a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig sharp rock, and got lost for a day or so," Demyx said making several hand gestures. "I was scared after you went with Xemnas you like disappeared," "Hehe, yeah,"

The sun began to fall and it was very dark. He walked back to the castle but when he was going he had to check he did not miss it.

Demyx decided to go look for Roxas. "Roxas!" he called. "Are you out here? you've been gone for a realllllllllllll long time!" Demyx yelled.

"No I am not!!" He yelled.

"Oh, okay I'll look for you somewhere else maybe you went to the castle! I'm going to check there!" he yelled walking the other way.

"Yah I might." Roxas yelled. "Geez that was stupid." He told himself.  
Demyx sat down, and looked around he felt lost so he went to the rock Edym liked to go to, and sat there. He summoned his sitar, and began to play a soothing melody.

Roxas came into the castle and went to sleep. The night was hot so he did not get under the covers.

Demyx heard something "Franz?" he asked. "Edym, why'd you leave, and what were you babbling about?" Franz asked. "Franz you should go"  
Demyx sighed. "Look," Demyx took his feet out, and showed them to Franz.  
"Thats wonderful Edym your dream came true!"

Roxas got up in the middle of the night to get an ice cool water. "What are you doing in here?" Saix said. There was other people in the kitchen. They were in there either to get water or to stand in front of the fan.

Demyx smiled softly "how's ma, and pa?" Demyx asked. "Dead," Franz said. I cried at first, but then I remembered what you said about the cycle, so I stopped crying," Franz smiled. "And I don't get bullied as much as I used to. I found out they were all full of bull shark," "Hey watch your tongue around me!" Demyx scolded. "Oh sorry," Franz laughed.  
"Demy!" Zexion yelled. "Okay he's not out here," Zexion said. "Good"  
Lexaeus smiled. Demyx walked to the two "Ew, don't start in front of me!" he yelled running into the house. "Oh, no I should make sure he's not scarred for life," Lexaeus said running after Demyx. Zexion just pouted in the sand.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Saix yelled. Then Xemnas walked in.  
"I wanted to get some water..." Xemnas said. "Darn you all." Saix said to himself.

Demyx laid on his bed, and began thinking, his adoptive parents were dead, and now little Franz was all grown up. The poor little thing was so weak he was always covered in bruises, and cuts. He remembered that Franz' favorite games was head, shoulders, scales, and fins. Demyx was like his big brother, from the orphanage until he left.

Roxas got the water and went back into his room. "Hmmm.. why am I treated like a child? I am more like an adult than Demyx. He is the one that always get the attention and stuff. I am tired and I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon." He said to himself he fell in a deep sleep. Outside something was happening.

Some kids decided to tour the castle which they thought was haunted,  
and abandoned.

Demyx walked through the house everyone had gone to sleep, and he had insomnia so he couldn't sleep. Then he saw the children they were walking to Lexaeus room. He followed them sealing all the windows doors etc.  
Zexion growled "it's a fucking zipper who hard is it to unzip"  
Lexaeus laughed, and nuzzled Zexion in the chest, "I love when your mean to me," he smiled. Zexion laughed "yes my pet that should be exactly how you feel.

The kids started twitching to what they had saw and they ran out of the room screaming. Namine heard them and tried to calm them down. "Shhh please be quiet you will wake up the others." She said.

"Oh my god a ghost!" one of the children yelled. They ran into Luxord's room where Marluxia, Vexen, and Luxord were playing strip poker,  
smoking, and drinking. Luxord was fully clothed, Marluxia was half clothed,  
and Vexen was done to his boxers. "Okay lose the pants," Luxord smiled.  
"Not in front of that fucking pervert he might rape me or something"  
Vexen blushed, Marluxia jumped on him. "He's not drunk enough"  
Marluxia laughed shoving vodka down his throat.

Then they ran for they're life's. "God stop screaming!!" Roxas yelled at them coming out of his room.

They screamed more, and ran into Larxene's room "OH my god its an ugly old man!" they yelled running past Xigbar. Xigbar grabbed two twins by the collar's. "Hey kids what're you doing trespassing in our castle"  
he asked.

"HELP!!!" One of the twins screamed. Then the other kids came to help them. "Geez I hate kids." Xigbar said out loud.

Demyx portaled to the kids, and summoned water clones to grab each one.  
"Hey you know our souls just want to rest in peace, instead of all these hoodlums invading our resting ground!" Demyx yelled.

"Sorry we didn't know that you were here." One of the kids said. "Please spare our lives!!!" The other twins yelled.

"Hm, but I'm really hungry, and this beautiful fete was brought right into our house," Demyx said. "Lets see 1.2..3..4..5..6, thats one for every pair of us," "Ah, Demyx you've been neglecting your studies again haven't you there's fourteen of us," Xigbar said "Well Larxene doesn't need to eat she's fat enough already!" Demyx smiled.

"I am so sorry kids they are just joking around." Namine said. She made the others let go of the kids. They ran out of the castle like wild horses.

"Hey Nami you ruin all of the fun!" Demyx pouted. "It's okay Demy we can have more fun tomorrow your sweating would you like me to wipe you down?" Xigbar asked pulling a 'wet wash clothe box' out of his pocket.

Roxas went back into his room and fell asleep. Namine also left to her room. She read a book and then fell asleep while reading it. The house was quiet the rest of the night.

Xigbar, and Demyx slept together for that night. Xigbar had convinced Demyx it was too hot for clothes so Demyx wore his power puff girls underwear Marluxia had bought him.

The sun came up earlier that day which had woken up Namine. She went outside and felt the warm air hit her face. "It is way to hot to go on a jog today." She told herself. She went to the water and put her feet in it. It was icy cold which felt good for the hot day.

Demyx smiled running out of the castle he splashed in the water, with his pail, and shovel.

"He ruined it." She told herself.

"Nami build a castle with me!" Demyx smiled shoveling some sand into the pail.

"No thank you." Namine said to Demyx.

Demyx felt weak in the knees, he fell, and started to cry loudly.  
Xigbar, Saix, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Luxord went to him. "I'll build a castle with you!" they said trying to cheer him up. He looked at them "Really?!" he smiled.

She sat in the sand. She felt the warmth go up from 80 to 90. She then began sweating. She went into the house and got into her bathing suit.  
She went outside and swam in the water.  
Demyx smiled, as they built the castle. Then a piece of sand got in his eyes "Hey I got fuckin' sand in my eyes!" Demyx yelled. Xigbar helped Demyx get the sand out of his eyes. "What did I tell you about cussing only bad boys cuss like Axel, and Larxene," Xigbar said. "I'm sorry Xigbar!" Demyx sobbed. "It's okay just don't cuss okay?" Demyx nodded "Kay,"

Roxas woke up around 9. His bruises were showing all over his body.  
"OOOWWWWWWW!!!" He yelled.

Demyx portaled to Roxas' room "Hey are you okay? I could hear you outside," Demyx said examining Roxas' bruises. He pressed one gently "that hurt?" he asked.

"Yes now get out. I m having a Sora moment." Roxas said. He pushed Demyx out of the room and laid on his bed.

Demyx sat next to Roxas' door incase he changed his mind, and needed for Demyx to heal him. He began to sing 'Mad World' his mind left blank,  
and his mouth moving completely on instinct.

He closed his eyes and dreamt about being a real person instead of being half a person. Then Namine showed up. At the time she came he saw sexy hooter girls. "Hey Roxas." She said waving her hand. "No NO NOOOO!  
Why are you here?" He asked her. "Are you real?" He asked her. "Yah I just got in your mind at the beach. " She said smiling. "OKay then why won't you disappear if you are an illusion?" Roxas asked her. "I told you I am here. You are being a mean person so umm well stop it." She said.

Demyx fell asleep in front of Roxas' door like a dog guarding it's master. "Oh, butt," Marluxia said walking by.

"Yah well Xemnas didn't hit you did he?" Roxas said. "Oh so that is how you got those bruises and stuff." Namine said. "Hey but guess what"  
Namine said smiling. Roxas could tell that she was going to do something to cheer him up. "What?" He said looking at her trying to keep a straight face. She went up to him and whispered, "ECOLLA!!" She said. He than began to smile of how ridiculous she was.

Xigbar's ears twitched "my Marluxia is going to rape Demyx sense is tingling," he said. Saix looked at Xigbar "You feel it too," they nodded,  
and portaled to Demyx, and Marluxia. Marluxia wasn't doing anything just reading a book about nobodies next to Demyx, but Saix, and Xigbar began kicking him. Lexaeus, and Zexion were drinking non-virgin Sex on the Beach while making out.

"Okay I am going back now why don't you wake up and maybe get some exercise?" She said disappearing. She was on a rock when she was in Roxas's dream but when she got back to her own body she went back into the water. Roxas got out of bed and got into his bathing suit. He saw Demyx sleeping at Marluxia being kicked. He smiled and walked away outside. He felt the heat and he began to sweat only 2 minutes being outside.  
Demyx woke up, and wandered off where to he wasn't sure...no wait he was candy mountain! He searched room after room after room, until he did find it. Who new Xemnas really had a candy mountain in the castle.  
"Must be for his male PMS," Demyx laughed. locking the door behind him.

"Roxas!!!" Namine called. "So did you have a good dream?" She asked Roxas smiling. "Yah because you were in it." He said. He had gotten close to her and was smiling. "You know I hate kissing in public." She said running into the water.

Demyx began to eat all the candy, then he got a tummy ache "Xiggy I got another tummy ache," Demyx said trying to open the door, but the lock was stuck, and the door handle fell off. (Me-Demyx why don't you just portal outta der)  
(Demyx-because you made me really stupid)  
(Me-Oh yeah :D)

Roxas got in the water and chased her. A small wave that was good to body surf on was coming so Namine decided to body surf it. She slid almost back to the land but she just slid right back into the water.

Demyx began to feel sick he stood in the corner, until he...did stuff (Incase you may be eating right about now) He rested on the mountain,  
and fell asleep. It was about his nap time anyway.  
Saix, and Xemnas walked in. Demyx woke up, and hid. "Are you sure Demyx won't find us here?" Saix asked worriedly. "I'm positive that kid is everywhere, but this room is way too out of the way for him to find"  
Xemnas explained. Demyx felt sick to his stomach "S-Saix puppy?" Demyx asked. Saix pulled his pants up over his boxers. "What're you doing here?!" Saix barked. "I found this place, and, and, and...Oh my god puppy"  
Demyx yelled running out of the room.

Roxas thought that it was a good idea to ask Namine out because Demyx wasn't there. "So,Namine, doing anything tomorrow? "Roxas asked Namine.  
"No I am not." She said smiling. "Well. I was wondering..." Roxas started. "Yes I would like to go out with you." Namine said smiling. "Okay we can go to the.." Roxas started. "Movies yes. And we can see the Simpsons." She said reading his mind. "That is scary but yah." He said running off into the water. Zexion, and Lexaeus started to make-out.

Roxas was just about to jump over a wave until something \'grabbed him underwater. "You are one of them." A voice said.  
"Roxas?!" Namine called to him.

"I am running," Demyx said.

She went underwater and saw him and there was the boy who Demyx knew.  
She tried getting away from Franz grasp and then Roxas tried to breathe for air but couldn't. Then Franz let go but Namine didn't know why.

Demyx ran into the water. "Nami, Roxy stop making-out for a second"  
Demyx yelled. Saix was chasing after him trying desperately to button his pants. "Wait Demyx it's not what you think!" Saix yelled.

Roxas got out of the water gasping for air. "What happened?" Roxas tried to say. "I don't know but it was something to do with Demyx's friend." Namine said.

"Xiggy's over there?" Demyx asked running out. "Where am I," Xigbar asked walking into the kitchen "I got some sea-salt ice-cream," he said handing the ice-cream to everyone.

"No the one in Atlantis." Namine said. She took the ice cream but really didn't like it.

Demyx kept running deeper into the water "Where?" he asked. Then he fell backwards, and was being pulled deeper. He tried to speak, but water got in his throat, then something tugged at Roxas, and Namine, and began pulling them in to.

Roxas was still having trouble breathing on land and that just made it worse. "Everything is going black." Roxas said to himself. Then he stopped struggling for air and he couldn't move. "Roxas,Demyx hang in there." Namine said. Then she could not move either.

Demyx tried to get away from Franz, and when he did he swam to the surface. HE took a large breath of air, before being pulled back. "Where's your fins?" Franz asked. Demyx pointed up motioning him to the surface.  
HE could breathe again "I don't have fins anymore, Edym is dead I'm Demyx now," Demyx said. "Let my friends go they can't breathe under water!" Demyx pleaded.

Franz loosened his grip on Roxas and Roxas went to shore. He sat there breathing air again. He would not let go of Namine.

Demyx examined Roxas "are you okay, can you breathe, are you hurt"  
Demyx questioned. He looked around "We can't swim back to shore it's too far," Demyx sighed. "Wait where's Namine?"

Namine was trying to breathe. "Just a little longer before I am done for." She said to herself.

"Roxas listen to me!" Demyx said shaking Roxas' shoulder. "Say something! If your dead who will buy me sea-salt ice-cream?!" Demyx asked. "I'm just kidding laugh damn it! Oh, no god's going to get me in trouble!  
Wake up Roxas!"

Roxas woke up. "God what happened I am so tipsy." He said. He looked around. "Wheres Namine?" He asked Demyx.

"I thought you knew! I think she's drowning! Franz is angry I'm still not sure why though," Demyx said. "Roxas stop stalling, and save Namine!"

"Why don't you do it. You were part fish!!!"Roxas said. He took a deep breathe and went underwater. He saw Franz and swam down there and started fighting him.

Demyx looked around for something that he could help with. He didn't want Roxas to hurt Franz, so he took Franz by the shoulders, and swam him to the surface. "Franz what do you think you're doing you can kill them!" Demyx scolded. "But Edym they stole you from us!" Franz yelled back.

Roxas grabbed Namine and swam to the surface. He swam to land. She started breathing. "Good if she was dead she would not go out with me tomorrow." Roxas said smiling.

Saix, and Xigbar ran to Roxas. "Are you all right? Wheres Demyx?" they asked.

"He is out there. And like you care if we are okay. Go help him." Roxas said pointing into the water.

"We care about you!" Saix growled, "but Demyx isn't very bright, and he's very emotional, and sensitive, so you have to pay alot of attention to him," Saix explained. Marluxia walked to Roxas "If you needed attention you should have told me," he smiled hugging Roxas.

"Ewww get away from me gay freak." Roxas said pushing him off. "HAG"  
Marluxia yelled walking way.

Xigbar had already grabbed his surfboard, and swam out to save Demyx. Saix growled "you see, you don't like the attention we give to Demyx.  
You only care about your sweet little Namine, well guess what you will both disappear eventually, and we'll all be dead!" Saix yelled.

"What happened?" Namine said with her eyes opening slowly. "Nothing really except that you almost died."Roxas said smiling.

Saix hit Roxas in the back of the head with a rolled up news paper.  
"Listen to your elders," he growled. Xigbar managed to surf to Demyx, and Franz. "Demyx," he said pulling Demyx from under the arms, hoisting him to the surfboard. "Please stay here, and you why are you trying to kill my friends?" Xigbar asked.

"Hey why did he hit me?" Roxas said out-loud so Namine could hear. She started to laugh.

Franz pouted. "Here, sit, and explain to me," Xigbar said patting the surfboard. Franz sat on the surfboard, "he's my brother!" Franz explained, "and I want him back!" he yelled. "Too bad, he's with the organization now, and I have to bring him back before he gets sick," Xigbar said pushing Franz off the surfboard.

"Okay well I am going to help out." Roxas said swimming to Demyx and Xigbar. "What seems to be the problem here?" Roxas asked them hanging onto the surfboard.

"Demyx is going to get a cold if we leave him out here, and so will you, so lets get back to the castle, and dry off," Xigbar said getting into the water. "Roxas get on I'll swim you two to the shore"  
Demyx put out his hand to help Roxas up. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

"God it is just cold water in the summer I am fine." Roxas said swimming off.

"Its starting to rain," Demyx said putting his hand out. "We better get back before the waves get grumpy," Xigbar said, beginning to push the surfboard.

Roxas got to land and saw Saix and Xemnas making out. "Watch out boys one of you may get pregnant." Roxas said. He helped Namine up and they went inside the house.

Demyx looked at Saix in horror. "No Demy I was teaching Xemnas CPR incase someone drowns or something y'know?!" Saix explained putting his hands on Demyx's shoulders. Demyx looked at Saix's hands "Xigbar!!! Saix is touching me!" Demyx yelled.

"YAY HE LIKES ME MORE THEN YOU!!!!!" Xigbar yelled hugging Demyx.

Saix growled "I hate you Xigbar!" Saix yelled. Saix attacked Xigbar,  
and they began to brawl it out. Luxord walked to Demyx wanna play strip poker, then make-out?" he asked. "Kay!" Demyx smiled.  
"Whore," Larxene smiled. Saix, and Xigbar looked at her "What'd you say?" they asked cracking their knuckles.

When Roxas and Namine got inside Namine took a nap and Roxas took a shower. When Roxas went into the living room after he was out of the shower and he was dressed he saw Xemnas and Marluxia making out. "NICE"  
Roxas yelled laughing. They stopped and chased Roxas through the whole castle until Roxas kept getting them into mazes. When he lost them he was LOST!!! "Oh great." He said walking around. "Hey Roxas." Axel called from a room." He closed the door. Roxas opened the door and saw Xemnas's secret PMS room filled with candy. There was Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus,  
Zexion, Larxene, Saix, and Axel. They were stuffing their mouths with candy and sweets.

Demyx, and Luxord walked in "Hey you guys were early," Demyx said. "No you were late," Larxene hissed. "Shut-up Larxene!" Saix growled throwing a piece of rock candy at Larxene's head.  
"Hey Lexaeus," Zexion called. "Yes?" Lexaeus asked. "Want some candy"  
"Yeah," Zexion put a candy cane in his mouth half of it sticking out.  
Lexaeus smiled at Zexion, and they began making-out.

Roxas stuffed his mouth full of candy. Then he soon realized that half of it was gone. "You guys if we keep eating it like this there won't be any left for Xemnas and he will know we did it." Roxas said. They than began to worry. They saw what happened to Roxas when they ran away. It would be even worse with his male PMS.

They all ran out except for Demyx who was too busy stuffing his mouth to notice everyone had left. His eyes twitched, and he began to jump off the walls. No one had noticed he was eating sugar thankfully, and he had a list of who to blame.

Namine was fast asleep until she heard the screams of the organization members screams. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!" Xemnas screamed. "Nothing noting at all." Roxas said. "We didn't do anything wrong." Luxord said trying to hide the candy he snuck in his pocket. "We didn't eat anything we were not supposed to." Zexion said.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeow!" Demyx screamed running out of the room, right when he got out of the room he ran straight into the wall. He got up, and began to zip past everyone.

"Oh God." Xemnas said. He already had an idea of what happened.

"Hey Xemmy, whats up? Nice weather, it's raining I'm going to go find cup cakes! Buh-bye now!" he said everything in under ten seconds, and made his way to the kitchen. "Mwahahahaha!" he smiled running circles around everyone.

"MY CUPCAKES!!!!!" Zexion yelled.

Demyx ran to the cupboard. "Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes?" he asked.  
"Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahhhhhahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahah"  
Demyx laughed maniacally.

Roxas ran out of the living room and went into the bathroom even though he did not need to go.

Demyx ran after Roxas. "Roxas, Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy Roxy!!!!" Demyx yelled running around him in circles.

"GOD SO HELP ME!!!!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx began slurping Roxas' head. "Axel is a pedoleech!" he sang happily.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Roxas yelled running into Namine's room. She wasn't in there so he hid away from Demyx.

Demyx ran around "ROXY!" he screamed.

Roxas did not breathe and waited to when Demyx left. "Roxas is not in here." Namine said.

"Yes he is!" Demyx screeched grabbing Namine's arm. "Nami tell me or I'll hurt you!" Demyx yelled.

"He is not in here." Namine said. She really did not know that he was.

"Yes, he is! Roxy come out or I'll hurt Namine!"Demyx said.

There was no sound in the room. "See no one is in here!"Namine said.

"Yes he is!" Demyx stomped. He plopped to the ground "you just want to do naughty things when no one's around!" Demyx yelled.

"God just get out now I don't like anyone in my room." Namine said. She was starting to get mad.

Xigbar snuck up behind Demyx, and grabbed him. Demyx squirmed "Let me gooooooooo!" he begged. XIgbar slung Demyx over his shoulder. "C'mon Demyx lets go take a nice warm bath okay?" Xigbar asked. Demyx sniffled "Kay,"

When they left Roxas got out of his hiding his spot. "Oh so you were in here." Namine said. "Yes I was I am evil." Roxas said. "So you were going to let Demyx hurt me?" Namine said rolling her eyes. "That is the key if I really was in here when Demyx was which I was I would have said something. To make him think that I wasn't I made it seem like I didn't." Roxas said.  
Xigbar took Demyx in the bathroom, and Demyx began to get in the bath.  
Xigbar didn't he just washed Demyx's hair. Demyx played with his 'Mister Ducky' toy. "Why is Roxas so mean?" Demyx asked. "He's a teenager they're all mean," Xigbar shrugged.

"Interesting theory." Namine said. "Still why were you running from him anyway?" "Because he was sugar high." Roxas said. He found her sketch book and flipped the first page. There was a bunny with a paintbrush on it. "No don't look in there." She said taking it away.

Saix walked into Namine's room. "Roxas superior would like to see you"  
"Suck up," Larxene snickered. "Trani hag thing!" Saix growled. "At least I didn't sleep with superior," Larxene laughed. Saix paused "Well I didn't...who told you that?" he asked.

"OH MY GOD ITS HIM AGAIN!!!" Roxas said. He walked into the office.  
"Yes." Roxas said. "Here have some candy. That is all." Xemnas handed him some candy and shoved him out the door. Roxas did not eat it and threw it on the ground.

Xemnas looked out of the window "Damn he didn't eat the poison..." he sighed. "Superior where's Roxas?" Saix asked portaling into the room.  
"Saix quick cheer me up," Xemnas said. Saix unzipped his coat, and took it off. Xemnas fainted, with his nose bleeding. Saxi shrugged, and walked out of the office zipping his coat back up.

Roxas went back into Namine's room. "What happened?" She asked. "Oh he gave me a piece of candy that was poison." Roxas said sitting on a chair in her room.

Demyx got out of the bath, and put his clothes on. He yawned "'nap time" he smiled.

"LALALALALA !!!" Axel sang after he ate. "SHUTUP!!!" Roxas yelled.

Saix, and Demyx fell asleep. XIgbar came into Demyx's room hanging upside down from the ceiling. He did the equation in his head sleeping Demyx plus bed equals...wait Saix was there so the equation changed.  
Sleeping Demyx plus bed minus Saix plus sound proof rooms minus superior finding out minus lights plus blankets plus candles plus incense minus a giant elephant plus a giraffe equals...Xigbar began to count on his fingers. "Equals...wait what?"

"SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Roxas said trying to start a conversation. Namine was now drawing a picture of Roxas. "Can you stop moving?" Namine said.

Xigbar gave up, and walked next to Lexaeus' room. "Wow thats HUGE"  
Zexion said. "Can I feel it?" "Sure but be gentle," Lexaeus said. Xigbar's ear was against the door "Hm, it feels nice, I don't think the Superior can even beat that!" "Puh-lease, the superior doesn't even have anything!" Lexaeus laughed.

"No I can't help but move." Roxas said smiling. "Okay I am done"  
Namine said. "Already?" Roxas said. He looked at it. "That does not look like me." He said. The picture was a monkey.

Xigbar, Marluxia, and Luxord were now listening. "I can't take it"  
Marluxia yelled. He opened the door Lexaeus, and Zexion both had all their clothes on, and more. Lexaeus was flexing his arms, and Zexion was feeling Lexaeus' muscles. "Um, can I help you?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yes it does it looks exactly like you." Namine said smiling.

Demyx woke up, and stretched. "Yawn," Demyx yawned.

"Hey someone pulled an Axel!!" Axel said.

"Axel get out of my room I'm naked!" Demyx yelled. "Oh wait no I'm not," he laughed.

"Okay let me draw a picture of you." Roxas said taking the sketch book.  
He turned the page and started drawing.

Demyx inched into Namine's room. "Nami?" he asked.

"Yes." Namine said. Roxas was drawing a picture of a bunny except it was deformed. ,

"I'm scared, the thunder's scaring me, can I be with you, and Roxas"  
(Demyx? little retard or criminal mastermind?)

"Ummm sure you can sleep on the couch." Namine said. She unfolded the couch which made a little bed. (Namine. evil bunny girl or just a retard in a dress?)

Saix ran to Demyx "Demy, you scared me I woke up, and you were like gone! I was afraid Marluxia raped you!" Saix said hugging Demyx's head.  
Demyx sighed "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, I'm going to sleep with Namine okay?" "As you wish," Saix smiled. Now that the child has a baby-sitter it's Xemmy time Saix thought rubbing his hands together.

"Okay here." Roxas said handing Namine the notepad. "Oh it is a cow"  
Namine said. "No I tried to make a bunny." Roxas said.

Demyx bundled up in the little bed, and immediately fell asleep, not making another peep. (Roxas, and Namine would probably look like they have a child...thats like 5 years older than them...)

"You need to learn how to draw then." Namine said smiling. "I know"  
Roxas said.

Demyx dreamt he was frolicking through a flower garden with Lexaeus,  
mumbling only one phrase, "Candy waterfall," he whispered slightly drooling on the pillow.

Roxas and Namine heard him say that and they started cracking up.  
"Candy waterfall!!!" Namine would say.

Demyx woke up "waterfall?" he asked then fell back asleep.

Then when he said that he began to laugh even harder.

Demyx got up, and sat on Roxas' lap, then got up and left. He walked to the kitchen, and then walked back to the room, and laid in the bed.  
(Sleep walking Lolz) "I don't think he saw us," Saix said still frozen trying to avoid Demyx's attention. "You think so?" Xemnas asked.

Now they were laughing so hard that they were practically having a hernia.

Xigbar got up, and stretched. He walked to Demyx's room. He wasn't there, so he walked to Namine's room. "Do you know where Demyx is?" he asked. "Oh, would you to like to be alone?" Xigbar laughed. "I'll just come back later, Oh Roxas for the sake of Namine use this," Xigbar pleaded throwing Roxas 'protection'.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Roxas said. He threw it back to Xigbar. "For the sake of Demyx use this." Roxas said throwing it.

"Hehe, a little too late for that dont chya think" Xigbar laughed trying to get that expression he liked out of Roxas.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
Namine said.

"Hey, hey just joking, Demyx is like a brother to me, an incredibly sexy brother! That's a very heavy sleeper if I might add," Xigbar smiled.  
"So you haven't seen him?" "No..." Namine said smiling.

Xigbar glared at her "Your hiding something, but seriously Roxas don't give Namine crabs or somethin' kay?" Xigbar said pointing at him.

"GRRRRRRRR!!!!" Roxas said. "Okay I will leave this right here just incase." Xigbar said putting the 'protection' on the table.

"Oh, and do you think I'm stupid, I know Demy likes to hide under the covers," Xigbar said walking to the 'couch bed' and revealing Demyx. He tickled Demyx on the butt. Demyx giggled softly "Stop Marly," he laughed.

"He is too funny." Xigbar said picking up Demyx. "I will take him to my room." He said walking away.

Demyx cuddled to Xigbar "Hehe Xigba'," he said in a british accent still sleeping. "Stupid brit teaching you his 'ways' I'm going to kill Luxord," Xigbar hissed.  
He walked to the kitchen, because he knew Demyx likes to wake up in the middle of the night to get water. "S-saix...?" he asked. "..." Saix dotted. "And that superior is how you do mouth to mouth, so if Xigbar ever drowns you can save him," "Oh, yes, yes -cough- thank you I'll just be going now," Xemnas said pacing out of the kitchen.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight I'm just gonna get some water for Demyx.." Xigbar said getting the water, and leaving. "Damn you Xigbar," Saix silently growled.

"Okay draw Demyx." Roxas said. "Look it is a weasel because he is always talking to people." Namine said. "Draw Marluxia." Namine said.  
"Okay." Roxas said after awhile. "It is a platypus because he is so frikin weird." Roxas said. "That is the ugliest platypus I have ever seen"  
Namine said. "Just like Marluxia." Roxas said and they began to laugh.

Demyx woke up, and stretched. He walked in when Namine drew him. "you think I talk too much?" Demyx asked.

"Yes." Namine said laughing.

Demyx walked next to Xaldin, and sat. Xaldin covered his ears ready to have it talked off. He looked at Demyx who was just sitting. "Aren't you going to talk to me about something stupid?" he asked. "No Namine said I talk too much, so I needed some influence," Demyx explained.

"LALALLALALALLALL!!!" Axel sang in his room. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!"Namine said.

Demyx bit his lip, thus biting back the urge to talk. "Why don't you go not talk with Vexen maybe you'll learn something. Demyx sat next to Vexen who was doing chemistry (With Marluxia jkjk) He was about to mix two deadly chemicals. IX would you stop talking!" he yelled. Demyx looked at him. "Wait thats what this ominous feeling was you aren't talking.

"I think I was mean to him."Namine said after not hearing Demyx for a few minutes.

Demyx watched Vexen. "Life makes sense now. If I'm quiet I learn alot more," Demyx said sounding more intelligent than usual. "Yes so now what ill you do?" Vexen asked "I'm going to Zexion's library to read war and peace!" Demyx said running to the library.

"I am hungry." Roxas said to himself.

Zexion found Demyx in his library "What are you doing here?" Zexion asked. "Reading war and peace," he said. Zexion walked to him. "Zexion,  
what is this complex word?" Demyx asked "I," Zexion said in a 'I can't believe your that stupid tone'. "Brilliant! I have been an exuberant person since birth," Demyx recited.

Namine was talking but Roxas was not listening. "You hungry?" He asked her out of the blue."Kind of. Why?" Namine said. "Lets order pizza." He said walking out of the room. "I WANT PEPPERONI!!!" She yelled.

Demyx dropped the book to the ground. Marluxia walked in "Aw, he fell asleep reading the boringest book to mankind," Marluxia smiled. "Oi,  
Demyx!" he yelled in Demyx's ear. "As heavy a sleeper as always," Marluxia laughed maniacally.

"Hello I would like 5 large pizzas 2 in a half cheese and the other half pepperoni. " Roxas said. "Okay 50 minutes bye." He said ending the call.

Luxord walked in "Marluxia what're you doing?" he asked. "Um, nothing"  
Marluxia said. Luxord hit Marluxia with war, and peace, and threw his body out of the thirtieth floor window. "Zexion you should be watching Demyx in your library," "I'm kinda busy right now,: Zexion waved form an aisle. He was making out with Lexaeus.

They waited 50 minutes and they got the pizza. There was only 2 pizza boxes left when Larxene came.

Xigbar looked around for Demyx. When Xigbar found Demyx he was just waking up. "Oh hey Demy we got pizza want some?" Xigbar asked. Demyx didn't say anything. Xigbar picked him up, and ran to Namine. "You monster you broke Demyx!" he yelled. Demyx tilted his head to the side like a mindless zombie.

"oohhhh!!!" She said walking away.

"Oh, did Roxas use the protection last night or are you pregnant?!" he yelled to her. Everyone began to giggle under their breath. "Don't laugh two kids in love is a semi-beautiful thing!" Xigbar scolded. "Sorry superior!" they said.

They were laughing under their breathes so that Xigbar could not hear.

"So Namine are you pregnant you should call your child Roxel, after Axel and Roxas' fangirl pairing!" Xigbar smiled. "And I will be there to help your child into the right direction," Xigbar smiled.

"When you mean right direction for any child ,which I will not have until I am older, you mean gay right?" Roxas said.

"Um, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Xigbar said.

Then everyone else was laughing.

"Hehe well everyone else here is, think about it Roxas a life of men,  
and woman who will all bow down to you!" Xigbar laughed. "Oh wait wrong cue cards my bad," he laughed. He looked through a cue card box from his pocket. "I meant join us we have cookies!" Xigbar smiled.

"No thank-you." Roxas said confused."Hmmm I wonder what Namine is thinking?" Roxas said to himself.

Xigbar had the zombie Demyx slung over his shoulder.

Everyone was watching them fight they were in rows of chairs.

"I hate you Roxas!" Xigbar yelled out of the blue throwing a chair a Roxas' head once again out of the blue.

Roxas blocked it."Okay." Roxas said confused still.

"We'll be in my room," Xigbar said walking off. Xemnas walked past Xigbar "Hello II," "Oh, go fuck Saix!" Xigbar yelled flipping him off out of the blue.

"Okay." Roxas said again. Now he was very confused. Roxas went into his room and laid on his bed.

"Whats wrong with II?" Xemnas asked.

"I wish I was in a different organization." Roxas said to himself.

Saix walked to Roxas "Whats the matter XIII?" he asked.

"GET AWAY!!" Roxas yelled at Saix throwing a pillow at him.

"Someone has male PMS besides Superior," Saix said walking out "Roxas whats wrong?" Namine asked.

"GET OUT!!!" He yelled

"How did you know?!" Saix asked changing his voice back.

"You look nothing like her." Roxas said. There was a mirror behind his bed.

Saix stuck his tongue out "you are so emo Roxas!" he yelled slamming the door. "Why do teenagers have to be so 'against the world?'," Saix asked.

"LALALALLAla." Axel sang in front of Roxas's door to make him yell at him. He did not say anything though.

Saix patted Axel on the shoulder "you tried your best, but Roxas is being Emo at the moment, maybe he's not even in his room anymore," Saix suggested.

"See what you did Xigbar?!" Marluxia said walking into Demyx's room.

"What?" Xigbar asked, with a sleeping Demyx on his stomach.

"Roxas is emo Saix said so." Marluxia said.

"Hm, let him be he never cares about anyone, but himself, and Namine"  
Xigbar said gently putting Demyx down. He began to feed Demyx's piranhas "Come here little fishies the slowest, smallest one is always the one to lose right?" he asked the fish dropping a smaller fish in the tank.

"God why is he such a retard?" Marluxia asked himself.

"You've been hanging around Demyx too much he's beginning to rub off on you," Marluxia shrugged. "We're your elders its not wise to talk about us that way," Xigbar said watching the piranhas fight over the smaller fish.

"Still that was a great fight between them two." Marluxia said to himself. "Roxas." Namine said walking into Roxas's room. "Yah." Roxas said.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am feeding fish," Xigbar said.

"I am sorry about that." He told Namine. "Its okay." Namine said. "It was pretty fnny though. She said smiling.

"I am still feeding fish," XIgbar said.

"Can't you go apologize other than sitting here and saying I am feeding fish?" Marluxia said.

"Bout' what, and Delainey's only playing her characters so I'm not sure what to do so I have no other choice now do I?" Xigbar asked,

"Delainey is awesome and because making fun of him." Marluxia said.

"No she's a total looser nOoB," Xigbar said, and don't even think about touching Demyx while I'm gone!" Xigbar said.

"So you okay." Namine asked him. "Yah." Roxas said. "Okay well you want some pizza before Larxene the 5 people eating machine eats all of it"  
Namine asked. "Sure." He said getting off of his bed and walking out the door.

Xigbar accidently ran into Roxas. "Oh, Roxy I'm sorry, but I thought you, and Namine, were, well y'know it's only natural, and It's just fine if you get those feelings, and everything that comes along with y'know the boy stuff, but anyway I'm sooooooo sorry," he said hugging Roxas.  
"And now that thats over I'm going to make sure Marluxia doesn't rape Demyx. Tata now!" he said portaling away

"HAHHAHHAH!!!" Roxas started laughing. "Why are you laughing he said he was sorry." Namine said. "Yah but the funny part is you know he dosen't mean it.

"Well at least he said sorry if he meant it or not, at least your not acting all depressed anymore," Luxord said in the back eating popcorn.

"Yah but why say sorry if you don't mean it?" Namine said.

"My mom would say sorry after she got drunk, brought her boyfriends home, passed out, and allowed them to beat me," Luxord said eating more popcorn "And she never meant it,"

"How nice." Namine said.

"Thats how I died my mom brought a heartless home as a boyfriend one day, and it killed me, oh well at least it taught me how to play poker"  
Luxord shrugged eating more popcorn.

"Wowwwwww!!!" Roxas said. "What a mean mom." Namine said.

"Nah she was just...no wait your right she was pretty mean," he said nonchalantly walking off.

"I would hate my mom for doing that." Namine said to herself.

"Hehe, my mom was a heartless," Vexen laughed,  
"The heartless raped me," Zexion shrugged. "It was hungry," Lexaeus said.

"I don't know how I became who I am right now." Namine said.

"I was raped....by Marluxia," Zexion said.

"Hehe guilty as charged." Marluxia said.

Lexaeus walked up behind Marluxia "What?" he asked very pissed off. "He raped me Lexy," Zexion said hiding behind Lexaeus. Lexaeus dragged Marluxia into the other room were you heard...severe beatings. "Just like I remember," Luxord smiled.

Roxas took a piece of pizza and watched everyone talk.

Demyx slid down the bannister. "Hello everyone!" he smiled cheerily. He ran to the kitchen "Tata!"

"I have a feeling he is looking for cupcakes." Namine said to everyone.

"Oh, no I have a batch cooling off right now!" Zexion yelled. Demyx reached for a cupcake with his mouth watering.

"How surprising." Roxas said. Everyone began to laugh.

Xemnas hit Demyx's hand "No," he said. "Owie!" Demyx said.

Saix was in there too in bed. "Xemnas hurry up." He said. He was to tired to see that Demyx was in there.

"Um, Uh, yes I will feed you Saix milk in a bowl as usual?" he asked pulling out bowl with Saix's name on it. He poured milk in it letting it splash on Demyx, and the floor. "Xemmy you got me wet!" Demyx laughed.

"*gulp* Demy hi, that is right I want some milk." He said slurping it out of the bowl.

"Saix puppy were you being naughty again is that why your acting weird because I know you hate this bowl, and always refuse to drink out of it, puppy like this bowl best," Demyx said feeling through the cupboard.

"No you are just thinking that I am." He said. "Well I am going to go to sleep." Namine said. She walked out of the room and went into her room. She quickly fell asleep.

"What?" Demyx asked. "So puppy doesn't like his favorite bowl anymore then I'll just throw it out,"

"No I don't." He sad turning his head. Roxas went into his room and watched TV. He fell asleep while watching it.

"Okay I'll throw it out then," Demyx said. Saix bit his bottom lip "No wait maybe Zexion wants it," he said crossing out Saix's name, and writing Zexion in black ink.

"LLALALALLALLALALALLAA333A3A33A33A3!!" Axel sang in Roxas's dream.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
saix yelled it's my favorite bowl. Zexion doesn't get it. "Well it's a good thing I used invisible ink then," Demyx laughed.

"Why does he have to be in my dream?" Roxas said ouloud in his dream.  
Once it stopped he heard. "Roxas time for dinner." It was Namine. Turns out in his dream he had 2 children and Namine his wife.

Then Xigbar appeared holding a cane "I told you it was a semi-beautiful thing," he said holding his back. Demyx smiled, and walked in. "Don't just leave me with the children he said bringing in twins that were a mixture of Xigbar, and himself.

"How did they have children?" Roxas asked himself. He screamed and woke up. When he woke up he saw someone in the dark but it was to hard to see.

Demyx's eyes widened. "I feel disturbance as if me and Xigbar had two children..." he said.

"Hello?" he called. "Hi." the voice was deep and it seemed like there was more than one.

(Huh, who's there? -eats popcorn-)

"Hah scared you!!" It said. It was Zexion, Luxord, Lexaeus, and Xigbar.  
"Why were you trying to scare me?" Roxas asked them. "Actually we wanted to make sure Namine wasn't in here." Xigbar said they were all smiling.

Demyx wandered around the castle this time he just wanted to get something off his mind. "Why Kierstin Why do you make me so stupid!" Demyx asked. Then a girl appeared before him. "Because your my little baby"  
Kierstin smiled. "But why do I have to be retarded?" Demyx asked.  
"Because it makes you all the more molestable I'm sorry I have to go now"  
Kierstin said disappearing.

(interesting) anyway "Why would she be in here?" He asked them.

"Well I dunno the 'protection' is gone so y'know we thought well"  
Zexion said. "You two are very young, and..um," Luxord said.

"AHA right." He said.

"I am watching you," Zexion said.

"What do you mean watching me?" Roxas said.

"What I didn't say anything c'mon Lexaeus let's go to your room and make-out," Zexion demanded. "Okay," Lexaeus smiled. "As you can tell Lexaeus is the woman of the relationship," Lexaeus whispered. "Now!" Zexion demanded.

"Here." Xigbar said passing another one to him. "Just incase." He walked away with Luxord. Roxas threw it at the door.

Demyx fell asleep in a room that was huge, and full of beds. No wonder their beds were so easily replaced.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALA!!!" Axel sang from his room."Shtut up." He called.

Luxord found Demyx. "Hey Demyx wake up," he whispered, gently shaking Demyx. "Demyx," he shook him a little bit more. "Hm where's Xigbar"  
Luxord wondered.

"NO LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!" He sang without listening to Roxas.

Luxord picked up Demyx "Okay where would you like to sleep? With Saix puppy, Xiggy, Lexy-" "Luxy," Demyx mumbled. "Well, Xigbar will probably kill me, but come on," Luxord smiled.

Roxas went to bed when Axel stopped singing. "I am asleep."

Luxord brought Demyx to his room. He set Demyx on the bed, and oured some tea for himself. Luxord watched Demyx sleep. HE mumbled random things in his sleep alot.

The sun came up but Roxas slept through it.

Demyx rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room it was very interesting, but he'd never been in this room before. Then he saw Luxord asleep near a cup of tea.

"AHHHHHHHHH scary lady!!!!!!" Someone screamed in the hallway.

Demyx walked out of Luxord's room with his Xigglypuff doll. "Hello who's yelled?" he asked rubbing the vision back into his eyes.

They were watching princess tutu. And a scary woman was on the TV.

"I'd like to thank you princess Tutu," Demyx said.

Xigbar was running away from the Tv.

Xigbar ran into Demyx, and fell on top of him. "Oh, hey Demyx where were you?" Xigbar asked. "Demyx hello?" Xigbar asked waving his hand in front of Demyx's face. "Your crushing me..." Demyx said in a raspy voice.

"Stop yelling you woke me up!!" Roxas yelled. His hair was messed up and his pajamas was his thomas the train footies.

Xigbar looked over at Roxas "Um, we weren't doin' anything kay dude"  
Xigbar said to Roxas.

"See these?"He said pointing at his pj's." These got stained so Zexion has to clean them because he is the only one who can." Roxas said like he was bossy. "All of you are gay." He said. (I think he is being mean.)

(How did we got on the subject of his gay ass Pj's? O_O)  
Xigbar got up, Demyx felt like he had been crushed under ten tons of muscle. Xigbar helped Demyx up. Demyx's bones felt like jelly, and he wobbled around a bit.

" ZEXION MAKE COOKIES!!!" Roxas yelled for Zexion.

"Make em' your own damn self I'm busy!" Zexion called from Lexaeus'  
room.

"grrrr yah you must be." Roxas said sarcastically.

Zexion came out of Lexaeus' room. His hair was messy, and he pulled the sleeve of his shirt up. He huffed loudly "I'll be in the kitchen," he said slamming the door shut.

"Yay!!" Everyone called in the living-room.

"Oh shut the fuck up! I know you like me cooking!" Zexion yelled back to them. "Oh, Zexy can I lick the spoon?!" Demyx asked running after him. "Sure," he said grumpily bringing out the materials he needed.

Roxas sat on the couch and watched tv with them. "This is the worst movie ever!!" Xigbar said leaving.

"With any luck it will get you ill," Zexion said preheating the oven.  
"Now we wait," Demyx licked the spoon happily

"I don't get it why is the princes heart gone? I mean I would still have emotions." Roxas said.

"Your really getting into this well your heart is what holds your emotions," Marluxia said. VExen laughed at Marluxia's stupidity.  
"Oh ma god Fakir is a gay rapist like Marluxia!" Vexen yelled.

"Ahh run away from Marluxia." Roxas yelled. Everyone ran away from him outside.  
"Okay everyone cake is done," Demyx said bringing out the cake. "Well since no ones here maybe it's okay if I have a little,"

They were hiding in Namine's room behind the bed couch.

"Well then," Demyx smiled reaching for the cake "No," Xemnas said hitting Demyx's hand.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked all of them. She lifted out of her bed and went over there. "GET OUT!!!" She screamed. "God teenagers and the morning not a good mix." Xigbar said. "They all screamed and left her room and entered Demyx's room. "You guys?" Marluxia called looking in Namines room."GET OUT!!!" She yelled. He got so scared and ran away into Demyx's room and hid but he did not see the others behind the couch.

Demyx walked to his room "Stupid Xemnas didn't let me have any cake"  
he mumbled. "I'm so angry if anyone bothers me I'll kill em'," Demyx said bringing out his sitar.

"Oh great." Xigbar said. "This is the time where his nap is too and if he doesn't get it he will be extra mad." He whispered.

"I'm not even going to take my nap, because I'm so angry! Then that'll prove how pissed of I am!" Demyx said aggressively feeding his fish.  
They didn't come to get the food. Demyx swore he was seeing red now who fed my fish?!" he asked. "ZEXION!!!" he yelled to the top of his lungs.  
Zexion walked into the room "Why aren't you with Lexaeus its not right got it?" Demyx asked aggressively poking Zexion in the chest. Zexion flinched he didn't like to be touched unless it was by Lexaeus.

"AHHHHH!!!!" They whispered.

"Now leave, and go with Lexaeus where you belong NOW!!!" he yelled.  
"But he can't Demyx will kill him, and I'm here," Lexaeus whispered. Demyx laid on the couch, and began feeling tired "No I'm not sleeping!" he yelled. Saix walked in "Hey, Demyx, can you get me some milk everyone else has gone missing. "Get it yourself!" Demyx yelled. "Oh, okay," Saix said walking out. "Someone hasn't had their nap yet," Saix whispered.

"I have to get out of here." Roxas whispered. Namine came in. She knew that they were there so she was trying to help them. "Umm Demyx you want to go out side?" She asked. She saw Axel and Roxas's hair.

"NO!" he yelled at her "Get out!"

"Umm how about you can come sneak cake with me." She said. "You know that Roxas and Axel have huge hair." She said to make them lower it.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked. He began to look around the room, then he found everyone. He stared at them, without blinking for a few minutes. "Xiggy me and Namine are going to sneak cake come with us"  
he smiled happily.

"Come Xemnas just left the kitchen."Namine said urging him to hurry up.

Demyx skipped to the kitchen. Xigbar ran up to Namine "Do you have any clue what you've done if you give him cake he'll destroy us all if you don't he'll kill all of us!!!" he yelled.

"Yah would you rather had killed you in his room?You should be thanking me." Namine said going into the kitchen and slicing Demyx a piece of cake. "Now go into your room and eat it." She said pushing him out of the kitchen.

Demyx went to his room, and Xigbar took the cake. "No sugar Demy," he said. "How about we take a nap instead?" he suggested.

Namine was shaking her head and making a x with her hands around her neck. "Don't be stupid." She told herself.

Demyx sniffed "Don't cry," Xigbar said, but you know the tummy aches you get from too much sugar," Xigbar said. Demyx had deep shadows on his face "Give, me, the cake," he said softly, but still maniacally.

"See what you did." Namine told herself. "I think he is going to explode." Roxas said. The others were watching them.

Xigbar held the cake above his head. Demyx tried reaching for it, but it was too high. He stood on his tiptoes, but he was still too short.

"Just please give it to him." Namine said. "Hey at least he will like me better." Luxord said so that Xigbar could hear.

Xigbar lowered the cake "Yeah right! He'd like a gay ass brit over me"  
Xigbar laughed. Demyx was able to reach the cake now he took it, and began to devour it.

There was a sigh in the back-round. "That was close." Roxas said looking at Demyx. "Yah but I wasn't planning him to give it to him. Now he does like Xigbar more than me again." Luxord said looking down.

Demyx jumped on Luxord's head. "Don't be silly we wrestle like I do with Xigbar, therefor I like you both Mwahaha!" Demyx smiled jumping around, and out of the room. Luxord hit his head "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone," he whispered. Xigbar, and Lexaeus cracked their knuckles "what?" they asked.

Roxas looked through the refrigerator looking for left over pieces of took a piece and put it in the microwave. "HI Roxas." Larxene said. "So what you doing?" She asked. "Making pizza." He said mostly ignoring her. "So what are you doing later on?" She asked. (If you know that she if flirting with him right in front of Namine too. Oh she is a pedophile I don't know how to spell it.) "Stop the act now because you are so not doing anything." Namine said reading a magazine.

Demyx jumped on Larxene "Ew, look a trani-hag thing!" he yelled jumping again. Xemnas caught him in the air. "Who gave you cake I will punish them severely!" Xemnas snarled. "I dunno!" he yelled running away from Xemnas.

Everyone was whistling like they did not know anything. "Woo woo woo woo woo," Luxord said putting his hands behind his back.  
Everyone looked at him "What I can't whistle," he said.

"Well who did it?" Xemnas asked. Nobody was answering. "Saix." He called for Saix. "Which one should we punish for absolutely no reason?"He asked. Saix did know who did it but didn't want to say anything to get Namine in trouble.

"Well I believe we should punish Larxene for being a pedoleech. Larxene your going on a mission to the jungle, bye" he said snapping his fingers.

Later on... "So Larxene how was your trip?" Xemnas asked her in his office. "I think I am pregnant......... with a bear." She said. "It will look just like you then." Xemnas said.

"..." Demyx jumped on Larxene "Larxene is a pedoleech!" he sang.

Namine went outside and went into the water. "Namine?!" Demyx called.

Namine could not hear him so she stayed in the water.

"Nami, NAmi!" Demyx yelled trying to get her attention.

"LALALAL!!!" She sang in the water.

Demyx sang to her, and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Nami," he said in a soft tone.

"Oh hi Demyx." She said turning around.

"Hey Nami what do you think of Edym's home?" Demyx asked seeming more calm, and not exactly himself.

"It's nice." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the water doesn't taste as good, that means there's alot of pollution, Edym, and everyone else couldn't live in polluted water. Did I tell you the story of Edym's true love?"

"No you didn't." Namine said finally being interested.

"Well she was a marine biologist, she was extremely pretty, and a human. Edym's daddy always said never to fall in love with a human, but she kept the water so clean, and tasty," Demyx smiled. "So Edym would talk to her, he never told her about him being a fishy she'd sit on the dock, and talk to Edym, and Edym would float in the water. Edym also noticed less fishy' were dying, but one day Edym came to the dock, and the pretty lady wasn't there, but there was someone, a man. Edym asked the man where the pretty lady went he said she moved to help Australia to help their water. Edym got selfish, and wanted the lady to come back, so Edym let his guard down, and was attacked by the heartless," Demyx explained.

"How sad. How do you remember?" Namine asked.

"Everyone usually remembers their past," Demyx said "You remember yours right?" Demyx asked putting his feet in the water.

"Well sure but you know Roxas had no idea so I thought that some people couldn't remember either." Namine said.

"Oh," Demyx said closing his eyes "She really was beautiful, with red hair, green eyes, and the prettiest irish accent," Demyx smiled. He could remember her face in his mind "Would you like more water?" she asked.  
Demyx looked up "What?" he asked. "Where's Namine?" Demyx asked.  
"Who?" the marine biologist wondered confused. She bent down are you feeling all right?" she asked him.

"Lalalalalalalal!!" Namine skipped into the house earlier when Demyx fell asleep. "Hey were is Demyx?" Xigbar asked a few hours later. "Oh he is out side." She said skipping through the house.

Demyx felt the water hitting his face. "I thought you moved to Australia," Demyx said. "I came back," she smiled. Demyx smiled too, so was this a dream, or was Namine, and the others a dream, or was everything a dream? Was he even really existing?" Demyx wondered. "Hm, are you troubled?" the girl asked. "I'm a fish," Demyx said. "What thats absurd!" "No really see!" Demyx said holding up his legs, but there was no tail,  
just plain old feet. "Oh, but there was-" "Are you sure your okay would you like me to take you home?" she asked. "I-have a...home?" he asked.

"You just left him outside?" Xigbar yelled. "Well I thought that he would like to be out there than in here with everyone else coming into his room and playing with him when he is asleep." Namine said. Everyone could hear and ran outside to mess with Demyx.

"Maria?" Demyx asked in his sleep.  
IN HIS SLEEP,  
"Maria is your name?" he asked. "Yes, whats yours?" she asked. "De-I mean Edym, so it was all a dream Xigbar, and everything," Demyx said to himself. "So I'm not a merman?" Demyx asked. "I'm afraid those are fairy tale creatures," Maria apologized.  
"Fairy tale creatures," Demyx whispered in his sleep.

"Tsk Tsk they will never learn" Axel said in the kitchen.

Demyx got up, and began to sleep walk deeper into the water. "Maria"  
he asked. "He's calling me didn't you hear him he said 'Marluxia"  
Marluxia smiled.  
"yeah right you wanka pansy," Luxord laughed,

"Don't you think that if they teach him to be gay then he could never be with the girl that Edym left." Namine said to herself. "No wonder why he is gay." Roxas said. "Actually I think that he isn't. You know stupid Yaoi fan girls make him like Kierstin and Delainey for in-stints"  
Namine said reading her magazine.

"Demy, please wake up," Xigbar said rubbing his head up against Demyx's. "Namine?" Demyx asked.  
IN HIS DREAM "Your sure there was no girl she is very pale has blue eyes, and long blonde hair?" Demyx asked. "I'm pretty positive it was you me, and the ocean," she said thinking back.

"Oh and for the fact that Edym had a secret crush who went to Australia." She said not paying attention.

Demyx opened his eyes. "A dream?" he wondered. "More importantly a good dream, a dream that actually made sense. Xigbar hugged him "I'm so happy your okay," he smiled. But this was nice too. Demyx hugged XIgbar back "Xiggy!" he smiled.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalallalallaaaaaaaaa!! I cant hear you." Axel sang pretending not to hear her. He thought for 100 percent that Demyx was gay. Xigbar, and Demyx came back inside. He winked at Namine telling her to try, and keep this a secret though he told everyone's secret all he time. "It was just part of his character, and he couldn't help it, but Namine was the quiet passive, and timid kind, so it should be no problem for her.

"SHUT UP!!!" Roxas yelled at Axel. "So Namine have you been feeling"  
Luxord asked. "Fine. But why?" She asked. "I don't know maybe stomach aches, coughs, crabs maybe?" He said smiling. Namine punched him in the face.

"Ow," Luxord said rubbing his nose. Saix, and Xemnas walked into the kitchen giggling. "Oh, um yes Superior, here is the kitchen," Saix said waving his hands. "Damn you everyone!" he growled quietly. Zexion walked past him "I heard you think that," he said reading a book.

"Wow she hits harder than you do Roxas." Luxord said. Roxas hit him in the mouth this time and knocked out a few teeth.

Demyx laughed "You guys are real stupid," Xigbar looked at them "Hehe"  
he said rubbing behind his head.

There was a little laugh like they were stupid. "NO NOT REALLY!!!I THINK IT IS YOU THAT IS STUPID!!!" Roxas yelled in his mind.

"Demyx is not stupid just challenged!" Zexion yelled at Roxas, then he covered his mouth "Oops," he said looking at Demyx. Demyx looked at them "you really think I'm stupid?" he asked.

"Who said that?" Roxas said looking like he had not had done anything.

Demyx bottom lip quivered. He dragged his feet on the ground all the way to his room. He turned the sign on his door that read happy fish come in, with a smiling fish next to the text. To a sad fish next to a box that said enter, and die! He gently closed the door, and locked the room up. He closed the blinds, and laid on his bed. "I am stupid," he whispered.

"See what your stupid mind reading powers do?" Roxas said to Zexion.

"Hey, hey I didn't ask for them," he said walking into Lexaeus room. He put a sign on the door that said please do not enter.

Roxas sat on the couch and watched TV."You aren't going to do anything?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx rolled around on his bed, then began to feed his fish. "I'm bored he said crawling out of his window, I'm going to find Maria she promised she'd be back one day," Demyx said running far away from the castle.

"nope. Not my fault because of Zexion's big mouth and no I am not being unfair. I think it more of, how do you say, own will to do something.  
I decided with my own will that it was Zexion's fault and not mine"  
Roxas said eating popcorn.

Demyx was walking on the side walk when his feet began to hurt. He looked down "Oops I forgot my shoes," he laughed.

"You are so selfish!!!" Namine said. "Forget about that date." She said walking away into her room.

Demyx looked around the street to make sure no horses, or carriages were coming. Then when he was crossing, and didn't pay attention, a carriage rode past him. He froze for awhile, then fell back taking a big breath. "That was too close," he whispered getting back up. He was feeling lost, but he was sure he was close.

"Oh you got dumped." Axel said.

Demyx finally saw the Marine biologist center. He ran up to it smiling happily. "Maria!" he yelled. He opened his eyes to see the center, it was burned down, and had graffiti all over what was left. Demyx froze,  
then ran up to it looking around for something anything he could save.

"Shut up." Roxas said. He went inside Demyx's room and saw that he wasn't in there and saw the window open. He went outside and called for Demyx.

Demyx ran deeper inside he couldn't even bare to read the lewd words in the colorful paints. Then he saw something glitter, he ran over to it.  
It was a microscope, black, and covered with ash. He brushed the ash away. "Maria," he whispered reading the plaque. "To my beloved fiancee,  
love you always," he read. Demyx held the microscope close to himself,  
and felt hot tears burn his eyes. He put the microscope in his backpack, and began to read the graffiti, "such mean things," Demyx sulked. "No wonder the water tastes so bad,"

He ran to the water and he was not there. "God Demyx." He told himself.

Demyx began to search around more. He seemed to blend in while covered in ash. He coughed what seemed like a deadly cough, but he couldn't leave yet, he had to find something else.  
MEMORIES,  
"My mother gave me this pendant before she died, see it's a fishy because I loved the sea, and it's creatures," Maria smiled. Edym smiled "can I hold it?" he asked. "Not until we're married," Maria laughed. Edym laughed too. They always joked about getting married, but never got around to actually getting the guts to even ask each other out. REALITY Demyx rubbed his eyes little tan streaks were down his cheeks while the rest of his face was black from the ash.

Roxas looked around the whole entire beach until he got to a place with a fish on it. It was burnt down and seemed deserted.

Demyx brushed his hand through the ash, until he uncovered something.  
It was...bones., and around the neck of the bones was a necklace, no a pendant with a small fish on it. Demyx picked it up, and read the back,  
he could only make out two letters M.E. "Maria, Eagan," Demyx whispered. He hunched his back, and several whimpering sounds tried to burst from his mouth, but he held them back.

"AHHH where is he?!!" Roxas asked himself. He had heard a few foot steps or something in the burnt down place. "Why would he be in there?" He asked himself.

Demyx crawled to the dock to look at one last thing. Two names carved into the mahogany. Edym, and Maria, Demyx couldn't take it pain,  
suffering, anger, was filling him "Who would do such a thing?!"

"DEMYX!!!!!!!" He yelled for him as loud as he could.

Demyx turned around. "His throat was choked up, and he tried to speak,  
but couldn't. "Roxas?" he whispered. "Wait he thinks I'm stupid," Demyx said to himself, then he began to sob again. MEMORIES "Wow you know alot about the ocean your really smart," Maria smiled petting Edym's head. Edym smiled "It's almost like a live here huh?" he asked trying to impress her. "Okay now your just pushing it," she smirked playfully. He stuck his tongue out "Nyah, nyah," he mocked. "Why don't ya come in, and make somethin' of it?" Demyx laughed. Maria laughed too "I'll get you up on this dock one day," she laughed. "I wouldn't hold your breath waiting," he laughed back.  
REALITY

"Demyx!!" He called walking trough the mess inside the building. He made it to the door and saw Demyx. "Demyx." He yelled walking over to the dock. He sat down next to Demyx. "Hey." He said acting like he would if he wasn't so grumpy.

Demyx moved away from Roxas "Go away," he said. "I want to be by myself." he grunted.

He had seen the carvings on the dock. "This what you wrote?" He asked not even saying sorry or anything.

"What's it to you? It's personal!" Demyx said. "Did someone send you to look for me, well you can go tell them I'm just fine here by myself"  
Demyx said not making eye contact with his underling.

"I never knew who I was in the past life until someone told me." Roxas said. "His name was Sora. I guess." He said looking at Demyx. His feet in the water. "He had a crush on a girl named Kairi or something like that and a friend named Riku. That is really all I know about them. But you know your whole life story like how he died, and when he was born"  
Roxas took his feet out of the water. "So you still want me to tell them that you are fine here?" He asked Demyx just letting him have his space.

"Yes, I want to be alone," he said wiping his eyes. He held the pendant hiding it from Roxas. He didn't want anyone thinking him of a wussy for holding his friends treasures like a grieving little girl.

"Okay fine but come back around dinner because if you don't I will make Saix hunt you down." Roxas said walking away. He had got to the castle and sat on the couch and drank soda. "Where is Demyx?" Xigbar asked.  
"he wants to be alone." Roxas said taking another sip. Xigbar slapped him."Stop lying you probably didn't do anything." He yelled.

Demyx laid on the deck. "See, I told you not to hold your breath," he whispered.  
"Excuse me are you Edym?" a girl asked. "Yes thats me," Demyx said.  
"Here this is for you," she said. It was a letter with a little fishy "Maria," Demyx whispered. He opened the letter, and scanned it. He held his hands to his mouth holding back gasps, and yells. He dropped it on the deck, and it flew away. Demyx rested his head on the deck, and curled up. Why was this happening why now why? Demyx wondered.

"UGHHHH WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO DROWN YOURSELF IN THE OCEAN?YOU ARE NOT ANY HELP AT ALL!!!" Xigbar yelled but Roxas was not paying attention.

The letter flew along the beach.  
Dear anyone who finds this,  
I have taken my own life, because I cannot live with out my precious Edym. He was the only family I had left, or the closest thing I had to a family, so I took the liberty of burning, my lab, my studies, and me along with it. Though I did not burn the fish I released them for I know thats what Edym would have wanted. With love, Maria

"SUICIDE!!!" Roxas yelled. "No thanks."

Demyx lost track of time, he was too busy focusing on the ocean. He laid on the deck his hair was slightly wet from his crying.

Everyone was hitting Roxas with a newspapers. "Stop it!!!" He yelled trying to make them stop.

Demyx walked through the door, and ignored every one. He wiped his eyes, and slowly walked to his room slamming the door. He laid on his bed,  
and took out the microscope cuddling with it.

"LOOK HE IS RIGHT THERE NOW PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!!!" Roxas yelled.  
"HIT HIM EVEN HARDER BECAUSE HE MADE DEMYX CRY!!!" Xigbar yelled.

Demyx sniffled trying not to be loud, because Xemnas, and Saix were in the next room over. He took the pendant, and tried to put it on his neck, but was having trouble by himself.

"NOW START KICKING HIM!!" Xigbar yelled. They than began kicking him.  
Namine came out of her room. She did not do anything except go into the kitchen and got water. Roxas did not call for help or anything just kept saying ow or stop it.

Demyx was still struggling with the necklace. The clasp just wouldn't,  
well clasp.

"Now wrestle him to the ground and punch him." Xigbar said getting tired. They pinned him on the ground and punched him in the stomach and the face. "Okay thats enough of that." Namine called coming out of the kitchen and getting everyone off of Roxas.

Demyx threw the pendant against the mirror, and the mirror broke. Some of the glass cut Demyx's face. "Damn it why does everything go wrong"  
he asked loudly clawing at himself unintentionally.

They heard a big crash in Demyx's room. "EVERYONE ROXAS MADE THE MIRROR BREAK KICK HIM!!!!" Marluxia yelled. "No." Namine said. "Go check on Demyx please." She sent them into Demyx's room. "Demy what happened"  
Luxord asked.

Demyx looked at them with several scratches on his face. "The pendant"  
he said running to look through the glass. Demyx picked it up, and tried to clasp it. "What has gotten into you?" Xigbar asked examining the scratches on his face.  
"See why don't you stop thinking about yourself sometimes." Namine told Roxas. He had blood running down his face so she was fixing it. Roxas did not answer.

"It wasn't Roxas' fault, he made it better actually," Demyx whispered.

"What?"Namine asked Demyx.

"Roxas made the pain in here better," Demyx said pointing to his heart.  
"It doesn't hurt as much," he said. Trying to get everyone to stop hurting him.

"KICK HIM ANYWAY!!!!" Xigbar yelled. They charged at Roxas and were kicking and punching him.

"STOP IT!" Demyx yelled trying to pull them off of Roxas. "Stop get out of my room if your going to hurt people!"

"OWWW!!!" He yelled.

"GET OUT I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Demyx yelled still trying to pull them off, but he was too weak. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he yelled again.

They all stopped and looked at Demyx. Except for Roxas who was limping to his room. When he got there he laid on his bed and fell asleep.

"You heard me you hurt Roxas now leave!" he demanded. Xigbar walked to Demyx. "Demyx are you okay what exactly did ROxas do to you?" he asked sweetly with a scent of concern. "He didn't do anything!" Demyx yelled trying to get out of Xigbar's grip.

Namine was listening to them. "Demy what did Roxas tell you?" She asked. "What if he said something he wasn't supposed to say." She told herself.

"He said something about his past, and Sora, and he knew about me, it feels better to know someone actually knows pain," Demyx said wiping away tears. "Please don't cry Demy," Xigbar said hugging Demyx.

Namine left the room and went into hers. She sat on her bed and was reading a magazine.

Saix walked by from next door buttoning up his shirt, and whistling a happy tune.

Roxas dreamt about eating cake.

"Whats going on here?" he asked. "Hey whats wrong with Demyx?" Saix asked. Demyx quickly turned his gaze from Saix to the microscope, hoping no one had seen it yet.

"I KNOW WHO DID IT!!!" Saix said ready to go to Roxas's room.

"NO," Demyx said grabbing Saix's sleeves. "Can everyone just go?" Demyx asked.

"NO!!!!!" They all yelled. Xigbar looked at the shattered glass. "Demyx is everything okay?" He asked him without looking at him.

"Yeah its just fine," he said concealing the microscope behind him.  
"Why wouldn't I be fine I mean we're in Edym's home it's beautiful," Demyx said. Vexen surprisingly was there too, and Larxene. The two people Demyx thought didn't even give a damn about him.

(HA everyone cares about him they beat Roxas because he was crying)  
)) "What are you doing here?' MArluxia asked Larxene. "I am the only motherly person to him so why can't I be here?" She asked insulted.

((Lolz poor Roxas :( )  
"I really need a mommy right now," Demyx said hugging Larxene. "Don't touch me!" Larxene yelled leaving. "Just like I remember," Luxord smiled.

Luxord put on a wig. "Here hug mommy." He said holding out his hands.

Demyx hugged him "This proves he likes me better," Luxord whispered to Xigbar sticking out his head.

Roxas was sleeping hard because of the giant headache he got.  
"ROXAS!!!!" He heard in the real world. He did not want to open his eyes. When he did nobody was there.

XIgbar glared at Luxord. "Oh, just wait," Xigbar said cracking his knuckles.

"What was that?" He asked himself. He looked around the room and saw nothing. He went to bed again and woke up again to the same thing. "What the hell!!" He said out-loud.

Demyx went to Roxas' room letting the microscope fall to the ground.  
Ashes flew from it "What's this?" Luxord asked picking it up. "Roxas are you all right?" Demyx asked knocking on Roxas' door.

Roxas woke up after hearing them talking outside of his room. "Yes." He replied laying in bed closing his eyes. He fell asleep.

"Oh," Demyx said walking outside. He sat on the sand, and poured some of the sand on his feet, then soon fell asleep. Xigbar was the one to find him. He put his coat over Demyx so he wouldn't get cold, and sat next to him.

Roxas was in a deep sleep like nothing could wake up until he heard a loud bang. He was to lazy to open his eyes. He woke up a few minutes later and walked into the living room.

Xigbar pet Demyx's head. "What happened?" he wondered. He could probably get Zexion to find out, then he saw the pendant. "Huh, oh my god thats!-" Xigbar gasped, but caught himself.

"Has anyone heard anything in your rooms?" He asked the guys. "OK I will admit it." Marluxia said. "I was trying to break in you room." He was smiling.

Xigbar tried to remember where he'd seen the fish symbol. "The Marine Biology Center!" HE said. "It had the same exact symbol on the front!"

Roxas did not do anything but sit on the couch. He did not talk or yell. "What no punch in the face or anything?" Marluxia asked. "Nope"  
Roxas said walking away."EMO!!!" Luxord said.

"But that place burned down," Xigbar whispered. "Thats it!" he looked at Demyx, Demyx was cringing, and squirming around mumbling words that Xigbar couldn't understand.

Roxas sat on his bed thinking. "So what happened to the burnt place?  
And why was Demyx's name on the dock?" Roxas asked thinking. He was thinking really hard then he remembered what Namine said. PAST "Oh and for the fact that Edym had a secret crush who went to Australia." She said not paying attention.  
PRESENT "Maybe the name was of that woman that Namine said Demyx had a crush on." He told himself.

Xigbar took Demyx inside, because it started to rain. "Hey, Roxas sorry for hurtin' ya like that, I mean I didn't really mean anything by it"  
Xigbar apologized.

"Quiet I am thinking and I know that you don't mean it." Roxas said still concentrating on his thoughts. "Sorry didn't mean to be rude but I think I know why Demyx is being depressed." Roxas said. He saw the pendent. "The same thing on the building." He mumbled.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Xigbar asked a little sarcastic to the fact Roxas didn't think he could be sincere.

"Namine said that he had a crush on a woman who went to Australia,  
Right? Well the place was burnt down and there was a sign that said "To Maria." Well what if that was the woman?" Roxas told Xigbar.

Xigbar looked at Demyx "you mean this woman died on purpose, like suicide?" Xigbar asked.

"That is it I don't know." Roxas said looking down. "She could've drowned or shot. Who knows?" Roxas was thinking as hard as he could. (His head is going to explode!!!!)

(-gets popcorn)  
Xigbar turned to walk away "Don't think to hard you might explode,"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "How did she die?" He kept asking himself. He went outside in the rain. He walked past a few people trying to clean the Marine place. "Excuse me did any of you use to work here?" He asked one of them. "Yah we all did. It burnt down a few years ago." He said.  
"How?" Roxas asked them. "Well there was this woman who worked here and she went to Australia for a year. When she came back a few days later she became sadder and sadder every day until one day she burnt the place down with all of her studies her work and herself." He said turning around.

Xigbar looked around the room, and picked up the microscope "Maria," he read. "Fiancee," she was supposed to be married?" Xigbar wondered.  
"To?" he didn't finish the sentence, but he did look at Demyx. Demyx dreamt about when he gave Maria the microscope. "Love your fiancee," Maria laughed. "Well, Edym is this a proposal then?" she laughed.  
"Well, maybe one day it will be," Edym laughed. "You know you want me"  
he said brushing his fingers through his hair. "Oh, don't flatter yourself," she laughed putting her feet in the water.

Roxas ran back to the house soaking wet. "Roxas what were you doing out there in the rain?" Luxord said playing poker with Marluxia. "4 aces"  
He said taking the money and shoving it in his pockets. "Nothing"  
Roxas said walking into his room.

"Okay lose the pants," Luxord smiled at Marluxia. "Hehe, how bout, I lose them in the room?" Marluxia smiled suggestively. "How bout you just give me your money?" Luxord said taking the money.

(KIERSTIN IS STUPID ANYWAY!!!) Roxas sat on his bed. He dried off under the covers and fell asleep again thinking.

(Nah ah, just challenged! :) Xigbar looked more at the pendant. Hm, where did he find this? Xigbar wondered.

Roxas woke up a few minutes later because of all the yelling in the living room.

Saix giggled running through the living room, and Xemnas was chasing after him. They ran to the kitchen. Zexion was sitting on Lexaeus lap,  
and Lexaeus was on the couch holding Zexion. Vexen was at the table conducting potions. Larxene was flirting with Marluxia, and Marluxia was looking at himself in the mirror. Luxord was shuffling his cards, waiting for Xaldin to get ready to play with him. Axel was eating ice cream,  
and watching tv.

Roxas fell asleep again and was dreaming. In his dream he heard everyone of the organization members talking. He was looking at all of them and then Xemnas said, "Just smile and wave boys smile and wave.""Okay"  
Roxas said out-loud. "I love pokemon it is so cool look it is a charazar." Luxord said holding it up to everyone. "No it is all about Yugio!! "  
Demyx yelled. They were yelling at each other until Roxas woke up.

Vexen mixed two chemicals and it exploded in his face. "AH, MY GOD!" he yelled. "ITS IN MY HAIR, OH MY GOD AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHH,  
AHHHHHHHHHHH,"

"What kind of dream was that?" Roxas asked himself looking confused.

Demyx opened his eyes, and yawned. His eyes wouldn't open very well they were swollen from his crying. He laid in the bed. He scanned his room for the microscope, but it wasn't there. He'd look for it later.

He walked out of his room into the kitchen looking for something to eat. He decided not to he thought that he would be able to wait for Zexion to make something.

"I suppose I should start dinner now," Zexion said getting off of Lexaeus lap. "I think I might go on cooking strike," he said to himself.

Roxas's stomach started growl but he didn't do anything. Something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw a note. It said,  
"To Roxas from Namine." Roxas put it in his pocket. Namine saw that he did not read it and went back into her room. "Maybe I shouldn't had made him mad. That was mean." She said sitting on her bed.

Demyx wobbled down the stairs, for once trying to avoid kitchen. He managed to get to the kitchen. "Hey Demyx," Zexion said starting dinner.

Roxas went into his room and took out the note. It said, " I am sorry dinner and a movie all on Axel?" Namine asked him through the letter.

Demyx sat on the counter, and Zexion would look at him a few times.  
"You want to know?" Demyx asked. "Well, yes, but I'm not just going to intrude in your mind without your permission," Zexion said stirring some frozen vegetables.

Namine looked in the living room for Axel but could not find him. She looked around the house and finally bumped into him. "Roxas read it"  
Axel said. "I don't know what he said about it ." Axel said. "What have you been spying on me?" Roxas said coming out of no where.

"You can if you want it's not very interesting though," Demyx shrugged finally able to see, but it was still too blurry to tell anything apart. "It's okay Roxas already knew so I got it from him," Zexion explained. Demyx nodded "Your eyes are really swollen," Zexion said not looking at him, "but it seems you've calmed down more than before,"

"Oh um no.*cough*" Axel said looking the other way.  
"We weren't spying or conspiring. We are having a game party." He was walking and going into his room while he was saying this stuff.

Demyx's feet swayed, he laid back, and smiled. "What are you, so giddy about?" Zexion asked sensing Demyx's sudden change in scent. "Oh, I was just thinking Maria is probably happy in heaven," Demyx smiled. Zexion smirked 'heaven' he laughed to himself.

"Okay." Roxas said to himself. Namine and Roxas stood next to each other doing nothing but stare. Roxas was about to go until...

(Until what?! O_O)  
Demyx got to try Zexion's food to make sure it was just hot enough.

"Roxas I am sorry." Namine said. "Are you sure about that or did Axel pay you to." Roxas said raising an eyebrow. "Just kidding." He said.

There was a ring at the door. Xemnas answered it "Yes?" he asked grumpily. "Hello I am Maria your new maid," a woman smiled. "A mister Sex called me he said the castle was a pigsty are you Mr. Sex?" the maid asked.

"Why yes I am. You know that I actually like guys." Xemnas said.

Maria smiled at him, with a feeling of malaise. "I don't think it's necessary for me to get involved with your private life," she said slightly backing away.

"I am sorry I over heard you and I need to know did you ever have a job as a marine biologist?" Xigbar said coming out of no where.

"Why yes I was actually," she smiled, "I also had a sister she really hated me," Maria laughed, "but then why am I telling you this my job is to clean not to talk," she laughed more. "No one better tell Demyx anything Xigbar whispered to everyone.

"Why?" Xemnas asked.

"She thought everything I believed in was a lie, she ruined everything I owned even-" she paused to touch her bare neck. "I really think I should start cleaning," she smiled.

There was a big gasp from everyone." Tell me, Maria, what is your last name I need to know before I let you in here." Xigbar asked.

"Um, well okay my last name is Eagan," she smiled, "but I don't see how that really matters,"

"Uhhh DEMYX!!!!!" Xigbar called.

Demyx ran in "Yeah Xiggy what is it?" Demyx asked. Maria looked at him "Aw, your a little cutie," Maria smiled petting his head. Demyx smiled "thanks,"

"Edym are you hungry?" Zexion asked Demyx.

"Huh, what're you talking about my name's Demyx," Demyx said. "YEah I'm really hungry," Demyx smiled.  
Maria looked at Saix, and gently pulled his ears. "So pointy," she said to herself. "Ha the ladies love my ears," Saix growled to Xemnas.  
Xemnas squinted his eyes in jealousy.

"Demyx that is Maria. Just say that you are Edym." Xigbar whispered.

"You are Edym," Demyx said. "Hi Maria!" Demyx smiled. "Um, hello"  
Maria smiled back. "Hey Saix why is this lady here?" Demyx asked.

"So Maria I don't mean to be rude but as a Marine Biologist was there anybody you saw?" Xemnas asked trying to see if that was Maria.

"I saw alot of people, it was part of my job," Maria said. "Um am I just going to be interrogated, or will I start to clean?" she asked.

"Did you ever know a guy named Edym. Please answer the question and then you can clean." Xigbar asked.

"Um, I forgot there was an accident you see, and I can't remember very much from awhile ago," Maria laughed. "See thats-" Xigbar started,  
"wait where's Demyx?" Everyone looked around it was true Demyx was gone.

"Do you still want to go on our date?" Roxas asked Namine looking down to the ground. "Yes." Namine said smiling.

"So do I start work yet?" she asked. She looked around at the house,  
all men. She sighed that must mean this castle was a pigsty. She then smiled at sight of Namine, hope.

Namine looked at the people at the door and saw the made. "Thank god that she is here." She said to herself.

Maria decided to start on the second story. She walked up the stair.  
Demyx looked over, and followed her. She smiled, and began to whistle while she mop the hall. "Maria?" Demyx asked. "Oh I didn't hear you there," Maria laughed. "Maria, would you marry me?" Demyx asked. "Um, O'm sorry, but I really don't know you," she laughed. "Of course," Demyx said about to walk away. Maria walked over to him "but maybe one day," she smiled.

Namine walked into her room with Roxas following her. Her room was perfectly clean except for ll the time that the boys would go behind her couch and in her closet.

Xigbar walked out from the wall he was hiding behind. "Hey Demyx come with me please," Xigbar said taking Demyx's arm. "Hey Xiggy your squeezing too tight," Demyx said trying to get out of Xigbar's grip. "Um please don't hurt him," Maria said still mopping. Xigbar loosened his grip,  
but still pulled Demyx by the arm.

Namine sat on her bed reading her magazine. Roxas just staring at her.  
She glanced over to him once or twice before she put it down. "Can I help you?" Namine asked. "Nope nothing." Roxas said still staring at her.  
"Are you sure about that?" She said putting her magazine back onto the counter next to her bed.

Xigbar brought Demyx to the kitchen. "What?" Demyx asked. Xigbar hugged him, just felt like giving you a hug," Xigbar smiled.  
XIGBAR'S MIND No bitch I just want you at my place tanight! (Lolz jk)

"Kind of." Roxas said. Really he just wanted something to do.

Zexion walked in with Lexaeus "No one in the kitchen while the cooks at work!" Zexion yelled. Xigbar, and Demyx looked at each other, and began to laugh as they walked out. They walked past Maria who was on her way to the kitchen "Hey," she smiled. Xigbar, and Demyx looked at each other, and began to laugh again.

"Well..." Namine said who was just trying to get Roxas out of her room.  
"Well bye." Roxas said walking into his room witch was now clean."AHHHHH!!!!" He yelled inside of his mind. "What has happened to my room"  
He was running around in his room trying to find out where everything was.

Maria smiled, and walked in the kitchen. Lexaeus had finally found out the secret to Zexion's complex zipper. The two looked over at Maria.  
Lexaeus had Zexion propped on the counter, so he could reach his lips.  
They were still 'messing around' when they were looking at Maria.

"OH GOD!!!!!" she yelled inside of her mind but she kept working anyway.

"Um, didn't anyone tell you not to enter the kitchen while the chef is at work?" Zexion asked jumping down from the counter, and placing his chef's hat sloppily on his head. He zippered his coat back up, "You are dismissed from the kitchen," he said shooing her away. Maria obediently left bowing, and apologizing as she headed for the door.

Namine heard stomping in the other room. Namine got used to it and soon fell asleep with her magazine on her chest.

Maria walked into Namine's rooms, then saw she was asleep, so she headed for the door.

Roxas stopped running in his room and sat on the couch to watch TV.

Maria gently closed the door, and began towards Saix's room. She opened the door only to find something utterly disturbing, "um, sorry to bother you Saix rolled off of Xemnas off of his bed, then to the floor, and stood up, "um come another time, we're discussing important matters shoo," he said shooing her away. She walked out, and sighed where can I clean? she wondered. Roxas soon went out side and went swimming.

Demyx skipped through the halls, and ran next to Marluxia's room.  
"Little boy, little boy come here." Demyx looked over "Marly s' that you"  
Demyx asked walking into Marluxia's room. (They never saw him again lolz jkjk)

(Don't do it!!!) Namine woke up because of the sun in her eyes. At first she thought that she saw someone like Demyx or Roxas but when she opened her eyes she didn't see anyone.

Demyx came out of the room "Can't I at least have my pants back?" he called. "No," came the reply. Xigbar walked to Demyx. "Are you okay? Why are you walking in only your swim trunks?" he asked. "I think I was just raped," Demyx shivered.

Namine closed her eyes again thinking that she would go to sleep again but she didn't. She opened her door and saw the maid. "I don't understand why they hired you if you can't clean." She said walking past her.

Maria laughed "Yeah," she smiled. "Um, may I clean your room now Ms.  
Namine?" she asked.

"That would be veery nice." Namine said walking onto the second floor.  
She looked back only to see the feet of people. When she got to the 2nd floor she found another stair case that she had not seen before.

Maria smiled, and walked into Namine's room. She began cleaning then saw a sketch pad she tried to pick it up but it slipped out of her hands to the floor. HEr french tips never really were good at obeying her. It opened to a page of Demyx as a Merman. She looked at it, it seemed nostalgic, but she couldn't figure out why so she placed it on the bed.

She was to scared to go up there by herself but it was way to exciting and she couldn't stand the pressure. She went up the stair and saw that it was an attic with old records and a record player. She also saw pictures of people from the 80's.

Maria walked out of Namine's now clean room, and started towards a stair case she walked up it, and went to Namine. "It's dusty up here," she said plugging her nose.

Namine sort of jumped. "I am sorry I didn't see you there." Namine said turning to Maria. "This place is very spooky." She said looking at all the pictures. She saw a mom and a daughter on a couch. The next picture was at a funeral. She saw the mom was in the coffin and the daughter was crying.

"Whats that?" Maria asked?

"Pictures of a family." Namine said skipping through the pictures. "Hey look they were at the Marine Center." Namine said. The girl and the mom were on the dock and talking to a person in the water. Namine looked closer in the picture and for sure she saw Demyx. Or in this case Edym.

Maria took the picture, "hey that's me I think," Maria said, and my mom, and...Um I don't know who this is," she said pointing to the boy.  
"But, he looked like that fellow that lives here," Maria smiled.

"What a small world." Namine said smiling."Didn't you say that you had a sister?" She asked.

"Yes," she said. "Well actually I had foster parents my step sister,  
and I went to live with them. They hated me because I was white, an they were peruvian,"

Namine looked at another picture. This time it was 2 teens about the age of 16 on the dock. Edym was there again. "Are you sure you can't remember him." She said pointing to Edym again.

Maria looked closely "Um, no, and all these pictures, are black, and white, and they're almost ancient," she giggled.

Namine looked at the ground and sighed. She looked around all of the room and found a jewelry box.

Maria kept dusting, and whistling happily. "Why are these pictures of me in here anyway? Is Mr. Sex a stalker?" Maria asked.

"Sometimes but not this time. I am pretty sure that Demyx got this place." Namine said. She stopped and stared at the pictures. "Maybe these are Demyx's pictures?" She told herself.

"Wait I kind of remembered something, a photographer, a boy photographer, but he never came out of the water," Maria explained.

"So know you remember something." Namine said to herself. "Do you remember what his name is?" She asked out loud.

"I'm afraid not, why does everyone in this house like asking so many questions?" Maria asked dusting a cobweb from where it resided.

"That is because I heard a story about a woman named Maria Eagan who fell in love with a guy named Edym. We thought that you were her." Namine said opening the box and hearing the tune of the little mermaid. "The guy was a merman too." She said after hearing the tune. She closed it and turned around and smiled at Maria. Roxas walked up the stairs to them and over heard them. "I also asked someone if they knew what happened to the Marine Center. They said a woman who worked there burnt down all of her work and herself... but you said that your sister did didn't you?" Roxas said walking around the room. "I am Maria Eagan," Maria said, but I can't remember very much, and don't be absurd mer-people are just myths," Maria laughed softly.

"Whatever." Roxas said walking down the stairs. "I have to get ready for our date." Namine said running down the stairs to her room. She looked inside of her closet and couldn't find anything except for her little white dresses. She finally found a pair of jeans and a cute shirt.  
Roxas on the other hand couldn't find anything to wear because someone ,Marluxia, had taken everything out of his closet and put a dress in.  
Roxas stayed in the clothes he had on that day and walked into the living room. Axel came out into the living room. "Here." Axel said handing him a 30 dollar bill. (A real 30 dollar bill. :D)

Demyx walked down stairs, and up to Xigbar. Xigbar looked down at him "Pout," Demyx pouted. Xigbar then looked at Luxord "I'll beat you this time," Xigbar snarled. "I don't," hic "Think so, I'm good when I'm sober, but now I'm drunk!" Luxord laughed. Demyx sat in the middle of the table. "Pout," he said again. After being ignored for several seconds demyx yelled "I said pout damn it!" Luxord, and Xigbar looked at him, "Oh sorry Demyx sweet heart," Luxord said. "I need attention," Demyx sighed. Luxord, Xigbar, Marluxia began to rub upon against him smothering him in love. Demyx smiled "That boy gets too much attention," Larxene sweared. Demyx looked over at Roxas "Roxy!" he smiled.

"Yes." Roxas called from the living room. He was staring at the TV drinking coke.

"Roxy, Roy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy,  
Roxy, Roxy!" Demyx smiled. "Hi,"

"Hi." Roxas smiled.

"Haha I got Roxas to smile!" Demyx laughed. "Good job love," Luxord smiled. "A+!" Marluxia smiled nuzzling Demyx. "Gnarly dude," Xigbar smiled hugging Demyx more.

Roxas ignored everyone and kept watching TV. Larxene had went into Namine's room and they talked for awhile. "Okay truths?" Larxene said holding out her hand. "Truths." Namine replied shaking her hand. "I mean the only girls in the house should be friends." Larxene said letting go.  
Larxene walked out of the room. Axel had over heard and was staring at Larxene. "What are you looking at?" Larxene said walking away.

Maria walked down stairs, and saw everyone rubbing against Demyx. She laughed silently and shook her head. "Hey Luxord get your hand out of there!" Demyx yelled pushing, "Hey I didn't do anything poppet," Luxord said. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist myself," Marluxia laughed. "Oh I see your having a 'private moment' I'll just come back later," Maria said blushing, and running off.

Roxas saw her run. "Can't you make a good impression for once?" Roxas asked them. Namine ran into the living room and slipped on the hard floor because Maria had mopped there.

Demyx sprang into action, and cushioned her fall with himself. "Hehe be careful," he laughed.

Namine lifted herself back up and brushed of her shirt and her pants.  
She helped Demyx up. "Thanks." She said smiling. She had over heard the guys and went up to everyone of them and slapped everyone in the face.  
"Larxene." Namine called. "Yes?" Larxene said walking into the living room. "Can you please smack all of these boys because they are making a bed impression to us?" Namine asked looking at the boys who were now rubbing they're faces. "Okay." She said happily smacking everyone of them so hard that it had her hand print on it.

They all bowed to the two females. "We're sorry terribly sorry," they begged kissing Larxene, and Namine's feet. "Hey your scuffing my boots"  
Larxene said pulling away. "Hey that wasn't very nice, you hurt them"  
Demyx said hugging the trio's heads. Maria came back, and giggled "I believe it will be interesting here," she said to herself.

"Well Demyx remember how I told you that when 2 boys like each other it wasn't the human way? Well what Marluxia did to you was very wrong and in front of Maria." Namine said pushing the guys away from her feet.

"Marluxia is bad?" Demyx asked, Xigbar got a devious twinkle in his eyes. "Yes Marluxia is very bad you can't go near him, he will make you go to hell," Xigbar said holding Demyx's hands together. "Namine save his innocence!" Larxene said referring to Demyx.  
Maria laughed "You really are interesting," she smiled.

"True." Namine said walking back into her room. She almost slipped that time until Roxas caught her. "You know you are really clumsy?" Roxas asked her smiling. She laughed and ran into her room and closed the door. "That was so embarrassing." She told herself sliding down the door.

Demyx walked to the kitchen. Lexaeus began to un-botton Zexion's pants giggling, and nuzzling him on his bare chest. "Are you guys playing dress up?" Demyx asked with sparkling eyes. "Me and Marly play that alot"  
he smiled. "Lexaeus cracked his knuckles. "Oh really?" he smiled pissed off. "I'm going to pay a little visit to Marly," Lexaeus said leaving the kitchen. Zexion snarled at Demyx , Demyx just smiled and waved.

She got up after Larxene knocked on the door. Namine opened the door and shoved her in then slammed the door. Larxene sat on her bed and they began to gossip.

Demyx ran into Namine's room. "Nami! You have that thing that keeps out Marluxia right!?" he asked.

"Yah why?" Namine said telling Larxene to stop with her hands.

"Marly tried to rape me again," Demyx pouted. "Hey watcha' talkin'  
bout'?" Demyx asked. "Can I stay here with you?" Demyx asked smiling.

Larxene instantly said no. Namine looked at her with the girl talking face saying "He is going to start crying."

Demyx started to sniff. "Your so mean!" he yelled running out of the room. When he got out Marluxia was leaning against the wall blocking him from leaving. "Eep!" Demyx yelled running back in the room. He did this several times before eventually finding out he wasn't getting his way whichever direction he went.

They began to talk girl talk so Demyx could not hear what they were saying. They totally ignored Demyx and his running.

Demyx hopped onto Namine's bed, and listened curling like a puppy.  
Larxene glared at him. "So I started my period yesterday, when do you start?" Larxene smiled. Demyx's eyes widened in horror. He covered his ears,  
and ran out of the room. Marluxia caught him, and began kissing his neck. "Stop it Marly!" Demyx yelled.

They high-fived and began talking regularly. Roxas walked in front of Namine's door and heard them talk about boys and other things. He turned around and saw Marluxia and Demyx. "XIGBAR!!!" He yelled. Marluxia ran for his life because he knew that Xigbar would kill him.

Xigbar portaled Demyx put his shirt back on, "thanks Roxy," Demyx said hugging Roxas. "Yeah?" Xigbar asked.

"Marluxia was about to rape Demyx." He said putting his ear on the door to listen to their conversation.

"Marluxia!" Xigbar cringed holding Demyx closed to him. He stormed to look for Marluxia.

"So then what?" Larxene asked inside of the room. "I slipped and Roxas caught me." Namine said. "How embarrassing." "I know"  
"You know when Demyx came in and I said I started"  
"Yah." "I meant it."

Demyx smiled, as he walked close to Xigbar. He rested his head to Xigbar's side. Xigbar had always been like an older brother to Demyx.

Roxas started twitching but kept listening. "So when did you start"  
"I think 3 days ago"  
Roxas was still standing there but stopped twitching.

Demyx peered from the creases of Xigbar's coat. "Where is everyone?" he wondered.

"Okay well I have to go." Namine said getting off the bed. Roxas ran to the couch. He took out the 30 dollar bill. He was trying to name the 567 president but could not get it.

Demyx moved away from Xigbar, and laid on the couch. He felt drowsy,  
hot, and dizzy all at the same time. He curled up, and buried his face in the couch's soft interior.

"I am ready what about you?" She asked Roxas. "Yah." He said walking to the front door and opening it for her. They were gone for 5 hours and came back around 12. They were being very quiet because everyone was asleep but they couldn't help but laugh.

Demyx rolled off the couch. His vision was blurred, and he was sweating. "Kanda?" Demyx asked. "Please kill me," he said crawling on the floor feeling around for...something.

Roxas ran into his room and fell asleep. Namine amazingly lifted Demyx back on the couch. She made sure that he wouldn't get cold. She was so tired that she almost fell asleep standing up. She walked to her room half asleep except that....

Demyx got back up, and crawled to the tv. He hugged it "Kanda, stop it please don't do that," Demyx begged. He wiped his forehead, wet from sweat.

that she entered the wrong room. She got on the bed and fell asleep.  
Later that night she rolled around the bed and felt someone else in the bed. She turned to the thing and opened her eyes. She jumped and woke up............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ROXAS!

Xigbar yawned "Is that Demyx?" he wondered rubbing his eyes. Demyx crawled around the floor until his hand felt something, but in reality there was nothing there. He thought he picked up a pice of bamboo long, and sharp. Xigbar walked downstairs "Demyx why aren't you in your room?" Xigbar asked. Demyx crawled to Xigbar, and pulled his leg forcing him to fall...(to be continued Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!)

She didn't know what to do. If she got out of the bed he would wake up but if she stayed he would fine her in the morning. She thought for hours but she fell asleep again. (I CONTROL NAMINE MUHAHAHAHAH)

Xigbar gently looked at Demyx. "Demyx, can you hear me?" he asked. "Do you understand what I' m saying?" Xigbar asked. "Kanda no, stop," Demyx mumbled looking away from Xigbar.

Roxas woke up and saw Namine. At first he thought it was Demyx but he saw very long hair. He started to freak out. He didn't want to run out screaming because he knew that everyone would make fun of Namine.

Xigbar burst into Roxas' room "Roxas something's wrong with Demyx!" he screeched. "And-" he froze, slowly walking out of Roxas' room softly closing the door.

Namine woke up and was about to cry. Roxas looked at her just as embarrassed.

Xigbar opened the door again peering inside to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Oh god," he said slowly, softly closing the door again. Then he went back to Demyx, Demyx was still crawling on the floor begging Kanda for mercy. "Demyx listen to me there is no Kanda come back to reality," Xigbar pleaded.

They sat there and both just looked different ways.

Zexion ran out, well was carried out by Lexaeus. "Whats all the commotion Xigbar?" Zexion asked.

"This is soooooooooooooooooooo embarrassing." Namine said to herself.  
Roxas was actually laughing inside. "I hope this is my room." He told himself.

Zexion jumped from Lexaeus "Forget it I'll find out by myself," he said kneeling next to Demyx. Saix walked next to Maria's room she was playing with two puppets. "No Kanda don't kill me," she whispered. "Hehe, you little fool you think you could defeat me," she laughed maniacally, or whispered. Saix shrugged, and entered his room. Zexion put his fingers on Demyx's temples. Then fell back "Ow I can't get into his mind," Zexion said rubbing his hands.

Namine was on the edge and was about to fall off the bed. She was to scared to move and talk. Roxas the same.

Xigbar ran into Roxas' room, and grabbed Namine. He pushed her into the living room, were Demyx was huddling, and panicking "Fix him!" he demanded.

Namine couldn't move so she couldn't do ANYTHING!!!! Roxas jumped when Xigbar ran into the room.

"Namine!" Xigbar yelled shaking her by the shoulders. Demyx got up, and hit Xigbar in the neck, a vital pressure point. Xigbar fell forward,  
and passed out. Lexaeus held Demyx back "Hey whats wrong?" Lexaeus asked softly. "A clone?" Demyx asked. "You've outwitted me again Kanda"  
Demyx sweared.

Namine sat there still paralyzed. Roxas was about to get out of bed until he heard them say Namine's he sunk deep within the bed so his head and hair would not show.

Maria yawned, and brought the puppets downstairs. She stopped in the hallway, and noticed everyone, she hid behind a wall, and peeked from the side of it.

Larxene walked into the living room only to see everyone being retards.  
She ran up to Namine. "Namine what is the matter?" She asked Namine shaking her.

Maria dropped the puppets with a small thud on the floor. She flinched at the sudden noise, and kept watching. Demyx passed out, poor guy he must've been sleep walking," Lexaeus sighed. "I'll take him to his room," he said walking past Maria. He nodded to her, and she nodded back at the giant man.

Namine sat terrified. She stared at Xigbar.

Maria picked her puppets back up, and stared at everyone. She focused on Lexaeus, and began to move the puppet she made the puppet turn, and walk to the kitchen, and Lexaeus did so. She began to have a panic attack she dropped the puppets, and ran back to her room terrified. "It was just a coincidence thats all, just that," she told herself.

"Xigbar you old fart wake up!!!!" Larxene yelled.

"Hey I'm not old," he said wiping some drool from his mouth. "Whoa I just had a creepy dream, why're you all here, are we having a slumber party, come here Demy I'll protect you," he mumbled hugging Luxord who mysteriously appeared.

"WAKE UP!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

He got up, and poked Larxene in her bare stomach "Poke," he laughed.  
"Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke," he giggled childishly.

She sapped him really hard which should make him wake up.

Lexaeus began to walk in circles yell singing "I'm a little teapot with the wrong lyrics. Zexion brought some pans, and started banging them together yelling I'm a happy jelly bean.

"GRRR EVERYONE WAKE UP!!!!" She yelled. Everyone snapped out of it except for Namine who wasn't really controlled.

"Demyx, Demyx wake up!" Xigbar yelled shaking the air. Lexaeus snapped back into an upright position mumbling about Demyx having a nightmare, and he ran into a wall. Zexion dropped the pots "who left my pots out here?!" he scolded picking them up.

"Everyone report to the living room AT ONCE!!!" Xemnas said in one of Saix's shirts. Everyone came into the living room for a meeting.

"Yes'sir,"

"Okay first thing is what happened to Namine?" Xemnas said upset. Roxas turned the other way.

Xigbar pointed a finger in the air "She had a fright from a night mare that temporarily paralyzed her," he nodded.

Xemnas looked at her. "No I don't think so it seems like that she is way more paralyzed from that." He said smiling. Roxas started whistling.  
He lost his breathe and he started singing. "Lalaladadalala lalaldada"  
he sang like the computer. "Oh Xigbar is telling the truth. The old fart is telling the truth." Larxene said trying to get him mad. She truly wanted to know what was going on. Plus Xemnas knew that nobodies can't have scary dreams except for Demyx because he was weird.

"It's the truth I say!" Xigbar yelled. "Don't make me hurt you, Namine can tell you about her first time in gossip time!" Xigbar pointed to Larxene, then immediately covered his mouth. "No I don't mean that! Pay no attention to the man behind the eye-patch!" Xigbar yelled.

"I need to get drunk off of tea." Roxas said running into the kitchen.  
"Yay I know the truth!!" Larxene yelled. She ran to Namine to console her.

Luxord ran after him "Great idea mate!" he laughed. Maria watched giggling at some chances she got. Her heart was still beating from the puppets was it coincidence or was she dreaming, or was it really happening.

"Namine wake up." Xemnas she would not wake up.  
"Ewwwwww this is disgusting." Roxas yelled in the kitchen. He walked into the living room and saw everyone staring at him. "Oh right we are still on this subject." He said backing up but Luxord was blocking his way. "Sit." Xemnas said pointing on the couch were Roxas was sitting before.

Saix walked up behind Maria, and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped, and screamed. "Oh Mr. Sex you scared me," she sighed. "Just call me Saix," Saix whispered.

"Namine wake up before well frankly I don't know. What will make you wake up?" He asked looking straight in her eyes. She started turning her head to Roxas but couldn't because of what reaction he would get. "At least she moved." Larxene said. She started playing with Namine's arms making her do the spongebob dance.

Saix leaned over so he was Maria's hight "What are you thinking so hard about?" Saix asked. "Nothing!" she almost whisper yelled. "What are these?" Saix asked touching the puppets. "No don't do that-" Maria yelled. Saix started to go crazy he jumped around singing 'Here in your arms'  
"Mommy I want strawberry ice-cream!" he cried. He stomped on the floor like a disobedient child.

They all looked back to the hallway and saw Saix. They all turned back at Xemnas. "Who here could make Namine wake up?!!" Xemnas yelled.

"I can!" Demyx yelled running through the halls with a spandex suit,  
and a plunger on his head. Around his waist was a belt with a dead fish in the small bag-tank. "Wake up!" Demyx yelled to Namine. "Oh dear"  
Maria said picking up her puppets, and heading for the stairs.

Namine stood still. "If that didn't wake her nothing will." Larxene said pushing Demyx away. "Stop Demy." Luxord said. "You could have some tea." He said with a cute teacup with flowers on it. They did everything like slap her, yell loud in her ear, and also told her stupid jokes that did not make sense but she still would not wake up. "Roxas why don't you help I mean you are the one..." Larxene began. "Shut up." Roxas said like Zexion at a wedding.

Maria grabbed the puppet and got an idea she focused on Namine "Wake up," she whispered. When nothing happened she sighed. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" she begged.

Namine heard the voice inside her head. "I can't." She said out of the blue. "I just can't." She went back to being paralyzed. Roxas came up to her. "Let me handle this." He said pushing the people away.

Maria whispered to the puppet again "Their waiting for you, your prince is calling for your soul to come forth to reality, princess," Maria whispered. She loved to make everything like a story. "Please," she whispered.

Namine did not react to anything. She saw Roxas come up to her. She jumped up and hugged him. "See I can do it." He said smiling.

Maria smiled at her progress, then ran to her room making a play with the puppets trying not to think of anyone she knew.

Namine would not let go. "Lucky you she is paralyzed again." Larxene said. Everyone began to laugh.

Demyx jumped on Luxord's back. While everyone was paying attention to Namine, and Roxas, Luxord carried the hyped Demyx to his room.

She was smiling. "Say Namine." Xigbar called. " Hope you didn't get crabs." He said smiling. She stopped smiling and stared at him. "Between you and me Demyx and Luxord are gone." Roxas said. She began to smile again. Later that evening Roxas got her off but she followed him everywhere. She fell asleep on the couch 2 hours after the meeting.

Xigbar ran to Luxord's room . Luxord was making out with Demyx. Luxord looked over at Xigbar, and got off of Demyx, Demyx got up, and hugged Xigbar. "Luxy was teaching me how to say hello in french!" he smiled happily. Xigbar smiled at Demyx, and pet his head gently motioning him out of the room. Demyx heard what sounded like painful mauling. He shrugged and smiled.

Roxas went into the kitchen and saw Zexion and Lexaeus making out. He started to laugh so they stopped. "What are you laughing about?" Zexion said. They began to laugh and make out at the same time.

"Your just jealous," Zexion said putting his head back. "It's hot I feel sweaty," Zexion fanned himself off. Lexaeus nuzzled Zexion on chest.  
"Your so cute," he smiled.

Roxas walked out of the kitchen and saw that there was way to much noise in the living room. He piggy backed Namine to her room. He closed her door and walked to Maria's room. He saw that she had puppets. He made sure that he did not make any noise and just watched her.

Maria laughed "oh no I thought about that one person," she gasped.  
"Well it's fine so far I don't even remember it's name," She continued on with her puppets. The puppets laughed, and teased each other. "Hey Edym merry christmas," one puppet supposedly Maria smiled. "Wait Edym is"  
she stopped. "I just don't know," she sighed resting her head on the bed.

He walked away looking at everyone doing what they normally do. He went outside and saw it was a beautiful day just to sit on a blanket and watch the waves hit the shore.

Demyx ran to Roxas "Hey Roxy want to go out?" Demyx asked. "Oh hello by the way," he said beginning to make out with Roxas. "That's how you do it in France, Luxy said so," Demyx explained.

Roxas pushed Demyx off of him. "Don't ever do that to me again. ONe because that is not how you say hi in france and Luxord just wanted to make out with you. And two because I am not gay." Roxas yelled running inside.

Demyx stared blankly at where Roxas used to be he shrugged, and portaled to Radiant Garden. "Table for just one," he said to the seating lady.

He ran into his room thinking that he would be safe in there. "Hey have you see Demyx?" Xigbar asked an hour later. "He was outside last time I saw him." Roxas said. Namine woke up and got out of bed. "I hope that all of that was a dream." She told herself.

Maria kindly asked Saix if she could go out to eat by herself. Saix summoned a portal to a cafe in Radiant Garden where she saw Demyx. "Why hello," she smiled. Demyx smiled back "Nice ta catch ya here I didn't wanna eat breakfast alone," he sighed. "But now I'm happy your here," he smiled.

She walked out of her room rubbing her eyes but she was pushed back by Larxene. "So what happened?" Larxene asked. "Oh great it wasn't a dream." Namine said looking down. " Come on tell me." Larxene begged.  
"It wasn't anything. We came back from our date late at night and we were both tired. He went straight to bed and I got Demyx back on the couch. I accidently went into Roxas's room and not mine." Namine said all in one breathe.

"I don't believe you," Larxene snarled.  
Demyx smiled "Would you care to join me?" he asked. "Of course I mean if it's okay with you I don't want to be a bother, and I really don't want to ruin your breakfast, that is I mean you'd probably love your breakfast, because you wouldn't get it if you didn't like it, but then again you may just try it, and not like it, and don't get me wrong I'm sure this place has many different great foods, but everyone's tastes are different so-" Demyx put his hand on Maria's shoulder, and laughed, your babbling now shall we get to our table?" he asked. Maria nodded, oh yes of course," she smiled.

"I am telling the truth." Namine said.  
(In the Roxas's room) "So what did happen last night?" Axel asked.  
"Nothing she accidently went into my room and not hers so what big deal." Roxas said turning his head the other way.  
"Yah whatever I bet that wasn't all of it." Axel said smiling. "Just kidding." Roxas stared at him with big mean eyes.

"So Maria you like fish?" Demyx asked. "Yes, I love fish there is so much to learn, and they are far more intelligent than they get credit for," Maria explained. "I know no one ever understands that," Demyx sighed.

"OK well bye." Larxene said leaving the room. Namine got out of her room and walked towards the bathroom. She took a long shower and after watched TV.

Demyx smiled as the two got their food. Luxord, and Xigbar were watching from a nearby table disguised as french toast.

"mmmm french toast." Roxas thought in his mind.

Xigbar, and Luxord couldn't hear very well. "Damn my card that I could send to hear for us is in Demyx's room," Luxord cursed. "What was it doing in there?" Xigbar growled tightening his hand into a fist. Luxord sipped his tea.

Roxas went into the kitchen to make french toast but he couldn't because Zexion wouldn't let him. (They were making out.)

"Out out out!" Zexion yelled shoving Roxas out of the kitchen.  
Demyx smiled at Maria. "You like puppets?" Demyx asked. "Yes I do, my grandpa would show me all his puppets, and when he died he left them all to me," Maria smiled closing her eyes."but lately they've been scaring me,"

Roxas's stomach started growling. He sat on the couch trying to think of a way to get food. Namine was quiet and just staring at the TV. Axel and Larxene were also watching TV. They were whispering the things that they talked about with Roxas and Namine.

"Why don't you go out if your so hungry?" Marluxia suggested hearing Roxas' stomach growl.

"Because I don't want to go." Roxas said being stubborn.

Marluxia shrugged, and walked in the kitchen. He brought out some soup,  
"Here," he said handing it to Roxas.

Roxas looked at it. "I know what you put in there." Roxas said pushing it away. "Damn it, he didn't eat it!!!!" Marluxia screamed. "It was full of alcohol." Marluxia said inside of his head.

"What are you talking about? Id didn't drug it or anything like that"  
Marluxia lied.

Roxas did not even reply to him and kept watching TV. Zexion and Lexaeus came out of the kitchen and ran into Zexion's room.

Zexion tripped over his own feet, and Lexaeus tripped over Zexion,  
forcing commotion.

Roxas ran into the kitchen and quickly made toast. Everyone came into the Kitchen except for Demyx, Maria,Roxas, and Namine. They began to sing. All around the country cost to cost.  
People always say what do you like most.  
I don't want to brag I don't want to boast.  
I always say that I like toast. YAH TOAST YAH TOAST Woke up in the morning bought 6 am.  
Had a little jelly had a little jam Got a piece of Bread put it in the slot Push down the lever the wires get hot I got toast.  
YAH TOAST YAH TOAST There's no secret to toasting perfection There is a dial on the side you make your selection Push it to the dark or the light and if it pops to soon press it down again make toast.  
YAH TOAST UHHH TOAST When the first cave man came out from drags Didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs Must of been a genius got it in his head Plug a toaster in the wall by a bag of bread you got toast YAH TOAST UHH TOAST Ah wi maser con cu concen AHa conestunta ve se vean marisa vellia ifel tower Oh wi me gen swa FRENCH TOAST FRENCH TOAST In Chicago round the bomb and time shell

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TOAST UHUHUHUHUH Toast They began to clap and left Roxas in the kitchen. "That is why I hate making toast." Roxas told himself.

Luxord, and Xigbar began to chat silently. Demyx smiled as their food arrived, he got soup, and a baked potato. Maria got the same.

Roxas took the toast and at ate it quickly. He exited the kitchen and went to his room.

Maria, and Demyx got up to leave, Maria tripped over her highheel's,  
and fell on Demyx. Demyx looked at her, then laughed, "Be careful," he smiled. Maria got up blushing "I'm so sorry!" she blushed. Xigbar and Luxord stared wide-eyed, and looked like they were about to cry. "That whore!" Xigbar cried. Luxord passed out. "Heres the problem," Maria said picking up her broken heel.

Roxas laid on his bed and was getting tired.

Maria, and Demyx walked through the doors laughing. "How was your date?" Saix laughed. They both blushed "N-no it wasn't a date!" they both said shaking their heads.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. He was awakened by screaming in the living room.

Demyx hit Saix "Saix puppy," Saix whined. "Oh I'm sorry puppy," Demyx said hugging Saix. Saix smiled and looked mockingly over at Maria, Maria smiled, and went to her room.

He lifted up his head and sat back. Except that when he did he hit his head really hard and he passed out.

Demyx took Saix to his room. "Come on Saix puppy you can sleep with me if your scared." Demyx smiled. Saix, and Demyx fell asleep quickly.

A few hours went by and Namine soon got hungry. "Hey do you know what happened to Roxas?" Axel asked her. "No why?" Se asked walking to the kitchen.

"Hey get out of the kitchen!" Zexion hissed throwing a pot holder at Namine.

Namine blocked it and grabbed a pot. "Don't make me throw it." Namine said holding it over her head.

Lexaeus took the pot from her "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt Zexion," Lexaeus said gently setting the pot on a counter, Zexion stuck out his tongue mockingly "pick on someone your own size," Lexaeus continued. Zexion frowned "That was insulting," he mumbled crossing his arms.

"I am hungry I just started so GET OUT!!" Namine said grabbing another pan.

Lexaeus hauled Zexion over his shoulder "Time to go talk in my room"  
he said running out of the kitchen.

Namine opened the refrigerator. There was nothing there so she got the peanut butter and a spoon. She sat on the counter eating it.

Maria walked past Demyx's room, "Um maybe I should just talk to him,  
then I might remember something," she smiled. She walked in, and saw Saix, and Demyx sleeping together. She giggled, and left the room. "What were you doing in there?" Larxene asked. Maria's eyes widened Larxene had scared her silly.

"Hey Nam..." Axel and Luxord began. She threw a spoon and yelled, "GET OUT!!!"

Maria didn't know what to say, she turned white, and fell to the floor with a tin sound.

They ran out of the kitchen and ran behind the couch. Roxas woke up a few minutes later. "Oww my head hurts." He told himself. He walked out of his room into the kitchen. He did not realize that Namine was there.

Larxene left Maria in the hall.

Namine was staring at him like a tiger about to attack its prey. He turned his head and saw her. He began walking backwards to the door.

Demyx woke up, and ran to the kitchen. "Nami it's scary," Demyx cried.  
It started to rain, thunder, and lightning.

Namine was turned the other way and turned her head to Demyx. She was very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very mad.

Marluxia grabbed Demyx, now was his chance. He ran off, "No Namine help meeeee!" Demyx yelled.

Luxord sprang into action like a life guard if someone was drowning.  
Namine was now happily eating her peanut butter. Some of the boys peaked over the window connecting the living room from the kitchen making sure that she did not see.

Luxord kicked Marluxia in the back of the knee's and he fell. Demyx was thrown in the air, and Luxord caught him.

She sat smiling and eating the peanut butter like a little girl. She saw Axel's hair and her smile became a frown.

"Hey Demyx remember how I taught you how to say hello in france"  
Luxord asked. "Yeah," Demyx said. "Well thats just how friends say hello, I will now teach you how really really really good friends like us say hello," "Kay," Demyx said. "Good," Luxord smiled sinisterly carrying Demyx to his room.

"My Luxord is about to rape Demyx senses are tingling." Xigbar yelled from behind the counter. He ran to Luxords room. Namine threw more spoons at the boys behind the counter.

Luxord was un-bottoning Demyx's shirt, Demyx was eating frosting on a spoon from Luxord to distract him. Luxord heard his door open, and looked over.

"GRRRRR GET OUT CAN't YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE"  
Namine yelled getting out the knives. They ran into Roxas's room and began to talk. Axel took out all of the spoons in his hair deep down in it.  
(If you are wondering there is Axel, Roxas, Xaldin, Vexen, and Saix.)

Demyx hopped form his perch, and left the room walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

Namine still had the knives in her hand was about to throw them until Xigbar snatched Demyx.

Demyx kept licking the spoon as if nothing was happening. XIgbar set Demyx down "Hey you jerk you could've hurt him!" XIgbar snarled.

Namine was actually sharpening a few of the knives. She stopped and looked at Xigbar. She got the sharpest knife and was about to throw it.

Xigbar dodged the knife, and pulled out his dart gun. "Hey watch it"  
he said blocking Demyx in case she tried something else.

She got some plates and used them as Frisbees she threw 5 right at him.

Xigbar dodged 4, but one got him right in the forehead. "Nyah," he said falling back, and passing out. Demyx just kept licking the spoon.

namine was proud of what she did and she went on with eating her peanut butter. It bugged her that Demyx was in there but she did not throw anything at him.

Demyx walked over to the refrigerator, and got a soda, then he walked to her, and sat on the counter. He stared at her licking the spoon, and undoing the top of the can.

She glared at him. The word in her mind speaking in her eyes. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" They spoke with anger.

Demyx looked at her, and smiled his eyes saying "I'm not going to leave,"

She got a knife and got his shirt pinned to the counter. She took the peanut butter and the spoon and went into her room. Demyx took the knife from his shirt, and followed her. "G'night Xiggy," he said kissing Xigbar's cheek goodnight.

She sat in her room eating and watching spanish soap operas.

Demyx walked into her room, and sat on her bed. "Nami, I think Roxas is gay," he said.

Namine looked at him. She got up and pulled him up. She used all the muscles in her arms and threw him out the door. She locked the door and went back to watching TV.

Demyx portaled back to her room. "This is serious Namine, I've got pictures," PICTURES -censored- OMG WHAT IS AXEL DOING!!!! O_O

She let out a big breathe and started talking. "Demyx all they are doing is talking." She said looking at everyone of the pictures. "These are the people that are gay." She said taking out pictures of Xigbar,  
Marluxia, Saix, Xemnas, and everyone except for Roxas and Axel. Yes there was Demyx in there.

"No silly you see Luxord was showing me how to say hello in france"  
Demyx giggled. "And Marluxia needed me to help design a dress for his secret little shop in the north pole, he makes clothes for the penguins,  
and you see here Saix was showing Xemmy CPR," Demyx explained. "BUt in these pictures Axel was trying to make his move, that's what Marly said,"

"Okay In France that is not how you say hi that is how Luxord makes out with you." She said pointing to the picture of Luxord. "Marluxia jut wanted to see you naked." She said pointing to Marluxia's picture.  
"Xemnas and Saix were making out. And Marly is just trying to hide the fact that he can't go out with Roxas because Roxas is not gay." Namine said.  
"NOW GET OUT!!!"

"Wait there's another one you see Larxene was just checking on you while you slept," he said showing her a picture of Larxene near Namine,  
while Namine was asleep.  
"And Marly didn't want to see me naked he said so," Demyx nodded.

"That was when she was trying to strangle me but now we are friends.  
And Marluxia is lying." Namine said.

Demyx looked at Namine confused "But why would Marluxia want to see me naked?" he asked with a twisted expression.

"Because he is GAY!!!" Namine yelled.

"What he is why?" Demyx asked more confused than before.

"Because he does not like girls he like boys." Namine said frustrated.

"Why? You said that boys like girls," Demyx said tilting his head to the side.

"But Marluxia doesn't like girls he likes boys." Namine said puling out her hair.

Xigbar ran into the room with a bleeding forehead, "Demyx don't listen to her!" Xigbar yelled. "I wasn't," Demyx said.

Namine pushed them both out of her room. She knew that someone would pop into her room again so she put on her shoes and climbed out the window before anyone could.

Luxord hugged Demyx while Xigbar wasn't paying attention, "What did Namine say to you!" "I don't know I wasn't listening," "You have to prove it to me say hello!" Luxord said shaking Demyx by the shoulders.  
"Hello," Demyx said. "No in french," "Bonjour"  
"No the way I told you people do it in France"  
"Oh, kay," Demyx said, and they began to 'say hello' to each other.

Namine walked into the front yard but before she could she saw a few of the boys in the front yard. She stopped and stayed on the side of the castle. Roxas went on a walk without the rest of them.

Xigbar kicked Luxord. "Demyx now you have to say hello to me," Xigbar said pointing to himself. "Nah I'm tired of saying hello," Demyx said walking off. Xigbar sulked, and followed him.

When everyone was inside she started running the same direction Roxas was. She didn't know that he was gone. (Uhh the drama.)

Marluxia walked over to Demyx, "Demyx another penguin is in dire need of a really short top, and mini skirt I need a model!" MArluxia said pulling Demyx to his room. "Kay," Demyx said.

She ran as fast as she could trying to get away from Demyx. She noticed Roxas a few people ahead. She stopped and thought of a way to get around him. She ran as fast as she could past him. "Was that Namine?" He asked himself as she ran by him.

Saix stormed into Marluxia's room, Marluxia was just about to take off Demyx's swim trunks. Saix growled at Marluxia, and took Demyx away from the assassin.

She ran to a little restaurant and stayed there for 2 hours.

Demyx, and Saix fell asleep. "I should start dinner," Zexion panted to Lexaeus. Lexaeus sighed "Let them starve," he said. Zexion giggled, "What happened to the goody, two shoes Lexaeus I used to know?" he asked. "He's dead for the moment"  
Lexaeus laughed. "Very good," Zexion smiled.

She got out feeling better than she did earlier. She was not cranky but when she was walking back she saw Roxas and he saw her. "I knew it"  
He told himself.  
"I'm hungry," Demyx said rubbing his eyes. His pj's were pink, and purple, and had ariel on them. Saix woke up, and yawned showing off his fangs.

He ran up to her even though she tried to make a fast one and run. He caught her. "Now what are you doing out here?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

Demyx walked into Lexaeus' room. "Zexy!" he smiled, then stopped dead in his tracks, slowly walking backwards. He slowly closed the door, like Xigbar had done.

(OMG what were they doing? :0) He and Namine walked back to the castle together but didn't say a word.

(-censored)  
Demyx walked slowly into the kitchen. "Don't go in my kitchen!" Zexion yelled from the room.

(Zexion you aren't even in there. What were they doing. oo ___

When they got to the castle they saw that Demyx was acting like he had seen a ghost.

Saix went in the room "whats so bad about-" he opened the door, then closed it slowly getting into a fetal position. Demyx, and Saix huddled in horror. Xemnas walked into the room, Zexion was on Lexaeus' bed attempting to lift a 5 pound weight. (That explains the panting) "Good job Zexion you almost lifted it off the bed that time," Lexaeus smiled cheerily. "Really?" Zexion asked with sparkling eye. "No," Xemnas said slamming the door.

"What is the matter with them?" Namine asked Xemnas as she saw all of them huddled together.

"They saw Zexion trying to lift a dumb-bell," he said walking into the kitchen. "DONT GO IN MY FUCKING KITCHEN!" Zexion yelled.

Roxas kept playing around by opening and closing the door saying " I am in there. Now I'm not." He would also put his foot in and take it out.

Maria walked down with her puppets "Are you okay Saix master?" she asked. "D-dumb..." Saix mumbled. " I'm sorry, but thats a little offensive,  
I'm not that stupid really,"

"STOP IT BEFORE I GO OUT THERE!!!" Zexion yelled from the room.

Saix began to crack up in laughter "What are you going to do whisk me to death?!" he laughed rolling on the floor. Maria turned to Namine "Are they always like this?" she asked.

"Yah pretty much." She said shrugging her arms.

"I feel bad for you," she sighed.

"Don't feel to sorry it actually gets funny." She said smiling. She was walking into the living room. The night came and everyone was getting ready for bed.

Maria sighed "This is going to be a long ten years..."

"What?" Roxas over heard.

"Nothing," she said running to the hall. She accidently missed the arch way, and ran into the wall, "Lalaladadadadalalalalalaladada," she began to sing.

Roxas laid in bed thinking about the day. If you really thought about it it was funny. (NO dur.)

Demyx ran to Maria, and began to shake her randomly coming out of nowhere.  
"I'm going to jump off a cliff," Demyx laughed.

"Oh no," Maria said "The suicidal youth," she said referring to a story usually done with puppets.

Namine made sure that she went in the RIGHT room this time.

"What?" Xigbar asked. He took Demyx "I'm taking him to suicidal young adult seminar," he said leading Demyx out of the class. Maria yawned,  
and walked into her room falling asleep. She woke up, and was cuddling to...something.

She fell asleep. Roxas stayed up and watched TV.

Maria jumped out of the bed, and looked around pictures of the aightful tower, and Big Ben surrounded the room. She felt like she was dreaming, and began to feel dizzy of embarrassment.

He heard some foot steps in the hallway and opened the door. He looked out the door and was about to say something until something quickly pushed him back in.

Maria crept over to the door, and put her hand on the doorknob. Luxord got up, and she froze, "Who's there?!" he asked. Maria screamed and ran out of his room, running into Saix. "Very sorry Master," she said bowing then running into her own room.

He sat on his bed just thinking of what happened. Namine came out of the closet. "Sorry about that." She said smiling. "Namine what are you doing why are you in here?" He asked getting off the bed. "I just wanted..." NAmine started. (wait till next post. :D Hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehhe.)

Maria sighed, and Demyx walked into her room rubbing his eyes. "Um,  
excuse me, but I'm afraid your in the wrong room," she apologized. "No I'm not," Demyx mumbled falling asleep...

"To say I am sorry." Namine continued after the short break. "It was all my fault and I probably em..." She got interrupted. Roxas covered her mouth.

Maria sighed "wait, but this is my room..." She grabbed a pillow, and blanket, making a small bed in the hallway.

She turned red. "Why are you always so sorry." He said taking his hand off of her mouth and smiling.

Saix poked her with his toe. She wiggled, and he ran into Xemnas' room screaming.

Her face was fully red and she was now smiling too.

(OMG Rape her Roxy)  
Xigbar walked into Roxas' room by mistake too tired to notice. He fell on the floor and immediately fell asleep not noticing the two youths.

They looked at him like he was nuts. They began to talk about random things.

"I am asleep," Xigbar mumbled in his sleep. Demyx walked into the room,  
and fell on Xigbar. "Mmm Xigbar strawberries," he mumbled in his sleep.

They talked for a few hours and Namine ended up sleeping in Roxas's room

AGAIn

Xemnas walked in Roxas' room, and fell on the floor "I am mysteriously asleep somehow," he said in his sleep.

Xemnas sleep walked back into Saix's room. Everybody stayed where they were. Marluxia walked into Roxas' room, and laid next to him "I am not asleep," he smiled fallling asleep.

(wat is up wit everyone)  
Marluxia ended up sleep walking to Demyx and snuggled with him.  
Morning came and Xigbar woke up first finding 2 people in his bed.

Luxord walked somewhere Xigbar cuddled up to Demyx, and fell asleep again.

Roxas and Namine were asleep in a funny (or in this case weird)  
position. Namine's arm was over Roxas's chest like she was hugging him. Luxord walked to Demyx and cuddled up with Marluxia. Then followed Saix to Lexaeus and sooner or later everyone except for Roxas, Namine,  
Axel, Larxene, and Maria. It was a 10sum.

Demyx woke up, and walked over everyone Xigbar rolled over to Marluxia,  
and Marluxia began to kiss Xigbar in his sleep. "Oh Demyx," Xigbar said kissing Marluxia. Demyx walked to the kitchen where Zexion was making breakfast. HE rubbed his eyes. "Why are you making breakfast at five in the morning?" Demyx asked. "I need to eat too I'm beginning to become malnutrition, all the food is gone like right when I serve it," "No wonder your so small," Demyx laughed. Zexion growled "Yeah thats it,"

Xigbar woke up screaming. Everyone woke up in XIgbar's room.

Demyx laughed at Zexion, "What so funny?" "You look like a wife, but you act like the man of your relationship with Lexaeus," Demyx smiled.  
"The man?" "Yeah because you always yell for stupid things, but then you could be the girl on her period y'know?" Demyx laughed.

They rubbed there eyes staring at each other freaking out because they slept together. Thy exited the room and begged Zexion for food.

"I told you I'm going on cooking strike, and it starts now!" Zexion yelled, "Come on Lexaeus," Zexion snarled grabbing Lexaeus by the pajama's walking into Lexaeus' room. Demyx smiled walking out of the kitchen with a plate of food. "G'morning," he smiled.

Roxas and Namine were still asleep.

Everyone began to follow Demyx drooling over him. He began to eat the food he gave a few bites to everyone, and ate the rest for himself.

Roxas woke up and saw Namine. He smiled because of how cute she was. He couldn't move because she would wake up so even if his arm was asleep because she was resting on it.

Demyx walked into to Roxas' room, then slowly closed the door with a gasp. "The kids are at it again," he said to Xigbar, Xigbar picked him up, "what?" he asked.

He did not see Demyx come in so he didn't know what was going on.  
Namine started to mumble stuff in her sleep.

"Roxas is being scary to Namine," Demyx said covering his eyes. "What"  
Xigbar knocked on Roxas' door Roxas?" he called.

Roxas fell asleep again but woke up when Xigbar yelled. "Shhh." He whispered.

"I'm coming in," Xigbar said opening the door. He looked inside. "  
he dotted.

Roxas rolled his eyes as Xigbar made it look like the end of the world.

"Eh, someone get lucky huh?" Xigbar winked. "Xiggy, don't say that"  
Demyx said.

Roxas rolled his eyes again. He stared at Xigbar.

"Not gonna answer me?" Xigbar said. He sat in a chair, and gently shook Namine. "What did he do to you?" he whisper yelled.

Namine stayed asleep.

"Did you drug her drink, oh my god its Marluxia reincarnated!" Xigbar whisper yelled carrying Demyx out of the room.

Namine started to move around to get comfortable. She stopped moving and stayed still. Stupid Xigbar kept the door open.

"Demyx why don't we ever cuddle like that?" Xigbar asked. "Because your always too busy saying 'hello' the way really really good friends do in France, Demyx shrugged beginning to fall asleep.

Xigbar went back to the room and closed the door. (YAY!!! XIGBAR!!)

(U_U) Demyx "Aw he falled asleep how cute," Xigbar smiled. Xigbar ran to his room.

Namine was asleep for a very long time and gripping Roxas so that no one could make her let go.

"I,"

Namine mumbled some words in her sleep that was to hard to make out.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at Roxas. She quickly let go and turned red. "I.. I am so so sorry. I did it again." She said backing up.  
Roxas got up and stood in front of her. He smiled so she can see that he was not mad.

"Kiss her Kiss her!" Xaldin yelled through the window.

Roxas did not hear him but did anyway.

"Woo, you dog," Vexen smiled.

Larxene had popcorn and they were watching like it was a TV show.  
Namine blushed. "What was that for?" She asked smiling. Roxas did not answer but instead took her hand and walked into the living room.

Demyx stormed out of Xigbar's room "Im sorry Demy," Xigbar apologized almost on his knees. "You couldn't just ask me?" Demyx asked walking to the front door. "Well I didn't want to wake you up, and you were so cute-" "Forget it Xigbar I'm leaving with Marly," Demyx nodded walking outside, and jumping on a motorcycle with Marluxia.

"What happened?" Namine asked Xigbar.

"Um you really don't wan to know," He blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes we do." Roxas said smiling. "You know that we slept together now what happened with you"

"Aw he falled asleep how cute," Xigbar smiled. Xigbar ran to his room.

Namine was asleep for a very long time and gripping Roxas so that no one could make her let go.

"I,"

Namine mumbled some words in her sleep that was to hard to make out.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at Roxas. She quickly let go and turned red. "I.. I am so so sorry. I did it again." She said backing up.  
Roxas got up and stood in front of her. He smiled so she can see that he was not mad.

"Kiss her Kiss her!" Xaldin yelled through the window.

Roxas did not hear him but did anyway.

"Woo, you dog," Vexen smiled.

Larxene had popcorn and they were watching like it was a TV show.  
Namine blushed. "What was that for?" She asked smiling. Roxas did not answer but instead took her hand and walked into the living room.

Demyx stormed out of Xigbar's room "Im sorry Demy," Xigbar apologized almost on his knees. "You couldn't just ask me?" Demyx asked walking to the front door. "Well I didn't want to wake you up, and you were so cute-" "Forget it Xigbar I'm leaving with Marly," Demyx nodded walking outside, and jumping on a motorcycle with Marluxia.

"What happened?" Namine asked Xigbar.

"Um you really don't wan to know," He blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes we do." Roxas said smiling. "You know that we slept together now what happened with you,"

"Well you see Demyx was asleep, and I was playing a video game, and he looked really really cute, so uh well the rest is history y'know dude?  
It was totally gnarly though," Xigbar almost drooled.

They stared wide eyed and slowly walked away.

"Told ya you didn't want to know," Xigbar laughed almost sinisterly.  
Luxord walked up to Xigbar "pictures?" he asked. Xigbar pulled Luxord into the kitchen by the arm, and glared at him. "You know it!" he laughed.  
Luxord, and Xigbar gawked at the pictures...of Xigbar drawing on Demyx's face with black sharpie. "Classic," Luxord laughed. (That would explain the black smudges on Demyx's face.)

Larxene , Vexen, and Xaldin walked in. "Pictures?" They asked.

Xigbar laughed, and showed them the pictures.

"No No NO!! The other pictures." Larxene said. "They are 5 bucks"  
Xaldin said holding copies of a picture.

"Tch what are they pictures of you guys playing chess then Vexen got horneh, and took his shirt off?" Xigbar smiled.  
"That was one time, and Marluxia got me drunk," Vexen pouted.

"No these are even better." Xaldin said handing the pictures to Xigbar and Luxord.

"Whoa nelly, I'll take ten!" Luxord said nearly foaming at the mouth.

"50 dollars no copyrights and please do sell them to your friends and family." Vexen said. "What about you sir?" Xaldin asked.

Xigbar jokingly slapped Xaldin on the shoulder. "I can get Demyx to do that any day," he laughed leaving the kitchen. Then he ran back I'll take 10 too," he said shoving the money in Xaldin's face.

They took all of the money. "Okay lets keep on looking." They said searching around the house.

(Okay I lied Demyx didn't ride off with MArluxia OuO)  
Demyx sat on the shore letting the water brush against his waist. He smiled as the sun began to set.

(Namine must of been asleep for a long time then.) Roxas and Namine sat on the couch watching TV.

Maria walked down from her room. "Hm, where is everyone?" she wondered beginning to dust some things off.

(Why is she still here?) The people selling the stuff came up to Roxas and Namine not knowing who they were. "Would you like... I mean hi"  
Xaldin said. Larxene had stopped selling the pictures because she did not want to hurt Namine's feelings and lose their friend ship. Roxas grabbed one of the pictures. "Who is that?" Roxas asked them.

(She's a permanent made Mwahahahahahaha!) Maria walked to the living room. "Why hello there everyone I was beginning to fear you all had left," she smiled

They snatched it before he could see it and ran away.

Xigbar walked out to Demyx. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'm sorry Demyx it;s just I was bored, you were there, and I found a sharpie"  
Xigbar explained.  
"Aw, I forgive you Xiggy," Demyx smiled hugging Xigbar.

"I wonder what that was all about." Namine told Roxas.

XIgbar, and Demyx walked back inside smiling. "Hello everyone," they both smiled.

"Hi." Namine told them. "Do you know what Vexen and Xaldin are up to"  
Roxas asked confused.

"Well they were selling pictures of you and Namine kissing, and by what it looks like you were tryin' to grab Namine's butt," Xigbar laughed flicking him a picture.

Namine and Roxas looked at the picture. "You are turning into Marluxia." Xigbar said smiling. "Yes my plan is working." Marluxia told himself in the kitchen.

Xigbar laughed, and the couple entered Xigbar's room.

Namine was going to slap Roxas but decided not to.

Zexion walked out of Lexaeus' room. "Fall asleep I need to cook"  
Zexion mumbled walking into the kitchen Roxas started to blush. Namine looked at him. "Well you see..." He tried to explain. "I thought Zexion was on a cooking strike?" He said trying to change the subject.

"I was, but its how I relieve stress," Zexion growled. He slammed the swinging door. Luxord examined him "Are you wearing lip gloss?" he smiled. "What no, wait how'd you know? Is it still there!" Zexion asked wiping his mouth. "What no, wait you were wearing lip gloss?!" Luxord laughed. "We struck gold," Marluxia smiled.

Namine got up and went to the kitchen. " What do you mean relieved stress?" She asked.

"It helps relive my fuckin' male PMS is that so hard to understand"  
Zexion almost yelled pulling out his cooking materials.

Namine got really mad and got out the knives.

Zexion pulled out some whisks "Try me girl!" he snarled.

Namine got the knives and got a few plates and threw them at Zexion.  
Her aim was really bad but she got in him in the leg, arm, and forehead.

Zexion whimpered, and threw the whisks at her with perfect aim. Lexaeus ran in the kitchen, and held the two away from each other.  
"Okay you two come with me," he said dragging them out of the kitchen. "No my souffl?" Zexion said holding out his arms. Lexaeus took them into a room where Xemnas was sitting and cursing to himself. Saix walked in "What are you doing in here?" LExaeus asked. "Isn't this SA?" Saix asked confused. "No that room is down the hall you will be taking it with MArluxia, and Luxord," Lexaeus said shooing him out. "Okay welcome to PMSA," Lexaeus said to them.

"What?!" Namine yelled. "I AM NOT PMSING!!!" She ran out of the room but got lost.

Lexaeus shook his head. "I'M NOT PMSING EITHER!" Zexion yelled. "Here"  
Lexaeus gave Zexion a pillow, and Zexion began to tear it apart. "Tsk tsk, Xemnas here has made a lot of progress one level away from passing the class," Lexaeus said pointing to Xemnas. Xemnas smiled "I have curved my male PMS quite a bit," Zexion smirked "Saix is cheating on you"  
Zexion lied. Xemnas' smile slowly turned to a frown, and he went crazy.

She talked to herself as she tried to find her room. She talked to herself on the way."I so don't PMS." She told herself.

Zexion smiled "You know what would probably not make me have PMS?" he asked LExaeus who was trying to calm down Xemnas. "Yes..." Lexaeus said letting Zexion lead him to is room.

She went deep within the castle. It was dusty and wasn't clean.

Maria scurried down the hallway. "Terribly sorry I was just making my way down here," she said bring out her duster.

Namine looked at her confused. "You know where everything is ad I get lost all the time?" Namine asked her smiling.

"Hehe, sorry," Maria smiled dusting some cobwebs from a vacant door.

Namine went the way that Maria came from and finally made it to the living room.

Demyx, and Xigbar came out of Xigbar's room giggling. "Your right that is fun," Demyx laughed. "Told ya so I am the master lil' dude," Xigbar laughed petting Demyx's head.

"Hey." Roxas began. "Where did you go?" He asked looking at her from the couch. "Oh no where." She said snuggling up to Roxas.

"But I kept not doing it right," Demyx sulked. "It's okay just keep practicing with me, and you'll be expert, maybe I'll even let you do it with Luxord," Xigbar laughed putting his hands behind his head.

Roxas tried not to listen. Namine covered her ears and Roxas ended up asking. "What are you guys talking about." He said. After he did he covered his mouth knowing that he would get a bad answer.

"We were playing video games, but I suck," Demyx sulked. "Aw c'mon you did fine dude, no worries," Xigbar said patting Demyx on the back.

Roxas sighed in relief.

"Did Zexion make dinner yet?" Xigbar asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He yelled from his room.

"Okay Demyx it looks like its up to us to make dinner!" Xigbar smiled dragging Demyx to the kitchen, "Noooooooo help meeeeeeeeeeee!" Demyx cried.

Luxord ran and took Demyx to his room.

Xigbar ran after Luxord, but was too late, "Gosh damn it he locked his door, and I can't portal!" Xigbar sighed.

Namine fell asleep on Roxas, again,. Except she started sleep walking.

"Damn it Roxas come help me!" Xigbar yelled to Roxas.

Namine went into the kitchen and got a knife. She was probably going to kill someone. Roxas heard Xigbar. She took the knife from Namine and brought Namine with him to Xigbar. "Yes!!" He said catching his breathe.

"Luxord stole Demyx, and I'm hearing -censored- sounds," Xigbar whined.  
"Help me make Luxord open the door!"

"What do I look like your mother? Go ask umm Xemnas or something"  
Roxas said smiling. (Remember earlier in the game. Roxas mumbled a few little words that was loud enough for Xigbar to hear. He mumbled "hhheellpp Mme"  
"What do I look like your mother get Axel to do it or something!" he said taking Demyx from the 'danger' )

"I am your superior you have to do it or we'll lock you in the dungeon downstairs, before MAria cleans it," he smiled. "Now help!"

Namine tried running for it. "Can't you see that I have a problem too"  
Roxas said as Namine started running. She ran into Zexion's room and bumped into a wall. Roxas ran after her. When he saw her go into the room he dared not to go in that room for he did not know what could be happening in there.

Zexion, and Lexaeus were making out (OMG what a surprise!) They stopped and looked at Namine. "Out I'm almost naked!" Zexion yelled throwing a pillow at her shoving her into the hall. He slammed the door shut, and you could hear giggling, and low mumbles.

Namine woke up and got off the ground. "What happened?" She asked Roxas. Her head throbbing from bumping into the wall. " Okay I have to help Xigbar,"Roxas said running off. When Roxas got to the door he made a portal to Demyx's room. He walked in and saw Luxord and Demyx....

Luxord was seducing Demyx, Demyx was trying to push Luxord away.  
"Namine said that two boys aren't supposed to do that," Demyx explained wagging his finger in Luxord's face. "Namine's a liar it's perfectly fine"  
Luxord smiled

"No she isn't." Roxas said smiling. Xigbar started hugging and kissing Demyx.

Luxord began to sulk, "My Demy," he said getting red in the eyes. He threw five plates at Roxas, and got him every time.  
"My poor Demyx did he traumatize you, or touch you in any way that you thought was wrong?" Xigbar asked. Demyx tilted his head to the side "Yeah, but everyone does you too Xiggy," Demyx smiled. Xigbar looked at Roxas "Um -cough- he doesn't mean that," -cough-

Roxas was a little damaged after those mysterious plates. He got back up and left the room.

"C'mon Demyx you can have your nap in my room where it's safe," Xigbar said picking up Demyx who was already almost asleep.

Roxas walked into his room and well sat on the bed doing nothing. (He is NOT EMO!!!)

(Yay sand)  
Demyx, and Xigbar fell asleep. Marluxia began to creep into Xigbar's room. He started to move his hand towards Demyx. "Don't even think about it," Xigbar said twisting Marluxia by the wrist, not even opening his eyes.

Namine went into her room earlier and had fallen asleep

"Fine maybe Roxas is asleep," Marluxia said storming out of the room. Demyx opened his eyes "Xiggy?" he asked sounding as if he were ready to cry. "It's okay the scary man is gone," Xigbar said ruffling Demyx's hair. Demyx smiled, and cuddled up to Xigbar.

Roxas was still awake and wasn't tired at all.

Demyx woke up, and yawned walking into the hall. Marluxia snuck up behind Demyx "Surprise rape," he smiled. Demyx turned, and slapped Marluxia. "No you know what I'm fed up with your crap I'm so confused from whats right, and wrong, so no one touches me until I'm sure!" Demyx yelled loudly so the words could travel into Marluxia's mind, and remind him every time he tried to touch someone.

Roxas heard the word "Rape" and ran outside. He saw Demyx slap Marluxia and started laughing.

Demyx stormed off. Xigbar walked out of the room "Hey what happened"  
he asked rubbing his eyes.

Roxas tried to tell him but couldn't because he was laughing so much.

Xigbar ran to Demyx "Hey buddy whats the matter?" he asked. "Marluxia tried to rape me so I slapped him, don't touch me by the way," Demyx nodded walking off. Xigbar cracked his knuckles "Marluxia," he sneered. He ran back to Marluxia, and slapped him the opposite cheek Demyx did then punched him right in the face, "You jerk now no one is allowed to touch Demyx, not to mention he's probably so stupid because you traumatized him!" Xigbar almost yelled.

Roxas caught his breathe and was able to talk again. "Yay maybe he won't sleep with anyone anymore." Roxas said smiling and walking away.

Demyx paced hastily down the halls mumbling to himself. "Hey De"  
Luxord started, but Demyx stuck out his arm to hush him. "Don't talk or touch me," Demyx said walking off. Luxord stormed over to Marluxia "you jerk Now no one can touch Demyx!" he yelled punching Marluxia in the face.

Roxas was laughing as he walked away. Sooner or later Saix or someone else would come and get mad too.

Demyx walked past Lexaeus "Hey Demy-" Demyx silenced him. "Don't touch me," he said walking on. Lexaeus walked to Marluxia "You jerk!" he yelled throwing Marluxia against the wall. He walked off to Zexion's room fuming.

Roxas was on the ground laughing.

Saix walked to Demyx "Hey Demyx whats wrong?" Saix asked. "Oh, Saix puppy no one can touch me anymore," Demyx said petting Saix on the head.  
Saix growled "Marluxia!" he yelled running on all fours to Marluxia. He kicked Marluxia in the testies. (^^)

Roxas soon ran out the door laughing trying to get away from the laughter. He soon got over it and came back into the house and ran into his room. He sat on his bed soon falling asleep.

Demyx sat at the dinner table. "Zexy I'm hungry!" he called. "Make it yourself," Zexion yelled from his room. "Okay," Demyx said walking into the kitchen.

"LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLALALALLLALALALLALLA!!!" Axel sang in his room very quietly.

"Aren't you afraid he'll catch the castle on fire?" Lexaeus asked as he stopped making out with Zexion. "Yes I am very worried, but Xemnas, or Xigbar can deal with it, Zexion said waving his hand. Demyx pulled out some ingredients, peppermint, chocolate, chicken broth, noodles, eggs, and green onions. He took out a few large pots. "I'll cook for everyone tonight!" he smiled cheerily.

Namine was watching TV and had heard Axel. "Why does he even try?" She asked herself smiling.

Demyx started to boil some water, and he poured the chicken broth in.  
30 MINUTES LATER,  
Demyx smiled, as he brought the pot out "This will be great," he smiled putting the pot on the table "I should thank Maria for putting that fire out for me, it singed my mullet though," he said setting the table.  
"ROXY DINNER TIME!" Demyx yelled. (OMG The food he cooks looks like vomit. .

Roxas began to laugh and went on reading. So did everyone else. He wasn't much of a threat now that he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

I really really hate Luxord I saw him trying to get into Demyx's room,  
but then he left...weirdo brit bastard. He talks funny too he's all like you betta' watch your back bastuhd, I'm all like whoa speak english then he got all pissed off, and tried to punch me, but I hit im' right were it counts :p Heehee Demyx did the cutest thing today he asked me where baby's came from, and I lied to him of course...I used the ol'  
stork thing, but he wasn't buyin' it so he said he'd asked Marluxia, but me and Lexaeus thankfully hog tied im' and threw im' in the closet.

Marluxia looked at the diary and ran into Xigbar's room. He was about to punch him but saw Demyx. "You are lucky." He whispered walking out.

Xigbar opened his eyes at the sound of Marluxia's voice then saw him leave so went back to sleep.  
Dear diary,  
I really really really hate Luxord. Demyx was so cute today we began to wrestle, and I let him pin me, then he's all like "Yay I got Xiggy pinned," and I'm all like "Oh, dear whatever shall I do?" then I turned on him I'm all like mwahahahahaha! Then he started to cry I cheered im'  
up, and the rest was history. He is so sexeh! I'm so evil mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lexaeus gridded his teeth "I'm gonna give that man a piece of my mind!" he said under his breath.

"Why does he talk about me being a brit every page?" Luxord asked.

"Must be because he hates you for taking his precious Demy," Zexion mocked. "Is there more?" Saix asked.

Roxas read on."This is boring where is all the action?" Roxas asked.

Whoa today was a stupid mission I had to fight these heartless with Axel, that was when his eyebrows weren't all short. We was fightin' and this giant heartless came it was all like bow down to the all mighty Malificent I was all like hell noez then it pulled my hair nearly out of my head. It grabbed Axel, and blew fire at him Axel turned his head, and it singed his eyebrows. I was trying to protect Demyx, and get to Axel at the same time. Demyx was being kinda skittish at the time it was his first mission, Axel had been on a few before. Fuckin' Xemnas putting Demyx on a field mission on his first week, I swear I would killed im'  
but Saix kept protectin' im' I was all like get outta here stupid dog...then I woke up in the hospital.

"Not exciting." Roxas told himself walking away.

Luxord took the diary, and set it down. He looked over at Xigbar, only to find Xigbar glaring back at him. "I knew I couldn't trust you brits," he snarled quietly.

" What is up with that word?" He asked smacking Xigbar in the mouth. ((Hey Delainey Again. Right now I think Xigbar is hurt when him and Demyx went on a mission but I don't know. .))

"Just wait till' I can move!" Xigbar growled. "Hey, everyone I made my favorite thing for dinner tonight!" Zexion yelled.

Roxas knew that Zexion was up to something so he decided to wait for everyone to eat first before he did.

"What hot steaming Lexaeus hold the clothes?" Saix mocked. "Nooooo"  
Zexion hissed. "Reservations, we're going to a french restaurant," he said Luxord 'wooed' putting his arms in the air. "Your british!" Saix said hitting Luxord in the head.

Roxas looked around like he was a spy. "Should I go?" He asked himself in his room.

Zexion walked up to Xigbar "here you go grandpa," he snickered handing Xigbar a cane. Xigbar swiped it from Zexion, and glared at him slightly growling. "Hey Demy, Demy wake up," he said gently shaking Demyx.  
Demyx yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Xigbar struggled to stand up putting all his weight on the cane. Demyx helped him.

Namine was ready to go and was already out the door. "I can't go you guys I have a head ache." She said. "Fine." Xemnas said. Everyone walked out the door.

Demyx, smiled, and held Xigbar's arm leading him through a portal. They were wearing suits, and dresses. A woman, and man smiled at the group "Ah, what a cute little boy helping his grandpa. Xigbar grumbled Luxord smiled "I'm his boyfriend," he laughed hugging Demyx and kissing him.  
Xigbar growled "Are you asking for a fight dude?" he asked.

He ran through each room finding each diary's and replacing them with fake ones with the same writing in it by copying it. He read each laughing the whole entire time.  
After the dinner Zexion pulled Lexaeus' tie through a portal they were whispering in each other's ears, and giggling. "Oh Lexaeus lets hurry"  
Zexion skipped. Demyx was careful to lead Xigbar through the portal slowly Luxord was holding Demyx's side, and Xigbar was growling at Luxord.

He quickly put the diary's away and laid on the bed like he was asleep.

Demyx walked into Roxas' room "hey Roxy how was your night? Weren't you bored? How are you? I'm good the dinner was great! I really like"  
Demyx fell to the ground, and Xigbar once again was struggling to stay up himself.

Roxas heard the thump and got off the bed."Demyx are you okay?" He asked trying to pick Demyx up.

Demyx began to breathe heavily Luxord picked him up from Roxas. "Hehe,  
a little heavy for you huh, he's okay he was really hyper, but he's just asleep he usually doesn't stay up this late," Luxord laughed looping his arm around Xigbar's to help him to his room.  
"G'night Roxas," Luxord smiled.

Roxas laid back on the bed. He got so bored he started jumping on it like it was a trampoline.

Demyx woke up from a vibration "Roxas' room?" he wondered. "Roxas?" he asked walking into Roxas' room. Then he saw a giant heartless I mean seriously huge! Demyx summoned his sitar, and began playing it, he looked around for Roxas only to see he was...

fighting. He was half asleep so it was hard for him to fight. He was calling for help but the other people thought he was kidding. Demyx looked over "Roxas are you okay?" he asked. Then the heartless swiped his giant claws forcing Roxas, and Demyx against the wall. Demyx was winded he tried to catch his breath, but it wasn't easy.

He got up and started fighting again.

Demyx ran to Roxas sloppily still a bit light headed. "Why is this thing here?" he asked summoning bubbles, (of death OuO)

"I dunno." Roxas said falling again.

Demyx helped Roxas up "You stay here I'll lead it out of the castle"  
Demyx nodded. "Hey big guy down here!" he yelled running to the window.

"No DEMYX!!!" He yelled waking up completely seeing the whole thing go down with Demyx.

Demyx made faces at the giant trying to get it away from people. "Nah nah!" he yelled waving his arms. It swiped down its claws, and scratched him down the back. He yelped holding his back, but kept running. "Hey slow poke you missed me!" he antagonized.

Roxas jumped down and began to fight it again.

Demyx tripped over his foot, and did a flip landing on the ground hard.  
He got up, and began to run again, but slowly, and sloppily.

He destroyed it but more came. "I can't fight all of them." He told himself running away.

Demyx looked around, and covered his head. He tried to crawl away "why were there more heartless were supposed to obey him," he summoned some water clones to keep them at bay, then he felt rain. He remembered Edym's mom telling him that when it rained something dangerous was going to happen. he covered his head with his gloved hands. The rain washed some blood down the side of his back.  
Some heartless began to chase after Roxas.

He turned around and used magic. It destroyed 2 but there was more.

Demyx felt tears come to his face. "What a baby always crying expecting someone to come save you," a voice mocked in his head. "What?" he asked. "Yes you whimpering on the ground waiting to die," the voice laughed. "If you had more darkness in your heart you'd be stronger, you wouldn't be sobbing on the wet cold floor,"

Roxas turned to see a heartless about to attack Demyx. He blocked it before it could. "RUN!!!" He yelled blocking.

Demyx stood up, and took his sitar. He didn't say a word, but he summoned water cones. These weren't the same clones, as before they were slim, intense, had mohawk, and sitars of their own. Demyx played a tune it sounded like heavy metal. They obeyed, and played their sitars diving at the heartless.

Roxas got really mad because he did not listen. He began to fight like there was no tomorrow.

Demyx looked at Roxas "You should run," he said his tone of voice was deeper, more intense, and serious. He kept summoning clones "No one will get hurt if your stronger, the darkness will make you stronger," the voice played in his head like a broken record. "What are you fighting for? Who are you fighting for?" the voice asked. "Xigbar, Xemnas, Luxord,  
Roxas, Marluxia, Saix, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene, Xaldin, Axel"  
he said fighting more heartless.

Roxas kept fighting knowing that something was wrong with Demyx. Demyx fell to the ground he lifted himself back up huffing intensely.  
"Those are who I want to protect I need to be stronger," he said.  
"Surrender, surrender to the darkness," the voice hissed. Demyx killed more heartless huffing more with every heartless he killed.  
"Roxas I can handle this," Demyx snarled.

"NO!!!!" He yelled at Demyx. Roxas fought more heartless he had ever in his life.

Demyx growled it again "leave!" he yelled. "I'll be fine on my-" he fell, and got back up "own," he finished. "I have more power for the ones I want to protect," he whispered.

Roxas didn't leave. the elders ran outside and wanted to help but was blocked off by a force field. "Now there is no way for me to leave"  
Roxas yelled smiling.

Demyx growled "You should have left while you had the chance, you can get hurt!" he snarled. A heartless pounced on Demyx. Demyx took his sitar, and stabbed the heartless all the way through its stomach. The heartless disappeared.

"You are the one who is going to get hurt." Roxas said destroying one.

"I won't get hurt," he snarled. killing three that were charging at him.  
Luxord helped Xigbar through the portal. "C'mon," he said holding Xigbar's back. Xigbar banged on the force field.

Roxas began running to Demyx and slapped him in the head. "You need to understand that you aren't the only one who can fight." He said running back to his fight.

"I know I'm not the only one, but I want to be stronger, I want to protect the ones that can't protect themselves," when he said this he remember Franz. He remembered how Edym gave him courage to stand up for himself. "I want to help the weak, and protect those in danger," Demyx said summoning what seemed like a wave of water. He destroyed a whole group, but more appeared. "I'm not strong enough there's too much to fight"  
he said to the voice inside himself. "You have to practice, fight more to gain more, keep fighting protect those you love," the voice said.  
Demyx did as he was told, and fought more.

"Are you calling me weak?!" Roxas yelled defeating the ones he had and the other ones in front of Demyx. All of them disappeared. He turned around. "I am strong." He said smiling.

"No I want to protect you even if you are strong enough to protect yourself I will always have your back!" Demyx yelled defeating heartless that were behind Roxas. Another heartless jumped on his back, and tore at his wound he fell back putting all his weight on the heartless then stabbed it.

Roxas defeated the ones behind him. "Yes I know that you have my back but you have to understand that we can fight too. We can have your back too!!" He said running to one of the small ones.

Demyx turned around, and ducked from one about to go for his head. He smiled "Lets make a promise, to always have each other's backs,"

Roxas turned around after defeating the big one. "Okay." He said going on the other side of Demyx and destroying the one behind him.

Demyx felt something brush lightly against his shoulder, then something cold. He put his hand on his shoulder, and looked at the liquid slowly streaming down his arm. "Blood," he winced.

Roxas turned around. He destroyed all of them he saw in sight. They all disappeared and the force field was gone. Roxas had a few cuts and blood. Everyone surrounded Demyx saying, "Demy are you okay?" Or, "Here you can stay with me tonight." Roxas sat on the ground falling asleep.

Demyx blinked his eyes, and his expression was less intense he seemed normal like he always did. He pointed to Roxas, and crawled to him, he rested his hand on Roxas' head to cure any pain he was feeling. Xigbar limped to Demyx, and sat next to him. Demyx was barely holding on .Xigbar looked at his back "Poison," he gasped. Demyx began to mumble, and close his eyes. "Demyx open your eyes!" Xigbar said. Demyx opened them "Xiggy I'm tired I'm going to sleep," Demyx said weakly. "No don't go to sleep, sing that song you like, sing, and don't close your eyes"  
Xigbar pleaded. Demyx felt the rain fall on his nose, and hair. His vision began to blur, but he tried to sing, he sang his favorite song,  
"Ookinokurasai, kinoshitade," "Good don't stop," Xigbar said. "Anata, to watashi," Demyx said his eyes getting droopy. "Is Roxas okay?" he asked. "I have to watch his back for him," Demyx slurred. "Roxas!" he called with what little strength he had.

Roxas woke up and said, "Cherry Pie I didn't steal it." His eyes were blood shot and he looked at Demyx. He saw his back. "Namine do you have anything to cure that?" He asked not panicking. "Yah!!" She said running in the house looking in the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards finding something. She made into a tea. "Here." She said giving it to Xigbar. She ran back inside searching in the bathroom for something to put on the wound. "What do we do with this?" Xigbar asked. "Pore it on his back or something?" Roxas took it and made Demyx drink it. "God you are so stupid." He told Xigbar smiling.

Demyx rolled over to Roxas "Are you okay Roxy?" Demyx asked weakly cuddling up to him. Xigbar looked at his now empty hands. He struggled up on his cane "C'mon Demyx be okay," he begged. Demyx's lips curved to a slight smile "Just keep smiling Xiggy," he said closing his eyes.

Namine came back outside and had something in her hand. "Rub this on the wound." She said gasping for air.

"Thank you Namine," Xigbar said gently rubbing the stuff in Demyx's back. "Roxas, do you know why the heartless attacked, you what happened give me every detail please," Xigbar said.

"I dunno I woke up after they crashed into the window." Roxas said.

"Crashed into the window!" Xigbar gasped. "What else after you started to fight anything like a person, a name, anything?" Xigbar asked with a thirst for details.

"Well there was a name. What was it? So.. Sara.. I just can't remember.  
I just remember that it was the real persons name I think." Roxas said. "Unscramble my name and it is ........ SORA!!!" He said proud of himself. "They told me that I wield the keyblade of Sora's. Or something like that." He got up and felt dizzy.

"Keyblade master," Marluxia said "we knew that, we just though it would be better if you remember on your own," Luxord looked at Demyx -He was different his eyes, and expression have changed completely- Luxord thought to himself. "Anything else?" Luxord asked not taking his eyes off of Demyx.

"Yah I called for help but you didn't answer." Roxas said pissed off.

"Hehe, we thought you were crying wolf," Vexen said. "And because of that they both got hurt," Xigbar nodded. "I'm half cripple so I have an excuse," he said putting his hand out to help Roxas up.

"Yah Yah yah whatever you say just go worry about Demyx." Roxas said walking away into the house.

"I swear that boy is too dramatic," Xemnas sighed. "Maybe if we'd pay more attention to him, he wouldn't act all emo all the time," Xigbar nodded. "I'm afraid its too late for you Zexion," Xigbar laughed. "Your right for once. You guys pay way too much attention to Demyx she said picking him up, and with that said Xigbar, and Larxene walked through the portal.

Roxas walked into his room and began to fall asleep. Until the sun came up 5 minutes later and there was a small heartless under his bed.

Xigbar carried Demyx to his room, and watched him sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, and kept mumbling Roxas' name.

He woke up and took out the keyblade and saw it right next to his bed.  
He destroyed it with one hit. He checked the room before he went to sleep.

Xigbar got in the bed with Demyx careful not to hurt him, and fell asleep. Saix walked into Roxas' room. "Hey XIII sorry we pay more attention to Demyx than you, but your responsible...and not a retard," Saix laughed slightly. "But anyway uh, sorry," he said leaving.

"Uhhhh." Roxas moaned just trying to fall asleep but everyone came into his room to say something. He gave up trying to sleep and just got out of bed cranky as ever.

Xigbar was carrying Demyx to the bathroom. "Hey Roxas you feelin' all right you look like you haven't slept in days," he smiled. He walked into the bathroom, and gently put Demyx in the tub. Demyx groaned the warm water was burning his every wound. Xigbar began to wash the dry blood off of him.

Roxas looked like he was going to fall asleep then and there but he couldn't sleep if someone was whispering in a different room. He got up limping his way to the kitchen. He tried to make something to eat but almost caught his hair on fire by trying to sleep on it.

Xigbar rubbed behind Demyx's ears. He opened his eyes half way. "Demyx what happened?" he asked. "Darkness, voices, hurt, scary," Demyx mumbled these words, and squirmed, before closing his eyes again. Lexaeus walked to Roxas, and held his head up. "Asleep," he sighed. He picked Roxas up, and carried him to his room. He locked the door before leaving.

Roxas was able to stay asleep for awhile.

Zexion glared at Lexaeus when he sat at the table. "What were you doing in Roxas' room?" he asked. "Um, I was putting him there because he almost caught on fire," Lexaeus nodded.

Zexion looked at him. "You sicken me. Why couldn't you let him die."

Lexaeus glared at him "Y'know your really mean," he said towering over Zexion.

Roxas woke up a few hours later because of construction on the beach.  
He had bags under his eyes still. "Uhhhh..." He moaned.

Lexaeus walked to Roxas, "C'mon Roxas let's go somewhere where people aren't nagging all the time," he said pushing Roxas down the hall.

"Nooooooooooooooooo I am tooo tireddddddddd!!!" He moaned.

Zexion gave him a don't you dare glare. Lexaeus stuck his tongue out at Zexion, and put Roxas on his back "I'll take you somewhere you can sleep where there's no noise," he nodded. Zexion cringed "that our special place," he said through gritted teeth.

Roxas got off. He started walking to the kitchen. "I am hungry.." He said taking out the food that he was going to eat.

Lexaeus took him back, and hugged him, he grabbed the food too. "You better do as he says he might crush you under him gigantic body if you don't," Zexion said mockingly. Lexaeus hugged Roxas "your just jealous Roxy likes me and not your emo ass," Lexaeus said sticking his tongue out.

Roxas tried running away. "I want to see the monkeys at the zoo." He said running into his room locking the door.

"Yeah he really likes you," Zexion laughed. "Hm, well Vexen loves me"  
he said grabbing Vexen as he walked by.

He tried opening the door. "Oh no they locked me up in this jail place." He said trying to open the door.

Demyx woke up feeling like he was able to walk. He wanted to know how Roxas was doing. "Roxy why are you all locked up?" he asked jiggling the door handle.  
"Roxy?!"

Roxas opened the door and fell on Demyx. Fast Asleep.

"Yay it's sleep-" snore. Demyx fell asleep too, slightly snoring.

Roxas woke up. "What happened? Why do I feel the urge for bananas?" He asked himself. he picked up Demyx and brought him back to his room.

Demyx grabbed Roxas "Roxy sleep with me pwetty pwease," Demyx begged.  
sitting on his back like a dog.

Roxas took out a Roxas doll and gave it to him. He stepped out the door into the hall way. Namine saw him. Roxas are you okay it looks like you are hurt." She said looking at the bruises from the fight.

Demyx walked out of the room like a drunk person. "Heehee Roxy is a monkey!" he laughed. "What is Namine? I am a birdie," he laughed pretending to flap wings.

Namine looked at Demyx. "Whoops I forgot that medicine makes people a little confused for a day." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Demyx ran to Roxas "Roxy's a monkey," he laughed flapping his wings. He grabbed Roxas' arms, and began to flap them.

"Stop." Roxas said taking his arm away.

"Nyah! Roxy's a meanie!" Demyx said 'flying' away. He ran around the house "Oh a door!" he smiled running into a wall. He got back up "mean door!" he yelled running into it again. He did this several times.

Roxas looked at Namine. "Is he okay?" he asked. "I don't know." She said.

Demyx jumped to a chandelier, and swung on it. "I'm a monkey!" he smiled.

Saix came out of his room. "Get off of there!!!" He yelled.

"Never!" Demyx smiled swinging more, the chandelier crashed onto the floor, and Demyx took off. "Haha you'll never catch me!" he smiled running into another wall. He got up, and began running again. "Hello Mr.  
giant mushroom!" he smiled waving to a picture of a fairy.

Saix chased him around the house finally catching him.

"Nooooooo let gooooooo!" he yelled trying to get away form Saix, then he heard something. "Strength is what you desire?" a voice asked. Demyx nodded, "yes," he said. "Then you must earn it on your own," "What"  
Demyx asked.

Roxas slowly walked into his room. "God what is going on with Demyx"  
He asked himself.

"Nyah, let go Saix!" he yelled jumping away from Demyx. Demyx took off,  
and ran into a wall, then got back up, and started running again. He ran around in the same circle, until he eventually began to take off in different directions.

He fell asleep hearing a voice. "Do you want power?" It asked. "Who.  
who are you?" Roxas asked.

Demyx ran into Roxas' door then opened it. "Roxy I'm scared," he cried closing the door, and locking it. "Surrender to the darkness it said again. "Shut up!" Demyx yelled.

"What the fuck." It said. "No not now. Yes I know you want to but I am trying to destroy people." There was another voice in the back. "Hurry up I don't have all day remember 6 others today." The woman said in the back.

Demyx began to freak out "I'm scared," he cried. "Do not fear the darkness, it gets rid of shadows, the ones that scare little children at night, the darkness will give you power. Demyx huddled next to Roxas. "Can you hear them?" Demyx asked holding his head.

"Yeah." He said listening to the conversation. The room got dark. There was 5 doors. "There are 5 doors so 5 different choices. You have to go through one to get back home but if you mess up you come to the darkness and become my apprentices. Or I can just make you sit here and make you starve." The voice said. "You know what you have to pay extra for this." The woman said.

"If you choose the door to darkness you will be but lifeless dolls to everyone in your world," the voice explained.  
Demyx looked at the doors "Which one should we choose? Do you want to go back?" Demy asked. "If we become your apprentices will we get stronger? Can we ever go back to the others?" Demyx asked.

"Umm no because I have a paper or contract and I copied your signatures so I can sign the contract for you. Anyway no." The voice said. Roxas chose the door he was going to walk in but instead he took Demyx and ran into the darkness.

Demyx followed "How will we get out of here?" Demyx whispered. "I can see you the voice said "Your in my world, you are my play things," the voice laughed.  
Luxord knocked on the door, then kicked it in. He ran to Roxas, and Demyx. Demyx was huddling with Roxas, and they were passed out on the ground. "Wh-whats wrong? Hey wake up!" he yelled shaking the two.

Roxas woke up in the real world. "What.... what happened?" He asked Luxord.

Demyx stayed asleep. "Roxas?" he whispered. "Roxas!" Demyx yelled.  
"Come on open the door," the shadow said. Demyx reached for the handle "But I want to go back, what if its the wrong door?" "Then you will be my apprentice," Demyx rested his hand on the knob then released it. "No I'll stay here forever if I have to!" he yelled.

Roxas shook Demyx. "Demyx wake up you aren't really there." He said. In Maria's room she was playing with her puppets and over heard him. She got the one that looked like Demyx and began to talk to it. "Don't do it prince you can wake up." She said moving it around.

Demyx wiped tears from his eyes at Maria's voice. "I-I can't I'm scared," he said beginning to cry more.

"Trust me." She said.

"H-How? I can't I'm trying I really am," he said squeezing his eyes tight. Saix walked by Maria's door, and peeked into her room. "Odd girl"  
he whispered.

She said, "Follow my voice I am here. This is the light." She said coming from the first door on the right.

Demyx saw a hand reach out to him. He hesitated at first. "No don't go to the light, come to the darkness I will make you stronger. Memories from the attack went through his head. The strong Demyx could protect,  
but this Demyx is only good at being protected. You coward, darkness will prevail," Demyx slowly walked towards the door that led to darkness.  
He rested his hand on the door. "I want to protect," he whispered.

"How will you protect your friends when he tells you to destroy them.  
Go to the light." Maria said.

Demyx slowly walked to the door to light "Dark!" the voice hissed.  
"Light," Maria said.  
"Dark"  
"Light"  
"Dark"  
"Light!" "Dark"  
"Light"  
Demyx backed away covering his ears. "Stop, Stop it!" he yelled.  
(Lolz peer pressure XD)

"Don't be afraid of either just choose what you think is right." The man said. "Just remember that the dark will give you the power."

"Hey you cheater don't pressure him!" Maria yelled. "But the light will have your friends," she said. In the real world Demyx began to cry with no emotion.

"DEMYX!!! WAKE UP!!!" Roxas yelled.

"I-I want,-" he paused at the voices saying dark, and, light over and over. "SILENCE!" he screamed. In the real world his scream was but a mere whisper.

Luxord shook Demyx. Made him roll over and sit up bang his head on the wall. "Get up Demy I will let you have cookies." Luxord said.

Demyx could feel the pain in the real world as well as the darkness. He held his head. "I-I want-" he paused, and put his hand on a doorknob.  
"LIGHT!" he yelled. The door rushed bright light in his face wind slightly held him back. A new voice began to talk to him a girls voice.  
"Are you sure you want the light?" an angelic voice asked. Demyx looked back, and nodded. He slowly walked through the door.

"Demyx. Demyx are you awake?" Roxas asked shaking Demyx.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes "Whoa I had a super freaky dream," he whispered. "And I need-" he paused to look around at everyone. Why was he on the floor? Why was he in Roxas' room, or maybe it was hell.

"Well at least he is awake." Luxord said helping Demyx up.

"I was just sleeping. I do it all the time, and I had another scary dream. It was the same as the ones I always have, but it was more real and Roxas was there," Demyx said looking over at Xigbar. Xigbar limped over to him, and started to cover Demyx in kisses, so did Luxord. "Ew,  
slobber," he said scrunching his face.

Roxas got up. "Well that was just a dream. Right?" He said smiling.

Demyx looked at him with a 'you had the same dream too right?' look.  
Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yeah just a dream," he repeated. Demyx walked to Roxas. "Roxy let's go do something together," he smiled.

Roxas yawned. "I didn't get the sleep I needed but I don't know what we can do at 6 in the morning." Roxas said. "You can do something with me." Luxord and Xigbar said.

"Aw, but I wanted to be with Roxy," Demyx sighed, then Luxord hugged him, and covered him in kisses "C'mon we can to something together," he smiled. Xigbar limped over, "No Demyx you can come with me," he smiled taking Demyx from Luxord. Demyx's stomach growled. "I think I'm hungry"  
he said looking at his stomach.

Roxas walked into the living room where everyone was awake probably from the yelling in the hallway. They all looked cranky.

Demyx came skipping into the living room. "Hey everybody!" he smiled.  
Everyone glared at him "How does that kid have so much energy?" Larxene snarled. Lexaeus, and Zexion were glaring at each other from across the room, mouthing things to each other.

"Xemnas said that there was a meeting at 6 and yet him and Saix are late." Namine said almost falling asleep.

"Where are they?" Demyx asked walking towards the kitchen.

Roxas sat on the couch almost falling asleep too but he didn't. Luxord, and Xigbar followed Demyx. Demyx ran out of the kitchen to Lexaeus a few minutes later. "Bad Luxord!" Demyx yelled. Lexaeus looked down at him raising an eyebrow, "what exactly did they do to you?"

They all looked at Demyx. "What happened?" Namine asked half asleep.

"Luxord tried to touch me inappropriately," Demyx said hugging Lexaeus.  
"Is that so?" Lexaeus asked standing up cracking his knuckles.

Namine fell asleep. Saix and Xemnas came out giggling. "Oh I mean yes at the meeting it was funny when the guy fell out of his chair." Xemnas said trying to cover up the fact that him and Saix were naughty."You guys are late." He said walking in like a spy. "You are late." Larxene said mad as ever.

Lexaeus was beating up Luxord, and Xigbar was watching. Vexen, and Zexion were playing chess. Zexion wasn't paying attention to the game, just staring at Lexaeus. "Check mate," Vexen said. "WHAT!?" Zexion yelled.  
He looked over the game board, and flipped it off the table. "Oh fuck you!" he yelled storming into his room.

Roxas watched everyone be dorks. "So anyway lets begin. We leave tomorrow because of the people on the beach say that we destroyed it." Xemnas said pissed off. Maria stopped cleaning to listen. "Anyway it goes back to the regular life with meetings and stuff like that"  
"What!" Demyx yelled. "You listen here!" he looked at Saix. "Saix puppy where have you been?!" he smiled nuzzling against Saix. Saix began to wiggle his butt, and smile. Demyx scratched under Saix's chin, and Saix fell to the ground smiling, and wagging his tongue. Demyx scratched his belly, Saix began to kick his legs.

"Start packing today and if you don't we will leave your stuff here"  
Xemnas said walking away.

"Demyx let me help you pack," Xigbar smiled. "Kay' but who will pack for you?" "I've had my stuff put away already," he smiled. Luxord snarled "I wanted to help him pack," he mumbled. Xigbar held Demyx's hand, and they walked to his room.

Roxas sat on the couch for a minute or two before moving around.

Xigbar helped Demyx fold his clothes. "Whats this?" he blushed holding up a slutty maid's outfit. "Marly made that for me!" Demyx smiled. "Uh,  
maybe you should try it on, um just to make sure it still fits"  
Xigbar nodded. "Kay'," Demyx shrugged.

Roxas walked into his room and began to pack. When he finished he went back into the living room. He woke up Namine. "Namine you need to start packing." He said shaking her. She woke up screaming and hitting Roxas.

Demyx ran out of his room in the maids outfit. "Nyah! Lexy help me!" he yelled. Lexaeus ran to him, and stared, his eyes twitching. He growled "Stupid old man," he mumbled.

"Get away you beast I have the rose it is mine."Namine said thinking she was at beast's castle.

Lexaeus came back out of the room mumbling more, he was cranky and had massive bags under his eyes. Zexion accidently bumped into him "Hey watch it pip squeak!" he yelled. "You watch it godzilla!" Zexion yelled back. They glared at each other, then walked in separate directions.

Roxas took Namine and threw her in her room. "Start packing." He said walking away.  
Marluxia walked behind Vexen, and fell asleep on him. "Hey!" Vexen yelled. "Oh whatever, he said falling asleep. Lexaeus fell asleep in the hallway. Zexion tripped over him, and fell asleep on him. Lexaeus held Zexion like a teddy bear.  
Xigbar, fell asleep in Demyx's room, Demyx fell asleep with Xigbar, and Luxord fell asleep on Demyx.

Namine began to pack but she fell asleep on the ground.

Saix fell asleep on Xemnas, and Xemnas fell asleep. Soon the whole house was asleep, except Demyx, who had woken up and Roxas.

Roxas had gotten so hot that he passed out. He was in the dark again.

Demyx walked up to Roxas, as he got closer he heard the voices "shut up," he said holding his head. "Roxas, Roxas wake up!" he yelled shaking Roxas. "Power, darkness," these words played in Demyx's head. Roxas please wake up don't leave It's scary I'm alone!" he yelled. "No one will wake up," he said to himself.

Roxas stayed in the darkness. "What do you want?" he asked the voice.

"I want apprentices, I need a few to take my place when I disappear"  
the voice hissed.  
Demyx hugged Roxas, and rocked him. "Roxas, please wake up," he whispered beginning to cry. "Are, you lonely?" the voice asked. Demyx nodded "I'm all alone," Demyx cried. "They left you all alone," the voice said. Demyx nodded "They left me all alone," he repeated.

"STOP!!!" Roxas yelled but in the real world it was only a whisper.  
"None of us are going to be your apprentices."

Demyx looked at Roxas. "I want to help him, I want to go there, take me to Roxas please, help me!" Demyx yelled. He squeezed his eyes shut whispering Roxas' name.

Roxas heard Demyx. "No don't send him here." Roxas said.

"He wants to come, he wants to be a part of the darkness," the voice hissed sinisterly, yet still sounding cheery. "I want to come I want to help," Demyx said. "Roxas don't leave please don't leave me all alone"  
Demyx begged. "Yes you can save your friend, don't fear the darkness"  
the voice said. Demyx wiped his eyes "I-I don't..I DONT FEAR THE DARKNESS!" Demyx yelled.

Roxas woke up. "Don't do it Demyx." he yelled.

Demyx looked at Roxas slipping away. "R-Roxas?" he asked softly.

Roxas shook Demyx. "No take me instead,"

"Both of you?" the voice asked. "Well, well you both volunteered then"  
the voice laughed. "Come on don't struggle don't fear," the darkness said luring Roxas in.

"No just me." Roxas said not moving. "I am not afraid of the dark and I never will be."

"You both would enter the dark for each other so why not together?" the vice asked extracting the darkness from their hearts. Demyx held Roxas' hand in his deep sleep, and whispered, "Don't leave me alone,"

"XIGBAR!!!" Roxas yelled. Xigbar woke up. He ran to Demyx.

"Demyx, Roxas?" he asked shaking them, "Wake up!" he yelled. Demyx opened his eyes, the darkness surrounding him. "Roxas," he said grabbing Roxas' hand. "Do you fear the dark?" he asked.

Roxas made Demyx let go and ran into the door with the darkness. He saw the man who was lowering them to him. He tried hitting him with his keyblade but it didn't work.

Demyx began to cry "Don't leave me alone!" he yelled running after him,  
he stumbled into the door. "Hello children welcome to my humble abode," a man bowed. "Wh-who are you," Demyx asked wiping tears.

"I don't care who you are." Roxas said using magic. "That isn't going to work." The man said. He had a goati and looked like he was in his 30's.

"If I surrender will you promise not to hurt my friends, and let Roxas go?" Demyx asked pointing to Roxas.

"No Demyx." Roxas said finally understanding why he couldn't hit him.  
"Fake." He told himself.

"Roxas, don't you want to be whole? You still have that chance!" Demyx testified. "I'll only be half a person the rest of my life, but you can be whole!" he said.  
Demyx didn't want to admit it, but kingdom hearts would never be complete not as long as Sora is asleep. "Roxas, I want you to be whole"  
Demyx whispered.

"Demyx we can never be whole unless Sorax destroys heartless." Roxas said looking around the room. "You want the heartless to destroy innocent people?!" "N-no," Demyx said looking down. "I'm so confused," Demyx cried. "Step forward little one," the man said. Demyx looked up, and stepped forward. "You want more power? Power to protect those you love," he asked.  
Demyx nodded "I want to help them even if they can fight even if they can protect themselves, I want to help," Demyx said slowly walking forward.  
He wasn't himself, his expression looked empty, and blank.

"YOU DO HELP!!! WHY WOULD THEY HAVE YO IN THE ORGANIZATION IF YOU DON'T HELP!!!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx looked back "D-don't yell," he cried covering his ears. "Yes give in to the darkness," the man said. "It makes you angry when he scolds you," Demyx covered his ears. "Shut up!" he yelled holding his head in his hands.

"You shut up." Roxas yelled. He disappeared. "Where, where am I?" He asked. "See he left you." The voice told Demyx.

"He left me all alone again!" Demyx yelled. "Come, come and let out your anger," Demyx looked where Roxas was. "Why does he always have to yell!" Demyx yelled kicking a podium near by. "Why did he leave me alone!  
Why am I always so stupid! Why why why?!" Demyx yelled banging his fists to the ground. "Very good let out all that anger you could never let out before," the man smiled.

Roxas looked around in the dark waiting for something to happen.  
Nothing happen. "They are all against you. The organization they are using you." The voice said.

"Using me? They aren't my friends why protect someone who uses your trust against you?!" Demyx yelled. "Thats right, they're using you I'f never betray your trust like that, come join me," the man's smile curled deeper into a sinister grin. Demyx cringed "I was always so stupid!" he yelled. "Come, let the darkness transform you, and give you power," the man smiled.

"I know they are but I don't care." Roxas yelled.

Demyx looked back, Roxas had come back, but he didn't care Roxas could lay down and die for all he cared. "No, no I'm not thinking that I don't want darkness!" Demyx yelled. He held his head then looked back up,  
his features had totally changed his eyes were narrow, he had three hoops on the bottom of his left ear, and three studs at the top of his right ear. His mullet was now a mohawk, and he was taller, and slimmer. He almost seemed malnutrition showing off his ribs. His clothes changed too he wore a short leather jacket that showed his chest, and tight,  
black skinny jeans. He had leather strap boots that went up to his shin. He stuck out his tongue revealing a tongue ring. His weapon changed as well from a sitar to an electric guitar. He smiled opening , and closing his gloved hands. "Come on Roxas, the darkness feels good," he smirked.  
His voice was deeper, and more sinister.

"In your dreams."Roxas smirked.

Demyx blinked his eyes they went back to normal. "Stop it, it hurts"  
he yelled to the man, then he blinked again, and his eyes got narrow. He laughed sinisterly "I have power now I don't want to go back to the small little weakling," he smiled plucking a string on his guitar. The guitar sent sound waves, small at first, but then they blasted out. "Hm,  
strong," he smirked. He went back to regular Demyx he looked at Roxas with terrified eyes, then they went back to being narrow, and blank.

Roxas looked at him. He waited for the fake Demyx and attacked. "I am not going to hurt the real Demyx." He said fighting.

"Ha, I am the real Demyx!" the dark laughed. "Just darker, and stronger," he said grabbing Roxas by the hair. He flung him against a wall. "No one cares about either Demyx, they're just using us," he said spitting to the side disgusted.

Roxas got up. "That isn't true. What about Xigbar and Luxord?" Roxas said fighting the dark side of Demyx.  
The dark Demyx brought back the smaller Demyx as a shield, Demyx put his arms up in protection. "You wouldn't hurt the precious idiot would you?" the dark Demyx asked. After being attacked instead of blood coming out of the small Demyx stuffing did. "A mere doll, a plaything to the organization," the dark side laughed.

"How can I fight if they use Demyx to protect him?" Roxas asked himself. "You don't" The voice said reading Roxas's mind.

"You surrender or your friend here will be lifeless forever I will return you if you do not except my offer," the voice said. There was now a duplicate of Demyx, it was sleeping. "Forever in darkness," the man smiled pushing Demyx of the podium.

Roxas sat on the ground. "Fine." He said.

"You surrender?" the man asked. The dark Demyx caught the light Demyx "of course once you surrender you can never go back.  
In the real world Xigbar was trying to wake up Demyx, and Roxas "Stop playing around!" he yelled.

"Yes just can you let Demyx go please?" Roxas asked.

"I don't want to go," the dark Demyx said "Now come on," he said motioning Roxas to the podium.

"Then I have to kill you." Roxas said."Deal." Roxas told the voice.  
"You wouldn't do that you kill me you kill him," the dark Demyx said holding up the little Demyx. "No one can live without darkness to even out the light," the dark Demyx explained in a smirky attitude.

"I said DEAL!!!????"Roxas yelled.

The man nodded "now let out your anger what are you angry at? What has anyone ever done to you that makes you angry?" the man asked. "Let darkness consume your heart,"

"Demyx," Roxas said arms crossed.

"Aw, c'mon how can you hate this face?" The dark Demyx asked Roxas holding the little Demyx's face. "Well actually I see how, this face sickens me, how it's constantly happy," the dark Demyx spat. "Yes, what else?" the man asked "What has he done to you?"

"Let him go." Roxas yelled.

"Well I suppose that counts as anger what else has anyone ever done something to you that killed you inside?" the man asked. The dark Demyx stuck his tongue out and mocked him.

"LET HIM GO!!!" Roxas said. "IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL HIM AND ME!!!"

"You'd kill yourself unlikely, but whatever," he said pushing Demyx off the podium. Demyx opened his eyes half way then looked at Roxas, but they shut immediately after.

"SEND HIM BACK TO THE REAL WORLD." Roxas said taking out the keyblade.

"Fine, he won't do much though, not without me at least," the darkness said. "Stop being so conceited," the man said hitting him on the head.  
"Now that I gave him back bring out your anger "Do I make you angry"  
the dark asked.

In the real world Xigbar saw Demyx's eyes open. "Demy?" He asked.

Demyx didn't say anything at first "Roxas?" he asked emotionlessly looking at Roxas. He was still sleeping "Nightmare," Demyx said. He couldn't say exactly what he wanted or move very well.  
"So Roxas what makes you angry let the darkness take your soul you will be happy to know you have more power," the man said.

"You and Marluxia." Roxas said.

"What else what have we done that makes you angry, harvest all the anger you've kept inside," the darkness smiled. The man looked at him "you need a name I will call you Greed," "Greed?" Greed asked(Demyx). "Fits me perfect," he smiled.

Roxas smirked. He got up. "You know I don't get angry that easily." He had a smirk on is face.

"Then I will make you angry, what if I brought your friend back here,  
and had him locked up in darkness a place he hates so much it keeps him up at night?" Greed asked with a smile on his face.

Roxas looked at him. "I hate you so much." He said. "Using my friends against me. God you should be called the devil instead." Roxas said getting mad.

"Yes if that made you angry this sure will," he smiled summoning Demyx,  
and Namine. "Aw look your friend, and your girlfriend," he said putting his hands on their heads. "Poof," he said as they disappeared. "Oh dear where have they gone I just don't know," Greed sighed with smirk.

Roxas took out the keyblade. "I am going to kill you." He said charging at Greed.

Greed smiled "Go on take it all out on me, if you except the darkness you'd be able to kill me once and for all," he smiled. "Oh, but wait there's a twist!" Greed smiled holding up his finger. "If you kill me Demyx dies too," he smiled. "Whatever will you do?"

"Well this isn't going to be like yelling Hayner, Pence, and Ollete"  
Roxas said.

"Come on Roxy kill me," Greed said, but in Demyx's voice. He went up behind Roxas, and held his head. "Hello!" he yelled in his ear.

Roxas elbowed him. He remembered when he made Demyx pass out. He went behind Greed and tried to get the pressure point but missed.

"Oops, missed me," he smiled poofing to the ceiling. "Nah nah I'm up here!" he laughed.

"Even though you are Demyx's evil part but you are still hyper like him." Roxas said chasing him around.

"Haha!" he smiled. "I am pretty hyper you'll never catch me!" he smiled portaling around. He ran around into a wall then got up, and rubbed his nose beginning to run around again.

Roxas caught him and directly got the pressure point.

"Nyah you meanie," he whispered before falling asleep. "Ugh, we'll get you next time," the man said grabbing Greed.

Roxas woke up in the real world.

Demyx looked over at him. "Roxas?" he asked.

"Yah." Roxas answered. Namine came out of her room. "What happened"  
She asked.

"Nightmare," Demyx said. Xigbar held the two up. Xigbar held up four fingers how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. Demyx shrugged his vision was still a little too blurry.

Roxas laid on the ground. "Where were we?" Roxas asked.

Demyx shrugged. "Nightmare," he said. *What that's not what I wanted to say!* Demyx yelled in his mind. Demyx looked at Xigbar "Roxas?" he asked. *No say Xigbar!* he yelled. "Roxas?" he said again.

"I don't know." Roxas told Namine. "But it was freaky."

Demyx bolted up "Darkness," he said. "We were in the darkness, it was scary it was consuming us like we were entree's at a restaurant.

"Well are all of you okay?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx nodded "Yeah I am," he looked at Roxas. "It was just a dream," he smiled

Roxas got up. "Yah I guess." He said smiling. He walked into his room.  
"Just a dream." He said.

Demyx stretched, and walked to his room. He closed the door, and locked it. He looked at his hands. It was barely noticeable, but it seemed like his skin got darker, just a smidge.

Namine went back into her room. "Marluxia is gay." She said. The whole house went to sleep the rest of the day.

Demyx walked to Roxas' room. "Roxas?" he asked. "Are you there?"

Roxas woke up. "Yah?" He asked half asleep.

"It didn't feel like a dream to me. How bout' you?" he asked slightly hiding behind Roxas' door.

"It didn't feel like a dream to me either why?" He asked.

"Were you scared?" he asked hiding a little more behind the door. "I got so angry at things that didn't really make me that angry," Demyx explained.

"No I wasn't scared. The only reason I got angry was because they were using you and Namine to make me mad." Roxas said. Demyx nodded "What else happened I remember getting really angry, then I remember wanting you to die, but I didn't want you to die, and I can't remember anything after that,"

"Well then forget about it." Roxas said closing his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked very concerned.

"No." Roxas said nonchalant. "Okay," he said closing the door. He didn't feel tired at all so he decided to walk around the castle.

Roxas fell asleep again. A few hours went by and it was the next morning. He was awoken by the screams outside. "Okay everyone ready?" Xemnas yelled.

Demyx heard Xemnas and cringed "does he have to be so loud?!" he asked clutching his head.

Roxas ran out of bed with his bags. "Couldn't someone woken me?" He asked. "We tried 6 times but you said okay 2 minutes." Xemnas said.

Demyx walked out of his room with a small light blue bag, "Ready," he said.  
Xemnas made a portal. Everyone walked through it. Demyx looked at the ground, and walked to his room. He was really scared, but Roxas was right he should just forget about it. He laid on his bed, and fell asleep.

Roxas entered his room. "Home sweet home." He said. He looked around the room and saw something run past him.

Once Demyx closed his eyes he got a little scared "Darkness is the thing that keeps little children up at night," he remembered the man say.  
"I'm not a little child," Demyx said keeping his eyes shut.

He looked around and something popped up in front of him.

(OMGEEEEE What is it? O.O)  
Demyx saw things while he closed his eyes, but it was blurry to make out any faces, but he did see expressions. Everyone had a different expression.

He backed away from it. It was bigger than him.

(The suspense is killing me)  
Demyx opened his eyes. "I'm too scared of the dark," he whispered clutching his pillow. "I hope Roxas is okay,"

He took out his keyblade. Then more appeared. "He sent them didn't he"  
He said out loud. Soon the whole room was filled with heartless.

Demyx looked around his room. He didn't remember turning off the light.  
Because he didn't! "Don't fear the dark," the voice echoed. "I do fear the dark," Demyx whispered.

Roxas fought them until each and everyone of them were gone but then more appeared. They just kept coming and coming.

Demyx woke up, and looked around his room in a panic, he started to breathe heavily. His breath was running short, and he couldn't catch it.  
"Roxas?!" Demyx called.

They stopped coming after awhile. He sat on the ground. Then one came from behind him except it was Greed. He brought Roxas back to the darkness. Now Roxas was gone.

Demyx's throat felt like it was burning, something wasn't right. He looked for Roxas, but he was gone. "ROXAS!" Demyx called. "ROXAS WHERE ARE YOU!?" he yelled.

He stood up. "Leave us alone." roxas said.

"Roxy?!" Demyx yelled he looked around Roxas' room. He began with the closet, he pulled put all the clothes. "ROXY!" he yelled. He went to the bathroom, and barged in "Roxy, no Roxy," he sulked.

"We don't want alot. Just you to be my apprentice." The voice said.

"It must be him again, but he took Roxas' body too," Demyx said "Roxas!" he yelled. "Roxas can you hear me!" he yelled. Most likely not, but it didn't hurt to try.

"You aren't going to find one here." Roxas yelled.

Demyx looked around "Roxas!" he yelled. He looked around, and closed his eyes. "Search for the darkness, and you will surely find it," the man said. "I want to find Roxas, not the darkness, but if I have to go to darkness to find him I will.

There was a light in the darkness. "That is your only chance to get away." The voice said. "Well who knows what door is the real world?" The voice said laughing.

Demyx opened his eyes, and looked around. "Huh, I'm here again?" he asked. He covered his mouth "what?" he asked looking at his hands. They were smaller than usual. "I'm-" he stopped his voice was squeakier. "I wish I could see myself," he sighed. Mirrors surrounded him. "AH!" he yelled looking at himself. "I'm eight again!"

The whole entire organization ended up with Demyx. All of them were younger. "Ahhh I am 15 again!!!" Xigbar yelled looking at all of his pimples.  
Roxas was more of a chibi little one.

Demyx ran away into the door to darkness "Come on!" he yelled waving to them. He turned and all the doors disappeared right after. "Oh, my god he's so cute!!!!!" Xigbar smiled. "Hey I'm not wounded anymore," he said turning his legs, and wrist.

Namine sat there. She had a cookie in her hand. She ran. "Wait for me Demy!!"She yelled in a cute little voice. They were younger and they acted like it too.

"Roxy!" Demyx smiled skipping to him. "Roxy!" Demyx laughed hugging him.

Roxas made Demyx let go. "Namine you slut come back!!" Roxas said running after her.

Demyx began to slurp on his fingers "I'm hungy!" he cried sitting on the floor. "Greed, take care of the young ones," the man said. Greed mumbled "I knew this would be the complicated part of the plan," he said picking up Demyx. "Okay little other, go to sleep or something," he said patting Demyx's back.

"No I can't go to the casino's anymore!!!" Luxord screamed. Saix looked like a lost little puppy.

Greed told the children to be silent, but they wouldn't. "SILENCE!" he yelled. He put his hand in the air, and trapped them under a cage. "Now stay in that crib until Master is ready, or perish a fate worse than death!" Greed scolded.

"But I am fine like this." Roxas said beginning to cry. "You made Roxy cry you meanie." Namine said hugging Roxas. "YAY!!!" Roxas said hugging her.

Demyx fell backwards holding his feet "Blah blah blah!" he sang happily. Greed watched them beginning to fall asleep. "I hate children," he sighed.

"Want my cookie?" Namine asked. "Ahhh." Roxas said his mouth wide open.  
Larxene was a 11 year old hooker, Xemnas was a 11 year old boy with a deep voice. Xaldin had a really bad hair cut.

Marluxia was an 11 year old rapist. Vexen was an 11 year old rape-e.  
Zexion was an 11 year old dictator, and Lexaeus was 13 athlete.

Axel was a 9 year old fire player thing. His hair was bigger than before. Maria was a 8 year old cleaning freak. Xemnas sat up. "He is sleep lets go." He jumped over the playpen and unlocked it. They walked out a made it back to the castle.

Demyx poked Greed "Hellooooo!?" he asked. Greed opened his eyes "Shut up," he mumbled.

Luxord grabbed demyx and they walked back together. Roxas ran into his room. "Oh dear mommy cleaned my room again." He said destroying the room. Once everything was on the ground. "Perfect." he said smiling.

Xigbar was slim, and still had all his scars. "Oh my little Demyx is so cutie wootie now!" he smiled rocking Demyx.

Namine walked into her room and started drawing. "LUXY!!!" She yelled.  
"Yes love." He said walking in with a plastic tea cup and fake tea.  
"You have any tape?" She asked. "yes." Luxord said running to get the tape.

Xigbar, and Demyx walked around holding hands. "Hey wanna go make babies?" Xigbar asked. "What?" Demyx asked looking at him like he just spoke another language. "C'mon I'll show you it's a fun game," Xigbar smiled running to his room.

Luxord heard and through the tape at Namine. "Wait for me!!" Luxord said running after them.

Demyx looked at Xigbar, and Luxord. "Now just take off your clothes"  
they drooled. Demyx began to take off his shirt. "What kind of game is this?" he asked pulling his sleeve down.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" Saix said bringing Demyx out of the room. "Hey we're older than you, you aren't so big and bad now little puppy"  
Xigbar snapped taking Demyx back. "your 10, and we're 15, so you listen to us," they laughed.

Namine taped the picture of Roxas eating a cookie and Demyx playing his ukulele.

Xigbar pushed Saix back "We are the babysitters so we are in charge"  
he smirked. "A babysitter doesn't rape the babies!" Saix testified.  
Marluxia chased Vexen down the hall. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaape," Marluxia drooled.

Roxas walked into Namine's room who was drawing. "What are you drawing?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Come on lets play the preliminaries to the game we were playing, it's called make-out paradise," Xigbar drooled. "I like games how do you play?" he asked. "C'mere," he said. Demyx walked closer, and Xigbar began to make-out with him.

"A picture." She said smiling. "What is it?" He asked. "A pickle." She said laughing.

Saix ran around the hall "HELP HELP!" he yelled. Luxord was chasing him. Lexaeus picked Luxord up by the collar of the shirt. He kicked in Xigbar's door. Xigbar was almost on top of Demyx making out with him.  
Lexaeus grabbed Xigbar by the collar of the shirt, and aggressively sat them down. "Explain yourself!" he cringed. "We was just playin'," Xigbar said rubbing his foot along the ground.

"It looks like Axel!!!" Roxas said. The bad Demyx came. "Hey it him again." Roxas screamed.

Demyx stormed into Roxas' room. "Xigbar tried to take my clothes off again," he frowned, then looked at Greed. "Ew, it's sleepy head again"  
he yelled kicking Greed.

"I hate kids." He said grabbing all three of them. They began to scream. The rest of the orginaztion members came in. "Marly my doink doink"  
Larxene said. Marluxia handed her the rubber hammer. She began to hit bad Demyx with it. Roxas's keyblade was smaller and less powerful.

Demyx summoned his sitar, but it was a ukulele. Greed gridded his teeth, "bye bye now," he said carrying the three away.

Roxas fell asleep while being taken into the darkness. "Roxy, Demy I am scared." Namine said. Roxas was in the middle laying on Namine.

Demyx yawned "It's okay Nami, just sleep, and you'll wake up," he smiled closing his eyes.

Namine tried but was to scared of the dark. She began to cry.

Demyx opened his eyes "It's okay Nami," Demyx said patting her back.

Roxas woke up. "LET GO OFF ME!!!"He yelled and starting to cry.

Demyx's bottom lip quivered, "I want a lollipop!" he cried.

"SHUT UP!!!" Greed said hitting them.

"Owie!" Demyx cried. "your mean!" he yelled. "Ugh," Greed said shaking his head.

Roxas hit Greed. "You meanie!!!" He yelled getting out of his grasp and running around him. Greed soon let go of Namine and Demyx.

Demyx ran around him to "Meanie, meanie, meanie!" he yelled. The man portaled, and caught Roxas, and Demyx. Greed got Namine. "Here," the man said handing the two a cookie, "Oh, cookie," Demyx smiled eating the cookie, then he passed out.

"Should I eat it?" He asked himself. "No Roxy don't do it. Remember you only get one cookie a day." She said smiling.

The man smiled "Come on little ones, in the dark there are no rules,  
you can eat cookies all day if you wished," he snickered.

"Mommy says not to." Roxas said elbowing the man. He dropped both of them. Demyx's head hit the ground "Ow," he said in his sleep. The man held his stomach "You insolent brat," the man hissed.

"You brat!!!" Roxas said hitting the man.

The man grabbed Roxas by the wrists "Eat the damn cookie!" he yelled shoving it down Roxas' throat.

Roxas spit it out and stabbed the man with the goatie. He laid on the ground not breathing. Roxas all of a sudden was older again. So did the rest of them.

Demyx was still asleep (Lolz anesthetic O.O)  
Xigbar, and the others grew older as well. Lexaeus looked at his hands and smirked "I'm going to kill you two," he yelled chasing them around.

Roxas fell to the ground. "What happened?" He asked himself.

Greed flipped his hair. "What a pain," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He stabbed Roxas in the shoulder blade. "That should keep you alive for now," he shrugged. Greed glared at Namine "What to do with you"  
he asked himself.

Roxas fell in pain. "Roxas!!" She yelled running next to him. "Roxas are you okay." She said. "Yah." He said trying to get up. "Don't try to"  
She said.

Greed took Namine by the hair "Too weak if I stabbed you anywhere you'd die, so," he pressed his fingers behind her neck hitting her pressure point.

She tried hard to stay up. While he did that Roxas was able to get behind him and hit his pressure point.

"I'm such a fool," Greed winced falling to the ground, he managed to sneak his foot behind Roxas. With any luck he'd fall back, and hit his head, but there was a 99.9 percent chance his plan would work out.

Roxas almost tripped but didn't. He picked up Namine and put her on his back and dragged Demyx along. He traveled in the darkness hoping to find his way out of there.

Demyx opened his eyes, and wiggled out of Roxas' grip. "I'm back to normal again," he said looking at his hands. "Huh Roxas what happened"  
he asked.

"Honestly I don't remember much except that those guys aren't going to bother us anymore." Roxas said finally seeing a light. "Come on." He said starting to jog.

Demyx looked back. He began to panic "Wait I'll be right back," he said running the opposite direction.

"DEMYX NO YOU'LL GET LOST!!!" Roxas yelled running back.

Demyx ran fast he felt his neck, and closed his eye. "I remember," he said to himself.

"DEMYX!!!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx saw were Greed was passed out "There," he smiled running to Greed. He yanked a pendant that had an aquamarine stone, and picture of a fish on it. "My necklace," he smiled.

"Come on now!!!" Roxas yelled. The door was blinking on and off.  
"HURRY!!"

Demyx turned "oh yeah" he said beginning to run. His foot didn't make it too far of the ground before something tripped him. "Hehe, I hate little children," Greed said. Demyx yelped, and kicked him in the face running to Roxas.

"DEMYX!!!" He yelled waiting for Demyx.

Demyx started to run faster, "C'mon he said grabbing Roxas' hand as he zoomed past him.

They ran into the portal and were back. Namine woke up after running.  
"What happened?" She asked half asleep.

"Uh, three," Demyx said wobbling around. Xigbar burst through the room "Hey are you okay!" he almost yelled. "Xiggy you'll hurt yourself if you over do it," Demyx said. Xigbar flexed "Hehe that little blast to the past healed my injuries I don't feel so old anymore," he laughed.

Roxas took Namine off of him. He carried her to her room and she fell asleep there.

Demyx yawned, and passed out. Xigbar caught him "Your just lucky I'm not hurt anymore," he said picking him up.

Roxas took a deep breathe. "We will be seeing him again." Roxas said referring to Greed.

Xigbar walked to Zexion. Zexion was nibbling furiously at a piece of celery. "Hey Zexion do you think you could-" Xigbar started, but was cut off mid sentence. "No!" Zexion yelled.

He walked out of Namine's room and entered the kitchen. It was empty for once.

Xigbar brought Demyx when he went to look for Roxas. He was in the kitchen. Xigbar approached Roxas cautiously. "Roxas, hey do you have any idea what happened?" he asked.

"Uhhh kind of." Roxas said looking through the cupboards looking for food.

"Here," Xigbar said throwing Roxas his cookie box. "Can you tell me what you remember?" Xigbar asked. "Maybe it'll shine some light on all this,"

"Well dark Demyx was trying to get Demyx and I to the dark side. They made us into little kids so that we were more venerable." Roxas said throwing the cookie box aside. "Dark Demyx?" Xigbar asked. "You mean the darkness in Demyx's heart?"

"No the light side of Demyx." Roxas said rolling his eyes. "Of course the dark part of his heart!!!" Roxas yelled finding some instant ramen.

"Um, thanks," Xigbar sighed. "Are you okay, darkness didn't escape your heart did it?"

Roxas began to laugh. "This is my dark side. Well half and half." Roxas said.

Xigbar laughed a little unassured, "I'm going to put Demyx down now"  
he said leaving.

After he made it he went to the dining room table and ate it in less than 2 minutes. After he went into his room to think about what happened.

Demyx jolted up, and held his neck breathing like crazy. He searched his pockets, and found what he was looking for. The necklace was different though, the aquamarine stone was missing! Greed opened his eyes, and rubbed his head "Damn kids," he mumbled.  
"Now I have to find a partner," he sighed. Something in the distance glittered, Greed picked it up, "an aquamarine stone?" he asked himself.

Roxas started to get a headache and he felt someone was there but invisible. He walked around the room thinking and rubbing his head because of the pain.

Demyx fell back to a deep sleep. "No, Demyx wake up, don't go to sleep!" Xigbar almost yelled shaking Demyx. "C'mon wake up please!" Demyx did wake up, but it wasn't Demyx, his features were the same, but his voice was not. He grabbed Xigbar by the throat, and began to laugh sadistically, but he quickly stopped, and went back to sleep. Xigbar gasped for air, and held his throat looking down at Demyx, he looked like an angel, but that was far from heavenly.

Roxas felt the presence move. He followed it into Demyx's room.

Xigbar looked at Roxas "Roxas what's wrong?" he asked.

Roxas looked at Demyx. "Thats not Demyx." He said walking up to him.  
"Then who?" Xigbar asked looking at Demyx. Demyx sat up his head hanging low, "It's been a long time Roxas, and I'm hungry, I want you heart,  
please give it to me," Demyx smiled sadistically, not looking up.

Roxas hit the pressure point to knock him out.

Xigbar picked Demyx up, and looked at Roxas "What's happening what happened to Demyx?" he asked. Greed left Demyx "Ugh, so light," he sighed. He walked to Roxas, and put his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "I want your heart," he hissed.

Roxas felt it and began to run around the room. He felt the presence running so he followed.

Xigbar looked at Roxas, then to Demyx. He abandon Demyx for the moment to follow Roxas. "Roxas where are you going?!" he asked.

"He is here." He said running out the door to the living room.

Greed grabbed Roxas by the collar. He stuck his arm through Roxas'  
chest. "I want your heart!" he hissed again.

Roxas fought but lost. Once Greed took it out he fell to the ground.

Xigbar held Roxas up, and examined him. No injuries, but he was out cold, Xigbar put his head to Roxas chest, "no heart rate," he gasped.

Roxas fell to the ground. The organization came in trying to help.

Demyx opened his eyes, but it seemed as if he were blind. He put his hands out in front of him, but he couldn't see anything. "Hello?" he asked. His voice echoed ominously. "R-Roxas, Xigbar, someone?" he called.

Roxas wasn't gone. He got off the ground after a few minutes. He had no emotions. "Who are you." He asked.

Xigbar held him by the shoulders "Stop playing around!" he yelled. "I'm Xigbar remember X-I-G-B-A-R! Xigbar, got it memorized?!" oh god I'm starting to sound like Axel Xigbar thought to himself.

"Roxas you don't remember who we are?" Axel asked. Namine looked at his blue eyes which now looked grey, lonely, and sad.

Demyx got up, and looked around he didn't do anything, but lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling.

He looked at the ceiling trying to remember stuff.

Xigbar gasped "Oh my god Demyx!" he yelled running to Demyx's room. He shook Demyx "Demyx please say you know who I am!" Xigbar said about to cry at the answer. "I know who you are," Demyx said. "Oh thank god"  
Xigbar said rocking Demyx. "Oh thank god," Demyx repeated. "Why are you repeating me?" Xigbar asked. "Why are you repeating me," Demyx repeated.

Larxene looked at Namine. "Wonder how this happened?" She asked.  
Everyone stared at Roxas. "What's wrong." Roxas asked trying to get up.

Xigbar brought Demyx into the living room with tears ready to escape his eyes. "There's something wrong with them," he said biting his bottom lip.

"Wrong with who. Big red haired man over here. Or bad haircut man"  
Roxas said pointing to Axel and Xaldin. Still no emotions what so ever.

Demyx looked around "bad haircut," he repeated. Luxord slightly laughed "hehe they said you have bad hair," Xaldin glared at him Luxord looked away.  
Demyx looked at Xigbar "Pirate," he said completely apathetic. Demyx flipped away from Xigbar, and walked into the kitchen. He rammed into a cupboard and the dinner for the night fell on his head. Piping hot spaghetti, Demyx saw the steam come off of his head. "Whats this?" he asked picking up a noodle. Xigbar ran up to him. A tear outlined his eye, and gently fell down his cheek. "Your leaking," Demyx said ripping the noodle in two. Xigbar took the noodle "This is soup it's really hot, you like soup," Xigbar nodded. Demyx looked at the noodle, and put it on his head. "Hat," he said. "No you eat it," Xigbar said feeding Demyx the noodle. Demyx ate it, and got up to leave.  
Marluxia, and Luxord ran to Roxas, and began to cuddle him. "My poor Roxy what can we do for you?" they asked.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww gay people." Roxas said running away. "Okay will you please not snuggle with me but you can talk to me." He said walking into the kitchen.

Demyx looked at Roxas "Roxas," he said "you are soup," he got up and walked to Roxas sticking a noodle in his mouth "soup is good,"

Roxas pushed it away. "What do I eat?" He asked Xigbar. The man with the goatie sat in his chair. "Greed what did you do?" He asked Greed who was sitting next to him.

"I stole their heart I was hungry," Greed said wiping blood from his mouth. "They were very delicious too much love for me though," Xigbar looked at him "you like instant ramen," he said handing him the half eaten one from before. He took out a fork "Here this is how you eat it," he said making a demonstration.

"Really cause I am in the mod for pizza." Roxas said. Namine walked into the kitchen. "Roxas, Demyx, are you okay?" She asked both of them.

"Noodle," Demyx said putting the noodle in her mouth. Luxord looked at Demyx, and Roxas "poor things," he said ruffling their hair. "Poor things," Demyx repeated.

"Who is poor. Emo guy over there." Roxas said pointing to Zexion.

Zexion glared at him, Lexaeus held him back from killing. Zexion pouted "I feel sad," he said. Lexaeus smiled "I know what will make you happy," he smiled picking Zexion up. Zexion smiled as he was carried to the room. "Noodle," Demyx said pointing to Luxord. "Blonde person is a noodle,"

Roxas got up. "Tell me." He started. "Who am I." He asked the rest of them.

"Who am I," Demyx repeated. "You are noodle," he got up. "I feel sad"  
he said.

"He feels something." Xigbar smiled. Roxas looked at him. He tried to smile but then landed on the ground. "Stop talking to me!!!" He yelled listening to his thoughts were the man with the goatie was talking to him.

"He's saying stuff," Demyx said sloppily cupping Roxas' ears. "I ate you heart," Demyx said closing his eyes. "I ate your heart hahaha," the laugh had an ominous ring to it, but was still emotionless. Greed smiled "Oh this is fun," he said. "I ate your heart I ate your heart hahahaha, now c'mon to to the darkness!" he smiled sinisterly.

The real Roxas tried to break into his body but was blocked because only a piece of his heart was there.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at each other unable to do anything.  
"Demyx, what's happening?!" Marluxia asked. "Sh, he's talking right now"  
Demyx said. "Oh, this is fun," Demyx repeated Greed.

Roxas got back up and started to laugh like he normally did. He looked around and pointed everyone out and got their names right. He could feel happiness but there was no sadness or madness or any other emotion other than happiness.

Demyx looked at Roxas, he tried to laugh, but instead started to cry.  
All he could feel was depression. HE didn't know what he was depressed from, but he was. Greed rubbed the back of his neck "Ugh, this isn't supposed to happen"

"Roxas is happy." Namine said smiling. He heard the voices again, but so did the organization. "Who is that?" Luxord asked as they heard Greed saying I ate your heart.

"Greed," Demyx cried. "Aw, someone's upset, and now he's angry," Greed smiled. Demyx stopped crying, and began to grid his teeth. "And little Roxas thinks it's funny," Greed said trying his hand at controlling emotions.

Roxas started laughing but then tried to stop it before he had a hernia. he stopped but couldn't help but laugh more.

Demyx started throwing anything he could get his hands on. "Ha, Master do you think I'm doing a good job?" Demyx asked.  
"Hey he wasn't supposed to say that, oh no, don't tell me I'm going back to him," Greed said looking at his hands. "Don't worry your powers are growing in, you just have to get used to them," the man nodded.

He stopped laughing. The real Roxas had taken control but it was hard so he needed to do something in the few minutes. He wrote a letter and put it on Namine's bed because he needed the closest room. He lost control of his body and then the stupid Roxas was back in control.

Demyx laid on the ground and fell asleep. Xigbar picked him up "Uh, I'm going to find Roxas," he said leaving the kitchen.

Roxas happily walked around the house. "lalalaallllaaa!!" He sang.

Xigbar eventually found him, and put him on the shoulder opposite of Demyx. "What are we going to do with you? Let's take a nap!" Xigbar smiled talking to Roxas like he was an infant.

The real Roxas got back in. He wiggled his way out. "Xigbar I don't have time I left a note on Namine's bed. Read it and maybe it will get our," He said until he lost control again.

Xigbar looked at him "What, Roxas, Roxas!" he yelled shaking Roxas by the shoulders. (which was probably hard to do with Demyx on his shoulder : )  
Greed paced around "He's accessing his heart through Demyx whom is connected to me," he sighed. "Very good Greed, I didn't think you'd figure it out this fast. Greed smirked "Of course Master one day I might even best you,"

"Stop shaking me please." Roxas said smiling.

Xigbar stopped "Stop being so happy, it's, it's just not normal for Roxas! It's kind of scary," Xigbar said. "Okay stay right here while I put Demyx down for his nap okay?" Xigbar asked slowly walking backwards.

"Not happy." Roxas told himself. He copied Xigbar. "NOT HAPPY!!" He yelled at himself like Xigbar did. Part of his heart came in from when Roxas entered.

Xigbar looked at him like he was crazy, and went into Demyx's room. He set Demyx down, and put the covers over him. He locked the door, and portaled out "Roxas better not have left," he told himself.

Roxas sat on the ground yelling at himself.

Xigbar walked up to Roxas "Hey kid don't beat yourself up it's okay to be happy see," he said smiling. "It's good to be happy, just not too happy cause' then you'll just creep people out."

"You'll creep people out. I mean look at all those scars." He said smiling as like he had another emotion but he didn't.

Xigbar sighed "Yes but I can't control these scars," he said shaking his head. "You know what forget it your coming with me," he said picking Roxas up. "Come on we're going somewhere you can be as happy as you'd ever wish,"

Roxas made him let go but didn't run away. He just followed.

Xigbar led him to a deserted part of the castle he put Roxas in a straight jacket. "Okay get in," he said opening the door. "I'll be watching you from the outside,"

Roxas began to cry. Another emotion and more memory.

"What's wrong?" XIgbar asked.

"I don't want to be in this." He said trying to squirm out. "Xigbar just do what he says. He won't be able to get my memory back if he doesn't do anything." Roxas said. He was there but invisible.

"What who said that?" Xigbar asked summoning his weapon. He looked around "What do you mean your memory?" "Do it Xiggy!" Demyx said happily he clutched into Roxas' shoulders.  
"C'mon Xiggy Roxas can help when he gets his memory back,"

"Who is saying that?" Roxas asked Xigbar.

"Demyx, and...Roxas?" XIgbar asked. He took Roxas, and began to run.  
"What the hell?" he asked himself. "Aw, Xiggy went bye bye," Demyx pouted.

Roxas bean to cry again. "I want out of this." He told the voices. "Use the keyblades then we can help you." The real Roxas said.

"Aw, Roxas it's like a baby you," the real Demyx said to the real Roxas. Xigbar looked at Roxas "Okay I'll let you out, but you can't run away," Xigbar said undoing the straps.

"What keyblades?" He asked standing up and stretching.

"The ones you can summon up," Demyx smiled. "What the hell!?" Xigbar asked. "Who the hell are you?!" "Aw, Xiggy did you forget me?" Demyx asked. "Can you believe that Roxas he forgot about me "I've only been sleepin' for awhile,"

"Come on Xigbar stop getting dumb. You know that I want my body back"  
Roxas said. "Anyway I left a letter that can get our hearts back"  
Roxas said. "Its up to you to save us. My memories are starting to travel to my body and I am forgetting some stuff. Anyway just tell us bout us and we should be back soon." Roxas said leaving. The dumb little Roxas stood up listening.

"Wait!" Xigbar yelled, but it was too late. "Ugh Stupid Roxas could have told me where he left the letter," Xigbar sighed.

"Stupid Xigbar doesn't listen." The stupid Roxas told Xigbar.

"Wait, you, stupid Roxas, earlier you said there was a note on Namine's bed take me to it okay?" Xigbar said.

"Are you stupid? You don't know where Namine's room is." Roxas said.  
"Oh and call me Sephiroth instead of dumb Roxas."

Xigbar fainted at what followed that name. The ominous ringing voice that sang out Sephiroth's name. Demyx kissed Xigbar on the head "please hurry," he smiled leaving.

When Xigbar was awake Sephiroth had put the note on his face so he wouldn't miss it.

Xigbar took the note and read it, it said,...

"Dear whoever has this note,

This is the real Roxas in the dumb Roxas's body. You have to help me and Demyx get our hearts back so just follow these directions. 1. Go back into the darkness,  
2. Find the dark Demyx.  
3. Disgusting as it seems you have to get our hearts back from his stomach.  
4. You can't kill him or he says that real Demyx will die.

That is all you can do to get our hearts back.

Roxas

"What how do I get there?" Xigbar asked. "Stupid Roxas I have no clue how to go to the darkness, I can only go so deep on my own, this is like deep inside,"

"Master they are trying to get to the darkness to defeat us." Greed said. "Then just send them to try out your new moves." The guy said with a smirk on his face.

"Hm, thats a splendid idea," Greed laughed. He summoned Luxord, Maria,  
Xigbar, and Axel. Somewhere in the crossfire Sephiroth ended up coming too. "Come here Sephie," Greed whistled talking to Sephiroth like he was a dog. "Come on, c'mere boy," he said patting his knees.

Sephiroth glared at him madly.

"Aw, c'mon puppy, come to daddy," Greed whistled. "Greed, he doesn't like you get over it," Master said. "Aw, but I'm the one that created him which means I can destroy him-" Greed snapped his fingers, and the stupid Roxas disappeared. "Like that," he nodded.

"You'll pay for that." Roxas said. He charged and entered Greed.  
"Where is he or I will take over your body!!"Roxas said inside of his body.

"Hey get out of me," Greed said "or -" he snapped his fingers, and Demyx's body appeared near by. "I'll...kill him," Greed sneered.

"I will make your brain crack." Roxas said. "You may have control like if I kill you Demyx will die, but I can bruise your insides can't I"  
Roxas said threatening to pull a vain.

"Remember you'll hurt your friend," Greed threatened back.

"No I won't because you are the darkness of him. If I hurt you I won't hurt him because you aren't in him anymore." Roxas said ready to pull the vain.

"You little brat," he hissed. Greed put his arms inside of himself, and pulled Roxas out. A stream of blood rushed down the corner of Greed's mouth. He wiped it away, and threw Roxas off of the podium.

Roxas charged right back in. "Bring him back. We can go with this all day."

Greed jumped higher, and grabbed on to a shelf that seemed to be hanging on nothing. "Please little child you can't beat me all alone," Greed laughed. "But we can," Xigbar said as he, Luxord, and Axel brought put their weapons. Maria had her puppets but didn't know a thing about fighting. She bit her bottom lip, and the puppets grew twice an average humans size. "Um, whoa," she said staring at the puppets. The strings were still attached to her fingers so she was in complete control of them.

He ran into him but Greed blocked him. He went again and got inside. He was in control. "Hit him now!!" He yelled in Greed's body.

They all used their weapons on him. "Oh, crap," Greed said struggling to look at his hand it began to turn deep black. "Good job I'm dying"  
Greed smiled.

Roxas made Greed put his face on the ground until he made Sephiroth come back.

Greed summoned back Sephiroth, "Now stop cowering inside of me an fight like a man," Greed snarled.

"How can I fight if I don't have my body!!" He screamed. "Where is our hearts?" Roxas asked. "Unless you want to spend the rest of your life on the ground."

Greed cringed "Master some assistance?!" "I'm sorry, but my apprentice should be able to fight on his own," the man nodded. Greed looked at Demyx who was slowly disappearing, then at his hand again his finger tips were already gone. He got up on his own will, and forced Roxas out sending him to his own body. He stretched,  
and took out his electric guitar. "It's play time," he smiled.

Roxas tried to enter again. The others were trying to help Demyx.

Greed played a chord on his guitar sending Roxas away from him. Then he summoned a shield for Demyx, Demyx opened his eyes, and looked around.  
"Noodle?" he asked looking at Xigbar.

Roxas tried to think of of a way to defeat Greed.

Greed summoned Demyx, and held his head. He saw Xigbar and had an epiphany, a way to really piss him off. He kissed Demyx right on the lips.  
Demyx looked at him "Noodle?" he asked. Xigbar cringed "How dare you take advantage of Demyx when he is defenseless!" Xigbar yelled. "You do it all the time," Axel said looking at him puzzled.

"Let him go!!" Roxas yelled. He charged at Greed getting inside he went for Demyx's heart. He grabbed it and yanked it out.

Greed fell "you...idiot," he huffed. He held his side Xigbar ran to Greed, and stuck his hand inside of him "Ew, Ew, Ew gross," he whispered.  
He pulled out Roxas' heart "Here!" he said throwing it to Roxas. Greed coughed up blood "Ugh , halop hegal fimer shan," he said.

Roxas had thrown Demyx's heart inside of him. "That isn't going to work without your body is it?" Greed smiled.

Greed took back Demyx's heart, and ate it. He sighed, and jumped to a higher podium taking Demyx with him. Demyx was slowly dissipating,  
"Don't die," he whispered. He held a knife to Demyx's neck "Don't...come.  
any..closer..." Greed huffed. "Or I'll..kill...him,"

(Remember Roxas is invisible) Roxas entered the empty Demyx and made him hit Greed. He jumped down and landed into Xigbar's arms. Roxas exited the body. "Watch him." Roxas told Xigbar. He entered the darkness trying to look for his body.

Xigbar held Demyx close to him Demyx mumbled, and squirmed. "Huv amin elba sogol," he mumbled. Xigbar held him tighter "Sh, it's okay,": he said consoling Demyx.

Roxas walked deep in the darkness and finally found Sephiroth.

Greed caught his breath, and charged after Xigbar. Xigbar wanted to fight, but couldn't abandon Demyx so he turned his back to Greed, and something happened, something bad, but something Xigbar didn't regret.

Roxas went into his body and took over. With the little time he had he made it back to the group. Greed had tried to stab Demyx but Xigbar blocked him. Xigbar grabbed both Demyx's and Greed's heart.

Xigbar winced, and returned Demyx's heart to him. "Roxas, quick," he yelled summoning a portal hoping he knew what it meant.

Roxas dug within and got his heart. He quickly went back in his body and pushed Greed in. He closed it. But before he had taken Greed's black hole heart out.

Xigbar shut the portal "What a pit," the old man sighed, but he fled from the battle so all you could hear was his voice. "Now I have to find a new apprentice.

Roxas was walking around happy that he had his body back.

Xigbar put the heart back into Demyx. Demyx's squeezed his eyes shut,  
and tightly grabbed Xigbar's uniform. He mumbled some unintelligent words it sounded like "Wanful Sheli berate,"  Roxas sat "Anyone want to home other than me?" He asked.

Xigbar and the others smiled, and walked through the portal. He sat against the hall wall breathing heavily, then he got up "I'm going to put Demyx in his room okay?" he said walking towards Demyx's room.

"Don't over due yourself." Namine said. "I will take him you just rest." Luxord said grabbing Demyx.

"No, you'll molest him," Xigbar said taking Demyx back then he fell.  
Luxord caught Demyx just in time. Xigbar looked at the ceiling shaking his head like an idiot "Trippy," he laughed then a voice came out of nowhere "Xigglypuff is confused,"

"So what was it like to have stupid kids here?" Roxas asked. "We have 3 stupid kids here all the time. We had a stupid girl and 2 stupid idiots." Xaldin said walking away Demyx poked Luxord in the face "he called you stupid," Demyx laughed weakly before passing out again.

Roxas looked at Xaldin walk away. "How was it here?" He asked Namine.

"Horrible all she could talk about was her sweet little Roxas .Do you have any clue how long you had us wait?!" Xaldin asked.

"Wait for what?" Roxas asked.

"Three months," Xaldin said holding up three fingers "You had us waiting for three fucking months! Three months of her complaining," he pointed to Namine. "Three nights of comforting this guy because he stayed up all night crying for you!" he said pointing to Marluxia, "no wait there's more three fucking months of listening to Zexion hoping your not dead!" he almost yelled "Oh you owe me big time," Xaldin snarled.

"3 months?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I can explain," Luxord said walking out of Demyx's room. "When Xigbar made that portal there was a screw up in the time stream," Luxord explained.

Roxas looked at them. "Nice one Xigbar." Roxas said smiling. Namine started blushing. Roxas looked at her. "At least she worries about me"  
Roxas told them.

Luxord picked up Xigbar, and hoisted Xigbar's arm around his shoulder.  
"I'll take him to Demyx," Luxord nodded. "Wow that's nice of you"  
Vexen said. "Yeah I know," Luxord smiled.

The man with the goatie sat in his chair. "Well I am definitely not going to have one of them to be my apprentice." He told himself.

Luxord laid Xigbar next to Demyx, and smiled. "Luxord you dun good," he laughed. Xigbar hugged Demyx, and Demyx hugged Xigbar. "Thanks Luxord," Xigbar mumbled. Luxord smiled, and left the room.

Roxas sat in a chair. "So how was it to be a spirit?" Larxene asked.

"Oh yes you must tell us!" Luxord smiled. Maria walked around skittishly looking at her puppets "Hey Mari-" Saix started "AH!" she screamed throwing the puppets at him and running away.

They heard the scream. When Saix came out they stared at him. "What did you do to her?" Luxord asked.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala," Maria sang brooming the floor with wide terrified eyes. "I didn't do anything," Saix said. He pulled Xemnas close to him "Remember?" he asked stroking Xemnas' hair.

"You had to do something." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, he just startled me," she laughed. Then Zexion came behind her she turned and screamed. Zexion also screamed Lexaeus picked up Zexion "Oh, whats wrong?" he asked rocking Zexion who was clutching at his heart.

"Are you still scared from earlier?" Roxas asked.

"Hehe, yeah," she laughed.

"Weren't you scared at all?" Namine asked. "No because I thought of you." He said. She started blushing.

"Oh, save the mushie stuff for the bedroom," Larxene rolled her eyes walking out of the room.

Luxord laughed. "I wish Demyx knew what I think of him. But he doesn't understand."

"What does he understand?" Xaldin laughed. (OMGEEE The organization is havein a conversation.)

"No not really." Axel smiled. "I am not going to say anything mean about Demyx. He might hear you." Roxas smiled.

"You guys are boring," Xaldin sighed, then something zoomed out of Demyx's room, and tackled Xaldin.

"Told you." Roxas said seeing Demyx.

Xaldin turned around, and saw the smiling Demyx. "Xaldy did you miss me?!" Demyx asked. "He's hugging me," Xaldin sighed ruffling Demyx's hair. He looked into the pair of aqua eyes staring back at him "Of course I did," he smiled softly.

"Hmmm... He popped out of no where." Luxord said looking at him. "Hug Luxord too. Because I missed you most."

Demyx ran to Luxord, and hugged him. Xaldin glared at Luxord, and walked off. "I missed Luxy," Demyx smiled snuggling to Luxord. "Luxy missed you too," Luxord said kneeling down, and nuzzling Demyx on the side of the head.

Roxas looked at them. "Good thing he didn't hear what you said about him being stupid." Roxas said purposely.

Demyx turned his head "You think I'm stupid?" he quivered. "No, I, uh,  
eh, um,..." he bowed his head. "I hate you Roxas," Xaldin snarled.  
Demyx began to cry in Luxord's chest. "I love you Roxas," Luxord nearly drooled patting Demyx's back.

"Your welcome." Roxas said laughing.

"Luxy I feel in the mood for noodles," Demyx said wiping tears. "Okay lets go get some noodles," Luxord smiled taking Demyx to the kitchen.

Xaldin glared at Roxas. "You owe me for that and while you weren't yourself you said I had a bad haircut."

Marluxia held back fierce laughter. "Shut your fucking mouth pinky"  
Xaldin snarled.

Roxas looked at Namine. "Did I do that?" Roxas whispered to her. "Sadly yes." She whispered.

Luxord made Demyx the soup, "Um, Demyx I have something to tell you"  
Luxord blushed. "Yeah?" Demyx asked stuffing his mouth with the noodles.  
"Um, I really really, uh," "Yeah?" Demyx asked. "I uh really, heh,  
love, you-your pants," he laughed.

They heard Luxord and laughed in the living room.

"Aw Luxy I love you too," Demyx smiled. Luxord blushed, "Uh, y-you mean my pants?" he asked. "No I love you, your pants are pretty cool too though," Demyx smiled stuffing his mouth again.

Roxas smiled. He walked into his room and played the sims. (lets play now.)

Demyx walked to the other side of the table (Were Luxord was) and sat on his lap. Luxord smiled, and hugged Demyx putting his face in Demyx's mullet. Demyx smiled, and kept eating his food. Xigbar woke up, and saw no Demyx. He walked into the kitchen, and glared at Luxord then just frowned then smiled. "Luxord as long as your dating my son I will be testing you to make sure your good enough for him," Xigbar sneered. "But he's not your son," Luxord said utterly terrified by Xigbar. "Yes but since I am the most responsible I will act as the father figure got it"  
he almost yelled getting really close to Luxord's face. Luxord nodded furiously "Got it sir," he trembled.

Namine started laughing. "But don't you want to be his boyfriend too"  
She laughed walking out.

Xigbar sighed "Yes I do," he said walking out too. Luxord smiled, "I always win," he said squeezing Demyx tighter. Demyx smiled "Xiggy is like my daddy,"

She walked into Roxas's room where he made a character like him and Namine who were making out. He covered the screen before Namine got to see it.

Lexaeus walked into the kitchen, and stormed over to Luxord he pulled out a gun and pointed it directly to Luxord's head. Luxord began to panic. Demyx covered him. "Demyx get away from that man!" he almost yelled.  
"But pa I love im'!" Demyx said. "He's deceive'n ya, get away from my daughter!" Lexaeus yelled. Luxord was too busy practically having a heart attack.

(wtf is going out?) "Can you please get out?" Roxas asked. "What did you name your characters? And then I will leave." Namine smiled."Rebecka and Tom." Roxas lied. "Oh really why do they look like you and me?" She asked. Roxas had accidently moved his hands so she could see.

Luxord's head was thrown back, and he was white as a ghost. "Aw you scared him to death, Lexy," Demyx said hugging Luxord. Lexaeus laughed,  
and walked out of the kitchen.

Namine left laughing her head off. She then saw Luxord. "Oh my god. Is he okay?" Namine asked trying to help Luxord.

"I think Lexy gave him a heart attack," Demyx said rubbing his head against Luxord's. Luxord got up, and looked around "i-is he g-gone?" he asked.

"Yah why?" Namine asked helping him up.

"Because since we're going out Lexy came in and threatened to hurt Luxy," Demyx said. Luxord hugged Demyx "M-maybe we can j-just go on a d-date," Luxord said. Demyx smiled, and held Luxord's hand "Okay," he smiled getting close to Luxord.

Namine left before anything wrong happened.

Demyx smiled as Luxord hid behind him, and squeezed his hand tightly.  
"It's okay we can go out to the park, I know this cute little cafe in radiant garden it's by a pond," Demyx smiled leading Luxord out of the castle.

Namine entered her room because there was nothing to do.

Demyx, and Luxord sat at the cafe they weren't wearing their uniforms so they wouldn't get alot of attention. Demyx smiled as the waiter brought the bread. Demyx saw a family of ducks waddle by, he fed them the bread. "Aw, look Luxy aren't the so cute?" Demyx laughed. Luxord looked at Demyx your laugh is cute," he said as if he were in a different world.

Roxas got off of the computer. "Hey Namine you want to go to the cafe"  
Roxas came walking in her room.

Demyx laughed as a baby duck waddled up to him, and brushed his leg.  
Demyx smiled and gave the small bird some more bread. The duck took it to his family "Aw, Luxy look it's feeding its family,"

"Oh okay." Namine said getting off of her bed. Roxas made a portal and came to the same exact place that Demyx and Luxord were. They sat a table on the other side of the pond.

After Luxord, and Demyx ate they went to the park. They watched the birds swim around in the pond. Some guys near by kept staring at them, and laughing. "They look like trouble," Luxord whispered, as they approached. "Hey babe how bout' you ditch this loser, and hang out with real men?" they smiled. Demyx shook his head, and held tightly onto Luxord. "I think its in your best interest to leave," Luxord said with his eyes narrowing.

Namine looked at the ducks swimming. Roxas noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the waitress.

They ignored Luxord, and grabbed Demyx by the arm. "Hey babe we should party how bout we get ya some drinks?" they asked pulling Demyx away.  
Luxord took Demyx back "Go away!" he yelled. One of them sighed, and hit Luxord's pressure points before he knew anything even happened. "Hey let me go!" Demyx said as they tried to pull down his shirt.

After they ordered Roxas noticed some people. He saw Demyx and what the boys were doing. "Namine come on." He said. He left 30 dollars on the table and they ran to help them.

Demyx pulled away, "C'mon baby we havein' a party with the drinkin' an'  
ol' you should come," one boy said "I said no," Demyx said pulling his shirt up. One boy looked over at Namine "Yeow, they just rollin' in like birds," he laughed. "Are you drunk?" Demyx asked smelling the alcohol on their breaths. One boy made a purring noise, and grabbed Namine,  
"Hello hottie," he smiled. Luxord got up, and summoned his giant cards,  
"You'll pay for that," he growled taking back Demyx, and Namine. "Heyyy doooood, your stealed are chickies," one boy slurred sloppily stepping forward.

Namine walked to Roxas. She was scared of the guys.

Luxord gently pushed Demyx behind him "Demyx, Namine, stay back," he said. -censorship- after the very painful beating Luxord turned to Demyx "Are you okay?" he asked putting his hands on Demyx's shoulders. "They tore my shirt," Demyx said. Luxord took off his coat, and put it around Demyx, "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier were you scared?" Luxord asked.  
"No, because I knew you'd help me," Demyx smiled. Luxord hugged Demyx "I'll make sure your never scared again," Luxord nodded. Demyx squeezed him close "I'm never scared around you," he smiled. "Namine, are you okay?" Luxord asked.

"Yah I think." She said hiding behind Roxas.

"Maybe we should go get ice cream or something?" Luxord suggested.  
"Like a double date y'know?"

The drunk guys were racing after the them but too slow and drunk.

No one seemed to notice them "What kind do you want?" Luxord asked Demyx. "Can I have raspberry?" Demyx asked. Luxord handed it to him Demyx swiped some with his finger, and put it on Luxord's nose. Luxord crossed his eyes, and laughed. "Want to try mine?" he asked Demyx, Demyx nodded Luxord put it to Demyx's face, then pushed it. The ice cream was all over Demyx's face. Demyx stared then began to laugh.

"A chocolate and vanilla." Roxas ordered for both him and Namine.

Luxord got a table for four, and pulled out the seat for Demyx, Demyx smiled and sat down. Luxord watched Demyx as he slurped up his ice cream. Demyx had ice cream all over his face, so Luxord wiped it with a napkin. Demyx wiggled his nose then smiled.

Namine ate hers so that she did not get messy.

"Sooooooo, you two 'ave been going out for awhile huh?" Luxord smiled.

Namine stopped eating. "Yah we are married." She said totally lying.  
"Yah we got married before I got my heart taken out." Roxas said.

Luxord, and Demyx stared blankly as a small gust of wind blew past them. The silence was followed by a lone tumbleweed. "You guys are...Married?" Luxord asked.

"Yah." Namine smiled.

Demyx laid on Luxord's lap and fell asleep "Oh god I just thought of something," Luxord sighed closing his eyes.

"What?" Roxas asked eating some of his ice cream.

"If Lexaeus, and Xigbar reacted the way they did, just think how Saix will react," he said banging his head on the table. "He'll claw my eyes out for sure,"

"About what?" Roxas asked confused.

"Me and Demy," Luxord said petting Demyx's head. "Ugh he's going to murder me," Luxord sighed banging his head on the table again.

"Why?" Namine asked.

"you know what forget it," Luxord said. "Oh my god Xaldin too!" Luxord almost yelled. "Well, anyway how were those three months we were gone"  
Luxord asked.

"I still have no clue." Roxas said.

Luxord looked at Demyx "I think we'll leave you two alone ta-ta," he said summoning a portal.

After they left Namine and Roxas began to laugh. "I can't believe they fell for it." Roxas said.

Luxord tip toed into the castle carrying Demyx. "Where were you"  
Lexaeus glared. "I was worried sick about my baby," Xigbar snarled. "Why are you so late?" Xaldin sneered. "You better watch your back," Saix growled. Luxord turned white, and fainted.

After awhile they left and went on a romantic walk along the pond.

Luxord put Demyx to sleep, and watched him. Demyx was so cute even when he slept. Luxord stroked a strand of Demyx's hair. Demyx mumbled Luxord's name, and opened his eyes Luxy will you lay with me?" he asked.  
Luxord smiled, and laid with Demyx.

They weren't back till 12. They were both half asleep. Namine ran into her room and quickly fell asleep.

Demyx squeezed Luxord tightly. Luxord woke up "Demyx is something wrong?" Luxord asked softly. "I had a bad dream," Demyx replied. Luxord held Demyx closer "It's okay Demyx," Luxord whispered.

Roxas entered his room and watched TV for awhile and fell asleep with it on.

Luxord brushed Demyx's hair, and sang to him. Demyx always loved when someone sang to him. "Luxy can I take a bath?" Demyx asked. Luxord smiled "Of course," he said. "WIll you take one with me?" Demyx asked.  
Luxord nodded, and they walked to the bathroom.

Roxas tossed and turned thinking about what happened with Greed.

Luxord brushed his fingers through Demyx's hair, "your hair is so soft," he smiled.  
Axel knocked on Roxas' door "Hey Roxas you okay?" he asked.

(he came out of nowhere.) "Yah now please get out." He said going deep within the covers.

Axel bit his lip, and walked away. Luxord poured some water on Demyx's hair, and made sure the soap didn't get in his eyes. Demyx squeezed his eyes shut, and giggled. The top part of his mullet went to the side of is head because of the water. He looked like someone else. Luxord smiled, and hugged him. Demyx tilted his head back, and kissed Luxord. Luxord kissed Demyx back.  
Xigbar, Saix, and Xaldin were outside the door listening, "I'm going to murder him," Xaldin snarled.

He stayed asleep mostly the whole entire day.

Luxord, and Demyx walked out of the bathroom, and walked to Demyx's room. Xaldin, Saix, and Xigbar watched from behind a wall. Demyx went back to sleep, and Luxord tip toed out of Demyx's room. The three hiding behind the wall came out, and group-glared at Luxord. "What did I do"  
Luxord gasped looking at the three. "Let me make a list," Xigbar snarled.  
"You didn't get Demyx his favorite rubber ducky, you didn't use the proper shampoo, you used blueberry, Demyx loves strawberry, and you didn't stay in long enough, Demyx likes to stay in for an hour and a half,  
you only stayed in for an hour and fifteen minutes! I'm starting to think your not boyfriend material," Xigbar said pointing at Luxord.

He woke up hair to one side. He walked out of his room to see them yelling at Luxord. "Stop your stupid complaining. Your just jealous." He said walking away.

Luxord managed to escape while they stared dumbfounded at Roxas. "Is he drunk?" Xaldin asked. "Yeah I think so," Xigbar said watching Roxas wobble off. Saix nodded in agreement.

Roxas sat on the couch. He heard them and turned around."I am not." He said turning back around to watch more TV.

Xigbar walked to his room, and fell asleep. Something woke him up a person he really wasn't sure who it was. "Xigbar, Demyx is pregnant," the person said. "That's wonderful," Xigbar said still half asleep. "Um,  
your not the father," "What who is then?" Xigbar asked he tried to get up, but couldn't. "Luxord is the father," the voice said. Xigbar couldn't see very well he figured it was because he was in a deep sleep, and was still half asleep.

Roxas turned around to see someone looking at him. Actually a few people. "May I help you?" He asked pissed off. "Yah." They said. They were people he did not know. "Roxas who are you talking too?" Axel asked.  
"These people dur." He said turning to Axel. "But no one is there." Namine said turning to Roxas with a confused face.

Demyx woke up, and walked to Roxas he sat next to him "Who are your friends?" he asked.

Roxas looked at him. "I dunno." He said looking at Demyx. They grabbed Roxas's arm and made him go outside. "Roxas where are you going"  
Namine asked following him. They drove him to the beach and practically drowned him. "Help." Roxas said. They lifted him back up. "What aren't you the half merman and half human.

Demyx looked curiously were did the people go. He saw haze, but that was it. "Hey Roxas!" Demyx yelled dragging him out of the water. "You know if you are depressed we can get help no need ta go all suicidal on us, and geez you need to stop eating so much it was hard to pull you outta there," Demyx said wiping sweat from his forehead. "Oh, and your friends left by the way,"

Roxas looked at him. "No I am not." He told the men. "Just leave me alone." He said running out of the water.

"I think he's depressed," Demyx said Luxord walked over to Demyx.  
"What's wrong with him?" Luxord asked. "He's depressed," Demyx said hugging Luxord.

He made a portal back home and came into the house soaking wet.

Zexion, and Lexaeus were making out other than them the castle was deserted. They didn't even look at him, but Zexion tossed him a towel.  
Luxord, and Demyx sat on the beach, and watched as the sun set. They held hands, and Demyx cuddled up to Luxord.

Roxas did not see it so walked into his room. The men were there again.  
"Than who is?" They asked. "I DON'T KNOW!!!" Roxas yelled.

"Aw, Roxy's going crazy," Demyx said. "I'll make sure he doesn't jump of his balcony," Demyx said portaling to the castle. Luxord turned before he could even say something Demyx was gone. He sighed, and watched the waves crash against his feet. "Hey Roxas?" Demyx asked walking into his room. "Geez look at all this haze it's an oven in here," Demyx said fanning himself off. "Hm, are you okay?" he asked.

Roxas was tied up and couldn't talk.

Demyx opened the closet and found Roxas. "Oh my god!!!!11!" Demyx exclaimed. He untied Roxas. "Roxas what happened who did this to you"  
Demyx asked.

"Those people tied me up." He said breathing heavily.

"What people?" Demyx asked looking around the room. "It's so hazy you'll burn to death in this room, it's not smart to tie yourself up in a burning hot room," Demyx said. "Believe me Xigbar told me before," Demyx nodded.

"You saw them didn't you?" Roxas asked. "You don't think I am crazy do you?"

You mean your friends well I did but they left it was probably just my mind playing tricks on you," Demyx nodded helping Roxas up. "Now lets get out of here your sweating to death. "I'll take you to the refrigerator room were we can cool you off," Demyx smiled dragging him out.

"I did see them." Roxas said staying in his room.

"I believe you," Demyx said "now lets cool you off before you die," he smiled.

Roxas didn't follow.

"C'mon Roxas!" Demyx said pulling him. "Don't make me knock you out,  
and drag you there!" he said crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't." Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Yes I would watch me," Demyx said squinting his eyes seriously. He approached Roxas slowly.

Roxas knocked him out before he did.

Demyx felt dizzy, and slowly fell to the floor, he grabbed Roxas'  
ankle, but didn't have enough energy to do anything else.

Roxas gave him to Xigbar and walked away.

Xigbar looked at Demyx, then at Roxas. "What did you do to him?" He asked grabbing the collar of Roxas' shirt.

Roxas turned around to him. "He threatened to knock me out." He said walking away. "So you knock him out? You know he couldn't knock out a fly," Xigbar said following Roxas.

Roxas went into his room and locked the door so Xigbar couldn't get in.

Demyx opened his eyes "Xiggy, there's something wrong with Roxas he sees people he shouldn't," Demyx whispered.

He sat on his bed trying to fall asleep but kept hearing the voices.

Xigbar took Demyx to Vexen's mini bar. "Here have a drink," he smiled sinisterly. "Okay maybe just one," Demyx smiled. One turned into three or four, Xigbar took Demyx for a ride. Thats when things got out of control!

"Stop it. I already dealt with this." He kept saying in his dreams.

Luxord walked in Roxas' room hoping to find Demyx. Luxord stared at him his face was just a few inches from Roxas'.

Roxas tossed and turned.

Luxord gently shook Roxas "Roxas, hey buddy you feelin' okay?" he asked trying to wake Roxas up.

Roxas woke up. "Do you hear them?" he asked referring to the voices.

"Do I hear what love?" Luxord asked. "Are you feeling all right"  
Luxord asked feeling Roxas' forehead.

"I am not sick." He said pushing his hand away.

"Roxas you're sick. you're burning up, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Luxord asked making sure Roxas was still sane.

"Get away." He said pushing him away. "I am not sick."

"Then why are you sweating? You're room is freezing!" Luxord said getting closer to Roxas. Demyx ran into Roxas' room, and slammed the door shut. "Sh I'm hidin' from the leprechauns," Demyx whispered.

"I am not sick!!!" He said sweating like a pig.

Luxord picked up Demyx "Sh, calm down Demyx," he said rocking him.  
Luxord summoned Maria to get him a tub of ice ready. Luxord picked up Roxas, and brought him to the bathroom. When they got there he knocked Roxas out and set him in the tub.  
Luxord kept Roxas in his boxers, and washed him up, he poured the cold water over Roxas' head. With his other hand he was rubbing Demyx's back to calm his sniveling.

Roxas sank below so his mouth was in the water.

Luxord picked him up, "no sleep drowning," Luxord said shampooing his hair. Demyx stayed close to Luxord, Luxord wasn't very sure why Demyx was acting so skittish.

Roxas woke up. "Get me out of here." He said. The guys were drowning him. Roxas was scared that Luxord would think he was trying to kill himself.

Luxord slapped Roxas "Stop Roxas I know you think the world is against you and all, It's typical teenage behavior, but think about the people that care about you, when you think about your life isn't that bad except for the being only half a person and all, but we really care about you here," Luxord yelled.

"You know that you guys only like Demyx." He said drowning. "And I am not emo." He said gasping for air.

Luxord pulled him out "Roxas, thats not true! You always just seem to want to live a life of solitude, and you handle yourself better than Demyx does, you can depend on yourself, but Demyx depends on others"  
Luxord explained. "Just calm down," he said brushing some bangs from Roxas'  
wet forehead.

Roxas looked around with a sigh of relief. "They are gone." He said walking away from Luxord.

Luxord grabbed Demyx "Who are gone, whats wrong?" Luxord asked. "Roxas says he hears people, and sees them but no one else can," Demyx whispered. "Roxas, is this true?" Luxord asked.

Roxas did not here him so just kept walking. He walked into his room.  
"That wasn't him boss." The guys said looking at a woman who looked like Maria. "My stupid sister Maria knew this guy but I just can't remember." The woman said. "But I will find him." The woman had an evil laugh and the guys followed.

Luxord held Demyx's hand, and squeezed it tight "I'm scared for Roxas"  
Demyx said watching Roxas walk off. Luxord looked down at Demyx and smiled softly then kissed him. "He'll be fine it's just a phase," Demyx nodded in agreement, and they walked down swinging their tightly held hands.

Roxas sat on his bed forgetting about what happened. He came out of his room. "What happened I feel memory blank." He said rubbing his head.

Luxord, and Demyx looked at him after their faces separated from a kiss. "You went all suicidal. You forgot about trying to drown yourself twice?" Luxord asked. "I told you not to worry it was just a phase"  
Luxord smiled. "Demyx smiled back, and kissed Luxord, then nuzzled up to him, like a small puppy.

"What I so didn't." Roxas said giving him an ugly face.

Demyx looked at Luxord and gave him an 'I really don't know' shrug.  
They both sighed, and walked through the hall once again swinging the others hands.

Roxas walked around the house doing nothing. He decided to go to the cafe' and did. Luxord, and Demyx lost track of time while walking through the halls.  
Demyx yawned, "'Are you tired Dem?" Luxord smiled softly. "Yeah," Demyx stretched. "Would you like me to take you to your room?" Luxord asked.  
Demyx smiled "yeah," and so Luxord walked Demyx to his room were Demyx sleepily drifted off.

Roxas ate there for a few hours trying to remember stuff. "Did I?"He kept asking himself.

Demyx began to drool on his pillow. A woman smiled whistling happily as she walked through the cafe. She stopped by Roxas "Something wrong love?" she asked bending down to get eye level with him.

"No nothing at all." He said not looking at her.

"Y' sure?" she wondered looking at him as he looked down. "Um, do you mind if I sit here the cafe is awfully busy, so there's no where to sit"  
the girl smiled.

"Okay." He said finally looking up to see a woman who looked like Maria.

She sat down "Oh, my name's Melody, I'm a marine biologist," she smiled putting out her hand. She blinked her eyes, and they turned a hypnotic violet. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Roxas." He said sticking out his hand.

"Roxas, beautiful name," Melody said sipping her coffee. "So, what about you do you have a job yet?" she asked.

"Umm well sort of." He said. "I am in a organization type of thing"  
He said staring in her eyes.

Melody giggled "Is that so, me too I am the top of my work, so who's in your organization?" she asked.

"12 others." He said.

"Really do you believe in mer people Roxas?" she asked with a smile.

"yes." Roxas said looking away.

"Aw your cute," Melody smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stood up. "Tata," she waved.

Roxas wiped off the kiss. "The only one that can kiss me is Namine." He told himself.

Demyx whistled happily skipping into the cafe. "Roxy superior wants you!" Demyx said skipping in a circle behind him.

Roxas went outside and made a portal back to the castle. He walked into Man Sex's room. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

Xemnas pulled the covers over his head, "Get out of my room!" he yelled. "Well okay, but it was your idea," Saix said walking out of a closet.  
"Oh hey Roxas," he said slapping Roxas on the back.

"You wanted me sir?" Roxas said backing away.

"No go away!" Xemnas yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Oh wait yeah I did," he said standing up "your goin' on a mission, here are the details," he said handing Roxas an envelope.

Roxas opened the envelope. "Why now?" He asked. "With who?"

"With Zexion, and Demyx, It's a fairly simple mission go get a report from a secret source at a cafe in Radiant Garden,"

"Who are we looking for?" Roxas asked looking in the envelope to see pictures of the cafe'.

"A man in a white coat you can't freak out though, he has no face, so he wears a large white pimp hat, and keeps his head down," Xemnas explained.

Roxas left the room. He saw Zexion reading.

Demyx was sitting on Luxord's lap sleeping, Luxord watched Demyx sleep,  
and sighed happily. Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Saix were at a table nearby glaring at Luxord.

He ran into the living room. "Luxord wake him up we have a mission." He said.  
Larxene sat in her room. "AXEL!!!" She yelled. He ran into the room.  
"Yah?" He said. "Its a girl. Like you wanted." She said smiling.

Axel died of happiness then was revived " I've always wanted a daughter!" he yelled happily. "Syke!" she smiled running off. Luxord gently shook Demyx by the shoulders Demyx woke up, and yawned.  
"Hey whats goin' on?" he asked.

Roxas looked at all of them. "You a mission?" They asked annoyed. "If we wanted to loose we would just give up. God Man Sex these are the wrong people." Xigbar said still glaring at Luxord.

Demyx smiled "yay Zexy, Demy, and Roxy get a mission!" he cheered skipping around Roxas. Xigbar began to sulk "He never skipped around me," he sighed.

Roxas walked away. "Wow I am so special." He nagged.  
Axel sulked in Larxene's room. "I was kidding about the girl but we are having a boy." She said smiling. "Stop messing around." He said glaring at her. "I'm not." She said walking away.

Demyx held Roxas, and Zexion's hand "yay Zexy, and Roxy we're goin' on a mission we're goin' on a mission!" he sang as Zexion summoned a portal.

Roxas made him let go and walked in.

Zexion kept hold of his hand so he didn't run off anywhere. "Lets go"  
Demyx smiled as they approached the cafe.

Roxas walked in and saw the guy with the white coat.

"So Roxy what are we doing?" Demyx asked.

"Just act natural." He said sitting at a table next to him. Zexion kept reading. Roxas got up.

Demyx smiled, and followed Roxas clasping onto his arm. When they got to the man Demyx's eyes twitched "Oh my god you don't have a face!" he yelled. Zexion looked at everyone taring at them. "Children," he shrugged laughing.

Roxas sat down while Zexion covered Demyx's mouth and brought him outside. "Okay where is it?" The man asked.

Demyx peeked through the window, and made funny faces pressing his cheek against the glass. He smiled, and knocked on the glass trying to get Roxas' attention. "Roxy!" he yelled.

Roxas could not hear. He handed the paper to the guy. He handed something back. "Give this to ummm Man Sex?" He asked in a apathetic voice.

Zexion held on to Demyx, and hugged him tightly so he couldn't get away.

"Yah." He said looking at his empty face. He took it and walked back outside. "Lets go." He said walking past them.

Demyx jumped on Roxas' back "yay let's go!" he smiled summoning a portal "Idiot!" Zexion said hitting Demyx on the head with his book. "Do you see all the attention we have now!?" he asked walking through the portal.

Roxas walked in. He went straight to Man Sex's room and threw the papers on his bed then left.

Xemnas took the papers and smiled drooling. Demyx walked in his room,  
and looked at them "Ah, Xiggy Xemmy has naughty pictures!" Demyx yelled running out of Xemnas' room covering his eyes.

Roxas ran into his room. Namine wasn't doing anything.

Xigbar caught Demyx from the ceiling and pulled him up. "Surprise rape," he smiled. "Wh-what?" Demyx asked.

Larxene looked at the mirror. She used her make up to cover all of the wrinkles.

Luxord ran into the hall, and hit Xigbar with a broom like he was a giant spider. Demyx fell from the ceiling, and Luxord caught him. Demyx smiled "Weeee!" he giggled as Luxord carried him off.

"Larxene are you okay?" Namine asked walking in. "yah I guess you can say that." She said frowning.

Luxord ran into Larxene's room and slammed the door thinking it was his room. "Ha that bastad' Xigbar will never find us in my room," Luxord laughed kissing Demyx.

Namine started twitching. "GET OUT!!" Larxene yelled.

"Um this isn't my room is it?" Luxord asked slowly backing away. Lexaeus was staring out the window when he noticed a woman. He blinked as she stared at the castle with a satisfied grin. Lexaeus shrugged figuring it was just a tourist viewing the castle to see if there's ghosts like all the rumors had said.

Roxas was in his room and heard something at his door. "Hi Roxas." A young woman said. Her voice was like Melody's.

Zexion closed the curtains, and looked over at Zexion licking his lips.  
Zexion looked at Lexaeus "Hello," Zexion said. "Hello indeed," Lexaeus smiled, and they began to make out.

He turned around to see her. "How did you get here?" He asked.

"Oh it's just simple matter of knowing people," she lied through a smile. Demyx walked into the room past Melody "Hey Roxy!" he smiled sitting on Roxas' bed "Who ya talkin' to?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Roxas looked at her. "No one." He said lying because he knew that Demyx would tell Luxord and he would wrap put him in a straight jacket again. "Will you play with me Xemnas put everyone on mission's, and Zexion,  
and Lexaeus are making out again, and Xemnas locked his door, and Luxy's sleepin'," Demyx said rolling on Roxas' bed.

Melody looked at him then disappeared.

"Roxy hello!?" Demyx asked waving his hands in front of Roxas' face.

"Oh yah." He said a little confused.

"Will you play with me please, or read me a bed time story before I go to sleep?" Demyx asked tilting his head.

Roxas thought that he might as well put him to sleep now or he would bug. He grabbed a book with unicorns on it and decided to read that one.

Demyx slipped under the covers, and grabbed his favorite teddy bear. He laid smiling at Roxas ready to fall asleep.

Roxas read the book.

Demyx fell asleep, and began to drool, mumbling random words in his sleep.

Roxas walked out. She appeared again.

"Hello Roxas," Melody giggled. There was another girl with her she was a teenager around Roxas age, and seemed very skittish, and looked a bit like Namine.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"This is Music," she smiled. "Music has been very anxious to meet you,  
and your merboy friend," Melody smiled. Music hid behind Melody, and waved.

He waved back. "Umm who is that?" He asked.

"Aw, the merboy don't you lie to me," she smiled pinching his cheeks with her long red french tips.

"How do you know him?" Roxas asked.

"Thats for me to know =, and you not to stick your nose into, well anyway Music wanted to meet the boy she was working on, and so she did, now let's go," Melody said motioning Music away. Music smiled skittishly,  
and waved once more disappearing.

Roxas tried to follow them but couldn't. "What do they want with Demyx?  
And why can't he see them too?" He asked himself.

Music looked up at Melody, Melody smiled, and pat her head "now get back to work," and with that Melody walked off leaving Music in the black room.

Roxas walked into Demyx's room to see...

Music was standing next to Demyx brushing some bangs out of his face.  
She stared at him smiling softly "that's a good merboy just stay asleep okay?" she politely asked gently brushing his hair. Music had blonde hair, and blue eyes, she was also very scrawny and seemed short for her age.

"Get away from him." He said pushing her away. "What do you want from him?"

Music stumbled backwards "I'm sorry it's Master's orders," she almost cried walking backwards, then disappeared.

He looked at Demyx. He was still asleep.

Demyx turned over, and smiled, he reached up, and grabbed Roxas' hand pulling him forward, then snuggled with his head.

Roxas got away from him.

"Music?" Demyx asked reaching up like a begging child. "I wan my teddy," he mumbled sprawling out.

Roxas looked at him.

"Wan fuls," Demyx smiled drooling on his pillow. "No watermelon he frowned turning. "Want wan fuls,"

"How did he know Music?" He asked himself leaving the room.

Demyx got up, and walked to Roxas. "Roxas I'm scared will you please sleep with me?" Demyx asked starting to cry.

Roxas didn't want to but did anyway. He lead Demyx back to his bed.

Demyx smiled, and hugged Roxas wiping tears from his face.

Roxas laid in the bed thinking of what happened.

Demyx fell asleep instantly, and soon began to snuggle up with Roxas.  
He had unknowingly been a cuddler his whole life. (No wonder Xigbar and Luxord love sleeping with him : ) The old perverts! : ()

Roxas tried to scoot away.

Demyx followed his motion, and began to cry again in his sleep.

Roxas had no choice and had to let him snuggle with him. He soon fell asleep too.

Demyx didn't move at all in his sleep, and was quiet the rest of the time.

Roxas was dreaming about Music and Melody. He kept asking himself,  
"What are they planning?"

Demyx was dreaming about fluffy bunnies, and unicorns frolicking in a field of flowers.

He soon woke up by hearing some people in front of him. He saw Music again. "Just tell me what you want?" He asked.

(("World domination!" she yelled OMGEEE LOlz jk)  
Music smiled softly, and out her lips to her mouth pointing to Demyx as if saying 'sh he's sleeping'. She smiled again, and shrugged her shoulders gently.

"No don't." He said getting frustrated. "What do you want with him?!"

She shook her head, and shrugged putting her finger to her lips once more.

He got up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" He almost yelled but didn't.

Demyx's eyes began to flicker open and closed, then to just closed.  
"Sh," she whispered putting her finger to her lips. She smiled, then looked towards the ground, then back up, and smiled.

Roxas gave up and went back onto the bed.

She giggled slightly, and walked to Roxas she gently poked his forehead, and mouthed "Silly," to him. Then she walked to Demyx, and brushed his bangs again.

Roxas looked at her confused. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself.

She sat at the edge of the bed, and watched Demyx. Demyx's flickered opened, and he stared at her. She smiled and put her finger to her lips,  
and he fell out cold. She brushed his hair once more then looked at Roxas, and brushed his hair gently "Pretty," she whispered with a smile. Roxas looked at her. He began to feel tired but was able to stay awake.

She tilted her head to the side, and looked at his hand, a silver ring was placed on his finger, she took it off, and examined it. On the inside it said 'Namine' she placed it back on his finger, and walked back slowly fading away.

Roxas waited for someone to come back but nothing happened.

The girl faded back in and put her finger in the air as if she forgot something she smiled once more and opened his hand. She placed a small blue orb in his hand, and smiled disappearing for good.

"What is going on?" He asked himself.

Demyx rubbed his eyes "Roxy I'm scared," he whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"The girl she keeps coming in my mind, she wont leave me alone she'll just stare, and smile, then I can't move or breathe and I get all choked up, then I can't scream or anything," Demyx said holding his throat.

He laid next to him. "What do they freakin' want. If I don't know I am going to crack." He kept saying.

Demyx hugged him, and began to sulk. Xigbar came running down the hall singing happily about another mission complete with ease.

Xigbar took Demyx. Roxas walked to his room to see the girls again.

Demyx snuggled with Xigbar, Xigbar gently set Demyx on the bed, and began to stroke his cheek "Why Luxord?" he asked sighing.

"Just tell me what do you want with Demyx?" He asked calm.

"Well, revenge mostly she just wanted to meetcha," Melody said pointing Music. Music smiled, and held her finger to her lips. "She don't talk much," Melody shrugged.

"Who me or Demyx?" He asked.

"Both I mean we need ya both or else it just wouldn't work jeez your cute, but talk about blank with a capital B," Melody sighed.

Roxas got mad and was going to hit her but didn't.

"Well, go ahead and do what ya gotta do," Melody said pushing Music forward. Music shook her head. "Do it!" Melody pressured. Music shook her head again backing up.

"Do what?" He asked.

Music shook her head, and held Roxas' hand she took the ring, and squeezed her hand tightly shut. She sighed, and opened her hand, and the ring was gone.

"Where did it go?" He asked.

"I hid it," Melody smiled as a distraction Music was now behind Roxas,  
she pressed two fingers against his spine to pass him out.

He fell to the ground. Namine somewhere else had found the ring on the floor.

Demyx walked into the room Music, and Melody looked at him. He walked to Roxas "Roxy?" Demyx asked shaking him. "Are you scared do you want to play with me?" he asked shaking Roxas more.

Roxas was still passed out on the ground.

Maria walked by the room singing, and playing with her puppets."Oh is Mr. Roxas sleeping?" she asked "I'll just come back later then," she smiled.

Melody followed Maria. "Stupid sister." She said loud enough so that Roxas could wake up.

Maria turned at the voice, but just shrugged, and kept walking. "Roxy"  
Demyx said helping Roxas up.

Roxas got up. He did not bother to talk to Music because Demyx would say that he was crazy.

"Roxy what's wrong?" he asked. "Do you hear those people again?" Music walked over to Roxas, and put her finger to her lips.

"No." He said walking away from Music.

"I hear them," Demyx said "Vaguely, but I do hear them," Demyx nodded.

Roxas walked out of the room. "Xigbar please take care of Demyx he is hearing voices."

"Demyx has gone crazy?" Xigbar asked. "Yes now he's more vulnerable- I mean um, uh good bye!" he said running to Demyx. "Aw, Demy why didn't you tell me you were going crazy?" Xigbar asked. "What, what are you talking about?" Demyx asked.

Roxas walked around the whole house. Namine walked up to him. "I found this." She said handing him the ring.

Xigbar carried Demyx around in a straight jacket. "Xigbar your being stupid!" Demyx pouted. Luxord took Demyx out of the straight jacket, and they portaled to Radiant Garden. "Ugh everyone is being so stupid"  
Demyx pounded on the table taking a bite of the cake Luxord had bought him.

Roxas tried to explain everything to her but she thought that he was going crazy.

Demyx sighed, and cuddled up to Luxord when something slammed into his head. He turned around to see three boys making faces at him. He began to cry "I hate everyone!" he yelled storming through a portal quickly closing it after him.

Roxas gave up and just left.

Demyx began sobbing who knows where. It began to rain, and he didn't care someone mugged him and didn't care he was freezing cold in a tank top, and shorts, and he didn't care.

He walked into the living room to see the girls in the kitchen trying to get some water. He ignored them and just went on watching TV.

Demyx looked up, as thunder and lightning filled the sky it didn't bother him in fact it was quite tranquil at the moment, but it was getting late so he got a motel room.

Melody came up next to him. "Where are the cookies?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

Demyx sat on the dirty under kept bed staring at the wall. "Have you seen Demyx?" Xigbar asked Roxas.

"No." He said looking at Xigbar.

"I'm worried no ones seen him anywhere," Xigbar sighed. Luxord sat uneasily shaking at the kitchen table.

Roxas looked past Xigbar and saw the girls shaking him.

"You stop shaking!" Xemnas demanded. "I can't!" Luxord cried. Demyx fell asleep drinking a cactus cooler, and eating a teriyaki chicken bowl from rascal's. The lights were on and he had rice stuck to the side of his face.

Roxas saw them shaking him.

Luxord stood up and stopped shaking "I'm really worried," Luxord sighed. Xemnas growled Roxas "Go do something except plan your next suicide attempt," he yelled to Roxas. "I an fed up with your teenage moping!"

"Whatever." He said walking outside.

Demyx woke up, and ate and drank more, he smiled it was fun being able to do whatever you want. He could eat sugar, drink soda whatever he-  
before he could finish his thoughts he fell back asleep with his favorite teddy.

Roxas really didn't look for him.

Demyx woke up again, he was having a hard time sleeping, but he ignored it, and fell back asleep.

He sat in the front of the gardens doing nothing.

Demyx blew bubbles with his mouth smiling. Well he was able to do it before, but no one was there gawking over it, and for once he felt like he could breathe.

He looked around hoping to see Demyx. He saw the girls again. You can say that they were stalking him.

A few days went by and nothing was heard or seen of Demyx, Luxord, and Xigbar went semi- crazy and refused to leave their rooms. Saix stayed behind the couch and wouldn't move. Demyx was living off teriyaki chicken bowls, an cactus cooler. He lifted up his shirt, and felt his stomach. He was gaining some weight not alot but he definitely was gaining some.

Roxas gave up a few days before and really didn't bother. Man Sex was always complaining about him being emo. Zexion was pregnant.

"I knew it was going to happen I mean you and Lexaeus are constant, and kinky," Xemnas sniggered.

Roxas rolled his eyes. He and Namine had gotten in a fight so most of the time he was emo.

Zexion rubbed his stomach "I think I want to go get an abortion how am I even pregnant anyway?" he asked. "No!" Lexaeus yelled "I want to keep it," he nodded holding Zexion's stomach. Demyx eventually ran out n out of money so he got a job at starbucks.  
He was so used to sleeping he practically was falling asleep at the counter.

(Ahhh UNCLE BRIAN IS IN HERE!!!) Roxas walked to Starbucks and saw Demyx there.

"Hello sir welcome to starbucks may I-" his head hit the counter an he fell asleep immediately lifting it "take your order?" he continued with closed eye's.

Roxas ordered not caring if it was Demyx. When he came back home he forgot. After 3 hours he told Luxord.

Luxord pit out the tea he was drinking, and kicked Roxas in the shin "rip off artist!" he yelled running through a portal. When he got to starbucks Demyx was sleepily taking orders. Luxord jumped over the counter.  
"Demyx, Demyx can you hear me?" Luxord asked. "No," Demyx replied closing his eyes.

Roxas fell to the ground. When he came back up Xigbar did the same. The same with the others who care about Demyx. Xigbar walked up to Demyx and slapped him clear across the face "Do you know how worried we were?!" then stormed off. Demyx didn't really care he needed to sleep and fast.

(why?) He got up seeing a big bruise on his shin. "They have got to stop watching Fosters Homes for Imaginary Friends." He told himself. He got up and watched TV. Every single channel was Fosters Home for Imaginary friends.

Luxord took Demyx to his room. "Demyx has been sleeping for a long time," Luxord said to himself.

Roxas flipped through the channels. There was a comercial on. "Next up Fosters Home." The TV said Luxord sat next to Roxas, and sighed. "Roxas have you been seeing things lately?" he asked.

Roxas didn't want to be called crazy and emo. "Nope." He said.

Luxord poked him "Roxas, Roxas somethings bothering you,"

Roxas glanced at him. "Nothing is wrong." He said calmly.

"Zexy read your mind your thinkin' bout' somethin' and its botherin'  
you," Luxord said poking Roxas again.

Roxas glanced back at him. He smiled. "Oh did he? Then what am I thinking?"

"I don't know," he said poking Roxas' head. "Your thinkin' bout Music and Melody, wait what now is no time to be thinking about Music we're starting a war soon!" Luxord said hugging Roxas' head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking over at the two girls just smiling. He made him let go. He got up and walked to the kitchen where they barely glanced at them then got a drink of water.

Music touched Roxas' forehead forcing him to pass out. Melody smiled,  
and carried him off. "Let's go to the brig," she smiled setting him in a jail cell tightly locking it.

Luxord and Zexion stared at him like he was a ghost or something. Melody began to laugh and pushed Music in the jail cell as well.  
"Stupid girl learn to listen better!" Melody yelled taking the key, and running off in the opposite direction. Music put her fingers on Roxas' head to wake him up.

Roxas woke up. "What happened?" He asked not even caring that she was invisible to other people.

Music put her fingers to her lips. Hoping he knew what she meant.

Roxas tilted his head side to side like a dog that didn't know what it meant.

She blinked, then put her head down. She hit her chest with the side of her hand.

Roxas stared at her like she was a retard.

Music shook her head and moved her hands wildly.

"Why don't you talk?" Roxas whispered so Melody wouldn't hear. She pointed to him as if to say "yes thats it!" she smiled, and stepped back sighing.

"Why not?" He asked.

She held her throat, then shook her hair "She's mute," a man said walking by the cell. She nodded, and smiled then frowned when she turned her head to see the man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Eh," the man shrugged. "I'm not really sure," he sighed. "But I know who you are," he smiled. "Destiny key or somethin' like that," he smiled holding onto the bars. All around you could only see darkness a chair and the bars of the cell.

"Why can I see you and maybe Demyx." He asked.

The girl looked at the man the man stared back this went on for several minutes. "She said it's only those who have the heart of a child, and are playful with the right amount of innocence can see her, and Melody just tags along," the man explained.

Roxas looked at him. "Then why can't Namine see you guys?" Roxas asked.  
"She is a child too. You vulnerable to women?"

"Well yeah, but she doesn't have the same innocence you two have plus Melody hates woman so she probably had something to with it too," the man shrugged sitting in the lone chair.

Roxas sat on the ground. "How long have you've been here?" Roxas asked the man.

"Uh, since I was twelve so I'd say a pretty long time," he smiled.  
"Lets see I suck at math so uh I'm 27 today 36 years I've been here...I think,"

Roxas shook his head in shame. "Does she ever feed you or am I going to starve?" He asked.

"Uh I don't remember," the man said leaning in the chair. He fell, and hit his head.

Roxas looked at Music. Then at the man. "Why me?" He THOUGHT.

(Why do they always think? -sigh- what has come to the world?!?!?) Music patted his head, and moved her hand in front of him. She smiled,  
and sent images to his head. the first was an image of Roxas, and Namine sleeping together. The second was Roxas, and Namine kissing. The third was Demyx hugging Roxas. The fourth was him being kicked in the shin by all his superiors, and the fifth was him, and Demyx sleeping together. Much more went by but they went by much faster. Music removed her hands from Roxas' head and smiled. gently putting her hands together.

Roxas felt dizzy. "What did you do?" He asked.

She smiled again, and gently laid him down, so he wouldn't fall. Maybe it would help him feel happy. She got Namine, and put them both in a white room (Through their minds like telepathy : )

Roxas looked around the white room.

Music smiled, and waved goodbye as she disappeared.

Roxas saw in the corner Namine drawing. She didn't know that he was there.

Music walked up to Demyx she was only a ghost a spirit with no body she was really in the cell asleep as well as Roxas. She tried to touch Demyx's head, but her hand fazed through him.

Roxas tried to tap her on the shoulder but it just faded. "There was no point to this." He said. He woke up just a few minutes later. He rubbed his head because of the throbbing and rubbed his eyes so it wouldn't be blurry. He looked in the corner to see the man digging. "What are you doing?" He asked getting up looking at what he was doing.

"I'm going crazy," the man sighed. "I think I want to kill myself,"

Roxas looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay I have gone through that but I never did." He said helping him up.

"How did you get through it?" he asked.

"Beats me it was a blur. Anyway you shouldn't have anything to worry about because it is just a faze.

The man sighed "th'names Bradley, just call me Brad," he smiled gesturing Roxas for a handshake. "We're gonna get outta this place together kay?"

Roxas shook his hand and smiled. He looked at the bars. They weren't that thick and far apart. Roxas went up to them and started pushing them so that they would separate.

Bradley did the same trying to bend the bars.  
Roxas got them to move an inch or so. He gave up after awhile after becoming tired.

"It's hopeless," Bradley sighed. "We have to think of another plan,"

Roxas sat on the ground and caught his breathe. He got back up and did the same. Another few inches and he Music, and Brad would be able to slide through. "Come help over here." He said meaning to help in the place were he was bending the bars.

Bradley began to pull the same bars a few inches higher than Roxas.  
Music opened her eyes, and rubbed them she went behind Roxas, and tapped his shoulder. "She asked you what she can do to help," Bradley huffed pulling more at the bars.

"Ummm can you try to see where Melody is right now?" He asked getting a few more inches.

She nodded, and closed her eyes. "She's in her office sleeping in her 'big boss chair'," Bradley said.

"Okay that gives us enough time." He said. After he had enough room to get through he got the key and opened the cell door.

Music smiled and clapped her hands happily. Bradley stretched finally "I'm sure she has guards all over this place so we may have to be prepared, Music can use her illusions, and I can use this," Bradley smiled picking up a metal pole. "What will you use?"

Roxas looked both ways. "Uhhh okay." He said trying to be on a low profile. Then 2 keyblades appeared. "Lets go." He said running out a door.  
He could tell that he was not in castle oblivion anymore.

Music was not as fast a runner as Bradley, and Roxas, but she kept them in eyeshot.

Before turning the corner he made sure no one was there and waited for Music.

Music smiled "She said thanks for waiting," Bradley nodded. "But we'll get caught if she run's this slow," Bradley quoted. He looked at Music for a second, then nodded "Of course I have an idea," he nodded. He hoisted Music onto his back "Whoa she feels like a feather," Bradley laughed.

"Okay there are two of them." He said smiling.

Bradley smiled, and banged the pole against his palm "Finally lets fight!"

Roxas had already gone and by the time he got around the corner they were both on the ground. Bradley sighed then shrugged running on. Music was hanging on for dear life as Bradley sped around corners nearly flinging her off.

Roxas waited for them at a turn that went both ways.

"Fork!" Bradley said making a skid noise as he halted.

"What?" He asked him. "Do you know which way to go?"

"She said go left," Bradley said running left.

Roxas followed.

"Quick the exit is coming up!" he said pointing to a light tunnel. Then something grabbed at Bradley's ankle, Bradley, and Music tumbled down.  
Heartless were everywhere Bradley got back up and pushed Roxas into the light, and Music shut the portal she smiled and waved before the heartless jumped the two.

He tried to get back but it wasn't there anymore. He woke up finding himself in bed.

Luxord was frantically shaking his legs, and biting his nails along with a few others of the organization. When Roxas woke up he smiled, "Yay sleeping beauty woke up," Marluxia purred.

"Wha.. what happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You passed out in the kitchen, and you've been asleep for almost a week, Demyx too, we were worried about you," Luxord explained. Music, and Bradley appeared behind the organization members. They smiled and waved at him "She says thanks," Bradley mouthed, before they disappeared.

Roxas blinked a few times. "A week?" He asked.

"Well six days but close enough right?" Larxene smiled.

Roxas got up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes again. He left the room to see no one in the living room

Luxord walked to Demyx's room. "Demy please wake up," Luxord begged holding Demyx's hand.

"Where is everyone?" He asked walking into Demyx's room.

"They went out for help," Luxord said wiping a tear hoping /roxas hadn't seen it.

Roxas looked at him then at Demyx.

Demyx slept soundlessly, except a small mumble it sounded like he said "Goodnight," but it was hard to tell.

"He seems normal." He said smiling.

Luxord looked at Roxas' smile, and couldn't hold back the tears. He held his face in his hands "Why wont he wake up?" Luxord asked. "Ever since he left for all that time he hasn't woken up," Luxord sobbed.

Roxas walked up to Demyx and tried to open his eye lids.

Demyx's eyes were rolled back he quickly turned away from Roxas with a twisted face. Luxord looked at Demyx, and brushed his hair "anything"  
he asked.

"Demyx...Demyx Zexy made chocolate cookies!!!" He laughed. Demyx opened one eye "Coohiessssssssssss?" he asked weakly. Luxord hugged Demyx tightly. "Oh Demy!" he giggled. "Thank you so much Roxas I love you!" Luxord smiled rocking Demyx. "What?!" Demyx asked, "but I thought you loved me," he cried moving away from Luxord. He walked to Roxas "Roxy will you come with me?" he asked.

I really like pie : )

"Where to?" He asked confused.

"The kitchen of course," Demyx laughed with a small snort.

"Oh I am sorry I was lying because you were asleep for a few days now"  
He smiled.

"Really?" Demyx asked. "Were you sleepin' too? Did you have a dream,  
you should tell me all about it!" Demyx smiled.

"Yah but I would rather not." He said.

"Please please please!" Demyx begged "Did it have fluffy bunnies?"

"Yah it did." He lied.

"Oh and unicorns? Like pretty pink unicorns?" Demyx smiled.

"No they were blue." He lied gain.

"Oh blue!" Demyx smiled interested. "And did the sun look like me?  
Xigbar says the sun always looks like me in his dreams"  
(Lolz he meant son)

"No you were uhh... ummm.... the sea." He said smiling.

"Yay!" Demyx smiled dancing in circles around Roxas "I was the see!" he smiled. "Wait what did I see?"

"You were the ocean." Roxas laughed.

"The ocean wow I was huge did you swim in me Roxy?!" Demyx asked with a large smile.

"No the unicorns did." He said.

"Oh! Who were the unicorns?" Demyx asked.

"Umm Feathers..... Cadillac..... and...... ummmmmm... Tom Cruise." He laughed. "Oh cool!" Demyx smiled. "I didn't have a dream, but I did see a person I can't remember very well though," Demyx sighed.

Roxas left the room. He saw Melody. She was smiling evilly.

Demyx followed Roxas "Roxy! Roxy Roxy Roxy!" he smiled running after Roxas.

He stopped and went around her. He looked back and saw him. "Yah?" He asked.

"Roxy can I play with you?" Demyx asked. "Luxy is crying, Larxene started talking to herself, and everyone else is gone,"

"Sure but we can't play anything." He said. "Everything here is fragile." Around the house everything was either glass or a statue.

"Lets play outside we can go swimming or pick flowers or roll in the mud," Demyx smiled grabbing Roxas' hand.

"How about we.." He started until Xigbar ran in and hugged Demyx.

Xigbar began to cover Demyx in kisses. "Xiggy I wanna play with Roxy"  
Demyx said pushing him away. Xigbar pouted "Fine as long as you sleep with me tonight," Xigbar nodded. "Kay," Demyx smiled "So Roxy whatcha wanna do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" He asked.

"Okay that'll be fun what do you want to watch?! We can watch spongebob, or the tellytubbies, or Dead silence, or Hostile, or Saw three, or Barney, or the wiggles, or fosters home for imaginary friends!" Demyx smiled.

"How about the 'Little Mermaid'?" He asked.

"Huh the little mermaid!" Demyx almost yelled "really?!" he hugged Roxas, and giggled.

Roxas got the movie and put it in the DVD player. He sat on the couch and didn't want to watch it.

Demyx watched drawn in by the movie he knew every part, but still wanted to watch it over and over and over again. When it was over Demyx looked at Roxas "Roxy what do you want to watch?" Demyx asked. "Xiggy said you'd want to watch Namine changing want to watch that?"

Roxas twitched. "He lied." He said.

Demyx laughed "Oh we should go to the park Namine can come too," he smiled.

Roxas hadn't talked to Namine in a while and didn't know if she was still mad.

"Come on we can go on the slides, and the swings, and have lots of fun," Demyx smiled.

"Well... ummm... I guess so." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"yay!" Demyx smiled. When they got to the park he sat on a swing and stared straight ahead. He stared for several minutes.

"Demyx are you okay?" He asked seeing that he was just staring.

"I can't swing by myself," he sighed. "Will you please help me Roxy"  
Demyx asked.

Roxas nodded and began to push him.

Demyx smiled "Thank you Roxy," Demyx smiled.

When Demyx was really high he stopped.

Demyx flew off, and landed on the concrete skinning his knees. "Owie"  
he sulked.

Roxas ran and helped him up. Out of nowhere Luxord came and began to hug him.

"Thank you Luxy and Roxy," Demyx sniffled.

Roxas stepped away and let Luxord help him.

Luxord put Demyx on his back, "Well Roxas I'm sure he's made you bored to death, so I'm sure I can take it from here," Luxord smiled.

Roxas smiled and made a portal back to the castle. He walked through and came and entered the living room.

Luxord smiled, and carried Demyx around the park for awhile. Walking around always helped Demyx fall asleep after a long day. Luxord looked back to see Demyx drooling on his shoulder. He smiled, softly laughing to himself.

Roxas looked around. No one was there. "Must be in the PMS room." He said. He walked round the castle looking for them.

Luxord brought Demyx back, and set him on the couch. He set a pillow under Demyx's head, and smiled.

He saw Music and Brad. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Looked like you guys got caught." He rubbed the back of his head.

Music and Bradley stared right through him blankly.

"Hello." He said moving his hand in front of their faces.

Demyx walked to Roxas, and stared at Music, and Bradley.

"Are you here?" He asked.

Music smiled at Roxas, and Bradley waved happily.

"Why aren't you guys talking? Or at least you." He said pointing to Brad.

Brad looked at Roxas confused. He put his hand to his ear, as if saying 'I can;t hear you.' Demyx tilted his head at Roxas "Roxy who are you talking to?" Demyx asked. The room went dark except for two spotlights on Roxas, and Demyx. Demyx didn't seem to notice the change in surroundings.

Roxas looked around him. "Brad!!! Music!!!" He yelled. He grabbed Demyx and started running with him behind him.

Demyx stumbled after him. "Roxas, be careful your going to hurt yourself!"he said dodging a wall in the castle (Not visible in the darkness)

Roxas dodged it too. He kept running but gave up when he saw Xigbar and the others. The ran up to Demyx and began to kiss and hug him. "Where are we?" Maria asked. (why is she there? I don't know.)

Demyx tried to push Xigbar off of him. "Xigbar put my pants back on"  
Demyx yelled. "Um, the castle duh, pft and everyone calls me stupid"  
Demyx said pulling his shirt sleeve up.

"Why is it so dark?" He asked looking around in the darkness.

Demyx tilted his head "Is your vision bad? It's perfectly light in here," Demyx said tilting his head. Xigbar looked around in confusion. It was pitch black not a thing was visible.

Roxas looked at him like he was nuts. He looked around and saw red eyes looking at them. He backed away. Then he thought he saw Melody.

Demyx shook his head "you guys are being stupid I'll be in my room," he said walking into the direction his room would be.

"Wait!! Demyx!!!" Xigbar yelled chasing him. Roxas saw them disappear into the darkness.

Xigbar clinged on to Demyx's arm. Demyx smiled "It's okay Xiggy I can sleep on my own tonight," Demyx said pulling away from Xigbar walking further.

Roxas backed closer and closer to the elders.

Everyone looked around "DEMYX!" Luxord yelled. If I go now I'll get lost the darkness is a tricky place like a labyrinth, Luxord thought to himself. Xigbar grabbed Demyx, and Demyx turned. His eyes were empty, and his neutral face turned to a sadistic grin.

Roxas made sure that he did not get lost. Namine walked around not knowing that she was next to Roxas.

Demyx looked into Xigbar's eyes, and pulled him forward in a kiss.  
Xigbar looked at Demyx, Demyx wasn't acting himself, but this was okay too.

(You got that right.) Roxas looked around. He backed up and bumped into Namine. "Sorry." He said not caring that they had gotten in a fight.

Xigbar pulled Demyx off of him. "Jeez kid give me time to breathe!" he gasped. "Demyx your not acting yourself," Xigbar said he looked at his hands, and Demyx was a small doll, barely the size of both his hands. A voice came from nowhere "in the dark nothing is what it seems,  
anything can easily get lost," Xigbar looked around "What the fuck did you do with Demyx!" he yelled.

Roxas stayed close to them as they tried to get through the darkness.  
It was no use the only one who could lead them was Demyx because he could see through the darkness. Who was now a part of the darkness.

Xigbar threw the doll on the ground, and gritted his teeth, then he saw Demyx in the distance. "Demyx!" he ran to him. Demyx was laying on the ground, with the expression of a sleeping child. Xigbar broke the glass egg that encircled Demyx's body. He yanked Demyx out, but there was one problem, Demyx was a doll yet again. "In the darkness nothing is as it seems," there came that ominous voice that sent shivers down one's spine. "The doll," Xigbar whispered looking back, the doll had changed into, hopefully, the real Demyx, but he started to disappear, fading into the darkness.

Roxas looked around. He saw Music and Brad playing around with Xaldin's hair. "Stop it!!!" He told them.

Music smiled, and clapped her hand's together, and began to play with Marluxia's hair snuggling with it like a child's favorite teddy bear.

"I said stop it." He said pushing Music back. Music was pulling his hair.

Music fell backwards, and landed on her butt. Her eyes began to fill with tears, she ran to Brad, Brad shook his head, and walked towards the darkness. Music clung tightly onto Brad's back.

"Wait!!" He yelled chasing them. "Where are you going?!" Namine yelled running after him.

Brad looked back, and began talking to him, it only looked as if he was speaking, but no words came out of his mouth. He pointed to Music fuming. "What speak up!" Marluxia yelled.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to push her." He said running up to them.  
Namine was way behind still running.

Bradley was still yelling, and waving his hands in the air. He stomped his foot, and turned crossing his arms. Music smiled, and quietly clapped her hands together, she touched Marluxia on his chest were his heart would be. Marluxia looked down to see her fingers in the shape of a heart, forcing him to slightly blush.

Roxas watched her. Namine stared at her and then at Roxas. She crossed her arms and turned the other way.  
(Ooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvooooooooooooooo ovo she is jelly ous.)

Music walked to Roxas, and gave him a heart too, she smiled, and clapped her hands. To her it was a sign if friendship to other a sign of love. The organization let out a soft "Aw-ing" sound. Brad turned, and began fuming, Larxene stared at Brad raising her eyebrows. Axel looked away (OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo OvO he is jelly ous.)

Namine stayed turned. Roxas saw Brad steaming. Flames coming out of his head, just like Axel. Then turned to Namine. "She is going to kill me." He imagined it all.

Brad and Axel stormed up to each other with fire in their eyes.

He turned back to Music who was acting like a child. Then back at Namine who was now on the ground pouting.

Music tilted her head, and gave Roxas a kiss, she was thought that it was sign of a friend and Roxas had helped save her life so he was considered a friend. Greed, and Melody kissed all the time, and they liked each other so she thought she'd try out the new greeting. Marluxia, and Brad started crying on the ground like children.

Roxas started to blush. Namine looked at him and just kept staring.  
"Why now?" He asked himself. "Why is she doing it?"

Music smiled, and walked to Namine, she cocked her head as if to say 'what's wrong?'

Namine glared at her. Then turned back.

Music backed away, and stared at the group she waved, and waited for Bradley to translate. Bradley began explaining about everything that had happened from when they found Roxas. He twitched when he saw no one was paying attention to him, and began yelling, but still no one listened to him.

Roxas heard every word. "Namine are you okay?" He asked. Luxord looked at everyone talking, and conversing over stupid things like I left the water boiling,' to be frank he was quite irritated. "What the fuck!" he yelled kicking Roxas in the shin, "Does no one care about Demyx?! He's probably scared to death right now all alone with that perverted old grandpa Xigbar! I'm going to look for him anyone who wants to come, come otherwise suck this!" he yelled flipping them off while traveling into the darkness.

Roxas jumped around on one foot for awhile until he was able to walk.

Everyone stared blankly at were Luxord once stood, "He flipped us off"  
they said. Bradley looked around, and started to yell "Oh, fuck Music's missing!" he yelled, but still no one could hear him.

Roxas turned. "Where did she go?" He asked.

Bradley shrugged, and began pacing. "Wait Roxas, you can hear him"  
Vexen asked stepping forward, MArluxia began to rape him.

"Yah." He said not caring that Vexen was being raped.

Luxord walked deeper into the darkness then he found Demyx. "It's hard to find what your looking for in the dark," a voice said. Luxord ignored the voice, and started shaking Demyx, who turned into monarch butterflies, and flew away.  
The real Demyx was in what would be his room reading a music magazine.

He looked around the daarkness. "MUSIC!!!" He yelled.

"Oh so now you're calling for her, I see!" Namine said walking off "eh,  
wait Namine!" Larxene yelled running after her. Axel glared at Bradley once more then chased after Larxene, and Namine, "I shouldn't leave him alone with those PMS on legs!" Marluxia said running after Axel, and they disappeared. Zexion, and Lexaeus were making out. The darkness was one place they haven't done it. Music heard the echo as she followed Luxord, Luxord had obviously not noticed her. He caught one of the butterflies. "I told you the darkness is a tricky place," the voice giggled, then the butterflies surrounded Music. "To help those that are real or those whom you don't know are real, which will you choose?" Luxord looked over, and Music, then he saw Demyx in a cage sleeping like an angel in fact he had a pair of bird wings. Luxord didn't care, he wanted his Demyx, and when he wanted his Demyx he got him.

Roxas looked around. No one was there except for Lexaeus and Zexion. He had to think for a second. Namine or Music. He ran in the direction of....

The monarchs were squeezing Music to a point were she couldn't stand it any longer, she let out a small scream, something she thought,  
everyone thought was not possible. Luxord looked back at her "Sorry," he whispered. HE climbed to the Demyx, and tried to unlock the cage, but then...

Roxas heard the scream. He got on the floor. "Go to Namine who is fine or Music who might be dying now?" He asked himself.

Demyx disappeared with a sinister smile. "How naive to chase something that does not exist," the woman's voice laughed.

Roxas ran into the direction that he heard the scream from. "Okay I will tell Namine that me and Music are just friends and nothing more.  
Great for all I know she is PMSing." He told himself. He ran and ran into the darkness.

Luxord tried to run to Music, but a force field prevented that. Music began to feel her bones crushing as she was pulled into utter darkness.  
Luxord began to cry gently "You really screwed up Luxy," Demyx's voice came, but alas there was nothing there. "Shut up! Your not Demyx"  
Luxord yelled. "Aw Luxy you don't believe it's me!" Demyx cried. Luxord covered his ears it was killing him even if he wasn't Demyx, it still hurt. He looked up at Music, there was nothing he could do, the darkness was too strong to tame.

Roxas ran to Luxord. He looked up at Music. He tried to run and tried to fight the monarchs.

Luxord tried to go pass the force field. "Nope," the voice said he tried again, "Haha no," the voice said again, "Nah ah, nope n00b!, lolz,  
loser, nope, stupid meanie face!" the voice laughed at every attempt Luxord made. At this point Luxord felt utterly useless. "Hey kid you useless?" a man asked Luxord, "Yup I can't do anything right not even save a little girl," Luxord sighed. "Oh. so wanna gain more power?" he asked "Yeah," Luxord nodded. "Come to the darkness we got kandeh~" the man smiled thrusting his pelvis forward.

Roxas looked at him. "Are you joking?" His eye asked.

Luxord ran into the force field "Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayyayayayaya"  
Luxord yelled running with his hands in the air.  
"Lololoololololololololololololololololololololololololol35olo3loloolo1l4olo5lgoloclolaolol34ol5olo3lolol5o23lolo6lol8ol3ololololollololololololololololololool54olooololo325lolololololololololo,"

"What the HELL!!!" Roxas said.

"This is hell may I take your order?" Greed smiled putting his elbow on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas turned around to see him. He elbowed him and quickly ran to music. He got her out of the monarchs.

Music smiled, and kissed him again, Namine, and the others walked up,  
Namine's mouth opened wide, and they all stared at Greed who was laughing. Demyx came up behind Greed, and cut him in two with his sitar. He huffed, and twitched his eye looking at Marluxia with the intent to kill,  
Xigbar ran up to Demyx, and squeezed him. Demyx made 'I'm watching'  
you motions to Marluxia.

Roxas looked at Namine who was running away from him. Maria smiled, and caught Namine. She turned her to Roxas, and smiled.  
Music looked at Namine, and smiled clapping her hands together.

Roxas looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. She ran away into the darkness again. Roxas ran after her.

Greed caught Namine, "HEy baby," he smiled raising his eyebrows.

Namine ran faster away from him.

Greed easily caught up to her, and grabbed her making his gTurn rasp inescapable, "What the rush doll?" he asked.

She struggled to get out but gave up after a short period of time. Greed growled "How's about you be my frog, and I kiss you?" he asked.

Namine did not listen for she was angry and sad at one time. Her emotions were mixed up.

He pouted "C'mon huneh~" he sang.

She somehow kicked him in the uncomfortable spot and ran off.

Greed fell to the ground "No my only weakness," he said dying.

She bumped into Roxas. Then ran back to the group. Roxas still ran after her. He was trying to catch his breathe.

Luxord began to stroke Demyx's hair, and Xigbar watched grumpily,  
Mansex ordered him not to interfere. (OMGEEEE Mansex is a shota/Yaoi luber!!!!))

Roxas finally made it back to them. Greed appeared behind everyone so they couldn't see.

Demyx nuzzled Luxord's ear, and nibbled gently. This aroused Luxord,  
but he managed to hold it back.

He stared at him with evil eyes. hoping that everyone would turn around to see him.

Everyone ignored him, too happy to notice.

"Turn around."He said pointing to Greed.

They all kicked Roxas "Stupid stop being so negative," they said. "Oh my gid it's him again," Demyx said pointing to Greed. Everyone gasped "Demyx was right there he was all along," they nodded snuggling to Demyx.

Roxas rubbed his leg. "of course they see him when Demyx points it out." He whispered.

"Now to perish!" Greed laughed summoning his electric guitar. Demyx hit him on the head with his sitar again, when nothing happened he did it once more, still nothing. Demyx began to hit him continuously "Why" -slam- "Won't" -slam- "You" -slam- "DIE!?!?!?" -large continuous slams- Demyx's bottom lip began to quiver, and he burst into tears.  
Luxord, Saix, Xigbar, and Lexaeus ran to him, and cuddled him saying it was all right, and he tried his hardest. "Let's play a game," Greed smiled blood streaming from his face. "My little other you may choose one person to fight with you." Luxord, and Xigbar both listened up, knowing that they were going to be chosen. "I choose..." (Tsuduku bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!)

Roxas also listened hoping that he wasn't chosen. His leg began to bruise.

Demyx looked around, but mostly he kept his eyes on Roxas. "I choose..." he stopped. "I choose...I don't want to choose," Demyx sighed.

Roxas sighed in relief. If he was chosen he would probably get more bruises. "Fine, then pick someone to fight against," Greed sighed. "Choose quickly I'm restless," Greed pressured.

_  
Delainey's computer _______________________________________________________________

Roxas sat on his bed. Sure the light was on but he fell asleep. "Now where is Xigbar?" Luxord said.

Xigbar slammed open the door, "Ah ha trying to seduce my baby!" he said pulling up Demyx who was still kicking and screaming, he looked up at Xigbar, uh no...Luxord, wait...Xigbar..Ugh nevermind! Xigbar was holding Ximyx in his other hand.

Roxas heard yelling butt fell asleep. (BUTT!!!!)

((Haha you said butt)  
Demyx clutched onto Luxord, or um Xigbar. His hearing got all fuzzy,  
and his vision went black, oh no wait his eyes were just closed, but everything that was in motion moved slowly and left trails.

((BUTT!!!!!!)) Namine tried to open the door but was either to tired or did not bother to see what they were doing. She finally got it open.  
She looked around. "SHUTUP!!!!" She yelled.

Demyx looked at all the trails, and his brain swirled in his skull.  
Eventually during Luxord, and Xigbar's fight he swooned.

Namine looked over to Demyx. She went up to him. She lifted up his eye lid and saw the blood shots in his eyes. "He's drunk." She whispered. Vexen joined them, he examined Demyx, "The term you're looking for is high,"

Namine walked up to Luxord and Xigbar. "Shut your mouths. I need sleep.  
I can frickin go to sleep if you are yelling. Luxord I know what you did. It is all your fault. Xigbar Luxord tried to rape Demyx. Demyx didn't let him. Don't be mad. Now can you let me go to sleep." She said.

Xigbar stared wide eyed at Luxord, then twitched. He left Demyx, and Ximyx to Vexen, and started strangling Luxord. "You fucking bastard I will murder you!" he yelled.

Namine tried to break them up but was to weak and too tired. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" She yelled. Then she covered her mouth.

Luxord and Xigbar looked at her "Oooooooooooo, Namine said a bad word," they snickered still holding each others necks.

"God is going to get me!!!" He said. "I am going to go to hell!!!"

Xigbar, and Luxord began to chuckle then strangle each other.

Namine got so annoyed that she felt like she was going to strangle both of them,

Demyx took Ximyx, "Aw rock a by baby," he smiled shaking Ximyx. Ximyx began to cry. "Who's kid is he? He's yours isn't he?" he asked Namine.

Namine rolled her eyes. "No he is yours." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Mine since when was I not a virgin?" he laughed. "Who's the mommy?"

Namine slapped her face. "Xigbar your husband... wait a minute." She said." You aren't married." She said. "Or are you?"

"Who? Are you Xigbar? Take care of your child!" he yelled handing Ximyx to her upside down.

Namine took Ximyx and handed him to Xigbar. "I feel bad for this poor child. His dad is a lunatic and his mom is completely nuts."

"Hey Demyx is not nuts, Luxord just tried to fucking rape him what do you think, he's going to be happy?!" "No!" Luxord yelled. "This time he was trying to rape me!" Xigbar glared at him "As if liar!" he yelled poking Luxord in the face.

Namine walked out. "I hate this household." She said. She laid on her bed and tried to fall asleep again.

Xigbar kicked Luxord, and pulled Demyx up by his sides. "C'mon Demy"  
he nodded leading Demyx whom was wobbling left and right to their room.

Roxas woke up later that night. Bad dream...

Demyx turned, and hugged Roxas, "Good morning hunny," he said snuggling up to Roxas.

"Okay..." He said pushing Demyx off.

"No you dun' love me no more?" Demyx cried.

"No you love Xigbar... not me...." He said getting off of his bed.

"Who?" he asked. "Who are you? Get out of my room!"

"He is going to kill us all like in my dream!!!!!!" He said running out of his room.

Demyx began crying he began to sing "I'm so lonely!"

Xigbar ran in. He hugged Demyx. "It is okay Demy you have me!!!" He smiled. "OH and our child." He said putting Ximyx in their laps.

Demyx looked at Xigbar and smiled blinking his eyes. "You're Luxord right?" he asked tilting head, "Oh it's that baby again, he has your legs," Demyx nodded gently squeezing the baby's leg.

Roxas calmed down. "What's the matter with Demyx?" He asked Namine.

Xigbar made a face, "Eh no, I'm Xigbar," he said pointing to himself.  
Demyx tilted his head. "Who?" he asked laying back. Xigbar laid back,  
and let Ximyx fall asleep on his stomach. "Um, I'm...just a nobody," he smiled.  
[Insert Irony here]

((Babalu?!)) "He is.... high." She said.

Demyx hugged Xigbar, and fell asleep. Xigbar smiled softly, and twirled Demyx's mullet. He kissed Demyx on the lips for a brief moment, and then started to twirl Ximyx's hair.

Roxas sat on the couch. Namine sat next to him. They cuddled until they heard a loud bang. Roxas got up and looked around. Larxel tipped over something that looked expensive. (Why does Xemnas have something like that in the first place)  
Benjamin, and Jake came running around the corner giggling, "I cant believe she actually did it!!" they laughed.  
Saias crawled up, and started howling at kingdom hearts through the window. Xigbar came holding Ximyx who was crying.

Roxas sat back down. He started to get a headache. Vexmar came running through the halls. He had pink hair like marluxia and was about the age of Larxel.

Marluxia chased after Vexmar, "You were a mistake!" he yelled. Vexmar ran and hid behind Xigbar. He started to cry, "Hey just cause' this is result from you raping Vexen doesn't mean you have ta call the lil' guy a mistake," Xigbar said wrinkling his nose. Marluxia sneered at the child and stormed off muttering "Stupid Vexen gives that damn mistake more attention than me,"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Marluxia should not rape Vexen anymore..." She said. IN Vexen and Marluxia's room. "Marluxia I think you should not rape me on such a fabulous day." Vexen said holding his coat. He went on talking and talking and in the end........ history......

Vexen pouted, "But it's my birthday, and I was really hoping you wouldn't rape me and-" "But Vexen dear I already raped you," Marluxia smiled.  
"Holy fuck!" Vexen yelled.

There was yelling and screaming everywhere around the castle. Xemnas finally walked out. "Someone babysit all of the kids while we have a meeting." Xemnas said..

Xigbar wrinkled his nose, "I'll do it," he sighed. "Oh Demyx cant come to the meeting, he's recovering," Xigbar nodded. "Hold fuck you topped him again?!" Saix asked, "Jesus give the kid some time to breathe"  
"NO!" XIgbar yelled blushing, "Not that kind of recover!"

Roxas got up. "You know that the meetings NEVER work." He said smiling.  
"They are always cut short."

Xigbar turned on the tv and switched it to rugrats, all the kids gathered around to watch it, and he began to feed Ximyx.

"Good No0b. Now everyone better get there in less in 5 minutes." Xemnas yelled poofing away.

"Whatever," Xigbar said rocking Ximyx. Somethings happening!  
Ximyx is evolving! No jkjk...

Roxas made a portal and him and Namine quickly went through.

Demyx wobbled downstairs with lopsided eyes, and messy hair. He laid next to Xigbar, and cuddled up to him. Xigbar smiled, and put his arms around Demyx. "Hey baby," he giggled. Demyx smiled up at him, and began to rub his legs, he wasn't sure if he was teasing Xigbar, or if he thought XIgbar was cold, his mind was a bit scattered.

Roxas took Namine to her seat and went to his seat. He patiently waited for Man Sex.

Xigbar gave Ximyx to Vexmar, and Demyx, and Xigbar started making out on the couch. Jake was flirting with Larxel, "so you come here often"  
he asked in a giggling tone. "Well yeah I sorta live here," Larxel sneered. "  
[Oh feisty like her momma]

Xemnas finally walked in late. "sorry traffic." He said.

Vexmar started getting angry, "Hey she's my girlfriend!" he yelled.  
"Nah ah!" Jake yelled back. "Boys, boys please you're making me blush"  
Larxel laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Riiiggghhhtttt."Luxord said drunk off of tea again.

Lorokx didn't have a chair so she sat on Xaldin's lap. "Oh yeah check this out," Xaldin smiled rubbing Lorokx's stomach. "This is my child"  
he laughed.

"MIlix is off on a mission. If she gets an A we might be one step closer to kingdom hearts." Xemnas said laughing evily.

"Who cares, look at my baby," Xaldin smiled rubbing Lorokx's stomach.  
"No one is allowed to yell around her everyone has to be happy, and my baby wont end up like emo boy over there," he said pointing to Lexaeus,  
and Zexion who were making out. Xigbar, and Demyx were also making out on the couch. Demyx took Xigbar's hair down, and started to sniff it. "Mmm strawberries," he smiled.

Roxas looked around. All of the happy couples. Jienkx was looking at Namine. Roxas looked back at Xemnas. "I think I am going to tell her." He said.

Everyone stared at Roxas, "What?" they asked in interest.  
Xigbar, and Demyx were still making out...the children were watching them. Xigbar liked to play with Demyx's hair, and Demyx liked to rub Xigbar's back, legs, arms, head, etc.

Roxas looked at them. "Nothing." He said. "Looks like Jienkx is checking out Namine."Roxas told himself.

Jienkx smirked to himself, and portaled next to Namine, "Hey there," he smiled. "Well he sure doesn't hide his feelings like some emo we know," Xaldin laughed. Everyone looked over at Roxas, and nodded.

"Hi." She smiled. "What do you mean?" Roxas asked.  
Larxel (demanding) jumped on the couch. "I want Blues clues!!!" She yelled.

Everyone began to snicker, "Oh Roxas I love you," Zexion blushed getting closer to Lexaeus' face. "Huh, what sorry I didn't hear you CSI is on, and this guy just got killed and-" Lexaeus stopped. "Well ring any bells?" Xaldin asked. Everyone began to laugh. Demyx looked over at her, and smiled. "Aw, okay we'll watch blues clues," he said getting off of Xigbar. Xigbar sighed, "No, Demy!"

Roxas sighed.  
"So when did you become an organization member?" She asked.

"a few days ago, but you know, not only do I have powers I'm pretty good with the ladies too," he said blowing on his knuckles, and rubbing them in his coat.  
She giggled. "I can tell." She smiled.  
"Maybe I should tell her now." He said. Xemnas was talking about respect and boring stuff.

"So wanna y'know go out I know this beautiful place in Radiant Garden"  
he smirked raising an eyebrow.

Namine looked at him. Roxas got up. "Okay. When?" She asked.

"How bout' when this lame meeting is over," he asked.

"Kay." SHe smiled. Roxas sighed. "Nevermind." He sat in his chair and put his hood over his head. Larxel looked behind to see Demyx....

falling asleep. "Demyx, no I ant smex!" Xigbar looked at the kids, and picked up Ximyx, "Ok who wants to...play?" he asked.

"Great now he is emo." Luxord said drunkly.

"Or we could ditch this place now, and y'know catch a bite n' movie"  
Jienx suggested.  
Xigbar began to nuzzle Demyx under his chin. "Demy, Demy," he whispered.

Namine giggled. "Kay.." She smiled. "Roxas you are so stupid." Roxas kept telling himself.

Jienkx put out his hand "M'lady"  
XIgbar put all the children to sleep, and fell asleep in Demyx, "Its a good thing we only have one," he whispered before falling asleep.

She giggled again. She took his hand.

He summoned a portal. Everyone held their breath, then when they were gone they burst out laughing. "Fufufufufufufu...c'mon Lexy lets go start dinner," Roxas just sat at the meeting. Even when Xemnas left he was still sitting there.  
Xigbar was literally all over Demyx. Luxord poked Xigbar, "Fufufu, he's going to crush Demyx's small little body," he laughed. "I'm sure Demyx is used to it," Larxene laughed.

Namine looked around the cafe. No one she knew there that was spying like the time Roxas and her went out...

Jienkx flagged down a waiter that looked shockingly similar to Axel,  
"May I take your orders?" he asked in a french accent.

"You look familiar. Gulaf?" She asked. Remembering the time with.  
Roxas. She couldn't get him off her mind.

"Oh yes you were that pretty little lady with that young blonde fellow," Gulaf laughed. Jienkx smiled, "So Namine order anything you'd like I'm paying,"

She smiled. She looked at the menu. After ordering she looked around again.

"Something bothering you darling?" Jienkx asked.

"Nothing at all." She smiled. Still something was bothering her. She could not figure out what though.

Demyx started blowing bubbles with his mouth like he usually did while he slept, and Xigbar was hugging him.

After they ate they went back to the castle. Roxas heard them so he decided to tell her now even if...

Xigbar, and Demyx woke up, "Wanna go to the room?" Xigbar giggled.  
"Right now?" Demyx nodded.

(to bad) "thank you for the meal." Namine smiled. Jienkx leaned in for a kiss and Roxas saw.

Demyx walked out of his room with messy hair and ripped clothes,  
"Yeowza!" he yelled jumping for joy. Xigbar followed with a satisfied grin,  
"Okay kiddies never do what uncle Demyx, and Xigbar just did!" Xigbar smiled grabbing Demyx's sides.

Namine leaned back avoiding the kiss. "I had a great time but I am going out... with...someone. " She said.

"Then why'd you go out with me?" Jienkx asked crossing his arms, and turning away. "Hm, slut," he nodded walking into his room. He slammed the door and locked it.  
[So Roxas couldn't kill him :B]

She tried to say, "To learn more about him" but he walked away. "Don't tell me Roxas is mad isn't he?" She asked Xaldin, Luxord and Lorokx who were on the couch.

They nodded, and continued watching tv.

She let out a big sigh.

.

.

writers block

Roxas felt happier now that he knew that Namine did not forget about him. He went behind her and rapped his arms around her. "Now I am not"  
He said smiling. "I love you." He smiled.

Demyx, and Xigbar turned around, "Here you go!" Xigbar said placing a condom in Roxas' hand.  
"Meh, but I thought that was for tonight?" Demyx said poking Xigbar in the back. Xigbar covered Demyx's mouth, "Sh not around the children"  
he nodded.

Roxas threw it as him and Namine kissed.

Xigbar wrinkled his nose, "Well we could use it right now if y'want"  
Xigbar giggled. Demyx giggled back lets go throw it at Mansex. "Hehe yeah he needs all the protection he can get from Saix,"

Namine blushed as Roxas turned red.

Demyx, got Ximyx, and walked to the bathroom, "bath time," he smiled tickling Ximyx's bare stomach.

They sat on the couch snuggling.

Demyx, began to bathe Ximyx when a girl appeared in front of him, Ximyx put his arms out asking to be picked up. Demyx held Ximyx tight,  
"Wh-who are you?" he asked. "Roxas?" the girl asked.

Writers block!!!!!

"Demyx then?" the girl asked. She lifted up her dress, and stepped in the water. "Um get out please," Demyx said.

Namine sat up. "I don't feel so well." She said. She felt dizzy.

"Roxas!?" Demyx called to him.

Roxas put Namine on the couch and ran into the bathroom. "what?" He asked.

"Um you have a visitor," he said referring to the girl huffing Demyx's head. Her dress had gotten wet. "Hello mister Roxas," the girl smiled.

"Hi." He said.

Demyx pushed the girl away from him. The girl walked to Roxas and hugged him, "Hideki!" she smiled happily, "Welcome home,"

"In the restroom?" Roxas asked confused.

"Hideki is not happy? But Chi says welcome home like Hideki says," she said tilting her head to the side.

Roxas looked at her.

"Hideki is troubled?" Chi asked. Demyx rose an eyebrow, "you try to bathe your baby, and this is what comes of it?" he asked.

"Not really just confused." He said tilting his head side to side.

"Hideki is confused?" chi asked. "What is confused?"

"What is going on Demyx?" He asked.

"Chi is lost," Chi sighed.  
"Really wish I knew," Demyx sighed.

"Lost from where?" Roxas asked still confused.

"Hideki says chi lives in Tokyo," Chi nodded proud of herself.

"You got here from Tokyo through the bathroom?" Roxas asked.

"What does this mean?" Chi asked tilting her head. Demyx sighed, "Yep still trying to clean my baby,"

Roxas helped her get out of the bath tub and brought her to the living room. Namine got up. "Hi!!!" She said.

"Land lady?" Chi asked confused.

"No I live here." Namine said smiling.

"Chi lives here?" Chi asked. Demyx came into the living room rocking Ximyx whom was in his foot pajamas.

"No don't you live in Tokyo?" Roxas asked.

"Chi lives in Tokyo," Chi confirmed. "Oh it's a persocom!" Demyx smiled. "I had a mission before involving a persocom,"

"A what?" Roxas asked.

"A persocom, a computer that is human like," Demyx explained. "Come here Chi," Chi obediently walked to him. "See her ears? Well you press this button," Demyx pressed a small white button, and voula," a stem like thing came out of her ear, Demyx pulled it, nd plugged it into their computer, "Hm says here her current owner is Hideki,"

"My name is Roxas, not HIdeki." Roxas told Chi.

"Where is Hideki?" Chi asked. "He is-" Demyx paused, "still in Tokyo, I should call him. Chi switch to phone please," Chi nodded and her eyes went blank, "Call Motosuwa, Hideki please Chi," Demyx smiled. CHi began to ring, and some more organization members gathered around, "Demyx is always so stupid do when did he learn how to use a perso-somethin"  
Luxord asked.

Roxas was now major confused. (AHHHHH SHE IS IN THE WRONG ANIME!!!!!)

A male's voice answered the phone, "Chi? chi is that you?!" the Hideki asked rushed. "Hello, my name is Edym I'm afraid I caught your persocom, walking in the rain that can damage her short circuits, but anyway I have her now, and will get her back to you as soon as possible," Demyx said then hung up. "Chi, you need new clothes follow me," he said unplugging Chi. The cord in her ear snapped back inside, and closed."You are Demyx?" she asked. "Yes," Demyx smiled.

"What is going on? I am still confused." Roxas told Namine. "Who is Chi and Hideki?" Namine asked.

Demyx went into Namine's room and took one of her dresses, "Here Chi I'm sure Namine wont mind," he smiled. Chi began to take off her dress,  
"No Chi you change in the bathroom," he said pointing towards the bathroom.

Namine sat back on the couch getting another head ache. Probably from the weather.

Demyx came down with Chi, and his baby, "See she's all clean and ready," Demyx smiled. Chi began to ring, "Motosuwa Hideki here," came a voice from the other line. "AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH CHI!!!" he yelled.

"Nothing!!!" Roxas seemed surprised of the mans reaction.

"Get your own persocom shes mine!" he yelled. "If i recall correctly you found her in a garbage heap," Demyx laughed.

"Come get her then." Roxas smiled.

"Ugh I cant I don't have the slightest clue of were you are, and Plum cant track you either!" Hideki cringed.

"How do we know where you are. Tokyo had different places there too"  
Namine pointed out.

"Chi has an address tag!"

Roxas saw it. "Ohhh...." Namine said.

Demyx sighed "calm down we will not harm your persocom," then he got an idea,"Unless we get some answers," he added.

"What do we need Demyx?" Roxas asked.

Demyx ignored Roxas, like he so often was. "First question, have you seen a small boy maybe around the age of fourteen running around? Dresses very different from you, has a duck, and something else side kick,  
carries a giant key around?"

"Nope nobody in Tokyo has seen anyone new." He said. "What does Sora have to do with this?" Roxas asked.

Demyx still ignored Roxas, "Has there been any small shadowy creatures?" he asked.

"Yes tons!!! We don't know how to get rid of them." The man said.

Demyx nodded, "Thank you kindly," he smiled "Chi will arrive shortly.  
And with that Demyx hung up the phone. "Someone return Chi to Tokyo,  
I'll be in my room sleeping," he nodded. "Xigbar will you bring up some advil please?" Demyx smiled.

Roxas looked around. Everyone had walked away. He knew he would have to bring her back anyway.

"Hideki is in Tokyo?" Chi asked. Xigbar was rushing around the house gettinh sll sorts of things to treat sicknesses. "For gods sake the kid has a head ache not pneumonia!" Xaldin sighed.

Roxas made a portal and brought her to her home. It was more like an apartment.

Xigbar gave Demyx the advil and crawled in bed next to him, then hugged him tight.

He rang the doorbell. He heard things knocked over and some mean cats.

Hideki stumbled out of the door, and hugged Chi, "Aw Chi what did they so to you, did you get virus are you okay!?" he asked.

"She should be fine. We didn't do anything to her." Roxas said. He waalk away from both of them. He made a portal outisde because if he made a portal infront of that man he would probably think that Roxas was crazy.

Xigbar was draped over Demyx, and Demyx was holding Ximyx, as the family slept. Demyx shot up "Ah ha, I knew it!" he yelled.

Roxas got back to the castle. "Why do I have to do everything around here?" He asked

Xigbar opened his eyes, "Wha'?" he asked. "Hideki said that Sora never came, and heartless are still there which means Sora will show up soon to rid the world of the heartless!" Demyx smiled jumping happily on the bed while still in a sitting position.

Not happy for Roxas.) He jumped on the couch nest to Namine.

Demyx ran out of the room sliding in the floor with his socks.  
"Xemnas!" he yelled.

Xemnas stopped looking at his swim suit model magizine. "What this time?" He asked annoyed.

"I have this theory, it's fool proof!" he smiled jumping up and down.  
"Wanna hear it, wanna hear it?!"

"I told you you aren't supossed to shove baby food up a baby's nose"  
Xemnas yelled.

"No, no," Demyx smiled. "I'm still testing that out," he looked to the side then back at Xemnas. He jumped into Xemnas' lap. "You see Hideki said his world is full of heartless, and no ones seen Sora before, so there's no doubt Sora will show up there soon! Then we can capture him"  
he smiled.

"Who told you that plan Xigbar or Zexion?" Xemnas asked. (I hope you are copying this.)

((O.O)) Hehe...of course I am... "No, no I thought of it all on my own!" he smiled practically jumping on Xemnas' lap. "Do you like it? Huh,  
do you like it Xemmy?"

"Suprisingly yes... but who is going to get Sora?" Xemnas asked.

"He's just a little kid anyone can get him," Demyx smiled playfully pushing Xemnas on the chest.

"Now who would go bring him over here." Xemnas said. Roxas and Namine were making out on the couch.

Xigbar came down, "Hey stupid meanie face!" he snarled at Xemnas taking Demyx away.

"Xigbar can do it!!!" Mansex said.

"Do what?" Xigbar asked wrinkling his nose.

"Go get stupid Sora face when he comes to Tokyo." Xemnas said.  
"Although I put a tracker on him I have been to lazy to go get him. Right now he is in China." He smiled. "Well good luck." He said. "Oh wait he should be there tonight. So go to Tokyo around 6." He disappeared.

Xigbar held onto Demyx "Hey wanna come with me kiddo?" he smiled.  
"Yup," Demyx smiled. "Namine you can take care of Ximyx ciao!" Xigbar smiled pushing Demyx through a portal quickly following.

Namine did not hear!!! (Stupid Xiggy Bar. She was to busy making out with Roxas.)

(Lolz oh no who's watching Ximyx)  
After awhile Demyx sighed, "I'm bored!" The two were on a roof top. "Hows about I entertain you?" Xigbar smiled. "Kay!," Demyx smiled back. "XXX rated," Xigbar winked. ((I invented a drink...its called sex on the roof))

After awhile they stopped. They heard crying and looked around to see where it was coming from.

Ximyx was on the floor were Xigbar had told Namine to get him.

Namine looked in the kitchen and saw him on the floor. She picked him up. Roxas looked for Xigbar or Demyx but could not find them.

Demyx rolled over, "Yeowza, hold on I gotta breathe," he giggled. "No I wanna cuddle!" Xigbar smiled hugging Demyx.

Roxas sat on the couch. Namine came in later holding the baby who was now asleep in her arms. Sora walked around Tokyo. "I have a feeling people are watching us." He told Donald and Goofy.

Xigbar, and Demyx began to makeout, and roll around on the roof giggling.

They sat there watching TV. "I will be right back." Roxas said making a portal.

Xigbar began to unzip Demyx's coat. Demyx squealed in surprise, "Hehe,  
Xiggy," he whispered.

(sex on a rooftop.) Roxas looked around. Somehow he could tell that Xigbar and Demyx were there. Xemnas told him about Xigbar's mission so he knew he would probably have to do the mission.

Demyx tried to reach Xigbar's zipper, but his arms were too short.  
Xigbar was just finishing Demyx's shirt off.

He hid behind a building. There was Sora. "I can't kill him." Roxas said. He knew he would disappear if Sora died. He waited until Sora went passed him and then knocked him out.

Demyx, and Xigbar turned when they heard noises. They portaled next to Roxas, and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Hey good job kiddo"  
Xigbar laughed.

Roxas put him over his shoulder and made another portal.

Xigbar, and Demyx followed. Xemnas was fuming, "Xigbar you're no longer allowed to go on missions with Demyx, you horny old bastard! Demyx will be going on missions with Luxord, and Jienkx from now on!" he smiled.  
Xigbar hugged Demyx. "You monster!"

"Here is the kid." Roxas said throwing Sora onto the ground.

Marluxia picked Sora up, "C'mon Vexen lets go violate him with vines"  
Vexen shook his head, but Marluxia dragged him, "Heeeeeeelp meeeeeeee!!!!" Demyx wrinkled his nose, "Where's my baby?" he asked.

Namine held Ximyx. "right here." She said.

Demyx took Ximyx, and started to cuddle him, "My little baby," he smiled. Xigbar joined in wrapping his arms tightly around Demyx.

Roxas cuddled Namine. "Why do I do all of the missions?" He asked.

"I killed Sora! The war is over, now everyone leave my castle"  
Marluxia whistled.

"Why?" Mansex asked.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you," he twitched.  
"Lets go look for a real-estate agent," Xigbar wooed.

"DID YOU REALLY KILL SORA!!!" Roxas yelled. Vexen came out. "No." He said calmly.

"Aw, you ruined it," Marluxia sighed. He sent vines up Vexen's clothes,  
and wrapped them around his ankles so he couldn't move. "Ah!" Vexen yelled. Then he blushed as a voine went up his shirt, and another went down his pants.

"Okay I guess I will go put him in the sleeping thingy that Namine made." Xemnas said.

Xigbar was kissing up Demyx's arm, and Demyx was making squeaks of pleasure.

Xemnas left. But before he left he said one more thing. "Now we are only a few days before we win. Just keep fighting those heartless." He laughed an evil laugh inside his head.

1 MONTH LATER!  
"Good news everyone!!!" Xemnas said walking into the dining hall. They had gotten money by jacking the heartless and killing them. "We won the war!!!"

Everyone stared at each other Huh? Somethings happening?  
Everyone has a heart, and left to their own world.

Roxas looked around the empty house. He looked outside. "twilight town?" He asked. "Roxas!!!" Namine called happily. "I still remember everything." She said. Roxas wanted to see if he still had the keyblades which he did. Also he could still make portals.

Demyx, and Xigbar were cuddled in a small house in the caribbean. Demyx looked at Xigbar, and blinked "What happened?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Huh, weren't we just in the castle?" Xigbar asked sleepily. "DAD"  
Ximyx screamed slamming open the door. Demyx jolted up, "Oh my god who are you?!" Xigbar, and Demyx asked covering themselves with the sheet.  
"Oh haha, very funny dad!" he smirked with a red face. "Someone keeps stealing my money at school!" he pouted walking to the edge of the bed,  
plopping down. Xigbar, and Demyx looked at each other. "Ximyx?" Demyx asked.

"Roxas you know you look very different did you grow?" Namine asked.  
"Howdly Doodly Neighbors how's the first days of marriage going?" A man named Ned Flanders asked. "That was some wedding." He walked away. They were both confused.

Ximyx let out a small laugh, "Were you guys gettin' kinky last night"  
Ximyx winked nudging Demyx playfully. "Bite your tongue! No son of mine will speak like that!" Demyx scolded. "Sorry mom," he said rolling his eyes, "I'm going out?" "Where"  
"Places," -  
"God mom don't worry!" Ximyx said grabbing some keys off of a rack.

Roxas thought. He looked inside and saw a card. "Happy 22nd!!!" It said. "From Axel, Larxene, and Larxel." They went forward in time. Roxas looked at Namine. She was older too.

"Wait you don't look that much older," Demyx said raising and eyebrow.  
"So why is Ximyx sixteen?" Xigbar shrugged, "Hm you know that kinky stuff doesn't sound too bad right about now," Xigbar smiled. Demyx wrinkled his nose, and took the sheets off, "I'm hungry Xiggy, how about you 'feed me,'?" Demyx smiled suggestively. "I'll break out the whipped cream!" he laughed jumping out of the bed.

"So we are married.... but how old are we?" She asked. "I am 22 so you must be turning 22 soon..." Roxas said. It seemed like the house was barely bought but had furniture in it. "Hey Rox, Namine." Hayner said walking in. "Wait where is Olette?" Roxas asked. "She has to take care Pollete." He said. (Ahhhhh what is up with people mixing names.)

"DAD!!!!" another voice came "What now Ximyx mommy, and daddy are busy!" Xigbar yelled through the door. "Ugh how come you mix me and Ximyx up all the time, I exist too you know SYDNEY! SYDNEY!!" a girl yelled.  
Demyx swung open the door to see a girl, he twitched "Now who are you"  
he asked holding his head, "You don't know anything about me!" she cried. "Wait I was just kidding of course I know who you are Suzy!"

Namine saw Hayner. "I don't remember him when we were in the organization but now I do.." She whispered in Roxas's ear.

A message popped up in Demyx's hands, he read it "Xemnas? He wants us back in the castle, Saix said he's pregnant with his third child, and wants us to bring our children," Demyx sighed. Xigbar summoned a portal,  
and Demyx, got Sydney, and Ximyx into the portal.

Roxas got the letter. Hayner didn't notice it. "I have to go me and Slipher are having our 5th child you know." He said leaving. "We have a letter from Xemnas. It says that he wants us to some and bring our children too." Roxas said confused. Namine was gone though. She came back with two, two year olds. "Uhhh I am confused but I remember having them"  
She said. They were twins. The little girl resembled Namine and had the personality of her too. Then the boy resembled Roxas and had a personality like Roxas' but they were both very childish. "Namix and Roxime"  
Roxime was the little girl and Namix was the boy. The boy was asleep while the little girl ran around than finally Roxas picked her up. She began giggling like crazy. "Whats so funny?" He asked. "Your hwair"  
She said. His hair was fine but she just found it funny.

Ximyx, and Sydney were fighting. Xigbar was trying to break up the fight, and Demyx was crying. Lexaeus, and Zexion were sitting at the dusty organization chairs, "Hey don't you two have children?" Demyx asked.  
"Nope," Zexion said whom was on Lexaeus' lap. "Whoa talk about irony..."

Roxas made a portal. "Dada you swaid that you wouldn't do that!!! Now mama is gwoing to get mad ha mama?" The little girl asked. "No now lets go. Roxas picked up the little girl and Namine took the boy who was still asleep. They already had all of their clothes.

Lorokx was smokin' hott, and Xaldin...didn't change at all. Xaldin was holding Lorokx who was holding their child. They also had a teenager named, Lordin, the babies name was Xalokx.

Roxas took his old seat that was now old and dusty. Axel and Larxene were there too. Larxel now 17 had her own chair. She resembled Larxene and acted like her, SLUT!!!

Luxord yawned and stretched coming into the room, a woman following close behind him (Yes it was actually a woman!) "Hello luvs," he sang pulling his new wife close. "Whoa shes pretty damn hott," Xaldin thought.

Roxas sat in his chair. He held the little girl. She sat singing. "Dada can you sing wit me?" She asked. "What are you singing?" He smiled.  
"Mary had a little lamb the remix." She said.

LATER THAT DAY

Demyx was watering the flowers in front of castle oblivion. Ximyx and some of his friends walked up. Marluxia got water all over Demyx, and was trying to take his shirt off. Ximyx's two best friends had nose bleeds, "Dude your mom is like totally sexy!" Ximyx hit them, "Don't say that in front of me," he snarled. "Sorry, sorry," they laughed. The names of his friends were Kazu, and Deidara.

The little boy woke up because of someone messing with his hair. He got upset and began to cry.

"Mom, meet my best friends Deidara, and Kazu," Ximyx sighed. Demyx smiled, "Aw, hello friends," he smiled hugging them, the two giggled goofily looking at each other. "What are you two giggling at?" Xigbar asked with a wicked tone. They got scared and pulled away from Demyx. Xigbar took Demyx, and kissed him for a long time, "Mo-om, da-ad you're so embarrassing," Ximyx pouted.

Namine saw the baby crying. "Awww whats the matter?" She asked. He hugged her and would not let go. She sat on the couch with him rapped around her. The girl was watching Blues Clues.

Demyx held on tightly to Xigbar while he whispered something in his ear. Demyx looked over at the children, "But Xigbar what about the children?" Demyx whispered. "Eh, who cares?" Xigbar smiled.

She jumped on the couch. Roxas came in. He sat next to Namine. "I have a better memory now..." He said. "Yah especially... that night." Namine said.

Demyx shook Roxas, "Roxy, Roxy, hey we're back from the mission, Roxy,  
why're you sleeping on the couch?" Demyx asked.

Roxas woke up. "Wow I am not old!!!" He laughed. "I dunno."

Demyx rose an eyebrow, "Ximyx wanted to see you," Demyx smiled holding out the baby.

Roxas looked at the baby. "Hiiii..." He said slowly. He got up.

"Aw, Roxy you're so mean to my baby," Demyx sighed. "Demyx you're going on a mission whether you like it or not!" Xemnas yelled.

Roxas looked for Namine. She was drawing because she had nothing to do.  
"Hey baby." He said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Soo sleeping beauty woke up." She smiled. They had a make out session then and there.

XIgbar had fallen asleep, so Demyx gave Xigbar Ximyx whom ws also sleeping. "IX this is a dangerous mission," Xemnas said. "I'll go," Demyx smiled.  
"I'm going to be big and strong like Xigbar," he said flexing his scrawny arms.

After they finished Namine went on drawing. Roxas stood behind her looking at the drawing. "Namine I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I am to young to marry you but one day I will, if you want to of course." He smiled.

Ximyx could sense something wrong with his mommy, so he began to cry.  
Xigbar woke up, and changed Ximyx's diaper. Still crying. He gave Ximyx a shower. Still crying. He fed Ximyx. Still crying. "Oh whats wrong baby?" Xigbar asked rocking Ximyx.

She giggled. "Sorry it was stupid." He admitted. "No." She still giggled. "Then what?" Roxas asked. She did not answer but did have another make out session. Jienkx woke up from his sleep. "What's wrong with Ximyx?" he asked in a yawn. "I don't know," Xigbar said bouncing Ximyx, but Jienkx noticed this was making Ximyx more upset. "Let me see him," Jienkx took Ximyx and sat down on the floor. He turned off all the lights except a lamp light. He began telling a story through shadows. Ximyx began to feel sleepy, and sighed with several hiccups.

*Brings camera to Ximyx*The baby fell asleep but still whined in his dream.  
*brings camera to Roxas and Namine* And they are still making out.

Xemnas walked up to Luxord, "Have you seen IX?" Xemnas asked. "I think he's still on that mission," Luxord shrugged. "I knew he'd take too long!" Xemnas sighed.  
Demyx panted hiding in the shadows of an alley. He was bleeding in various places. "I...think...they're gone," he rasped. He looked around the corner, but this was a terrible mistake.

The baby was still asleep. He telepathically told Xigbar "Demyx is in Trouble!!!!"

Xigbar looked at Ximyx curiously, "Did you just talk to me?" he asked.  
Jienkx shook his head, "Uh no," he said scrunching his face. He shook his head, "Man I think I need sleep," he sighed.

A girl, and boy looking to be about twelve bent down next to Demyx. The girl got close to his face and examined it. "This isn't him," she said apathetically. "He has blonde spiky hair though, thats what Master said," the boy said his voice also apathetic. "Yes I see that, but Master will get angry if we don't have the right person," the girl said brushing strands of hair from her face. "Watch him just incase," the boy said. The girl nodded, and put her hands over his would-be heart. Green sparks flew from her hands into Demyx. "Should we make sure he's okay"  
"What's the use we practically are the ones that killed him. The boy nodded in agreement, and they left.  
Xigbar looked at Ximyx biting his bottom lip.

After they stopped Roxas looked around. "It is to quiet." He told Namine.

Xigbar's breathing became heavy, then he noticed while he was in deep thought Jienkx had snuck his head onto Xigbar's lap. "So you thought you could steal a nap while I was thinkin' eh?" he asked Jienkx with a smirk. Jienkx didn't answer, he was too tired to respond.

They ran around the house. No one was there.

The boy, and girl came back for Demyx. "I'm sure Master will like this one all the same," "Master is kind of odd like a pedophile," the girl snickered. "Yeah always after those young boys," the boy laughed too.  
"You're a young boy," the girl said seriously. OAO

"You don't know that for sure." The boy said.

"You're my twin I think I'd know if you were a girl or not," the girl said apathetically. Demyx started to mumble slightly, the boy kicked him in the ribs, and Demyx shut up, and passed out again.

"Where is everyone?" Namine asked Roxas. They looked in Xigbars room and saw the other two plus the baby. "Where is everyone?" Roxas asked Xigbar.

Xigbar shrugged "I'm not sure, but I think the baby's talking to me,  
and IVX just fell asleep in my lap," he sighed.

"Interesting." Namine said. "I have a feeling all of this is about Demyx." Roxas said.

"When is anything not about Demyx?" Marluxia asked randomly popping up.  
"Vexen fell asleep while I was raping him so I thought I could rape Demyx until he wakes up again," Marluxia shrugged opening a water bottle.

Xigbar felt like killing Marluxia but had the baby so couldn't.

Marluxia smirked at Xigbar "That's right I was gonna rape your lover what are you going to do about it?" Marluxia asked sticking out his tongue. The boy, and girl were trying to pick Demyx up, "God we're too small for this," the boy sighed holding his back.

Roxas laid on the ground. "I don't know what to do." Roxas said.

"What are we even supposed to do I have this feeling, but I'm just not sure how to explain it," Xigbar said holding Ximyx close to his chest.

Namine looked around. "How can we get Demyx back?" She asked herself.

"I know, ask Xemnas!" Xigbar smiled.

"We don't know where he is." Roxas said falling asleep.

Xigbar smiled "leave that to me," He found Saix, and began to make out with him. Xemnas angrily poofed and stole Saix away, "Wheres Demyx?" he asked.

"I sent him on a mission." Xemnas said upset. Roxas fell asleep. He saw the place where Demyx was. The two kids were dragging him.

Xigbar shook Roxas, "Roxas stay with us man!" Xigbar yelled in his ear.

_  
Delainey's computer ____________________________

Roxas woke up. "what is going on?"

"You fell asleep," Xigbar almost yelled grabbing Roxas' shoulders. He grabbed his head, "Ugh forget it I'll do it my self! Bye mother *******," Xigbar said summoning a portal.

Xigbar appeared at Traverse Town, and immediately began to search around. He called Demyx's name, got a stone thrown at him by some kids,  
called Demyx's name more, then got another stone thrown at him by an old lady.

(OLD LADY) Roxas got up. He looked around the room. He saw the little girl but went passed her. Then he turned around to see no one there.

Xigbar found nothing, he turned when he heard Demyx's voice, but ran into a wall. He fell to the ground, "Xigbar!" Demyx yelled, but Xigbar passed out. There was a group of people around Demyx two women, and five men, then the little boy that had woken him up. the three men were holding Demyx down, and the little boy was sitting on him. "Xigbar!" Demyx yelled again. On of the men who seemed to be nothing but a shadow kicked Demyx's head. Demyx coughed up blood and kept quiet.

Roxas felt like he got punched in the stomache and passed out. Namine looked at him. "Roxas! Whats the mat..." She tried to say before passing out.

Demyx's eyes felt heavy, but he kept them open. His hand crawled out from under him, "X-Xigbar," he rasped. "XIGBAR!" he yelled, but then he disappeared with the group.

The people walked away fromn Xigbar.  
Something was going on in the castle like they were on sleeping gas or something.

//Well duh they disappeared from Xigbar haha stupid old lady...I mean man O.O Demyx was still struggling to keep his eyes open. "R-R-Roxas"  
Demyx yelled. "Roxas," he whispered. "Xigbar?" Demyx asked feeling a bit delusional.

Roxas woke up leter. He looked out the window. It was night time and the electricity in the house went out. "Hello!!!" He called out.

Demyx could hear the brief sound of footsteps. "Roxas?" he whispered.  
All the vague sounds reminded him of Roxas, the small chirps of crickets, the echo of laughter. The old lady yelling outside. All of it.

Roxas bumped into someone. He got scared. "Roxas it is me!!!!" Namine said.  
((I can imagine how an old lady reminds Demyx of Roxas O.O)) A woman walked into the room her high heels making click-clack noises. She rubbed a hand under Demyx's chin, "Hello there," she said in a seductive voice. Demyx rose an eyebrow, "Okay, old lady, can you tell me where Roxas is?"

"I Am NOT OLD!!!" She yelled slapping Demyx.

Demyx felt a tear form at his eye, but blinked it away, "Where Roxy,  
and Xiggy?" he asked once again, but in a whisper.

"Hmmm Roxy and Xiggy.." She said outloud. "Oh my minions kicked the guy with the eyepatch.. the blonde kid should be locked away in the darkness." The old woman said happily. "You too will be my minion soon too!!!" She clappedd her hands in meryment and skipped away. (did you know that I made it into chorus and my teacher is Mr. Young!!! He is soooooo cool!!!))

//Awesome! Demyx stood dumbfounded. "I want Xiggy!" he cried, and the chair fell over, forcing him to hit his head on the floor.

She heard a loud bang but kept walking. She took of her face!!!! No face mask. She was actually very young. "The proficee will begin soon"  
She said with a low womans voice. She laughed evily and walked into the darkness. (I write good!!!)

((*Prophecy)) "Meh I'm confused!" he cried.

The woman did not tell him.  
"namine you scared me." Roxas said. "Sorry but do you know where everyone is? This place is giving me the hebejebes." She said.  
Xigbar blinked a golden eye, and looked back "I swear I heard Demyx"  
he whispered. He poofed back to the castle, "Anything?" he asked everyone. //Haha Old lady!

Roxas and Namine jumped.

"Well?!" Xigbar begged a large amount of worry in his eyes.

"No..." Namine whispered. She whispered because she thought she saw a little boy but it wasn't anything.

Xigbar turned around, and sniffled. He began to cry...somewhat..

"Crybaby. Demyx is old enough to do what he wants." Roxas said.

_  
SHORT INTERMISSION _____________________________________________________________________________

Roxas awoke from the strange slumber that lasted a lifetime. He was sitting in the organization room. He looked at his watch 


End file.
